Nederlandese-Interlingua/w
waadbaar BN :1 vadabile :--e plek = vado waag ZN :1 (waagstuk) interprisa riscose :2 (plaats, gebouw) peso public :3 (weegtoestel) balancia :Romeinse -- = balancia roman waagbalk ZN :1 bracio de un balancia waaghals ZN :1 homine temere/temerari, temerario, (achter het stuur) suicida waaghalzerig BN :1 temere, temerari waaghalzerij ZN :1 temeritate waaghalzig BN :1 Zie: waaghalzerig waagmeester ZN :1 pesator waagmeesterschap ZN :1 function de pesator waagschaal ZN :1 platto de balancia :zijn leven in de -- stellen = exponer/riscar su vita, jocar con su vita waagspel ZN :1 joco de hasardo waagstand ZN :1 equilibrio waagstuk ZN :1 Zie: waag-1 waaibomenhout ZN :1 ligno inferior/de mal qualitate waaien WW :1 ventar, sufflar, facer vento :het waait = il venta, il face vento :het waait hard = il venta fortemente, il face multe vento :de wind waait door de bomen = le vento suffla in le arbores :de wind waait uit het zuiden = le vento suffla del sud :er woei een vuiltje in mijn oog = io ha recipite un pulvere in le oculo :de pannen waaien van het dak = le vento face volar via le tegulas del tecto waaier ZN :1 (schermpje om koelte toe te waaien) flabello :Japanse -- = flabello japonese :2 (toestel) ventilator (electric) :3 (uiteenlopend geheel) spectro, gamma :een -- van mogelijkheden = un spectro de possibilitates waaierdragend BN :1 flabellifere waaieren WW :1 (koelte toewaaien) flabellar :zich -- = flabellar se :het -- = flabellation :2 (zich als een waaier vertonen) esser displicate como un flabello :3 (een waaier in beweging brengen) actionar un flabello waaierkoraal ZN :1 gorgonia waaierpalm ZN :1 palma flabelliforme waaierrijden WW :1 (SPORT) currer in (forma de) flabello waaierschilder ZN :1 pictor de flabellos waaiervorm ZN :1 forma de flabello waaiervormig BN :1 in forma de flabello, flabellate, flabelliforme :-- bladeren van de palm = folios flabellate/flabelliforme del palma waak ZN :1 vigilia, velia :-- bij een zieke = vigilia de un malado waakdienst ZN :1 servicio de guarda waakhond ZN :1 can de guarda waaks BN :1 vigilante, vigile, attente, attentive, al(l)erte waaksheid ZN :1 vigilantia, attention waaktoestand ZN :1 stato de velia, velia, vigilia waaktoren ZN :1 Zie: wachttoren waakvlam ZN :1 flamma pilota/de securitate waakzaam BN :1 vigilante, vigile, attente, attentive, al(l)erte :--e hond = can vigilante/vigile :overdreven -- = zelose :-- zijn = tener le oculos aperte :onder het -- oog van zijn vader = sub le oculo vigilante/vigile de su patre :een -- oog houden op = vigilar super waakzaamheid ZN :1 vigilantia, attention Waal ZN :1 wallon Waals BN :1 wallon :-- dialect = dialecto wallon :-- woord = parola wallon :de --e provincies van België = le provincias wallon de Belgica :--e Kerk = Ecclesia Wallon Waals ZN :1 (dialect) wallon, dialecto wallon waan ZN :1 (onjuiste mening) error, opinion/idea erronee/false, (waandenkbeeld) illusion, delusion, (hersenschim) chimera :iemand in de -- laten = lassar un persona in su illusion :iemand in de -- brengen = facer creder a un persona :in de -- verkeren dat = creder erroneemente que, viver in le illusion que, esser convincite que, imaginar se que waandenkbeeld ZN :1 illusion, delusion, (hersenschim) chimera waangeloof ZN :1 superstition waanidee ZN :1 Zie: waandenkbeeld waanvoorstelling ZN :1 hallucination, vision hallucinatori waanwereld ZN :1 mundo illusori/hallucinatori waanwijs BN :1 presumptuose, arrogante, pedante, pedantesc waanwijsheid ZN :1 presumption, arrogantia, pedanteria, pedantismo waanwijze ZN :1 persona presumptuose, presumptuoso, pedante waanzieke ZN :1 psychotico waanzin ZN :1 follia, alienation mental, insanitate, delirio, dementia, phrenesia, vesania :aanval van -- = accesso de/colpo de follia :de -- van die ideeën = le insanitate de iste ideas :dit is -- = isto es absurde/un follia :dit is complete -- = isto es pur follia, isto es un casa de lunaticos :iemand tot -- drijven = conducer un persona al follia waanzinnig BN :1 folle, insan, alienate, delirante, lunatic, phrenetic, vesanic :2 :-- populair = tremendemente/extrememente/immensemente/incredibilemente popular :-- moeilijk = extrememente difficile :een -- verhaal = un historia absurde waanzinnige ZN :1 folle, alienato mental, lunatico, phrenetico waanzinnigheid ZN :1 Zie: waanzin waar BN :1 ver, veritabile :-- verhaal = historia ver/veridic/authentic/real :een -- paradijs = un ver paradiso, un paradiso authentic/veritabile :het --e geloof = le ver religion :de --e liefde = le amor ver/veritabile :iemands --e naam = le ver nomine de un persona :--e ribben = costas ver/sternal :een -e kunstenaar = un ver artista :een -- beeld geven van de situatie = dar un representation ver/fidel del situation :het is te mooi om -- te zijn = isto es troppo belle pro esser ver :dat is -- gebeurd = isto es authentic :de --e oorzaak = le causa real :zijn beloften -- maken = realisar su promissas :daar is geen woord van -- = toto es mentita waar ZN :1 merce, mercantia, producto, articulo :koloniale --en = productos colonial :ondeugdelijke -- = merce/mercantia defectuose/de mal qualitate :verboden -- = merces/mercantias prohibite :goede -- verkopen = vender mercantias de bon qualitate :zijn --en uitstallen = exponer/exhiber su mercantias/productos waar BW :1 (vragend) ubi :-- naar toe? = a ubi? :-- vandaan?, van --? = de ubi? :-- woon je? = ubi habita tu? :2 (betrekkelijk) ubi, le qual :het dorp -- het huis staat = le village ubi es le casa :de boodschap -- hij niet aan gedacht had = le message al qual ille non habeva pensate :3 (onbepaald) ubi :-- dan ook, -- het ook mag zijn = ubicunque, ubique waar VW :1 proque, porque, perque, pois que, post que, viste que waaraan BW :1 (vragend) a que :-- denk je? = a que pensa tu? :-- heb ik dat te danken? = a que debe io iste honor? :2 (betrekkelijk) al qual :de stad -- ik denk = le urbe al qual io pensa :3 (onbepaald) quecunque :-- je ook denkt = a quecunque tu pensa waarachter BW :1 (vragend) detra que :-- zit die man? = detra que es sedite iste homine? :2 (betrekkelijk) detra le qual :de boom -- de man zit = le arbore detra le qual ille es sedite waarachtig BN :1 veridic, ver, veritabile, verace waarachtig! TW :1 ver!, vermente! waarachtigheid ZN :1 veridicitate, veracitate waarbeneden BW :1 (vragend) sub que :2 (betrekkelijk) sub le qual :de buren -- ik woon zijn erg luidruchtig = le vicinos sub le quales io vive es multo ruitose waarbij BW :1 (vragend) presso que (of met ander VZ), ubi :2 (betrekkelijk) presso le qual (of met ander VZ), ubi :de boom -- ik zit = le arbore presso le qual io es sedite waarbinnen BW :1 :de tijd -- dit gedaan moet worden = le tempore fixate pro iste labor/travalio waarborg ZN :1 (zaak) garantia, caution, securitate :-- der vrijheid = garantia del libertate :een -- voor de toekomst = un garantia del futuro :als -- voor = in garantia de :2 (persoon) garante, caution waarborgen WW :1 garantir :iemand een recht -- = garantir un derecto a un persona :gewaarborgde kwaliteit = qualitate garantite :gewaarborgd goud = auro con garantia de qualitate waarborgfonds ZN :1 fundo de garantia waarborggeld ZN :1 moneta de garantia waarborging ZN :1 garantia, assecurantia waarborgkapitaal ZN :1 Zie: waarborgfonds waarborgmaatschappij ZN :1 compania de assecurantias waarborgsom ZN :1 garantia, caution, deposito, arrha waarborgteken ZN :1 signo de garantia waarboven BW :1 (vragend) super que :2 (betrekkelijk) super le qual waard BN :1 (de genoemde waarde hebbend) :-- zijn = valer :dit huis is een miljoen -- = iste casa vale un million :veel -- zijn = haber un grande valor :2 (in waarde overeenkomend met) :dat is niets -- = isto non vale nihil :dat is niet de moeite -- = isto non vale le pena :dat is zijn geld/de onkosten niet -- = isto non vale le dispensa :het geld wordt minder -- = le moneta perde de su valor, le moneta se deprecia :dit is het vermelden -- = isto merita de esser mentionate/signalate :je bent het niet -- dat = tu non merita que :3 (voordelig, van belang) importante :het is veel -- om goede buren te hebben = il es multo importante de haber bon vicinos :4 (aanspreekvorm: beste) car :--e vriend = car amico waard ZN :1 (herbergier) albergero, hospite :buiten de -- rekenen = facer un mal calculo, non entrar in su calculo :2 (door rivieren omsloten landstreek) polder (N) :3 Zie: woerd waardboom ZN :1 arbore hospite waarde ZN :1 valor :--n en normen = valores e normas :absolute -- = valor absolute :effectieve -- = valor effective :nominale/intrinsieke -- van een munt = valor nominal/intrinsec de un moneta :fiduciaire -- = valor fiduciari :aangenomen -- = valor fictive :genetische -- = valor genetic :calorische -- = valor caloric/calorific :symbolische -- = valor symbolic :morele --en = valores moral :numerieke -- = valor numeric/numeral :geschatte -- = valor estimate :van onschatbare -- = de valor inestimabile/incalculabile :toegevoegde -- = valor adjuncte :aanggeven -- = valor declarate :volgens de -- = ad valorem (L) :benaderde -- = approximation :religieuze --n = valores religiose :literaire -- van een werk = valor litterari de un obra :dit is van nul en generlei -- = isto es de nulle e sin valor, isto care totalmente de valor :-- aan iets hechten = attribuer/prestar/attachar {sj} valor a un cosa :gelijke -- hebben = equivaler :zijn -- verliezen = perder su valor :aan -- inboeten = perder de su valor :zijn -- houden = guardar su valor :monster zonder -- = monstra sin valor :de -- doen dalen = depreciar, devalutar :de -- van iets vaststellen = determinar le valor de un cosa :iets naar -- schatten = appreciar un cosa in su juste valor waarde BN :1 estimate :-- collega = estimate collega waardebepaling ZN :1 taxation, determination del valor waardeberekening ZN :1 calculo/calculation del valor waardebon ZN :1 bono waardedaling ZN :1 Zie: waardevermindering waardeerbaar BN :1 (te schatten) evalutabile, appreciabile :2 (op prijs te stellen) appreciabile, estimabile, meritori waardefilosofie ZN :1 philosophia del valores waardeherstel ZN :1 revalorisation waardeklasse ZN :1 classe/categoria de valores waardeleer ZN :1 (EC) theoria del valor, (FIL) axiologia waardeloos BN :1 (van geen waarde) sin valor :2 (ongeldig, nietig) nulle :-- verklaren = declarar nulle :3 (slecht) sin valor, mal, (nutteloos) inutile :een -- boek = un mal libro :--e rommel = cosas inutile, pacotilia :dat is -- = isto vale nihil waardeloosheid ZN :1 nullitate, inutilitate, inanitate waardemeter ZN :1 indice/index de valor waardenhiërarchie ZN :1 hierarchia de valores waardensysteem ZN :1 systema de valores waardeoordeel ZN :1 judicamento/judicio de valor waardepapier ZN :1 valor, titulo, effecto :transferabel -- = valor transferibile waardepunt ZN :1 puncto, bono waarderen WW :1 (op prijs stellen) appreciar, (mbt mensen) estimar, considerar :iemands hulp -- = appreciar le adjuta de un persona :iemand ten zeerste -- = haber multe consideration/estima pro un persona :goede wijn weten te -- = appreciar le bon vino :iets weten te -- = saper appreciar un cosa :iemand die waardeert = appreciator :niet genoeg te -- = inappreciabile, inestimabile :2 (de waarde bepalen) appreciar, valutar, evalutar, estimar, taxar :iets -- op = evalutar un cosa a :iets als positief -- = (e)valutar un cosa positivemente waarderend BN :1 elogiose :--e woorden = parolas elogiose :in --e bewoordingen = in terminos elogiose waardering ZN :1 (het op prijs stellen) appreciation, (mbt mensen OOK) estima, consideration :blijken van -- = signos de appreciation/estima :een wederzijdse -- hebben = appreciar mutualmente :met -- over iemand spreken = parlar con estima de un persona :voor iets -- uiten = monstrar/dicer que on apprecia un cosa :-- voelen voor = sympathisar con :2 (het gewaardeerd worden) judicio favorabile :-- ondervinden = esser appreciate/estimate :3 (het bepalen van de waarde) appreciation, estimation, valutation, evalutation, taxation :4 (puntenwaarde) punctos, nota :dat levert de volgende -- op = isto produce le resultato sequente waardeschaal ZN :1 scala de valores waardestijging ZN :1 Zie: waardevermeerdering waardestuk ZN :1 (FIN) (effect) titulo, valor waardevast BN :1 de valor stabile/fixe, stabile in valor :--e munt = moneta stabile/constante waardeverandering ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento de valor waardeverhouding ZN :1 relation de valor waardevermeerdering ZN :1 augmento/(ac)crescimento/incremento de valor, revalorisation, (EC) plus-valor waardevermindering ZN :1 perdita de valor, reduction in valor, devalorisation, depreciation, (EC) devalutation :-- van de grond = depreciation del solo :een aanzienlijke -- te ondergaan = esser subjecte a un depreciation considerabile waardevol BN :1 preciose, de (grande) valor :--le voorwerpen = objectos de valor waardevrij BN :1 non-normative, independente del normas vigente, libere de judicios de valor waardgelder ZN :1 mercenario waardig BN :1 (achting verdienend) digne :--e houding = attitude digne/plen de dignitate :-- voorkomen = aere digne :zich iets -- tonen = monstrar se digne de un cosa :zich -- gedragen = comportar se con dignitate :iets -- zijn = esser digne de un cosa, meritar un cosa :een betere zaak -- = digne de un melior causa :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona con respecto :-- sterven = morir dignemente :2 (in overeenstemming met de betekenis/rang) digne :een koning -- = digne de un rege :een -- onthaal krijgen = esser recipite con le honores :iemand -- ontvangen = reciper un persona con le honores debite a su rango :-- afscheid nemen = prender congedo con dignitate :zich -- gedragen = comportar se con dignitate :3 (het genoemde verdienend) digne :hij is uw liefde niet -- = ille non es digne de vostre amor :niet -- = indigne waardigheid ZN :1 (hoedanigheid van waardig zijn) dignitate :de -- van een ambt = le dignitate de un function :met -- antwoorden = responder con dignitate :dat is beneden zijn -- = isto non es digne de ille :2 (eervol ambt) dignitate :pauselijke -- = dignitate de papa, pontificato :prinselijke -- = dignitate de prince/principe :vorstelijke -- = dignitate soveran :priesterlijke -- = dignitate de sacerdote, sacerdotio :bisschoppelijke -- = dignitate episcopal, episcopato :de bisschoppelijke -- bekleden = revestir de dignitate de episcopo :een -- verlenen = conferer un dignitate :3 (SCHEI) valentia waardigheidsbekleder ZN :1 dignitario :een van de opperste --s aan het hof = un del plus alte dignitarios del corte waardigheidsgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de dignitate waardigheidsteken ZN :1 signo de dignitate waardiglijk BW :1 dignemente, con dignitate waardin ZN :1 albergera, hostessa waardoor BW :1 (vragend) per qual medio, per que :-- ben je ziek? = que ha causate tu maladia? :-- wil hij zijn gelijk bewijzen? = per qual medio vole ille probar/provar que ille ha ration? :2 (betrekkelijk) (mbt plaats) per le qual, a transverso del qual :de buis -- het gas stroomt = le tubo per le qual passa le gas :dit is de opening -- hij binnenkwam = isto es le apertura a transverso del qual ille ha entrate :ik heb geen idee -- het komt = io non ha un idea de lo que ha causate isto waardplant ZN :1 planta hospite waardzegge ZN :1 carex, carice waarheen BW :1 (vragend) (ad) ubi :-- ga je? = ad ubi va tu? :2 (betrekkelijk) (ad) ubi :het land -- hij gaat = le pais ubi ille va :3 (onbepaald) ubicunque :-- hij ook gaat? = ubicunque ille va waarheid ZN :1 veritate :absolute -- = veritate absolute :onweerlegbare -- = veritate indiscutibile :onomstotelijke -- = veritate irrefutabile: :-- als een koe = veritate evidente, truismo :materiële -- = veritate material :halve -- = medie veritate :naakte/onverbloemde -- = veritate nude e crude/pur e simple :wiskundige -- = veritate mathematic :historische -- = veritate historic :de -- gebiedt mij te zeggen dat = le veritate me oblige a dicer que, in honor al veritate io debe dicer que :de -- spreken = dicer le veritate :om de -- te zeggen = a dicer ver/le veritate :de -- verzwijgen = tacer le veritate :de -- verdraaien = disguisar/disfigurar/falsar/falsificar/manipular le veritate :verdraaiing van de -- = disfiguration/falsification del veritate :de -- verhullen = disguisar le veritate :de -- geweld aandoen = violentar/mutilar/trair le veritate :niet voor de -- durven uitkomen = non haber le corage de dicer le veritate, non osar dicer le veritate :uur der -- = hora del veritate :het zoeken naar de -- = le recerca del veritate :in overeenstemming met de -- = conforme al veritate :naar -- (opgetekend) = conforme al veritate, secundo le veritate del factos :bezijden de -- = non conforme al veritate :in strijd met de -- = contrari al veritate, in contrasto con le factos :de -- ligt in het midden = le veritate es in le medio :de --en van de godsdienst = le veritates del religion :dat bevat een kern van -- = isto contine un fundo de veritate waarheidlievend BN :1 sincer, verace, veridic waarheidminnend BN :1 Zie: waarheidlievend waarheidsdrang ZN :1 besonio de veracitate waarheidsgehalte ZN :1 grado de veracitate, veracitate :mededelingen toetsen op hun -- = verificar in qual mesura informationes es exacte/authentic, verificar le authenticitate de informationes :het -- van een historische studie = le veracitate de un studio historic waarheidsgetrouw BN :1 veridic, verace, ver, conforme al veritate, conforme al original :-- rapport = reporto veridic/fidel :-- getuigenis = testimonio ver waarheidsgetrouwheid ZN :1 veridicitate, veracitate waarheidsliefde ZN :1 amor del veritate, veracitate, incapacitate de mentir waarheidsserum ZN :1 sero de veritate waarheidswaarde ZN :1 valor de veritate waarin BW :1 (vragend) in que, ubi :-- schuilt de fout? = in que/ubi es le error? :2 (betrekkelijk) in le qual, in que, ubi :het dorp -- ik woon = le village in le qual/ubi io vive :de woelige tijden -- wij wonen = le tempores turbulente in le quales nos vive :periode -- veel gebeurt = periodo fecunde/fertile in eventos :zeg mij -- ik heb gefaald = dice me in que io ha fallite waarlangs BW :1 (vragend) per ubi :-- moet ik lopen? = per ubi debe io ir? :2 (betrekkelijk) per ubi, per le qual :de weg -- hij gaat = le cammino que ille seque waarlijk BW :1 vermente, realmente, in veritate :zo -- helpe mij God almachtig = assi me assiste Deo omnipotente waarmaken WW :1 (bewijzen) probar, provar, demonstrar :die beschuldiging kun je niet -- = tu non potera provar iste accusation :2 (realiseren) realisar, complir :zijn beloften -- = realisar/complir su promissas :3 :(laten zien wat men kan) zich -- = monstrar lo que on vale :in die functie kan hij zich prima -- = iste function le permitte de monstrar su talentos waarmee BW :1 (vragend) con que :-- sloeg hij je? = con que te ha ille battite? :2 (betrekkelijk) con le qual, con que, con qui :de boeken -- de tafel bedekt is = le libros que coperi le tabula :de boot -- ik vertrek = le nave que io prende, le nave in/super le qual io parti :degene -- ik heb gesproken = le persona con le qual/al qual/con qui/a qui io ha parlate waarmerk ZN :1 marca, sigillo :-- van echtheid = garantia de authenticitate :2 (paraaf) parapho waarmerken WW :1 legalisar, authenticar, authentificar, certificar :een akte -- = legalisar un documento :gewaarmerkt uittreksel = extracto legalisate :gewaarmerkt afschrift = copia legalisate/authentic/certificate/authentic/authenticate :2 (paraferen) paraphar waarmerking ZN :1 legalisation, authentication, certification waarna BW :1 post que waarnaar BW :1 (vragend) verso que :-- kijk je? = que reguarda tu? :-- smaakt dat? = qual gusto ha isto? :2 (betrekkelijk) verso le qual :het doel -- hij streeft = le scopo que ille perseque, le fin a que ille aspira :dat is het model -- wij ons richten = isto es le modello secundo le qual nos functiona waarnaast BW :1 (vragend) al latere de que :2 (betrekkelijk) al latere del qual :een kast, -- een tafel = un armario e un tabula al latere :de man -- Jan zit = le homine a cuje latere Jan es sedite, le homine al latere de Jan waarneembaar BN :1 perceptibile, percipibile, sensibile, observabile, discernibile, constatabile, (zichtbaar) visibile, (hoorbaar) audibile :--e klanken = sonos perceptibile :gemakkelijk -- = facilemente observabile :nauwelijks -- verschil = differentia a pena sensibile :zintuiglijk --e wereld = mundo sensibile :met het blote oog -- = perceptibile/visibile al oculo nude waarneembaarheid ZN :1 perceptibilitate, percipibilitate, observabilitate, discernibilitate, cognoscibilitate waarnemen WW :1 (als vervanger dienstdoen) reimplaciar (temporarimente), substituer, suppler :een les voor iemand -- = reimplaciar un persona pro le durata/duration de un curso :de zaken voor iemand -- = gerer le affaires (F) de un persona :2 (bekleden) exercer (un function), occupar :het voorzitterschap -- = ager como presidente, occupar le presidentia :3 (observeren, constateren) observar, discerner, perciper, apperciper, constatar, notar, sensar :de weersveranderingen -- = observar le cambiamentos atmospheric :een geluid -- = perciper un sono :4 (besteden, benutten) usar, emplear :de gelegenheid -- = sasir le occasion/opportunitate, profitar del opportunitate :5 (in acht nemen) observar, facer :zijn plichten -- = observar/facer/complir su deberes :de honneurs -- = facer le honores del casa waarnemend BN :1 temporari, reimplaciante, supplente, interime, interimari :-- voorzitter = presidente interime/interimari :-- arts = medico interime waarnemer ZN :1 observator :2 (vervanger) reimplaciante, supplente, suppletor, substituto waarneming ZN :1 (het zintuiglijk waarnemen) perception :zintuiglijke -- = perception sensorial :buitenzinnelijke -- = perception extrasensorial :2 (wat men waarneemt) observation :meteorologische/weerkundige -- = observation meteorologic :astronomische --en = observationes astronomic :barometrische --en = observationes barometric :--en verrichten = facer observationes :een -- rechtzetten = corriger un observation :3 (het vervangen) reimplaciamento, supplentia, substitution, interim waarnemingsapparatuur ZN :1 instrumentos de observation waarnemingsballon ZN :1 ballon de observation waarnemingsdrang ZN :1 instincto/pulsion de observar waarnemingsduur ZN :1 durata/duration del observation waarnemingsfout ZN :1 error de observation waarnemingsgebied ZN :1 Zie: waarnemingsveld waarnemingsinstrument ZN :1 instrumento de observation waarnemingsleer ZN :1 (BIOL) esthesiologia waarnemingsmateriaal ZN :1 material de observation waarnemingsmethode ZN :1 methodo de observation waarnemingsobject ZN :1 (FIL) percept waarnemingsplaats ZN :1 loco de observation waarnemingspost ZN :1 posto de observation waarnemingsprogramma ZN :1 programma de observation waarnemingssatelliet ZN :1 satellita de observation waarnemingsschip ZN :1 Zie: weerschip waarnemingsstation ZN :1 station de observation waarnemingstoren ZN :1 turre de observation waarnemingsveld ZN :1 campo de observation waarnemingsvermogen ZN :1 poter/facultate de observation, perceptivitate, facultate perceptive waarnemingsvliegtuig ZN :1 avion de observation waarnemingsvorm ZN :1 forma de observation waarnevens BW :1 Zie: waarnaast waarom BW :1 (vragend) proque, porque, perque, quare :-- zeg je dat? = proque dice tu isto? :hij ging weg zonder te zeggen -- = ille ha partite sin dicer proque :2 (betrekkelijk) pro le qual, proque, porque, perque, quare :de reden -- ik weiger = le motivo proque/pro le qual io refusa :ik weet wel -- hij zo agressief is = io sape proque ille es si aggresive waarom ZN :1 proque, porque, perque, quare :het -- van iets = le proque de un cosa waaromheen BW :1 (vragend) circa/circum que :2 (betrekkelijk) circa/circum le qual :de tuin -- men een muur had gebouwd = le jardin circum le qual on habeva construite un muro waaronder BW :1 (vragend) sub que :-- lag het boek? = sub que esseva le libro? :2 (betrekkelijk) sub le qual, (waarbij) inter le quales :de boom -- wij zaten = le arbore sub le qual nos esseva sedite :sommige landen, -- Nederland = certe paises, inter le quales Nederland waarop BW :1 (vragend) (op wat/hetwelk) super/sur que :-- zit hij? = super que es ille sedite? :-- wachten wij? = que attende nos? :2 (betrekkelijk) (op welke) super/sur le qual :de bank -- wij zaten = le banc super le qual nos esseva sedite :de datum -- de goederen afgeleverd moeten worden = le data al qual le mercantias debe esser livrate :de zee -- zijn hotelkamer uitzag = le mar super le qual/al qual dava su camera de hotel (F) :de dag -- ik in Bilthoven aankwam = le die/jorno que io ha arrivate a Bilthoven waarover BW :1 (vragend) de/super/sur que :-- heeft hij het? = de que parla ille? :2 (betrekkelijk) del qual, super/sur le qual :de zaak -- ik gesproken heb = le cosa del qual io ha parlate waarschijnlijk BN :1 probabile, verisimile, verosimilante, plausibile, (geloofwaardig) credibile :de --e ontwikkelingen = le disveloppamentos probabile :het gaat -- regenen = probabilemente il va pluver, il es probabile que il pluvera :dat klinkt niet erg -- = isto pare pauco/poco verosimilante/probabile :dat lijkt me heel -- = isto me pare multo probabile/plausibile :dat is geen erg -- verhaal = isto non es un historia multo credibile :u heeft -- gelijk = il es probabile que vos ha ration, probabilemente vos ha ration waarschijnlijkheid ZN :1 probabilitate, verisimilitude, verosimilantia, verisimilantia :absolute -- = probabilitate absolute :voorwaardelijke -- = probabilitate conditional :de -- van een gebeur-tenis = le probabilitate de un evento :met een aan zekerheid grenzende -- = secundo un probabilitate confinante al certitude :naar alle -- = secundo tote probabilitate/verosimilantia/tote le indicios :2 :(FIL) wetten der -- = leges del hasardo waarschijnlijkheidsdichtheid ZN :1 densitate de probabilitate waarschijnlijkheidsintegraal ZN :1 integral de probabilitate waarschijnlijkheidsrekening ZN :1 calculo de probabilitate, calculo/theoria del probabilitates, stochastica waarschijnlijkheidstheorie ZN :1 Zie: waarschijnlijkheidsrekening waarschijnlijkheidswet ZN :1 lege de probabilitate(s)/del hasardo waarschuwen WW :1 (opmerkzaam maken, inlichten) prevenir, advertir, informar, notificar :de politie -- = prevenir/advertir le policia :waarschuw mij als je klaar bent = preveni me quando tu essera preste :iemand voor een gevaar -- = prevenir/advertir un persona de un periculo :2 (dreigend vermanen) prevenir, advertir :ik waarschuw je voor de laatste maal = io te adverti pro le ultime vice, isto es un ultime advertimento :je bent gewaarschuwd! = io te ha advertite!, que isto sia un advertimento pro te! waarschuwer ZN :1 persona qui adverti, advertitor waarschuwing ZN :1 (handeling) advertimento, (voorspelling) premonition, (kennisgeving) aviso :dringende -- = objurgation :iemand een -- geven = advertir un persona :zonder -- = sin prevenir, sin previe aviso :2 (vermaning) advertimento, admonestation, admonition :laatste -- = ultime advertimento :hij slaat alle --en in de wind = ille neglige tote le advertimentos waarschuwingsbord ZN :1 pannello/signal de advertimento waarschuwingscommando ZN :1 commando de advertimento waarschuwingsdienst ZN :1 servicio de advertimento waarschuwingskleur ZN :1 color de advertimento waarschuwingslamp ZN :1 lampa de advertimento waarschuwingslicht ZN :1 luce/lumine de advertimento waarschuwingspost ZN :1 posto de advertimento waarschuwingsschot ZN :1 tiro/colpo de advertimento waarschuwingssignaal ZN :1 signal de advertimento/de alarma waarschuwingssysteem ZN :1 systema de advertimento/de alarma waarschuwingsteken ZN :1 signo de advertimento waartegen BW :1 (vragend) contra que :2 (betrekkelijk) contra le qual, contra que :een muur -- een ladder staat = un muro contra le qual es appoiate un scala/il ha un scala :een bewijs -- weinig in te brengen valt = un proba/prova practicamente irrefutabile waartegenover BW :1 opposite al qual :het gebouw -- wij wonen = le edificio opposite al qual nos vive waartoe BW :1 (vragend) a que :-- dient dat apparaat? = a que servi iste apparato? :2 (betrekkelijk) al qual, a que :de bekentenis -- ik je gedwongen heb = le confession al qual io te ha obligate waartussen BW :1 (vragend) inter que :2 (betrekkelijk) inter le quales :de huizen -- wij wonen = le casas inter le quales nos vive :de boeken -- ik deze brief gevonden heb = le libros inter le quales io ha trovate iste littera waaruit BW :1 de ubi, de que waarvan VNW :1 (vragend) de que :-- ken je hem? = de que le cognosce tu? :2 (betrekkelijk) cuje, del qual :een boek -- de schrijver onbekend is = un libro cuje autor es incognite, un libro de autor incognite waarvandaan BW :1 (vragend) de ubi :2 (betrekkelijk) de ubi waarvoor BW :1 (vragend) (voor wat) a que, (plaats) ante que :-- dient dat? = a que servi isto? :2 (betrekkelijk) pro le qual, por que, (plaats) ante le qual :het doel -- dat instrument is gemaakt = le usage pro le qual iste instrumento ha essite facite :dit is iets -- ik veel voel = isto es un un cosa que me attrahe enormemente :het huis -- we staan = le casa ante le qual nos es waarzeggen WW :1 predicer (le futuro), dicer le bon aventura, prophetisar (le futuro), vaticinar waarzegger ZN :1 homine qui dice le bon aventura, vaticinator, divino, divinator, magico, (GESCH) augure, auspice waarzeggerij ZN :1 divination, mantica waarzeggerskunst ZN :1 mantica waarzegging ZN :1 prediction, prophetia, vaticinio, vaticination waarzegster ZN :1 vaticinatrice, pythonissa waarzo BW :1 ubi waarzonder BW :1 sin que, sin le qual waas ZN :1 (PLANTK) pruina :2 (laag druppeltjes, damp) vapor legier, velo :een -- van tranen = un velo de lacrimas :3 (dauwachtig laagje) pruina :4 (FIG) halo :er hangt een -- van geheimzinnigheid rond deze zaak = il ha un halo de mysterio circa/circum iste cosa wacht ZN :1 (wachter) guarda, guardiano, vigilator, (schildwacht) sentinella :2 (het waken) guarda, faction :de -- betrekken = montar le guarda :op -- staan = esser de guarda/de faction :de -- aflossen = relevar le guarda :3 (personen) guarda, (rondgang) ronda, patrulia :4 (organisatie) guarda :aflossing van de -- = cambio de guarda :5 (plaats waar waarnemingen gedaan worden) observatorio :6 :iemand de -- aanzeggen = (waarschuwen) advertir un persona con insistentia, (ontslag) menaciar de congedar un persona :7 :iets in de -- slepen = procurar se de un cosa :een prijs in de -- slepen = obtener un premio/precio wachtassistent ZN :1 medico de guarda wachtcommandant ZN :1 officiero de guarda wachtdag ZN :1 die/jorno de attender wachtdienst ZN :1 servicio de guarda wachtdoend BN :1 de guarda wachten WW :1 attender :hij wacht al uren = ille attende jam durante horas :op iemand -- = attender un persona :op de bus -- = attender le (auto)bus :op een goede gelegenheid -- = attender un occasion favorabile :even -- = attender un momento :dat kan wel -- = isto pote attender :in de wachtkamer -- = facer antecamera :op zich laten -- = facer se attender, esser tarde, tardar :waar wacht u nog op? = que tarda vos? :wacht u voor de hond! = attention al can! wachtende ZN :1 persona qui attende wachtensmoe BN :1 fatigate de attender wachter ZN :1 (waker) guarda, guardiano, vigilator, homine de faction :2 (maan) satellite wachtgeld ZN :1 salario/paga de disponibilitate, salario/paga reducite :2 indemnitate (pagate a un certe categoria de disoccupatos) wachtgelder ZN :1 persona qui recipe un salario reducite/de disponibilitate wachthebbend BN :1 de guarda wachthokje ZN :1 refugio de attender wachthond ZN :1 Zie: waakhond wachthuis ZN :1 posto, corpore de guarda wachthuisje ZN :1 (abri) refugio de attender :2 (schildwachthuisje) guarita (de sentinella) wachtkamer ZN :1 (van arts, etc.) antecamera, sala de attender :in de -- wachten = facer antecamera wachtkwartier ZN :1 quarto wachtlijst ZN :1 lista de attender :een -- van drie maanden = un lista de attender de tres menses wachtlokaal ZN :1 posto/sala de attender wachtlopen WW :1 facer le guarda, facer su ronda, surveliar wachtparade ZN :1 parada del guarda wachtplaats ZN :1 posto de guarda wachtpost ZN :1 (plaats) posto de guarda :2 (persoon) guarda, sentinella wachtschip ZN :1 nave de guarda/de vigilantia wachtstreep ZN :1 linea wachttijd ZN :1 tempore de attender wachttoren ZN :1 turre de guarda/de vigilantia, guarita wachtuur ZN :1 hora de attender wachtverbod ZN :1 interdiction/prohibition de stationar, stationamento interdicite/prohibite wachtvuur ZN :1 foco de guarda/de campo/de campamento/de bivac wachtwoord ZN :1 (herkenningswoord) contrasigno :het -- geven = dar le contrasigno :het -- doorgeven = passar le contrasigno :2 (devies) devisa, motto, slogan (E) wachtzuster ZN :1 infirmera de nocte wad ZN :1 (doorwaadbare plaats) vado, (in zee) basse fundo :een -- oversteken = passar/transversar un vado Wad ZN EIGN :1 Wad (MV: Wadden) (N) waddeneiland ZN :1 insula del Wadden (N) Waddenkust ZN :1 costa del Wadden (N) Waddenzee ZN EIGN :1 Waddenzee (N) wade ZN :1 (lijkwade) sudario waden WW :1 vadar wadi ZN :1 wadi (Ar) wadlopen WW :1 transversar le vados del Wadden (N), transversar a pede le Waddenzee (N) durante le basse marea wadloper ZN :1 persona qui transversa le vados del Wadden (N) waf! TW :1 guau!, waf! wafel ZN :1 wafla wafelbakker ZN :1 facitor de waflas, (verkoper) mercante de waflas wafelbeslag ZN :1 pasta de waflas wafelbiscuit ZN :1 wafla wafeldoek ZN :1 tela gaufrate wafelijzer ZN :1 forma/ferro a/de/pro waflas wafelkraam ZN :1 barraca de waflas wafelstof ZN :1 texito/stoffa gaufrate wafelvorm ZN :1 forma de wafla wafelvormig BN :1 de forma de wafla waffel ZN :1 buccacia :hou toch je --! = silentio! wagen ZN :1 (voertuig) vehiculo, (kar) carro, (klein) carretta, (koets) cochi {sj}, carrossa, (SPOORW) wagon :het vijfde wiel aan de -- = le quinte rota del carro/del carretta :2 (auto) auto(mobile) :luxe -- = auto(mobile) de luxo :3 (van schrijfmachine) carro wagen WW :1 (op het spel zetten) riscar, hasardar, aventurar :zijn leven -- = hasardar/riscar su vita :zijn hachje -- = riscar su pelle :2 (durven te ondernemen) riscar, hasardar, aventurar, osar, haber le audacia de :een sprong -- = riscar un salto :wij durven het niet te -- = nos non osa facer lo :3 :zich op het ijs -- = aventurar se super le glacie :zich op glad ijs -- = aventurar se super un cammino glissante wagenas ZN :1 axe wagenbak ZN :1 carrosseria wagenbestuurder ZN :1 conductor wagenboom ZN :1 arbore de transmission wagendissel ZN :1 timon wagenhuis ZN :1 remissa wagenhuur ZN :1 location wagenkap ZN :1 cappucio wagenkraan ZN :1 grue de camion wagenladder ZN :1 (rijdende ladder) scala mobile wagenlading ZN :1 carga, cargamento, (karrenvracht) carrettata wagenloods ZN :1 Zie: wagenschuur wagenlosser ZN :1 discargator de camion/de wagon wagenmaker ZN :1 constructor de carros/carrettas/carrossas, carrero, carrossero wagenmakerij ZN :1 (handeling, bedrijf) construction de carros/carrettas/carrossas, carrosseria :2 (werkplaats) officina del carrero/carrettero/carrossero wagenmenner ZN :1 conductor de carro, (GESCH) auriga wagenonderstel ZN :1 chassis (F) wagenpark ZN :1 parco automobile wagenrad ZN :1 rota de carro/de carretta/de carrossa wagenschuur ZN :1 remissa wagensmeer ZN :1 grassia de carro wagenspan ZN :1 par de cavallos wagenspoor ZN :1 tracia de rota wagenstel ZN :1 chassis (F) wagenterugloop ZN :1 (van schrijfmachine) retorno automatic del carro wagentje ZN :1 (karretje) parve carro, carretta, cochietto {sj} :2 (autootje) parve auto(mobile) wagenveer ZN :1 resorto de carro/de carrossa wagenverhuur ZN :1 location de carros wagenverhuurder ZN :1 locator de carros wagenverhuurderij ZN :1 interprisa de location de carros wagenverkeer ZN :1 traffico/circulation de carros wagenvet ZN :1 Zie: wagensmeer wagenvol ZN :1 Zie: wagenlading wagenvracht ZN :1 Zie: wagenlading wagenvrees ZN :1 amaxophobia wagenwiel ZN :1 Zie: wagenrad wagenwijd BW :1 :de deur stond -- open = le porta esseva toto aperte wagenwip ZN :1 cric wagenzeil ZN :1 copertura de carro/carrossa wagenziek BN :1 qui ha le mal de auto(mobile) wagenziekte ZN :1 mal de auto(mobile) wager ZN :1 Zie: waaghals wagerij ZN :1 interprisa riscose waggelbenen WW :1 Zie: waggelen waggelbuik ZN :1 (dikke buik) pancia :2 (persoon) persona ventripotente/con pancia waggelen WW :1 vacillar, titubar :het -- = vacillation, vacillamento, titubation waggelend BN :1 vacillatori, vacillante, titubante waggelgang ZN :1 ambulatura/passo titubante waggeling ZN :1 vacillation, vacillamento, titubation waggeltred ZN :1 Zie: waggelgang Wagneriaans BN :1 wagnerian Wagner-vereniging ZN :1 association wagnerian wagon ZN :1 (SPOORW) wagon, (voor bagage) furgon :de -- vastkoppelen = attachar {sj} le wagon :de -- loskoppelen = distachar {sj} le wagon wagonfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de wagones wagonlading ZN :1 carga/cargamento de un wagon wagon-lit ZN :1 wagon-lit (F) wajang ZN :1 wayang :-- poerwo = wajang purwo wak ZN :1 foramine in le glacie wak BN :1 humide wake ZN :1 Zie: waak waken WW :1 (opzettelijk wakker blijven) veliar, vigilar :bij een zieke -- = veliar un malado :2 (het oog houden op) veliar, vigilar, surveliar, guardar :voor iemands belangen -- = veliar al/vigilar super le interesses de un persona wakend BN :1 vigile :--e toestand = stato vigile :een -- oog over/op iets/iemand houden = vigilar super/surveliar un cosa/un persona waker ZN :1 (wachter) guardiano, guarda, vigilator, surveliante :2 (zeedijk) dica de mar :3 (verankerde ton) boia wakheid ZN :1 humiditate wakker BN :1 (niet slapend) vigile, eveliate :-- zijn = vigilar, veliar :-- maken = eveliar :iemand die -- maakt = eveliator :-- worden = eveliar se :het -- worden = evelia :het -- zijn = vigilantia, velia :iemand die -- is = vigilator :iets in iemand -- roepen = eveliar un cosa in un persona :ergens -- van liggen = facer se un problema de un cosa :je moet geen slapende honden -- maken = on non debe eveliar le can que dormi :2 (monter, kwiek) eveliate, al(l)erte, vive, vivace, energic wakkerheid ZN :1 vigilantia, vigor, vivacitate wal ZN :1 (ophoping van grond) muro de terra, talud, terrapleno :2 (FORTIF) vallo, vallation, muralia :omgeven met een -- = vallar :het omgeven met een -- = vallation :van --len voorzien = circumvallate :3 (oever) bordo, ripa, (kade) quai (F) :het schip ligt aan de -- = le nave es ammarrate :4 (vasteland) terra fixe/firme :voet aan -- zetten = mitter pede a terra :aan -- brengen/gaan = disimbarcar, disbarcar :5 :dit raakt kant noch -- = isto non ha cauda ni testa/capite :6 :van -- steken = comenciar un discurso/a contar/a narrar :7 :van twee --letjes eten = tener le pede in duo scarpas :8 :aan lager -- raken = decader Walachije ZN EIGN :1 Valachia Walachijer ZN :1 valacho Walachijs BN :1 valache waladres ZN :1 adresse (F) de terra walberg ZN :1 morena walbeschoeiing ZN :1 revestimento del ripa Waldenz, Waldenzer ZN :1 valdese, waldense :van de --en/s = valdese, valdesian, waldense :leer van de --en = valdesianismo Waldenzisch BN :1 valdese, valdesian waldhoorn ZN :1 trompa de chassa {sj} Waldo ZN EIGN :1 Waldo walduinen ZN MV :1 dunas walen BN :1 (kenteren) cambiar, tornar :2 (SCHEEP) (draaien) tornar, rotar, girar :3 (wankelen) vacillar, hesitar Walenland ZN EIGN :1 Wallonia Wales ZN EIGN :1 Galles :Prins van -- = Prince/Principe de Galles :van/uit -- = gallese :inwoner van -- = gallese walg ZN :1 disgusto, aversion, repugnantia :een -- hebben van iets = detestar/execrar/odiar un cosa walgelijk BN :1 disgustante, disgustose, repulsive, repellente, repugnante, abominabile, execrabile, (stinkend) nauseabunde, nauseose, fetide, infecte :--e smaak = gusto/sapor abominabile/nauseabunde :-e lucht = odor execrabile, fetor, fetidessa, fetiditate :--e stank = odor infecte walgen WW :1 esser disgustate (de), sentir nauseas/repugnantia :doen -- = disgustar, repugnar, nausear, dar nauseas :ik walg ervan = isto me repugna :ik walg van zijn schijnheiligheid = su hypocrisia me da nauseas walging ZN :1 disgusto, nausea, execration, aversion, repugnantia walgingwekkend BN :1 que da nauseas, nauseabunde, nauseose walgvogel ZN :1 dronte Walhalla ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH) Valhalla :2 (FIG) paradiso, valhalla walhoofd ZN :1 testa/capite de ponte waling ZN :1 (SCHEEP) cambiamento :2 (weifeling) vacillation, hesitation walkant ZN :1 bordo del aqua walkapitein ZN :1 capitano de porto walkie-talkie ZN :1 transmissor-receptor portabile, walkie-talkie (E) walk-in ZN :1 reunion public walkman ZN :1 walkman (E) walk-over ZN :1 (SPORT) walk-over (E) :2 (FIG) (onderneming) interprisa facile, (overwinning) victoria facile walkruid ZN :1 galio walkure ZN :1 valkyria walkure ZN :1 walkyrie wallaby ZN :1 wallaby (E) (MV: wallabies) wallekant ZN :1 Zie: walkant wallingant ZN :1 independentista wallon, wallingante Wallonië ZN EIGN :1 Wallonia walm ZN :1 fumo dense/spisse/grasse :de -- van een olielamp = le fumo spisse de un lampa a/de oleo walmen WW :1 emanar un fumo dense/spisse/grasse, fumar :een --de kaars = un candela fumose walmend BN :1 fumose :--e vlam = flamma fumo-se :--e kaars = candela fumose walmuur ZN :1 muralia walnoot ZN :1 (boom) nuciero :2 (vrucht) nuce walnotenboom ZN :1 nuciero walploeg ZN :1 equipa de dockers (E) walradar ZN :1 radar del porto walrus ZN :1 morsa :witte -- = beluga walrusbaby ZN :1 morsa neonate walrushuid ZN :1 pelle de morsa walrussenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de morsas walrussenjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de morsas walrustand ZN :1 dente de morsa wals ZN :1 (MUZ) valse, walzer (D) :Weense -- = valse viennese/de Vienna :--en van Johann Strauss = valses de Johann Strauss :2 (pletrol) rolo/cylindro compressor, (voor metaal) laminator, (toestel met pletrollen) laminatorio walsbaan ZN :1 laminatorio a lingotes walsbaar BN :1 laminabile walschot ZN :1 spermaceti walscomponist ZN :1 compositor de valses walsdraad ZN :1 filo laminate walsen WW :1 (MUZ) valsar :over iemand heen -- = non respectar un persona :2 (met en wals pletten) laminar, cylindrar :het -- = lamination, cylindrage walser ZN :1 (MUZ) valsator :2 (arbeider die walswerk verricht) laminator walserij ZN :1 laminatorio walsfiguur ZN :1 figura de valse walsijzer ZN :1 ferro laminate walsmaat ZN :1 mesura/rhythmo de valse :in -- = in rhythmo de valse walsmachine ZN :1 laminatorio walsmuziek ZN :1 musica de valse walsprodukt ZN :1 producto laminate walsprofiel ZN :1 profilos laminate walsrol ZN :1 cylindro rotante/de laminatorio walsschakelaar ZN :1 combinator walsstaal ZN :1 aciero laminabile/a laminatorio walsstraat ZN :1 catena de laminatorios/de lamination walstempo ZN :1 movimento de valse walstro ZN :1 galio walswerk ZN :1 Zie: walsstraat :2 (handeling) lamination :3 (resultaat) producto laminate walvis ZN :1 balena :witte -- = balena blanc :de -- is geen vis = le balena non es un pisce walvisaas ZN :1 krill walvisachtig BN :1 cetacee walvisachtigen ZN MV :1 cetaceos walvisbaard ZN :1 barba de balena walvisbaby ZN :1 balena neonate walvisbiefstuk ZN :1 beefsteak (E) de balena walvishaai ZN :1 squalo balena walvisjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de balenas walvisjager ZN :1 Zie: walvisvaarder walvisspek ZN :1 lardo/grassia de balena walvistraan ZN :1 oleo de balena walvisvaarder ZN :1 (persoon) balenero, piscator de balenas :2 (schip) balenero, baleniera walvisvaart ZN :1 pisca de balena walvisvangst ZN :1 Zie: walvisvaart walvisvlees ZN :1 carne de balena walvisvloot ZN :1 flotta de baleneros walwerker ZN :1 docker (E) wam! TW :1 wam!, bum! wambuis ZN :1 jaco wammen WW :1 aperir le ventre de un pisce wammes ZN :1 jaco :op zijn -- krijgen = esser colpate wamstuk ZN :1 (van rund) pectore, (van vis) ventre de pisce wan ZN :1 (mand) vanno :2 (lek) via de aqua, fuga wan BN :1 mal :--ne flessen = bottilias defectuose :--ne kisten = cassas defectuose wanbedrijf ZN :1 delicto, infraction :een -- begaan = committer un delicto wanbegrip ZN :1 idea erronee, notion false, incomprension, incomprehension :getuigen van -- = monstrar un manco de comprension/comprehension wanbeheer ZN :1 mal gestion, gestion insufficiente/defectuose wanbeleid ZN :1 mal politica, (sterker) politica nefaste wanbesef ZN :1 Zie: wanbegrip wanbestuur ZN :1 mal direction, mal governamento wanbetaler ZN :1 mal pagator wanbetaling ZN :1 non-pagamento :bij -- = in caso de non-pagamento wanbof ZN :1 fortuna adverse, infortuna wanboffen WW :1 haber adversitate, esser infortunate wanboffer ZN :1 persona infortunate/qui ha adversitate wand ZN :1 (muur) pariete, muro :een -- wegbreken = abatter un muro :2 (omsluiting) pariete :een buis met dikke --en = un conducto a parietes spisse :3 (ANAT, PLANTK, etc.) pariete :-- van een ader = pariete venose :-- van een slagader = pariete arterial wandaad ZN :1 malfacto, crimine, delicto wandalmanak ZN :1 almanac de pariete wandbeen :1 osso parietal, parietal wandbekleding ZN :1 revestimento mural/del pariete, tapisseria wandbeschot ZN :1 revestimento mural/de pariete con pannellos wandbetimmering ZN :1 Zie: wandbeschot wandbord ZN :1 platto decorative/mural/de muro wandcontactdoos ZN :1 prisa de currente mural wanddecoratie ZN :1 decoration mural wanddikte ZN :1 spissor del muro/pariete wandel ZN :1 promenada (a pede) :iemands handel en -- = le conducta de un persona, le modo de viver de un persona wandelaar ZN :1 promenator :een goede -- zijn = haber bon gambas wandelbrug ZN :1 Zie: voetgangersbrug wandeldek ZN :1 ponte de promenada wandelen WW :1 promenar se, ambular, ir a pede, facer un promenada :het -- = promenada wandelend BN :1 ambulante, mobile :-- geraamte = skeleto ambulante/vivente :-- woordenboek = dictionario ambulante :--e nier = ren mobile :--e duinen = dunas mobile :--e Jood = Judeo/Hebreo errante wandelgang ZN :1 (gang in een gebouw) corridor :in de --en van de Kamers = in le corridores del parlamento :iets in de --en horen = audir un cosa in le corridores :in de --en wordt gezegd = secundo voces in le corridores :2 (tred) passo de promenada, passo tranquille wandelhoofd ZN :1 jectata wandeling ZN :1 promenada, excursion a pede, (langere --) camminata :een -- maken = promenar se, facer un promenada :in de -- = in le vita de cata die/jorno, communmente wandelkaart ZN :1 (kaart met de wandelwegen) mappa/carta de camminos pedestre/pro excursionistas :2 (vergunning) permisso/passe (F) de promenada wandelklas ZN :1 classe ambulante/sin sala fixe wandelmars ZN :1 marcha {sj} sportive wandelpad ZN :1 (in de vrije natuur) sentiero de promenada :2 (voetpad) cammino/sentiero/pista pro pedones wandelpas ZN :1 passo de promenada wandelpier ZN :1 jectata wandelplein ZN :1 esplanada wandelroute ZN :1 circuito pedestre, itinerario touristic {oe} wandelschoen ZN :1 scarpa/calceo de marcha {sj} wandelsport ZN :1 sport (E) pedestre wandelstok ZN :1 baston, canna :knop van een -- = pomo de un canna wandelstraat ZN :1 strata pro pedones wandeltocht ZN :1 excursion a pede, viage pedestre/a pede wandeltoerisme ZN :1 tourismo {oe} a pede/pedestre wandeltoerist ZN :1 camminator de longe distantias wandeltred ZN :1 Zie: wandelgang-2 wandelwagen(tje) ZN :1 cochietto {sj} (pro infantes) wandelweer ZN :1 tempore que invita al promenada wandelweg ZN :1 cammino pedestre/reservate al pedones, promenada wandfitting ZN :1 portalampa mural wandkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta mural wandkalender ZN :1 calendario mural wandkast ZN :1 armario mural/de pariete :ingebouwde -- = armario incastrate wandkleed ZN :1 tapis (F)/tapete mural, tapisseria wandklok ZN :1 horologio mural wandkluis ZN :1 cassa forte mural wandkoffiemolen ZN :1 molino a/de caffe mural wandlamp ZN :1 lampa mural wandluis ZN :1 cimice :vol --en = cimicose wandmeubel ZN :1 mobile mural wandmodel ZN :1 modello mural wandornament ZN :1 ornamento mural wandpijler ZN :1 pilastro wandplaat ZN :1 (plaat aan de wand) gravure (F) :2 (in een wand aangebrachte plaat) placa mural wandrek ZN :1 barras (fixe) mural wandschilder ZN :1 pictor de frescos wandschildering ZN :1 pictura mural, fresco, (prehistorie) pictura rupestre wandschoor ZN :1 supporto mural wandschroot ZN :1 latte wandspanning ZN :1 (MED) tension arterial wandspiegel ZN :1 speculo mural wandspotje ZN :1 spot (E) mural wandstandig BN :1 (BIOL) parietal wandtafel ZN :1 tabula mural, consola wandtapijt ZN :1 tapis (F)/tapete mural, tapisseria wandtegel ZN :1 (siertegel) quadrello mural decorative :2 (gedenktegel) quadrello mural commemorative wandtoestel ZN :1 apparato telephonic/telephono mural/de pariete wandversiering ZN :1 decoration mural wanen WW :1 creder (erroneemente) :wij waanden hem dood = nos le credeva morte, nos credeva que ille esseva morte :wij waanden ons in het paradijs = nos nos credeva in le paradiso wang ZN :1 (deel van het gezicht) gena :van de -- = genal :bleke --s = genas pallide :bolle --en = genas ronde/rotunde :kuiltje in de -- = fossetta del gena :de andere -- toekeren = offerer le altere gena :2 (zijwand/kant) latere wangbeen ZN :1 osso zygomatic wangebruik ZN :1 mal uso, (misbruik) abuso wangedrag ZN :1 mal comportamento/conducta wangedrocht ZN :1 monstro, esser monstruose wangedrochtelijk BN :1 monstruose wangeluid ZN :1 dissonantia :2 cacophonia wangestalte ZN :1 Zie: wangedrocht wangklier ZN :1 glandula genal/buccal wangkuiltje ZN :1 fossetta del gena wangkwab ZN :1 Zie: wangzak wangspier ZN :1 buccinator, musculo zygomatic wangunst ZN :1 (ongunst) disfavor :2 (jaloezie) jelosia, zelosia, invidia wangunstig BN :1 (jaloers) jelose, zelose, invide, invidiose wangzak ZN :1 tasca genal wanhoop ZN :1 despero, desperantia, desperation :met de moed der -- = con le energia del desperantia :zij was de -- nabij = illa esseva proxime al/al bordo del despero/desperation :ten prooi aan -- = in preda a desperation :in -- geraken = desperar se :tot -- brengen = exasperar wanhoopsblik ZN :1 reguardo de despero/de desperation wanhoopsdaad ZN :1 acto/action desperate/de despero/de desperation wanhoopsgebaar ZN :1 gesto de despero/de desperation wanhoopskreet ZN :1 crito de despero/desperation wanhoopspoging ZN :1 tentativa desperate wanhoopsvlaag ZN :1 accesso de despero/desperation wanhopen WW :1 desperar :het -- = desperation :eraan -- iets te kunnen doen = desperar de poter facer un cosa wanhopend BN :1 desperante, desperate wanhopig BN :1 desperate, (wanhoop veroorzakend) desperante :--e toestand = situation desperate :--e gebaren = gestos desperate :--e pogingen = tentativas desperate/folle :-- besluit = decision inspirate per le despero :'t is een --e boel in dat gezin = iste familia es in un situation deplorabile :-- zijn = desperar, esser in despero :-- worden = desperar se :iemand -- maken = facer desperar un persona :-- zoeken naar iets = cercar un cosa desperatemente wanhout ZN :1 (slecht hout) ligno de mal qualitate/de qualitate inferior :2 (hout dat niet of slecht gerechtkant is) ligno mal esquadrate wankel BN :1 (niet vast) vacillante, instabile :-- evenwicht = equilibrio instabile :--e basis = base instabile :-- staan = non esser stabile :2 (FIG) vacillante, instabile, incerte, indecise, insecur, precari, problematic :--e gezondheid = sanitate precari/menaciate :-- geloof = fide vacillante :-- geluk = felicitate instabile/incerte :zijn kansen staan -- = su possibilitates de successo es aleatori wankelbaar BN :1 (gemakkelijk wankelend) (ook FIG) instabile, vacillante :-- evenwicht = equilibrio instabile :2 (weifelend) indecise, inconstante, incerte, irresolute :-- karakter = character irresolute/versatile :-- mens = persona indecise/irresolute wankelbaarheid ZN :1 (ook FIG) instabilitate, disequilibrio, (FIG ook) irresolution, inconstantia wankelen WW :1 (onvast zijn) vacillar, (waggelen) titubar :hij wankelt naar de deur = ille tituba usque al porta :2 (weifelen) hesitar, vacillar :in het geloof -- = vacillar in su fide :aan het -- brengen = facer vacillar wankelend BN :1 vacillante, vacillatori, titubante, instabile wankeling ZN :1 (keer dat men wankelt) vacillation, vacillamento, titubation :2 (aarzeling) vacillation, hesitation, incertitude, indecision, irresolution wankelmoedig BN :1 hesitante, vacillante, incerte, indecise, instabile, irresolute, inconstante :-- karakter = character instabile :-- mens = persona instabile/indecise wankelmoedigheid ZN :1 instabilitate, indecision, irresolution, indetermination, versatilitate, inconstantia wankelmotor ZN :1 motor a/de piston/con cylindros rotative/rotante, motor (typo) Wankel wanklank ZN :1 discordantia, dissonantia, nota discordante :een -- vormen = falsar wanklinkend BN :1 Zie: wanluidend wanluidend BN :1 cacophone, cacophonic, discordante, dissone, dissonante :-- zijn = dissonar wanluidendheid ZN :1 cacophonia, discordantia, dissonantia wanmolen ZN :1 molino a/de vannar wanneer BW :1 (op welke tijd) quando :-- heb je haar gezien? = quando la ha tu vidite? :-- komt de trein? = quando arriva le traino? :2 (in welk geval) quando :-- geldt deze wet niet = quando non vale iste lege? :-- zijn twee driehoeken gelijk? = quando es equal duo triangulos? :-- dan ook = quandocunque wanneer VW :1 (als, telkens als) quando :-- dan ook = quandocunque :-- de zon ondergaat, wordt het koel = quando le sol se pone, le tempore se refresca :2 (indien) si wannen WW :1 vannar wanner ZN :1 vannator wanoogst ZN :1 recolta deficitari wanorde ZN :1 disordine, confusion, turbation, chaos, anarchia :iets in -- brengen = mitter un cosa in disordine :de -- heerste overal = le disordine regnava ubique :wat een --! = que disordine! wanordelijk BN :1 disordinate, sin ordine, confuse, chaotic, anarchic :-- mens = persona disordinate :-- haar = capillos in disordine :een -- leven = un vita dissolute :de gasmoleculen bewegen zich -- = le moleculas de gas se move disordinatemente wanordelijkheid ZN :1 (chaos) stato de disordine, chaos, confusion :2 (MV) (mbt relletjes) disordines wanprestatie ZN :1 non-execution de un obligation :bij -- = in caso de non-execution wanprodukt ZN :1 mal producto, producto mal facite wanruimte ZN :1 spatio vacue wanschapen BN :1 deforme, contrafacte wanschapenheid ZN :1 deformitate wanschepsel ZN :1 monstro wansmaak ZN :1 mal gusto, gusto depravate wansmakelijk BN :1 de mal gusto wanspelling ZN :1 orthographia defectuose wanstaltig BN :1 monstruose, deforme, contrafacte, fede wanstaltigheid ZN :1 monstruositate, deformitate, feditate want ZN :1 (SCHEEP) cordage :2 (handschoen zonder vingers) miton want VW :1 proque, nam :hij kan niet komen, -- hij is ziek = ille non pote venir, proque ille es malade wantaal ZN :1 mal linguage, linguage improprie/incorrecte, (onjuiste constructie) solecismo, (onjuist woordgebruik) barbarismo wanten WW :1 :hij weet van -- = ille sape como regular un cosa, ille sape como solver un problema wantij ZN :1 contracurrente wantoestand ZN :1 situation intolerabile/inacceptabile, stato de cosas vitiose wantrouwen ZN :1 diffidentia, suspicion :een sfeer van -- = un atmosphera de diffidentia :-- koesteren jegens = alimentar suspiciones contra :een diep -- koesteren jegens iemand = haber un profunde diffidentia contra un persona :-- zaaien = seminar le semines de suspicion :motie van -- = motion de non-confidentia/de censura wantrouwen WW :1 diffider de :vleiers -- = diffider del adulatores :iemands bedoelingen -- = diffider del intentiones de un persona wantrouwend BN :1 diffidente, suspiciose :--e blikken = reguardos diffidente :iemand -- aanzien = reguardar/mirar un persona con diffidentia wantrouwig BN :1 diffidente, suspiciose wantrouwigheid ZN :1 diffidentia, suspicion wants ZN :1 heteroptero wanverhouding ZN :1 disproportion, manco/defecto de proportion, discrepantia, discordantia, incongruentia, disparitate, disequilibrio :een duidelijke -- = un disproportion evidente wanvoeglijk BN :1 Zie: onwelvoeglijk wanvoeglijkheid ZN :1 Zie: onwelvoeglijkheid wanvorm ZN :1 Zie: wanstaltigheid wanvormig BN :1 Zie: wanstaltig WAO ZN :1 lege super le incapacitate de travalio/de labor wapen ZN :1 (strijdwerktuig) arma :bacteriologische --s = armas bacteriologic :chemische --s = armas chimic :biologische --s = armas biologic :thermonucleaire --s = armas thermonuclear :conventionele --s = armas conventional :strategische --s = armas strategic :blanke --s = armas blanc :lichte --s = armas legier :zware --s = armas/armamento pesante :verboden --s = armas prohibite/tabu :automatisch -- = arma automatic :(bewapening) --s = armamento :het dragen van --s = le porto de armas :naar de --s grijpen, de --s opvatten/opnemen = prender le armas, recurrer al armas :onder de --s roepen = clamar sub le armas, levar :onder de --s komen = entrar in servicio active :de --s neerleggen = deponer/render le armas :zijn --s gereed maken = apprestar su armas :te -- roepen = alarmar :machtig door de --en = armipotente :iemand met zijn eigen --s bestrijden = combatter un persona con su proprie armas :iemand de --s uit handen slaan = disarmar un persona :zich opnieuw van --s voorzien, opnieuw met --s uitrusten = rearmar :het -- van het cynisme = le arma del cynismo :het -- van de logica = le arma del logica :met geweld van --en = a/per fortia de armas :te --! = al armas! :2 (legeronderdeel) arma :het -- der artillerie = le arma de artilleria :het -- der infanterie = le arma de infanteria :de bereden --s = le cavalleria :bij een -- dienen = servir in un arma :3 (HERALD) armas, blason :een arend in zijn -- voeren = haber un aquila in su armas wapenarsenaal ZN :1 arsenal, deposito/magazin de armas wapenbalk ZN :1 (HERALD) barra (de un scuto) wapenbeheersing ZN :1 controlo de armamentos/armas wapenbezit ZN :1 detention/porto de armas :onrechtmatig -- = detention illicite/abusive de armas :verboden -- = porto prohibite de armas wapenbijl ZN :1 hacha {sj} de guerra wapenboek ZN :1 (HERALD) libro armorial, armorial wapenbroeder ZN :1 companion/camerada/fratre de armas wapenbroederschap ZN :1 (con)fraternitate de armas wapendepot ZN :1 Zie: wapenarsenaal wapendiefstal ZN :1 furto/robamento de armas wapendrager ZN :1 (schildknaap) scutero wapenembargo ZN :1 embargo (S) (super le exportation/fornitura) de armas wapenen WW :1 (bewapenen) armar :zich -- met een revolver = armar se de/con un revolver :tot de tanden gewapend = armate usque al dentes :2 (versterken) armar, (beschermen) proteger :beton -- = armar beton :(FIG) zich -- met geduld = armar se de patientia :zich -- tegen de koude = proteger se contra le frigido :zijn hart tegen de verleiding -- = armar su corde contra le tentation wapenexport ZN :1 Zie: wapenuitvoer wapenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de armas wapenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de armas/de armamentos wapenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de armas/de armamentos wapenfeit ZN :1 (oorlogsdaad) facto de armas :2 (heldendaad) acto heroic/de heroismo, prodessa wapenfiguur ZN :1 figura heraldic wapengekletter ZN :1 ruito/rumor de armas :2 (dreiging met geweld) menacia de guerra wapengeluk ZN :1 fortuna del armas wapengeweld ZN :1 fortia/empleo del armas, violentia con le armas wapengroet ZN :1 salute militar wapenhandel ZN :1 (handel in wapens) commercio de armas, vendita de armas :verboden -- = traffico (illegal) de armas :2 (gebruik van wapens) uso/empleo de armas wapenhandelaar ZN :1 mercante/venditor de armas :illegale -- = trafficator (illegal) de armas wapenheraut ZN :1 heraldo (de armas) wapenhuis ZN :1 Zie: wapenarsenaal wapenhulp ZN :1 adjuta sub le forma de livration de armas wapenindustrie ZN :1 industria del armamento(s)/del armas wapening ZN :1 (het wapenen) armamento :algemene -- = mobilisation general :2 (versterking) armatura :enkele/dubbele -- van het beton = armatura simple/duple del beton wapenkamer ZN :1 sala/magazin de armas, armeria, arsenal wapenkenner ZN :1 heraldista wapenkleed ZN :1 copertura armorial, (lijkkist) catafalco armorial wapenkleur ZN :1 color heraldic wapenknecht ZN :1 (GESCH) scutero wapenkoning ZN :1 (hoofd van de herauten) heraldo/rege de armas :2 (functionaris bij ridderorden) heraldo de armas wapenkreet ZN :1 crito de guerra wapenkunde ZN :1 (HERALD) scientia heraldic/del blason, heraldica, blason :2 (leer van de militaire wapens) scientia del armas, armamento wapenkundig BN :1 heraldic wapenkundige ZN :1 heraldico, heraldista wapenkunst ZN :1 arte heraldic wapenleer ZN :1 armamento wapenleverantie ZN :1 Zie: wapenlevering wapenlevering ZN :1 fornitura/livration de armas wapenmagazijn ZN :1 Zie: wapenarsenaal wapenmaker ZN :1 Zie: wapenfabrikant wapenmakker ZN :1 Zie: wapenbroeder wapenoefening ZN :1 exercitio del armas wapenopslagplaats ZN :1 Zie: wapenarsenaal wapenorder ZN :1 ordine de armas wapenplaats ZN :1 placia de armas wapenproduktie ZN :1 production de armas/de armamentos wapenrace ZN :1 Zie: wapenwedloop wapenregister ZN :1 (HERALD) armorial wapenrek ZN :1 panoplia wapenriem ZN :1 bandoliera wapenroem ZN :1 gloria militar/del armas wapenrok ZN :1 tunica militar, cotta de armas wapenrusting ZN :1 (GESCH) armatura :volledige -- = panoplia wapenschild ZN :1 scute armorial/de armas, blason, insignia familiar wapenschorsing ZN :1 Zie: wapenstilstand wapenschouw ZN :1 parada, revista, inspection del armea wapenschouwing ZN :1 Zie: wapenschouw wapensmederij ZN :1 forgia de armas wapensmid ZN :1 armero, (van zwaarden) spadero wapensmokkel ZN :1 traffico (illegal) de armas wapensmokkelarij ZN :1 Zie: wapensmokkel wapenspel ZN :1 torneo, justa wapenspreuk ZN :1 devisa (heraldic), motto wapenstilstand ZN :1 armistitio, tregua, suspension del hostilitates :concluder un -- = een wapenstilstand sluiten :een -- toestaan = conceder un tregua :een -- verlengen = proprogar un tregua wapenstilstandsbesprekingen ZN MV :1 Zie: wapenstilstandsonderhandelingen wapenstilstandsdag ZN :1 die del armistitio wapenstilstandsonderhandelingen ZN MV :1 negotiationes de armistitio/de tregua wapenstilstandsverdrag ZN :1 tractato de armistitio/tregua wapenstilstandsvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de armistitio/tregua wapenstok ZN :1 baston wapenstroom ZN :1 fluxo de armas wapenstuk ZN :1 pecia de armatura/armamento wapentoevoer ZN :1 Zie: wapenstroom wapentuig ZN :1 armamento, armas wapentype ZN :1 typo de arma wapenuitrusting ZN :1 equipamento militar, armamento, (van ridder) panoplia wapenuitvoer ZN :1 exportation de armas wapenveld ZN :1 campo (del blason) wapenvergunning ZN :1 licentia/permisso (de porto) de armas wapenverzameling ZN :1 panoplia wapenvriend ZN :1 Zie: wapenbroeder wapenwedloop ZN :1 cursa al armamentos wapenwinkel ZN :1 commercio de armas wapenzaal ZN :1 sala de armas wapenzuil ZN :1 tropheo wapiti(hert) ZN :1 wapiti wapperen WW :1 agitar se, flottar :met --de haren = con le capillos al vento war ZN :1 (verwarring, wanorde) disordine, confusion, chaos :iets in de -- sturen = disordinar/mitter in disordine/imbroliar/disorganisar/disrangiar/disregular/perturbar un cosa :een draad in de -- maken = intricar un filo :iemand in de -- brengen = confunder/disconcertar un persona :hij is een beetje in de -- = ille es alco disfacte/confuse :2 (knoest in hout) nodo waranda ZN :1 veranda, galeria warande ZN :1 (natuurreservaat) reserva natural :2 (wandeldreef) jardin public, parco waratje TW :1 Zie: warempel warboel ZN :1 disordine, chaos, confusion :een onbeschrijfelijke -- = un chaos indescriptibile/enorme :alles was er één grote -- = il habeva un ver chaos :-- van woorden = imbroliamento de parolas wardradig BN :1 nodose warempel TW :1 realmente, vermente, in veritate waren ZN MV :1 merces, mercantias, articulos de commercio waren WW :1 errar, vagar :haar blikken waarden over het veld = su reguardos errava super le campo warencirculatie ZN :1 (EC) circulation del benes warenhandel ZN :1 commercio de productos warenhuis ZN :1 (winkel) grande magazin :2 (broeikas) grande estufa warenkennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento del productos warenkeuringsdienst ZN :1 Zie: keuringsdienst warenmerk ZN :1 marca de fabrica warenwet ZN :1 lege super le controlo del qualitate del productos wargeest ZN :1 (warhoofd) spirito confuse :2 (rustverstoorder) inquietator, agitator wargeestig BN :1 (warhoofdig) confuse warhoofd ZN :1 spirito confuse warhoofdig BN :1 confuse warhoop ZN :1 Zie: warboel waring ZN :1 (SCHEEP) passavante waringin ZN :1 fichiero de India warkruid ZN :1 cuscuta warm BN :1 (met een hoge temperatuur) calde, calide :-- water = aqua calde/calide :--e zomer = estate calde/calide :--e adem = halito calde/calide :-- klimaat = climate calde/calide :--e maaltijd = repasto calde/calide :--e kleur = color calide/calide :-- eten = mangiar calde/calide :het is -- = il face calor/calde/calide :het is heel -- = il face (un) grande calor :zich -- lopen = relaxar le musculos :2 (de natuurlijke warmte vasthoudend) calde, calide :--e jas = mantello calde/calide :zich -- kleden = vestir se caldemente/calidemente :3 (hartelijk, vurig) calorose, calde, calide, cordial :--e bewoordingen = parolas calorose :iemand een -- onthaal geven = dar/offerer un benvenita calorose a un persona :4 (geestdriftig) calde, calide, ardente, enthusiastic, vive :-- lopen voor iets = enthusiasmar se/passionar se pro un cosa :hij loopt niet erg -- voor dat plan = iste projecto non le enthusiasma multo :iemand voor iets -- maken = interessar un persona a/pro un cosa, infunder enthusiasmo a un persona pro un cosa :ik word daar niet -- of koud van = isto me lassa indifferente :5 (aangenaam) calde, calide, agradabile :--e stem = voce calde/calide/agradabile warmbloed ZN :1 cavallo de sanguine warmbloedig BN :1 (BIOL) a/de sanguine calde/calide/fixe, hom(e)otherme :-- dier = animal a/de sanguine calde/calide/fixe :2 (vurig van temperament) ardente, vive :--e aard = temperamento vive warmbloedigheid ZN :1 hom(e)othermia warmbloedpaard ZN :1 Zie: warmbloed warmdraaien WW :1 (mbt motoren, op de juiste temperatuur doen komen) facer caler :2 :(FIG) zich -- = preparar se, (SPORT) caler se warmeluchtcirculatie ZN :1 circulation de aere cal(i)de warmen WW :1 calefacer :melk -- = calefacer lacte :zijn handen -- = calefacer se le manos warmhartig BN :1 calorose, calde, calide, cordial warmhoudplaatje ZN :1 calefaceplattos warming ZN :1 calefaction warming-up ZN :1 (SPORT) exercitios preparative :2 (FIG) preparation(es), activitate preliminar warmlopen WW :1 (door wrijving gloeiend worden) caler se, devenir calde/calide :2 (veel voelen voor) enthusiasmar se, exaltar se :3 (warmdraaien) caler se, devenir calde/calide :4 (SPORT) caler se warmoezenier ZN :1 culto/cultivator de verduras/de legumines warmpjes BW :1 caldemente, calidemente :er -- bijzitten = esser assatis ric, haber un parve fortuna/capital warmte ZN :1 (eigenschap/toestand van warm te zijn) calor :-- van de zon = calor del sol :droge -- = calor sic :matige -- = calor moderate :vochtige -- = calor humide :stralende -- = calor radiante :-- geven = dar calor :2 (hartelijkheid) calor, cordialitate :iemand met -- toespreken = diriger parolas calorose a un persona :3 (hartstochtelijkheid) calor, ardor, enthusiasmo, foco :4 (METEO) calor :goed/slecht tegen de -- kunnen = supportar ben/mal le calor :5 (NAT) calor :gebonden/latente -- = calor latente :soortelijke -- = calor specific/massic :-- geleiden = conducer calor :-- produceren/ontwikkelen/afgeven = emaner calor, calorificar warmte-aandrijving ZN :1 propulsion thermic/thermal warmteafgifte ZN :1 emission de calor warmteafvoer ZN :1 evacuation de calor warmtebalans ZN :1 balancio thermic warmtebehandeling ZN :1 tractamento thermic/thermal, (MED ook) thermotherapia warmtebesparing ZN :1 economia/sparnio de calor warmtebestendig ZN :1 resistente al calor, refractari, thermostabile, thermoresistente warmtebestendigheid ZN :1 resistentia al calor, thermoresistentia, thermostabilitate warmtebeweging ZN :1 agitation thermic/thermal warmtebron ZN :1 fonte de calor warmtebuis ZN :1 tubo de calefaction warmtecapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate calorific/thermic/thermal warmtecentrale ZN :1 installation de calefaction central warmtedichtheid ZN :1 densitate thermic/thermal warmtedood ZN :1 morte thermic/thermal warmtedoorlatend BN :1 diathermic :-- vermogen = diathermantia warmtedrager ZN :1 vehiculo thermic/thermal warmte-eenheid ZN :1 caloria warmte-effect ZN :1 effecto thermic/thermal warmte-energie ZN :1 energia calorific/thermic/thermal warmte-equator ZN :1 equator thermic/thermal warmte-equivalent ZN :1 equivalente de calor :mechanisch -- = equivalente mechanic de calor warmte-evenwicht ZN :1 equilibrio thermic/thermal/de calor warmtefront ZN :1 fronte calde/calide warmtegeleidend BN :1 calorifere warmtegeleider ZN :1 conductor thermic/thermal/de calor warmtegeleiding ZN :1 conduction thermic/thermal/calorific warmtegeleidingsvermogen ZN :1 conductibilitate/conductivitate thermic/thermal/del calor warmtegevend BN :1 calorific, (NAT) thermogene, thermogenic warmtegevoelig BN :1 thermosensibile, thermostatic :--e materialen = materiales thermosensibile :--e schakelaar = interruptor thermostatic warmtegevoeligheid ZN :1 sensibilitate thermic/al temperatura, thermosensibilitate warmtegewaarwording ZN :1 sensation thermic/de calor warmtegolf ZN :1 unda de calor warmtegraad ZN :1 (graad op de thermometer) grado (thermometric/de calor) :2 (temperatuur) temperatura warmtehoeveelheid ZN :1 (NAT) capacitate calorific warmtehuishouding ZN :1 (BIOL) regulation thermic/thermal, thermoregulation warmte-isolatie ZN :1 isolation calorifuge/calorific/thermic/thermal warmte-isolerend BN :1 calorifuge warmte-isolering ZN :1 Zie: warmte-isolatie warmtekrachtcentrale ZN :1 central thermic/thermal/electrothermic warmte-krachtkoppeling ZN :1 combination calefaction-fortia motor warmteleer ZN :1 theoria del calor, thermologia warmtemeter ZN :1 (thermometer) thermometro :2 (pyrometer) pyrometro :3 (calorimeter) calorimetro warmtemeting ZN :1 (thermometrie) thermometria :2 (pyrometrie) pyrometria :3 (calorimetrie) calorimetria warmtemotor ZN :1 motor thermic/thermal warmteomwisselaar ZN :1 Zie: warmtewisselaar warmte-ontwikkeling ZN :1 disveloppamento/production de calor :2 (NAT, BIOL) calorification :3 (BIOL) thermogenese (-esis) warmteopnemend BN :1 a absorption thermic warmteopwekking ZN :1 Zie: warmteontwikkeling warmteoverdracht ZN :1 transmission de calor warmtepomp ZN :1 pumpa thermic/thermal, thermopumpa warmteproductie ZN :1 Zie: warmteontwikkeling warmtepunt ZN :1 puncto (del pelle) sensibile (al calor) warmteregelaar ZN :1 regulator del calor, thermoregulator, thermostato warmteregelend BN :1 thermoregulator warmteregeling ZN :1 regulation thermic/thermal, thermoregulation warmteregulatie ZN :1 regulation thermic/thermal, thermoregulation warmterendement ZN :1 rendimento thermic/thermal warmtestraal ZN :1 radio de calor warmtestraler ZN :1 radiator (thermic/thermal) warmtestraling ZN :1 (ir)radiation thermic/thermal/calorific/de calor warmtetherapie ZN :1 thermotherapia warmtetoevoer ZN :1 adduction de calor warmteuitstraling ZN :1 Zie: warmtestraling warmteuitwisselaar ZN :1 Zie: warmtewisselaar warmteuitwisseling ZN :1 Zie: warmtewisseling warmteuitzetting ZN :1 dilatation thermic warmtevast BN :1 resistente al calor, thermostabile warmtevastheid ZN :1 resistentia al calor, thermoresistentia, thermostabilitate warmteverbruik ZN :1 consumo de calor warmteverlies ZN :1 perdita thermic/thermal/de calor, (MED) thermolyse (-ysis) warmteverliezen ZN MV :1 perditas de calor warmteweerstand ZN :1 resistentia thermic/thermal warmtewisselaar ZN :1 excambiator calorific/thermic/thermal/de calor, recuperator (de calor) warmtewisseling ZN :1 excambio/intercambio calorific/thermic/thermal/de calor warmvoelend BN :1 calorose warmwaterbak ZN :1 bassino/cupa de aqua calde/calide warmwaterbron ZN :1 fonte thermal/thermic warmwaterbuis ZN :1 tubo de aqua calde/calide warmwaterinstallatie ZN :1 installation de aqua calde/calide warmwaterkraan ZN :1 tappo de aqua calde/calide warmwaterkruik ZN :1 bottilia con aqua calde/calide warmwaterleiding ZN :1 tuberia de aqua calde/calide warmwaterreservoir ZN :1 reservoir (F) de aqua calde/calide warmwatertoestel ZN :1 calefactor de aqua warmwaterverwarming ZN :1 calefaction per aqua calde/calide warmwatervoorziening ZN :1 provision de aqua calde/calide warnest ZN :1 Zie: warboel warnet ZN :1 (net dat verward is) rete inextricabile :2 (FIG) labyrintho, imbroliamento warrant ZN :1 (volmacht) mandato :2 (bewijsstuk voor opgeslagen waren) warrant (E) warrantsysteem ZN :1 systema warrant (E) warranty ZN :1 garantia warrelen WW :1 tornear :--de sneeuwvlokken = floccos de nive torneante :2 :--de gedachten = pensatas/pensamentos incoherente warrelig BN :1 Zie: warrig-1 warreling ZN :1 movimento torneante warren WW :1 imbroliar se warrig BN :1 (verward) confuse, incoherente, imbroliate, disordinate, incondite :-- betoog = discurso incoherente :--e stijl = stilo incondite :--e gedachten = pensatas/pensamentos incoherente :--e massa draden = imbroliamento de filos :2 (vol warren) nodose :-- hout = ligno nodose wars BN :1 :-- van iets zijn = esser pauco inclinate a/adverse a/refractari a/inimico de/adversario de un cosa Warschau ZN EIGN :1 Varsovia Warschauer ZN :1 varsoviano Warschaupact ZN :1 Pacto de Varsovia Warschaus BN :1 varsovian, de Varsovia wartaal ZN :1 linguage obscur e confuse, rationamento confuse, abracadabra, galimatias, nonsenso :-- uitslaan = dicer cosas incoherente warwinkel ZN :1 chaos, disordine, confusion, imbroliamento, imbroglio (I), labyrintho was ZN :1 (vettige stof) cera :slappe -- = cera blande :plantaardige -- = cera vegetal :gesmolten -- = cera fundite :met -- bestrijken/inwrijven/behandelen = cerar, incerar :bestrijking/inwrijving/behandeling met -- = inceramento :zacht als -- = malleabile como le cera :van -- = ceree :hij zit goed in de slappe -- = ille es assatis ric, ille ha un parve fortuna/capital :2 (het wassen) lavage, lavanda, lavatura :de -- doen = lavar :iets in de -- doen = mitter un cosa al lavage :zij heeft drie --sen per week = illa lava tres vices per septimana :3 (wasgoed) pannos a lavar, (na het wassen) pannos lavate :4 (stijgen van de waterstand) crescita :-- van de rivier = crescita del fluvio wasachtig BN :1 ceree, cerose, de cera wasafdruk ZN :1 impression in/super cera Wasa-orde ZN :1 ordine de Wasa wasautomaat ZN :1 machina a/de lavar automatic, lavator automatic wasbaar BN :1 lavabile wasbaarheid ZN :1 lavabilitate wasbak ZN :1 Zie: waskom wasbeer ZN :1 procyon wasbekken ZN :1 Zie: waskom wasbenzine ZN :1 benzina/gasolina pur wasbeton ZN :1 beton lavate wasbeurt ZN :1 lavage wasbleek BN :1 pallide como le cera, cerose wasblik ZN :1 cupetta/bassino metallic a/de lavar/de lavage wasbloem ZN :1 (kunstbloem van was) flor de cera :2 (PLANTK) cerinthe wasboetseerder ZN :1 modellator in cera wasboetseerkunst ZN :1 arte de modellar artisticamente le cera, ceroplastica wasboom ZN :1 arbore del cera wasbord ZN :1 planca a/de lavar wasbuiltje ZN :1 sacchetto de detergente/detersivo wascentrifuge ZN :1 Zie: centrifuge wascombinatie ZN :1 combination de machina a/de lavar e siccator, machina a/de lavar con siccator incorporate, lavator con centrifuga wasdag ZN :1 die de lavage wasdoek ZN :1 tela (in)cerate wasdom ZN :1 crescentia, crescimento, crescita, disveloppamento, maturation, maturitate :tot -- komen = arrivar a maturitate, disveloppar se wasdraad ZN :1 filo (in)cerate wasdroger ZN :1 siccator wasecht BN :1 resistente al lavage, lavabile :--e kleuren = colores resistente al lavage, colores inalterabile wasechtheid ZN :1 resistentia al lavage wasem ZN :1 vapor, effluvio wasemen WW :1 exhalar vapor(es) wasemig BN :1 vaporose waseming ZN :1 exhalation de vapor(es) wasemkap ZN :1 cappucio aspirante wasemvang ZN :1 Zie: wasemkap wasfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de cera wasfabriek ZN :1 cereria wasfakkel ZN :1 torcha {sj} de cera wasfiguur(tje) ZN :1 figura/figurina de cera wasfles ZN :1 bottilia de lavage wasfluweel ZN :1 villuto lavabile wasgelegenheid ZN :1 (ruimte om zich te wassen) lavabo, (badkamer) banio :2 (ruimte om de was te doen) lavatorio wasgoed ZN :1 pannos a lavar, (na het wassen) pannos lavate wasgoud ZN :1 auro lavate/in pulvere washandje ZN :1 guanto pro lavar/de toilette (F) washok ZN :1 camera de lavage, lavatorio washoudend BN :1 cerose washuis ZN :1 lavatorio wasindruk ZN :1 impression in/super cera wasinrichting ZN :1 lavanderia waskaars ZN :1 cereo, candela de cera waskaarsenfabriek ZN :1 cereria waskaarsenfabrikant ZN :1 cerero waskamer ZN :1 lavatorio waskan ZN :1 brocca wasketel ZN :1 caldiera de lavanda waskeuken ZN :1 lavatorio waskleur ZN :1 color ceree/de cera waskleurig BN :1 de color ceree/de cera wasknijper ZN :1 cavilia (de/pro pannos lavate) waskom ZN :1 cupetta/bassino a/de lavar/de lavage waskool ZN :1 lignite (miscite de resina) waskracht ZN :1 potentia/poter detergente/de lavage, detergentia waskrijt ZN :1 pastello waskrijtje ZN :1 pastello waskrijttekening ZN :1 designo al pastello waskuip ZN :1 cupa a/de lavanda waslaag ZN :1 strato de cera waslap ZN :1 Zie: washandje waslijn ZN :1 corda pro le pannos lavate waslijst ZN :1 (lijst van de stukken wasgoed) lista de pannos a lavar, lista de lavanderia :2 (lange lijst) longe enumeration, lista interminabile, catalogo :een hele -- met klachten = un litania de planctos waslokaal ZN :1 lavabo waslucifer ZN :1 flammifero de cera wasmachine ZN :1 machina a/de lavar, lavator wasmand ZN :1 paniero/corbe pro le pannos a lavar wasmerk ZN :1 marca de lavanderia wasmethode ZN :1 methodo de lavar wasmiddel ZN :1 detergente, (poeder OOK) pulvere a/de lavar/de sapon, (zeepvlokken) floccos/squamas de sapon :fosfaatarm -- = detergente povre in phosphato :afbreekbaar -- = detergente biodegradabile :vloeibaar -- = detergente liquide :-- zonder bleekmiddel = detergente sin agente de blanchimento wasmolen ZN :1 siccator waspapier ZN :1 papiro (in)cerate waspeen ZN :1 carota waspeer ZN :1 pira de color de cera waspenseel ZN :1 pincel a lavar wasplaats ZN :1 lavatorio wasplant ZN :1 planta cerifere/a cera wasplastiek ZN :1 plastica in/de cera waspoeder ZN :1 pulvere a/de lavar/de sapon, detergente/detersivo in pulvere waspop ZN :1 pupa/figura de cera wasprodukt ZN :1 (wat na wassen verkregen wordt) producto lavate :2 (mengsels van was) materias cerose, ceras wasprogramma ZN :1 programma de lavage wasreliëf ZN :1 relievo in/de cera wasrol ZN :1 cylindro (in)cerate wasschilderkunst ZN :1 encaustica, pictura encaustic wassen WW :1 (reinigen) lavar, nettar :zich -- = lavar se :de vaat -- = lavar le plattos :zijn handen -- = lavar se le manos :zijn haar -- = lavar se le capillos :2 (de was doen) lavar :het -- = lavage, lavanda, lavamento :nogmaals -- = relavar :het vuile goed -- = lavar le vestimentos immunde :3 (spoelen) lavar, rinciar :4 (BK) (mbt waterverf) lavar :de kleuren -- = lavar le colores :gewassen tekening = designo lavate :5 (groeien) crescer :6 (toenemen) crescer :7 (met was bestrijken) cerar, incerar :8 :melk -- = diluer lacte wassen BN :1 de cera :-- beeld = figura/statua de cera :het is maar een -- neus = (het is voor de vorm) isto es pro le apparentias, (het stelt niets voor) isto es pur formalitate/un illusion wassenbeeldenmuseum ZN :1 museo de figuras de cera wassend BN :1 (groeiend) crescente :--e maan = luna crescente, crescente wasser ZN :1 lavator wasserette ZN :1 lavanderia automatic wasserij ZN :1 (inrichting waar de was gedaan wordt) lavanderia :2 (het voortdurend wassen) lavage wasserijmerkje ZN :1 marca de lavanderia wassing ZN :1 lavage, (REL) ablution wassoort ZN :1 sorta/typo de cera wasstel ZN :1 lavamanos wasstraat ZN :1 lavage automatic de auto(mobile)s wastafel ZN :1 (wasbak) lavabo wastafelkraan ZN :1 tappo del lavabo wastafeltje ZN :1 tabuletta de cera :2 (wasstel) lavamanos wasteil ZN :1 (om de was in te doen) cupa/bassino a/de lavanda :2 (om zichzelf te wassen) banio (de metallo) wastobbe ZN :1 cupa de ligno wastrommel ZN :1 tambur de machina a/de lavar wastunnel ZN :1 Zie: wasstraat wasvertrek ZN :1 lavabo wasverzachter ZN :1 agente dulcificante wasvoorschrift ZN :1 instructiones de lavage/pro le lavage wasvorm ZN :1 forma/modulo in cera wasvrouw ZN :1 lavandera waswater ZN :1 (water om in te wassen) aqua in que on lava alco :2 (water waarin is gewassen) aqua immunde waswerker ZN :1 cerero waszak ZN :1 sacco pro le pannos a lavar, (om naar de wasserij te zenden) sacco del lavanderia waszalf ZN :1 cerato waszeep ZN :1 sapon a/de lavar waszijde ZN :1 seta (artificial) lavabile wat ONB VNW :1 qualcosa :-- anders = qualcosa altere wat BW :1 (enigszins) alique, alco, un pauco, un poco :hij is -- traag = ille es alique/alco/un pauco/un poco lente :2 (in hoge mate) multo, bastante, extrememente :hij is er -- blij mee = ille es multo contente de illo :dat is -- fijn = isto es multo agradabile :3 (in uitroepende zin) que, como :-- duur! = que car! :-- een onzin! = que nonsenso! :-- is zij mooi! = como illa es belle! :-- ging hij tekeer! = como ille esseva furiose! :4 (waarom) proque :-- lacht hij toch? = proque ride ille? wat BETR VNW :1 (dat wat) lo que :-- ik leer is Interlingua = lo que io apprende es Interlingua :alles -- ik heb gezegd = tote lo que io ha dicite :-- dit betreft = quanto a isto :net/precies -- u zegt = exactemente como vos dice wat VR VNW :1 que :-- bedoel je? = que vole tu dicer? :-- is dat = que es isto? :-- hij ook zegt = quecunque ille dice wat VR VNW BIJV :1 que, qual :-- voor soort huis? = que/qual typo de casa? :-- voor kleur? = de que/qual color? wat H TELW :1 un pauco/poco de :geef me -- suiker = da me un pauco/poco de sucro :dat verschilt heel -- = isto face un grande differentia :heel -- boeken = multe libros, un pila de libros :heel -- verdienen = ganiar multo wat! TW :1 que!, como! :--! komt hij niet? = que! ille non veni? watchman ZN :1 mini-televisor, watchman (E) water ZN :1 aqua :helder/zuiver -- = aqua pur/clar :koel -- = aqua fresc :hard -- = aqua dur :troebel -- = aqua turbide :in troebel -- vissen = piscar in aqua turbide :stromend -- = aqua currente :stilstaand -- = aqua morte :zoet -- = aqua dulce :zout -- = aqua salate :brak -- = aqua salmastre :zwaar -- = aqua pesante :kokend/heet -- = aqua bulliente :woest stromend -- = aqua torrential :gronderig -- = aqua terrose :gewijd/heilig -- = aqua sancte/benedicte :hardheid van -- = duressa de aqua :-- koken = facer bullir aqua :op -- en brood zetten = mitter a pan e a aqua :met -- begieten, -- geven = aquar :het -- in de rivier zakt = le aqua del riviera decresce/discresce :-- naar de zee dragen = portar aqua al mar :vervoer te -- = transporto per aqua :territoriale --en = aquas territorial :(lekken) -- maken = facer aqua :met kokend -- begieten = escaldar :het begieten met kokend -- = escaldatura :in het -- levend = aquicole :zij zijn -- en vuur = illes son como le aqua e le foco :onder -- varen = subnavigar :onder -- zetten = immerger, submerger, inundar :het onder -- zetten = immersion, submersion, inundation :onder -- (staand) = immerse :wat onder -- kan staan = submersibile, submergibile :in het -- springen = saltar al aqua :in het -- vallen = cader al aqua :te -- laten = lancear :uit land en -- bestaand = terraquee :een steek onder -- geven = facer un allusion maligne :onze aarde is een planeet met land en -- = nostre terra es un planeta terraquee :-- bij de wijn doen = transiger :(vloed) hoog -- = marea alte :(eb) laag -- = marea basse :2 (waterzucht) hydropisia wateraandrang ZN :1 (drang tot urineren) besonio de urinar :2 (het aandringen van het grondwater) effloramento del aquas subterranee wateraansluiting ZN :1 (tappunt) prisa de aqua wateraantrekkend BN :1 hydrophile, hydrophilic, hygroscopic wateraanvoer ZN :1 adduction de aqua wateraardbei ZN :1 comaro waterachtig BN :1 (lijkend op water) liquide, aquose, aquee :2 (veel water bevattend) liquide, aquose, aquee, (verdund) diluite, (FYSIOL) serose :-- vocht = liquido aquose :-- bier = bira diluite :3 (met veel wateren) humide :--e streken = regiones humide/con multe aqua :4 (van licht) pallide, debile waterachtigheid ZN :1 liquiditate, character aquose, (FYSIOL) serositate, (mbt bodem) humiditate, (mbt licht) palliditate, pallidessa waterader ZN :1 vena de aqua waterafdrijvend BN :1 (MED) diuretic wateraffodil ZN :1 (PLANTK) narthecio waterafsluiting ZN :1 clausura hydraulic waterafstotend BN :1 resistente al aqua, impermeabile, hydrofuge, hygrophobe, hygrophobic, (SCHEI) hydrophobe, hydrophobic :--e stof = texito impermeabile :--e toevoeging = additivo hydrofuge :-- maken = impermeabilisar, hydrofugar :het -- maken = impermeabilisation waterafstotendheid ZN :1 impermeabilitate, resistentia al aqua, (SCHEI) hydrophobia waterafvoer ZN :1 (handeling) disaquamento, drainage {e}, escolamento (de aquas), evacuation :2 (middel) tubo de disaquamento/de drainage {e}/de escolamento/de evacuation, (riool) cloaca wateralarm ZN :1 sirena de alarma waterarm BN :1 povre in aqua, sic, (dor) aride :--e streken = regiones aride waterbaars ZN :1 perca waterbad ZN :1 banio-maria waterbak ZN :1 (bak met/voor water) cisterna, reservoir (F), bassino :2 (pisbak) pissatorio, urinatorio waterbalans ZN :1 equilibrio/balancia hydric waterballast ZN :1 (SCHEEP) ballast de aqua, waterballast (E) waterballet ZN :1 ballet (F) nautic/aquatic :in de keuken werd een -- opgevoerd = le cocina ha essite transformate in piscina, le cocina pareva un piscina waterbassin ZN :1 bassino (de aqua) :2 laco waterbed ZN :1 matras/lecto de aqua waterbehandeling ZN :1 (behandeling met water) hydrotherapia, (met zeewater) thalassotherapia :2 (behandeling van water) tractamento del aqua, (zuivering) epuration/depuration de aqua waterbehandelingstechnologie ZN :1 technologia de tractamento de aqua waterbeheersing ZN :1 controlo del aqua, regulation hydrotechnic waterbehoefte ZN :1 besonio de aqua waterbekken ZN :1 (waterbassin) bassino, reservoir (F), deposito de aqua :2 (KERK) piscina waterbel ZN :1 bulla waterberging ZN :1 immagazinage de aquas waterbeschrijving ZN :1 hydrographia waterbestendig WW :1 resistente al aqua waterbetonie ZN :1 Zie: helmkruid waterbewoner ZN :1 habitante del aqua, (dier) animal aquatic waterbies ZN :1 heleocharis :gewone -- = heleocharis palustre :armbloemige -- = heleocharis pauciflor :veelstengelige -- = heleocharis multicaule waterblaas ZN :1 (pisblaas) vesica urinari :2 (blaar) ampulla, vesicula waterblad ZN :1 (blad met wortelfunctie) folio aquatic waterbloei ZN :1 flor de aqua waterbloem ZN :1 flor aquatic waterboot ZN :1 nave cisterna waterborg ZN :1 dispositivo de securitate waterbouw ZN :1 obras hydraulic waterbouwkunde ZN :1 (kennis, leer) hydraulica :2 (uitvoering) ingenieria/architectura/construction hydraulic waterbouwkundig BN :1 hydraulic :--e constructie = construction/structura hydraulic, hydrostructura waterbouwkundige ZN :1 ingeniero hydraulic waterbreuk ZN :1 (MED) hydrocele :tweezijdige -- = hydrocele bilateral waterbron ZN :1 fonte waterbrood ZN :1 pan (cocite) al aqua waterbuik ZN :1 ventre hydropic waterbuis ZN :1 conducto/tubo de aqua watercapaciteit ZN :1 (mbt rivier) volumine de aqua :2 (mbt de grond) capacitate hydric/de absorption waterchocolade ZN :1 chocolate {sj} al/con aqua watercirculatie ZN :1 circulation hydric/de aqua watercirculatiepomp ZN :1 pumpa de circulation hydric/de aqua watercloset ZN :1 water closet (E), W.C. watercultuur ZN :1 (mbt planten) cultura hydroponic :2 (mbt vissen) aquicultura :3 (beschaving mbt het gebruik van water) consumption/consumo de aqua (potabile) (pro scopos hygienic) waterdam ZN :1 dica, (havenhoofd) jectata, mole waterdamp ZN :1 vapor aquee/de aqua waterdampmeter ZN :1 psychrometro waterdeel ZN :1 (deeltje) particula de aqua :2 (gedeelte) contento/parte de aqua waterdicht BN :1 (ondoordringbaar voor water) a proba/prova de aqua, impermeabile, hydrofuge, waterproof (E) :-- membraan = membrana hydrofuge :-- maken = impermeabilisar, hydrofugar :het -- maken = impermeabilisation :2 (onweerlegbaar) irrefutabile, inconfutabile, inoppugnabile, incontestabile :-- alibi = alibi inoppugnabile :--e analyse = analyse (-ysis) coherente waterdichtheid ZN :1 impermeabilitate waterdieet ZN :1 dieta hydric waterdiepte ZN :1 profunditate del aqua waterdier ZN :1 animal aquatic waterdijk ZN :1 dica waterdistel ZN :1 cirsio palustre waterdokter ZN :1 hydrotherapeuta, hydropatha waterdoop ZN :1 baptismo per immersion waterdoorlatend BN :1 permeabile waterdrager ZN :1 (iemand die water aandraagt) portator de aqua :2 (in de wielersport) portator de aqua, domestico waterdrieblad ZN :1 menyanthe trifoliate waterdrinker ZN :1 bibitor de aqua waterdrop ZN :1 (het aflopen van water) escolamento de aqua :2 (waterdruppel) gutta de aqua waterdroppel ZN :1 Zie: waterdruppel waterdruk ZN :1 pression hydric/hydraulic/de aqua :dynamische -- = pression de aqua dynamic waterdrukmeter ZN :1 manometro waterdrup ZN :1 Zie: waterdrop waterdruppel ZN :1 gutta de aqua waterduizendblad ZN :1 myriophyllo waterdun BN :1 que ha le fluiditate del aqua waterecht BN :1 resistente al aqua waterechtheid ZN :1 resistentia al aqua wateremmer ZN :1 situla a aqua wateren WW :1 (urineren) urinar :2 (begieten) rigar :de tuin -- = rigar le jardin :3 (bij het urineren lozen) evacuar/eliminar (per le urina) :bloed -- = haber sanguine in le urina, haber hematuria :4 (dieren laten drinken) abiberar, facer biber :5 (enige tijd in water laten liggen) saturar :hout -- = tractar ligno con aqua :6 (mbt textiel) facer moiré (F) watereppe ZN :1 sio :grote -- = sio latifolie waterevenwicht ZN :1 balancia/equilibrio hydric waterfiets ZN :1 hydrocyclo waterfilter ZN :1 filtro a/pro aqua waterfitter ZN :1 fontanero waterflora ZN :1 flora aquatic watergang ZN :1 fossato watergas ZN :1 gas de aqua watergasfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de gas de aqua watergebied ZN :1 region/area aquatic/aquose watergebrek ZN :1 manco/penuria/scarsitate/carentia de aqua watergebrek ZN :1 Zie: waternood watergebruik ZN :1 consumption/consumo de aqua watergeeltje ZN :1 Zie: watergentiaan watergeest ZN :1 undina, naiade watergehalte ZN :1 percentage/contento de aqua, aquositate watergekoeld BN :1 refrigerate per/a aqua watergeneeskunde ZN :1 hydrotherapia, hydropathia watergeneeswijze ZN :1 Zie: watergeneeskunde watergentiaan ZN :1 limnanthemo watergetij ZN :1 marea watergeus ZN :1 geus (N) de aqua watergevogelte ZN :1 aves aquatic watergewas ZN :1 planta aquatic watergezicht ZN :1 marina watergezwel ZN :1 hygroma, edema watergezwelachtig BN :1 edematose waterglas ZN :1 (drinkglas) vitro a/pro aqua :2 (glas waarin urine geloosd wordt) urinal :3 (SCHEI) silicato de sodium o potassium, vitro solubile waterglazuur ZN :1 glacie (a base de aqua) watergod ZN :1 deo del aqua/mar, divinitate aquatic/del mar watergodin ZN :1 dea del aqua/mar, divinitate aquatic/del mar, naiade, nereide watergolf ZN :1 unda :2 (in het haar) undulation al aqua watergolven WW :1 (van het haar) undular al aqua :het -- = undulation al aqua :zich laten -- = facer se undular watergoot ZN :1 Zie: goot watergraaf ZN :1 Zie: dijkgraaf waterhabitat ZN :1 habitat (L) aquatic waterhardheid ZN :1 duressa del aqua waterheld ZN :1 heroe del mar(es) waterhoentje ZN :1 pullo de aqua, gallinula waterhoofd ZN :1 hydrocephalo :een -- hebbend = hydrocephale waterhoogte ZN :1 nivello del aqua waterhoos ZN :1 tromba (I) (de aqua) waterhoudend BN :1 aquose, (GEOL) aquifere, (SCHEI) hydratate :--e laag = strato aquifere :-- gesteente = rocca aquifere/aquose waterhuishouding ZN :1 (mbt vegetatie) balancia del aqua (del vegetales), metabolismo hydric :2 (mbt de bodem) hydrologia del solo :3 (regeling mbt de watervoorziening) economia hydraulic waterig BN :1 aquose, aquee :--e vrucht = fructo aquose :--e aardbeien = fragas aquose :--e oplossing = solution aquose :niet---e oplossing = solution non-aquose :-- vocht (van het oog) = humor aquose/aquee :2 :(betraand) --e ogen = oculos lacrimose :3 (FYSIOL) serose :4 (FIG) (krachteloos) insipide :-- zonnetje = sol pallide waterigheid ZN :1 (het waterig zijn, het water bevatten) aquositate :-- van een vrucht = aquo-sitate de un fructo :2 (FYSIOL) serositate :3 (FIG) (krachteloosheid) insipiditate waterijs ZN :1 gelato al/de aqua watering ZN :1 (besproeiing) irrigation :2 (sloot) curso de aqua waterinlaat ZN :1 entrata de aqua waterinsekt ZN :1 insecto de aqua waterjuffer ZN :1 (insekt) libellula waterkaardefamilie ZN :1 hydrocharitaceas waterkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta hydrographic waterkalk ZN :1 calce hydraulic waterkan ZN :1 brocca, carrafa, potto a aqua, (dikbuikig) jarra, (OUDH) hydria waterkanker ZN :1 stomatitis gangrenose/necrotic/ulcerose, noma waterkanon ZN :1 cannon a/de aqua waterkant ZN :1 bordo del riviera/del laco, ripa waterkaraf ZN :1 Zie: waterkan waterkastanje ZN :1 (boom) trapa, castanio de aqua :2 (vrucht) castania de aqua waterkering ZN :1 dica waterkers ZN :1 rorippa, cresson de aqua :oostenrijkse -- = rorippa austriac waterkervel ZN :1 oenanthe aquatic waterketel ZN :1 caldiera waterkever ZN :1 hydrophilo waterkikker ZN :1 rana (aquatic) waterkippetje ZN :1 Zie: waterhoentje waterkisting ZN :1 cofferdam waterkleur ZN :1 color de aqua waterknie :1 hydarthrose (-osis) del genu, aqua in le genu waterkoeling ZN :1 refrigeration per aqua waterkoelsysteem ZN :1 systema de refrigeration per aqua waterkolom ZN :1 columna/colonna de aqua waterkom ZN :1 bassino, cupa waterkoud BN :1 frigide e humide waterkraan ZN :1 tappo, valvula (a aqua) waterkracht ZN :1 energia hydric/hydraulic/hydroelectric, hydroenergia :die centrale werkt op -- = isto es un central hydroelectric waterkrachtcentrale ZN :1 central hydroelectric waterkrachtgenerator ZN :1 generator hydraulic, hydrogenerator waterkrachtinstallatie ZN :1 installation hydroelectric waterkresse ZN :1 Zie: waterkers waterkroos ZN :1 lemna waterkruik ZN :1 (kruik voor water) brocca (a aqua), jarra (a aqua) :2 (gele plomp) nenuphar jalne waterkruiskruid ZN :1 senecio aquatic waterkuip ZN :1 cupa waterkunde ZN :1 hydrologia waterkundig BN :1 hydrologic waterkussen ZN :1 cossino de aqua waterkuur ZN :1 cura/tractamento hydrotherapic/hydropathic/de aqua waterkwaliteit ZN :1 qualitate de aqua :omgevende -- = qualitate de aqua ambiente waterkwaliteitsbeheersing ZN :1 controlo del qualitate de aqua waterkwaliteitsbewaking ZN :1 Zie: waterkwaliteitsbeheersing waterlaag ZN :1 strato de aqua, (in de bodem) strato aquifere waterlaars ZN :1 botta impermeabile/de aqua waterland ZN :1 (drassig land) pais paludose Waterland ZN EIGN :1 Waterland (N) waterlander ZN :1 lacrima :daar komen de waterlanders al voor de dag = ille/illa comencia a plorar Waterlander ZN :1 habitante de Waterland (N) waterleiding ZN :1 (buisleiding) conducto de aqua, (aquaduct) aquaducto :2 (stelsel van buizen) conductos/tuberia de aqua :bevroren -- = conducto de aqua gelate :de -- afsnijden = trenchar {sj} le aqua :3 (dienst) societate de distribution del aqua :4 (geul, kanaal) canal waterleidingbedrijf ZN :1 servicio de distribution de aqua, central de aqua waterleidingbuis ZN :1 conducto/tubo de aqua waterleidingnet ZN :1 rete de conductos de aqua waterleidingpijp ZN :1 tubo de aqua waterleidingtarieven ZN MV :1 tarifas del central de aqua waterlek ZN :1 via de aqua :een -- van een schip dichten = calfatar un via de aqua de un nave waterlelie ZN :1 lilio de aqua, nenuphar, nymphea :witte -- = nenuphar blanc waterleliefamilie ZN :1 nympheaceas waterleven ZN :1 (in het water) vita in le aqua, (op het water) vita super le aqua waterlevering ZN :1 livration de aqua waterleveringsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de livration de aqua waterlijm ZN :1 colla solubile in aqua, colla al aqua waterlijn ZN :1 (niveaulijn van het water) linea de aqua :2 (watermerk) marca transparente/de aqua, filigrana waterlinie ZN :1 linea de aquas :de Hollandse -- = le linea de defensa hollandese waterlis ZN :1 iris/iride aquatic Waterlo(o) ZN EIGN :1 Waterloo :de slag bij -- = le battalia de Waterloo waterlood ZN :1 molybdeno waterloop ZN :1 (wetering) curso de aqua :2 (bewegingsrichting van water) escolamento/fluxo del aquas waterloopkunde ZN :1 hydrodynamica waterloopkundig BN :1 hydrodynamic :het -- laboratorium in Delft = le laboratorio hydrodynamic de Delft waterloos BN :1 sin aqua, sic waterlozing ZN :1 (het urineren) miction :2 (het verwijderen van overtollig water) disaquamento, escolamento del aqua(s) Waterman ZN EIGN :1 (ASTRON) Aquario :2 (ASTROL) Aquario, (persoon) aquario watermantel ZN :1 camisa de aqua watermassa ZN :1 massa aquose/de aqua watermeetkunde ZN :1 hydrometria watermeetkundig BN :1 hydrometric watermeloen ZN :1 melon de aqua, peponide watermerk ZN :1 marca transparente/de aqua, filigrana :van een -- voorzien = filigranar :papier met -- = papiro filigranate watermeter ZN :1 contator de aqua, hydrometro watermijn ZN :1 mina aquatic waterminnend BN :1 hydrophile/hydrophilic :--e plant = planta hydrophile/hydrophilic watermol ZN :1 desman watermolecule ZN :1 molecula de aqua watermolen ZN :1 (door water aangedreven molen) molino a/de aqua, molino hydraulic :2 (molen voor het afvoeren van water) molino de drainage {e} watermonster ZN :1 (proefje) monstra de aqua :2 (in het water levend monster) monstro aquatic watermortel ZN :1 calce hydraulic watermos ZN :1 conferva watermot ZN :1 phrygano watermotor ZN :1 motor hydraulic watermunt ZN :1 mentha aquatic/de aqua watermuur ZN :1 (PLANTK) malachio waternavel ZN :1 hydrocotylo waternevel ZN :1 bruma waternimf ZN :1 (MYTH) undina, naiade, nereide :2 (insekt) libellula waterniveau ZN :1 nivello del aqua waternood ZN :1 penuria/manco/carentia/scarsitate de aqua waternoot ZN :1 trapa waterontharder ZN :1 producto anticalcari wateronthardingsinstallatie ZN :1 installation pro le adulciamento de aqua waterontlasting ZN :1 drainage {e} :de -- van de polders = le drainage del polders wateronttrekking ZN :1 subtraction de aqua wateropaal ZN :1 adularia, hyalite wateroppervlak(te) ZN :1 superficie del aqua waterorganisme ZN :1 organismo aquatic waterorgel ZN :1 organo hydraulic wateroverlast ZN :1 problemas/difficultates causate per le aqua waterpartij ZN :1 festa aquatic :2 stagno, parve laco waterpas BN :1 horizontal, de nivello :-- vlak = plano horizontal :die lijn is -- = iste linea es horizontal :-- maken = nivellar waterpas ZN :1 (instrument) nivello waterpassen WW :1 nivellar :het -- = nivellamento waterpassing ZN :1 nivellamento waterpasvlak ZN :1 plano de nivellamento waterpeil ZN :1 (hoogte van het water) nivello del aqua :2 (meetinstrument) fluviometro waterpeilglas ZN :1 indicator del nivello del aqua waterpers ZN :1 pressa hydraulic waterpest ZN :1 (PLANTK) elodea waterpijp ZN :1 (buis) tubo/conducto de aqua :2 (toestel om tabak te roken) nargile, pipa oriental waterpijpketel ZN :1 caldiera tubular de aqua waterpilaar ZN :1 columna/colonna de aqua waterpissebed ZN :1 asello aquatic waterpistool ZN :1 pistola a/de aqua waterplaats ZN :1 (urinoir) urinatorio, pissatorio waterplant ZN :1 planta/herba aquatic waterplas ZN :1 laco, (kleiner) stagno waterpoel ZN :1 stagno waterpokken ZN :1 varicella waterpolitie ZN :1 policia fluvial/de aqua, (in havens) policia de porto waterpolo ZN :1 water-polo (E), polo aquatic waterpolospeler ZN :1 waterpolista waterpomp ZN :1 pumpa hydraulic/a/de aqua waterpomptang ZN :1 pincia(s) (con bucca) adjustabile waterpoort ZN :1 (poort in een omwalling) poterna waterpot ZN :1 Zie: nachtspiegel waterproef ZN :1 (GESCH) ordalia/supplicio del aqua waterproef BN :1 a proba/prova de aqua, impermeabile, waterproof (E) :een -- horloge = un horologio waterproof :-- maken = impermeabilisar :het -- maken = impermeabilisation waterpunge ZN :1 samolo waterput ZN :1 puteo de aqua waterraaf ZN :1 Zie: aalscholver waterrad ZN :1 rota hydraulic waterral ZN :1 (vogel) rallo aquatic/de aqua waterram ZN :1 ariete hydraulic waterranonkel ZN :1 ranunculo aquatic, batrachio :driedelige -- = ranunculo tripartite waterrat ZN :1 ratto de aqua waterrecht ZN :1 derecto fluvial e maritime waterreservoir ZN :1 (watertoren) castello de aqua :2 (waterbassin) reservoir (F)/bassino/recipiente/cisterna/tank (E) de aqua waterrietgras ZN :1 carex/carice vesicari waterrijk BN :1 (rijk aan water) ric/abundante in aqua :2 (rijk aan rivieren) ric/abundante in cursos de aqua waterrijst ZN :1 zizania aquatic waterrobot ZN :1 robot (Tsj) marin waterrondpompinstallatie ZN :1 recirculator de aqua waterroofkever ZN :1 dytisco waterrot ZN :1 (ervaren zeeman) lupo de mar :2 (waterrat) ratto de aqua waterruit ZN :1 (PLANTK) thalictro flave waterrus ZN :1 (PLANTK) junco articulate watersalamander ZN :1 salamandra aquatic, triton waterschaarste ZN :1 scarsitate/penuria/manco/carentia de aqua waterschade ZN :1 damno(s) causate per le aqua waterschap ZN :1 waterschap (N) waterschapsbelasting ZN :1 taxas/impostos del waterschap (N) waterschapsbestuur ZN :1 direction del waterschap (N) waterschapskantoor ZN :1 officio del waterschap (N) waterschapslasten ZN MV :1 cargas/oneres del waterschap (N) waterschapsreglement ZN :1 regulamento del waterschap (N) waterscheerling ZN :1 cicuta aquatic/virose waterscheiding ZN :1 linea divisori de aquas, interfluvio waterscheprad ZN :1 Zie: scheprad waterschildpad ZN :1 testudine/tortuca marin waterschorpioen ZN :1 scorpion aquatic/de aqua waterschout ZN :1 commissario del porto waterschouw ZN :1 inspection del aquas/del cursos de aqua, inspection del rete hydric waterschroef ZN :1 vite de Archimedes :2 helice de nave waterschuw BN :1 qui/que ha pavor del aqua, hydrophobe waterschuwheid ZN :1 pavor del aqua, hydrophobia waterski ZN :1 (ski voor het waterskiën) ski nautic/aquatic :2 (draagvlak van een watervliegtuig) flottator waterskiën WW :1 facer/practicar le ski nautic/aquatic :2 (op één plank) aquaplanar waterskiën ZN :1 ski nautic/aquatic waterskiër ZN :1 skiator nautic/aquatic waterskiplank ZN :1 aquaplano waterslak ZN :1 mollusco aquatic waterslang ZN :1 (DIERK) serpente aquatic :2 (buis voor watertransport) tubo (flexibile) de aqua Waterslang ZN EIGN :1 (ASTRON) Hydra waterslot ZN :1 siphon watersmering ZN :1 lubrication/lubrification per aqua watersnip ZN :1 beccassina watersnood ZN :1 inundation(es) watersnoodramp ZN :1 inundationes disastrose watersoep(je) ZN :1 suppa multo aquose waterspiegel ZN :1 superficie del aqua waterspin ZN :1 aranea aquatic, argyroneta waterspoor ZN :1 (spoor van afgedropen water) pista de aqua :2 (spoor van een schip) sulco watersport ZN :1 sport (E) nautic/aquatic watersportartikelen ZN MV :1 articulos de sport (E) nautic/aquatic watersportbeoefenaar ZN :1 Zie: watersporter watersportbeoefening ZN :1 practica del sport (E) nautic/aquatic watersportcentrum ZN :1 centro de sport (E) nautic/aquatic watersportclub ZN :1 club nautic/aquatic watersporten WW :1 practicar le sport (E) nautic/aquatic watersporter ZN :1 persona qui practica un sport (E) nautic/aquatic watersportgebied ZN :1 area de sport (E) nautic/aquatic watersportliefhebber ZN :1 amator del sport (E) nautic/aquatic watersportterm ZN :1 termino de sport (E) nautic/aquatic watersportvereniging ZN :1 club (E) nautic/aquatic watersprong ZN :1 (fontein) jecto de aqua waterspuier ZN :1 Zie: waterspuwer waterspuit ZN :1 pumpa de aqua waterspuwer ZN :1 gargola waterstaat ZN :1 (gesteldheid van het water) stato del aquas :2 (dienst, personen) Waterstaat (N), camminos, canales e portos :Ministerie van Verkeer en Waterstaat = (ongeveer) Ministerio de Transportos e Communicationes waterstaatkundig BN :1 concernente le stato del aquas :2 hydraulic :-- ingenieur = ingeniero hydraulic waterstad ZN :1 (stad aan het water) urbe al bordo de un fluvio/de un laco/del mar :2 (stad van woonschepen) urbe flottante waterstand ZN :1 nivello del aqua(s) waterstation ZN :1 station de pumpage waterstel ZN :1 servicio a aqua waterstof ZN :1 hydrogeno :zware -- = deuterium waterstofacceptor ZN :1 acceptor de hydrogeno waterstofatoom ZN :1 atomo de hydrogeno waterstofbinding ZN :1 Zie: waterstofbrug waterstofbom ZN :1 bomba a/de hydrogeno/thermonuclear waterstofbrander ZN :1 becco a hydrogeno waterstofbrug ZN :1 ponte de hydrogeno waterstofcilinder ZN :1 cylindro de hydrogeno waterstofexponent ZN :1 exponente de hydrogeno waterstofgas ZN :1 Zie: waterstof waterstofion ZN :1 ion hydrogene/de hydrogeno waterstofionenconcentratie ZN :1 concentration del iones de hydrogeno :negatieve logaritme van de -- (= pH) = logarithmo negative del concentration del iones de hydrogeno (= pH) waterstofisotoop ZN :1 isotopo de hydrogeno waterstofkern ZN :1 nucleo de hydrogeno waterstofmolecule ZN :1 molecula de hydrogeno waterstofperoxyde ZN :1 peroxydo de hydrogeno waterstofspectrum ZN :1 spectro de hydrogeno waterstofsulfide ZN :1 acido sulfhydric waterstofverbinding ZN :1 composito de hydrogeno waterstofvlam ZN :1 flamma de hydrogeno waterstofzuur ZN :1 hydracido waterstoof ZN :1 calefacepedes waterstraal ZN :1 jecto de aqua waterstraalpomp ZN :1 pumpa a jecto de aqua waterstroom ZN :1 (waterloop) curso de aqua :2 (stromend water) currente de aqua watersysteem ZN :1 systema de aqua watertanden WW :1 (het water in de mond krijgen) haber le aqua al bucca :2 (sterk verlangen naar) haber le aqua al bucca watertank ZN :1 reservoir (F)/tank (E) de aqua, cisterna watertaxi ZN :1 taxi de aqua watertekort ZN :1 Zie: waterschaarste watertemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura del aqua watertje ZN :1 (lotion) lotion :2 (riviertje) parve riviera watertochtje ZN :1 excursion in batello watertoerisme ZN :1 tourismo {oe} nautic watertoerist ZN :1 tourista {oe} nautic watertoevoer ZN :1 conducto de aqua watertol ZN :1 pedage (de ponte) waterton ZN :1 tonnello/barril a aqua watertor ZN :1 hydrophilo :geelgerande -- = dytisco watertoren ZN :1 castello/turre de aqua watertorkruid ZN :1 oenanthe aquatic watertransport ZN :1 (vervoer van water) transporto de aqua :2 (vervoer te water) transporto per nave/barca, (over zee) transporto maritime, (over rivier) transporto fluvial watertrappen WW :1 pedalar in aqua watertrapper ZN :1 pedalator in aqua watertuin ZN :1 jardin aquatic watertunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E) hydraulic waterturbine ZN :1 turbina hydraulic wateruurwerk ZN :1 horologio de aqua, clepsydra waterval ZN :1 (groot) cataracta, (klein) cascada, salto (de aqua) :als een -- neerkomen = cascadar watervast BN :1 resistente al aqua, indelibile watervenkel ZN :1 oenanthe aquatic waterverbruik ZN :1 consumo/comsumption de aqua waterverdamper ZN :1 humidificator, humectator waterverdelingssysteem ZN :1 systema de distribution de aqua waterverf ZN :1 color de aqua, aquarella :een tekening in -- = un aquarella :met -- schilderen = pinger al aquarella waterverfschilderij ZN :1 aquarella waterverlies ZN :1 perdita de aqua waterverontreiniging ZN :1 pollution aquatic/del aqua(s) waterverplaatsing ZN :1 displaciamento (de aqua) :-- van een schip = displaciamento de un nave :-- hebben = displaciar :ton -- = tonna de displaciamento :het schip heeft een -- van 1000 ton = le nave displacia 1000 tonnas watervervuiling ZN :1 Zie: waterverontreiniging waterverzachter ZN :1 Zie: waterontharder watervijzel ZN :1 vite de Archimedes waterviolier ZN :1 hottonia palustre watervlak ZN :1 superficie de aqua watervlek ZN :1 macula de aqua watervliegtuig ZN :1 hydr(o)avion, hydroaeroplano watervlies ZN :1 (MED) amnion watervliesje ZN :1 film aquose watervlo ZN :1 daphia, pulice aquatic/de aqua watervloed ZN :1 (overstroming) inundation, (BIJBEL) diluvio :2 (MED) hydrorrhea watervlotgras ZN :1 calabrosa aquatic watervlug BN :1 rapide como le fulmine, velocissime watervoerend BN :1 aquifere :--e laag = strato aquifere watervogel ZN :1 ave aquatic :--s komen hier veel voor = le aves aquatic es frequente in iste zona watervoorkomens ZN MV :1 ressources (F) de aqua watervoorraad ZN :1 provision de aqua (potabile) watervoorziening ZN :1 approvisionamento de aqua (potabile) watervrees ZN :1 hydrophobia, pavor/horror del aqua :aan -- lijden = esser hydrophobo :iemand die aan -- lijdt = hydrophobo watervrij BN :1 (geen water bevattend) dishydratate, (SCHEI) anhydre :2 (vrij van overstroming) libere de inundationes waterwaag ZN :1 balancia hydrostatic waterwalstro ZN :1 galio palustre waterwants ZN :1 notonecta waterwederik ZN :1 Zie: moeraswederik waterweefsel ZN :1 (PLANTK) parenchyma aquifere waterweegbree ZN :1 plantagine de aqua, alisma waterweegbreefamilie ZN :1 alismataceas waterweegkunde ZN :1 hydrostatica waterweegkundig BN :1 hydrostatic waterweerstand ZN :1 (door water uitgeoefende weerstand) resistentia hydrodynamic :2 (elektrische weerstand) resistentia hydroelectric waterweg ZN :1 via navigabile/aquatic/fluvial/de aqua, canal waterwel ZN :1 fonte waterwerend BN :1 impermeabile, hydrofuge waterwerk ZN :1 (bouwwerk in het water) construction hydraulic :2 (geheel van fonteinen) fontanas waterwerper ZN :1 cannon de aqua waterwichelaar ZN :1 rhabdomantico waterwichelarij ZN :1 rhabdomantia, hydromantia waterwild ZN :1 aves aquatic waterwilg ZN :1 salice viminal waterwingebied ZN :1 zona/area ubi on collige le aqua, zona de production de aqua waterwinning ZN :1 collection de aqua waterzak ZN :1 utre de aqua waterzaknier ZN :1 hydronephrose (-osis) waterzijde ZN :1 latere del aqua waterzonnetje ZN :1 sol pallide waterzoogdier ZN :1 mammifero aquatic waterzucht ZN :1 hydropisia waterzuchtig BN :1 hydropic waterzuchtpatiënt ZN :1 hydropico waterzuivering ZN :1 epuration/depuration/purification del aquas waterzuiveringsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de epuration/depuration/purification del aquas waterzuiveringsinstallatie ZN :1 installation/station de epuration/de depuration/de purification de aquas waterzuring ZN :1 rumex hydrolapathe/aquatic waterzwaluw ZN :1 Zie: oeverzwaluw waterzwijn ZN :1 capybara watje ZN :1 bolletta de watta/coton :--s in zijn oren hebben = haber coton in le aures watjekou(w) ZN :1 colpo dur watt ZN :1 watt (E) wattage ZN :1 potentia/fortia in watts (E), wattage watten ZN MV :1 watta, coton :doos -- = cassa de watta :dot -- = (morsello de) coton :thermogene -- = watta thermogene :bederfwerende -- = watta antiseptic :-- stoppen in de oren = mitter se/poner se coton in le aures :met -- voeren/opvullen = wattar watten BN :1 de watta, de coton wattenbol ZN :1 bolla de coton wattenfilter ZN :1 filtro de watta wattenstaafje ZN :1 bastonetto de coton wattenstokje ZN :1 Zie: wattenstaafje watteren WW :1 wattar wattig BN :1 cotonose :--e mist = nebula spisse wattmeter ZN :1 wattimeter wattseconde ZN :1 watt-secunda, joule {zjoel} watturenmeter ZN :1 watt-horametro wattuur ZN :1 watt-hora wattverbruik ZN :1 wattage wauwel ZN :1 (persoon) garrulator :2 (bek) buccacia wauwelaar ZN :1 garrulator wauwelarij ZN :1 garrulada wauwelen WW :1 garrular wauwelpartij ZN :1 longe garrulada enoiose W.A.-verzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de responsabilitate civil way of life ZN :1 modo/stilo de vita wazig BN :1 vaporose, brumose, vage, indistincte, velate :--e omtrekken = contornos vage/velate :alles -- zien = haber un nebula ante le oculos, vider a transverso un nebula wazigheid ZN :1 vaporositate W.C. ZN :1 toilette (F), lavatorio, cabinetto, water-closet (E), W.C. (E) :een restje eten door de -- spoelen = jectar le restos de nutrimento in le cabinetto W.C.-bril ZN :1 sedetta (de cabinetto) W.C.-papier ZN :1 papiro hygienic W.C.-pot ZN :1 vaso del cabinetto W.C.-rol ZN :1 rolo de papiro hygienic we PERS VNW :1 nos web ZN :1 tela (de aranea) :2 (FIG) texito :-- van tegenstrijdigheden = texito de contradictiones weber ZN :1 (NAT) weber (= unitate de fluxo magnetic) website ZN :1 sito weck ZN :1 (het wecken) le mitter in conserva :2 (geweckte levensmiddelen) conservas wecken WW :1 mitter in conserva weckfles ZN :1 bottilia (con clausura) hermetic weckglas ZN :1 vitro (con clausura) hermetic wed ZN :1 (doorwaadbare plaats) vado :een -- oversteken = passar/transversar un vado :2 (drenkplaats) abiberatorio :-- voor paarden = abiberatorio pro cavallos wed. ZN :1 (Afk.: weduwe) vidua wedde ZN :1 salario wedden WW :1 sponder :om tien gulden -- = sponder dece florinos :ik wed van wel = io sponde que si weddenschap ZN :1 sponsion :een -- aangaan/sluiten = facer un sponsion :een -- winnen = ganiar un sponsion :een -- verliezen = perder un sponsion wedder ZN :1 persona qui face un sponsion weddeschaal ZN :1 Zie: salarisschaal wede ZN :1 isatis tinctori wedebloem ZN :1 flor de isatis tinctori weder ZN :1 Zie: weer weder BW :1 Zie: weer wederaannemen WW :1 readmitter wederaanpasbaar BN :1 readaptabile wederaanpassen WW :1 readaptar wederaanpassing ZN :1 readaptation wederantwoord ZN :1 replica wederantwoorden WW :1 replicar wederbekomen WW :1 recuperar, recovrar, reacquirer :het -- = recuperation :iemand die iets wederbekomt = recovrator, recuperator wederbekoming ZN :1 recuperation wederdienst ZN :1 servicio reciproc/in retorno, contraprestation wederdoop ZN :1 rebaptismo wederdopen WW :1 baptisar de novo, rebaptisar, anabaptisar wederdoper ZN :1 anabaptista :van de --s = anabaptista, anabaptistic :leer van de --s = doctrina anabaptista wederdoperij ZN :1 anabaptismo wederdopersbeweging ZN :1 movimento anabaptistic wedergeboorte ZN :1 (FIL, BIOL) palingenese (-esis) :2 (reïncarnatie) reincarnation, regeneration :3 (nieuwe bloei) renascentia wedergeboren BN :1 reincarnate, regenerate wedergeldigmaking ZN :1 revalidation wederhelft ZN :1 spo(n)so, spo(n)sa :mijn dierbare -- = mi car medietate wederhoor ZN :1 :het hoor en -- laten gelden = ascoltar le duo partes :beginsel van hoor en -- = principio de contradiction, principio de audientia bilateral wederhoren WW :1 (nog eens horen) ascoltar de novo :2 (de tegenpartij horen) ascoltar le parte adverse :men moet horen en -- = on debe ascoltar le duo partes wederik ZN :1 lysimachia wederinlijving ZN :1 reincorporation, reintegration wederinplanting ZN :1 (MED) reimplantation wederinscheping ZN :1 reimbarcation, reimbarcamento wederinschrijving ZN :1 reinscription wederinstorting ZN :1 (van een zieke) recadita wederinvoer ZN :1 reimportation wederinvoeren WW :1 reintroducer wederinvoering ZN :1 reintroduction wederkeer ZN :1 (terugkeer) retorno :2 (herhaling) repetition wederkeren ZN :1 Zie: wederkomen wederkerend BN :1 (TAAL) reflexive/pronominal :--e vorm = forma/voce reflexive/pronominal :-- werkwoord = verbo reflexive/pronominal :-- voornaamwoord = pronomine reflexive/pronominal wederkerig BN :1 reciproc, mutual, mutue :(TAAL) -- voornaamwoord = pronomine reciproc :--e overeenkomst = contracto reciproc, tractato de reciprocitate :--e vriendschap = amicitate reciproc :elkaar -- haten = detestar se le un le altere :elkaar -- gelukwensen = felicitar se/congratular se mutualmente wederkerigheid ZN :1 reciprocitate, mutualitate :-- van gevoelens = reciprocitate de sentimentos :stelsel van -- = systema de reciprocitate :op basis van -- = super un base reciproc wederkomen WW :1 (terugkomen) revenir, retornar :2 (zich herhalen) repeter se, reiterar se wederkomst ZN :1 retorno :de -- des Heren = le retorno/le secunde venita del Senior, parusia wederliefde ZN :1 amor mutue/mutual/reciproc wederom BW :1 Zie: weer wederopbloei ZN :1 Zie: wederopleving-1 wederopbouw ZN :1 reconstruction, reedification :de -- van Nederland na de oorlog = le reconstruction/reedification de Nederland post le guerra wederopbouwen WW :1 reconstruer, reedificar wederopenstelling ZN :1 reapertura wederopleving ZN :1 renascentia, regeneration :2 (van dieren en planten) reviviscentia wederopneming ZN :1 (het weer toelaten) readmission wederopstanding ZN :1 resurrection, resuscitation wederopzeggen WW :1 revocar wederopzeggens ZN :1 :tot -- = usque a nove ordine/aviso wederopzegging ZN :1 revocation wederpartij ZN :1 parte adverse, adversario, opponente wederrechtelijk BN :1 illegal, antilegal, irregular, usurpatori :--e vrijheidsberoving = detention irregular :--e inbezitneming = usurpation :zich iets -- toeëigenen = usurpar un cosa wederrechtelijkheid ZN :1 illegalitate wederroepen WW :1 revocar, annullar, cancellar wederspraak ZN :1 contradiction wederstreven WW :1 opponer se (a), resister (a), contrariar wederuitvoer ZN :1 reexportation wederuitvoeren WW :1 reexportar wedervaren WW :1 occurrer :iemand recht laten -- = facer/render justitia a un persona wedervergelden WW :1 :iemand iets -- = pagar a un persona in le mesme moneta wedervergelding ZN :1 (JUR) talion wederverkiesbaar BN :1 reeligibile wederverkoop ZN :1 revendita :prijs bij -- = precio de revendita wederverkoper ZN :1 revenditor wederverschijnen WW :1 reapparer wederverschijning ZN :1 reapparition wedervraag ZN :1 question in retorno, contraquestion :een vraag met een -- beantwoorden = responder a un question con un altere question wederwaardigheden ZN MV :1 aventuras, vicissitudes, peripetias, (tegenspoed) tribulationes wederwoord ZN :1 replica, contraresponsa :kwetsend -- = replica disobligante wederzien WW :1 revider, vider de novo wederzijds WW :1 reciproc, mutual, mutue, bilateral :-- begrip = comprension/comprehension reciproc/`mutue/mutual :--e hulp = adjuta/assistentia mutue/mutual :--e beïnvloeding = influentia mutue/mutual :--e betrekkingen = relationes reciproc :--e liefde = amor reciproc/mutue/mutual :-- monopolie = monopolio bilateral :-- bindende overeenkomst = accordo bilateral :--e verantwoordelijkheid = responsabilitate mutue/mutual :--e ouders = genitores reciproc :--e betrekking = reciprocitate :tot -- voordeel = pro mutue avantage :met -- goedvinden = con mutue consenso/consentimento, de commun accordo :elkaar -- ontzien = respectar se mutuemente/mutualmente wedgwood ZN :1 wedgwood (E) wedijver ZN :1 rivalitate, concurrentia, competition, emulation :er heerst tussen hen een gezonde -- = il existe/il ha inter illes un san rivalitate/emulation, il ha un san spirito de competition inter illes wedijveren WW :1 rivalisar, competer, concurrer, emular :in schoonheid -- met iemand = competer in beltate con un persona :met iemand gaan -- = entrar in concurrentia con un persona wedijverend BN :1 rival, emule, emulative wedijverig BN :1 Zie: wedijverend wedje ZN :1 sponsion wedkamp ZN :1 concurso, competition, match (E) wedloop ZN :1 cursa (a pede) wedlopen WW :1 facer un cursa, currer wedloper ZN :1 curritor, cursor wedren ZN :1 cursa :-- met hindernissen = cursa de obstaculos wedstrijd ZN :1 incontro, match (E), concurso, competition, partita :vriendschappelijke -- = incontro/match amical :2 (GR GESCH) agon wedstrijdbeker ZN :1 cuppa wedstrijdjacht ZN :1 yacht (E) de cursa wedstrijdleider ZN :1 arbitro, judice wedstrijdleiding ZN :1 (leiding van de wedstrijd) arbitrage :2 (scheidsrechters) arbitros :3 (organisatoren van een sportevenement) organisatores del concurso wedstrijdmentaliteit ZN :1 competitivitate, mentalitate competitive wedstrijdsport ZN :1 sport (E) competitive/de competition wedstrijdsporter ZN :1 sportivo/sportista competitive/de competition wedstrijdzeilen ZN :1 yachting (E) wedstrijdzeiler ZN :1 devoto del yachting (E) wedstrijdzwemmer ZN :1 natator competitive/de competition weduwe ZN :1 vidua :vrolijke -- = vidua allegre :koningin-weduwe = regina vidua :tot -- maken = viduar :-- geworden = vidue :pensioentrekkende -- = vidua beneficiari de un pension weduwenfonds ZN :1 Zie: weduwenkas weduwenkas ZN :1 cassa de succurso pro le viduas weduwenpensioen ZN :1 pension de vidua/de viduitate weduwenwet ZN :1 :Algemene Weduwen- en Wezenwet, AWW = Lege General super le Assecurantia del Viduas e del Orphanos weduwlijk BN :1 de vidua :--e staat = viduage, viduitate weduwnaar ZN :1 viduo :tot -- maken = viduar :-- worden = remaner viduo :-- geworden = vidue weduwnaarpensioen ZN :1 pension de viduo/de viduitate weduwnaarschap ZN :1 Zie: weduwnaarstaat weduwnaarstaat ZN :1 viduage, viduitate :van een -- = vidual weduwschap ZN :1 Zie: weduwstaat weduwstaat ZN :1 viduage, viduitate :van een -- = vidual weduwvrouw ZN :1 vidua wedvlucht ZN :1 (van duiven) concurso de pipiones messageros/viagiatores :2 (van vliegtuigen) concurso de aviation wee ZN :1 (barenswee) contration, dolores del parto :2 (smart) dolor, suffrentia :het wel en -- = le altos e le bassos wee BN :1 insipide, dulciastre :die pap is -- = iste pappa es insipide :--e smaak = sapor dulciastre wee! TW :1 ay! weedom ZN :1 tormento, affliction, pena weefdraad ZN :1 filo del textura weeffout ZN :1 falta de textura weefgetouw ZN :1 telario :automatisch -- = telario automatic weefkam ZN :1 pectine pro telarios weefkunst ZN :1 arte de texer weefsel ZN :1 (BIOL) texito, histo :organisch -- = texito organic :erectiel -- = texitor erectile :interstitieel -- = texito interstitial :reticulair/netvormig -- = texito reticular :2 (textiel) texito, stoffa, tela :katoenen -- = texito de coton :elastische --s = texito elastic :plantaardig -- = texito vegetal :synthetisch -- = texito de fibras synthetic weefselafsterving ZN :1 Zie: weefselversterf weefselband ZN :1 (ANAT) ligamento :ophoudende -- = ligamento suspensori weefselgezwel ZN :1 adenoma weefselkweek ZN :1 (MED) explant, cultura de texitos weefselleer ZN :1 histologia weefselpoliep ZN :1 polypo weefselpreparaat ZN :1 preparation histologic weefselscheiding ZN :1 (MED) dierese (-esis) weefselspanning ZN :1 tension del texito weefselstructuur ZN :1 textura weefselverharding ZN :1 sclerose (-osis) (del texitos), scleroma, scleremia, induration weefselverslapping ZN :1 atonia weefselversterf ZN :1 necrose (-osis), gangrena, mortification :die/dat -- vertoont = necrotic weefselvloeistof ZN :1 Zie: weefselvocht weefselvocht ZN :1 lympha weefselvormend BN :1 histogenetic weefselvorming ZN :1 (BIOL) histogenese (-esis) weefspoel ZN :1 navetta weefster ZN :1 texitora weefstoel ZN :1 telario weefvak ZN :1 confluentia de camminos, (invoegen) via de acceleration, (uitvoegen) via de deceleration weegapparaat ZN :1 apparato a/de pesar, pesator weegbaar BN :1 ponderabile :--e hoeveelheid = quantitate ponderabile weegbaarheid ZN :1 ponderabilitate :-- van een hoeveelheid = ponderabilitate de un quantitate weegbree ZN :1 plantagine weegbreefamilie ZN :1 plantaginaceas weegbrug ZN :1 bascula a/de ponte, ponte bascula weegflesje ZN :1 recipiente pro pesar weeghaak ZN :1 balancia roman weegluis ZN :1 cimice weegmachine ZN :1 pesator, bascula weegs ZN :1 :zijns -- gaan = ir/sequer su cammino :ieder zijns -- gaan = ir cata uno su proprie cammino weegschaal ZN :1 (weegtoestel) balancia :elektronische -- = balancia electronic :onzuivere -- = balancia infidel :wijzer van een -- = agulia de un balancia :een -- justeren = adjustar un balancia :2 (één van beide schalen van een weegtoestel) platto de balancia Weegschaal ZN EIGN :1 (ASTRON) Libra :van de -- = libral weegstoel ZN :1 sedia pro pesar weegtoestel ZN :1 apparato a/de pesar, balancia, bascula weeheid ZN :1 sapor/odor insipide weeïg BN :1 insipide :--e lucht = odor insipide :--e smaak = sapor/gusto insipide week BN :1 (niet stevig) molle, flaccide, blande, tenere :-- brood = pan blande/tenere :--e massa = massa blande :-- worden = mollir :-- maken = mollificar, amollir, emollir, ablandar :het -- maken = mollification :2 (teerhartig) tenere, sensibile :3 (zonder weerstandsvermogen) molle, debile, delicate :-- gestel = constitution delicate week ZN :1 (periode van zeven dagen) septimana, hebdomada :verleden -- = le septimana passate :volgende -- = le septimana proxime :hij komt de andere -- = ille venira le septimana proxime :een -- weggaan = partir un septimana :van de -- = iste septimana :binnen een -- = in/intra un septimana :over een -- = post un septimana :door de -- = durante le septimana :een -- geleden = ante un septimana :-- in, -- uit = un septimana post altere :per -- verdienen = esser pagate hebdomadarimente :tweemaal per -- verschijnend of plaats hebbend = bihebdomadari, biseptimanal :twee maal per -- verschijnende publicatie = publication biseptimanal :Goede Week = Septimana Sancte :2 (het weken) imbibition, imbibimento, maceration weekabonnement ZN :1 abonamento hebdomadari/septimanal weekbalans ZN :1 balancio hebdomadari/septimanal weekbericht ZN :1 bulletin/reporto hebdomadari/septimanal weekbeurt ZN :1 septimana de servicio weekblad ZN :1 revista/periodico/magazine (E)/publication septimanal/hebdomadari, hebdomadario :geïllustreerd -- = periodico septimanal illustrate :de gezamelijke --en = le pressa septimanal/hebdomadari weekboekje ZN :1 libretto/carnet (F) del septimana weekbriefje ZN :1 fiche (F) hebdomadari weekdag ZN :1 die/jorno de(l) septimana :2 (KERK) (behalve zaterdag) feria weekdienst ZN :1 (dienst de om de/elke week plaatsheeft) servicio hebdomadari/septimanal :een -- op New York = un servicio hebdomadari a New York :2 (weekbeurt) servicio de un septimana :-- hebben = haber le servicio pro le/iste septimana :3 (mis) missa hebdomadari/septimanal weekdier ZN :1 mollusco :-- zonder schaal = mollusco nude/sin concha :eenschalig -- = mollusco univalve :koploos -- = mollusco acephale :koppotig weekdier = cephalopodo :kennis van --en = malacologia :kenner van --en = malacologo, malacologista weekeinde ZN :1 Zie: weekend weekend ZN :1 fin de septimana, week(-)end (E) :lang -- = fin de septimana longe :prettig --! = bon fin de septimana! weekendarrangement ZN :1 viage de week(-)end (E)/de fin de septimana weekenddienst ZN :1 servicio de week(-)end (E)/de fin de septimana weekendeditie ZN :1 edition del fin de septimana weekendhuisje ZN :1 casetta/chalet (F) de week(-) end (E)/de fin de septimana weekendhuwelijk ZN :1 maritage/matrimonio de week(-)end (E)/de fin de septimana weekendretour ZN :1 billet (de retorno) de week(-)end (E)/de fin de septimana weekendstraf ZN :1 pena de week(-)ends (E)/de fines de septimana weekendtas ZN :1 sacco de viage weekgeld ZN :1 (loon) salario septimanal :2 (geld om te besteden) moneta septimanal weekhartig BN :1 de corde tenere, sensibile weekhartigheid ZN :1 sensibilitate, teneressa weekheid ZN :1 (het week zijn) mollessa, flacciditate :2 (weekhartigheid) sensibilitate weekhoevig BN :1 con ungulas tenere weekhout ZN :1 (hakhout) ligno de boschetto :2 (zacht hout) ligno blande/tenere weekhuidig BN :1 malacoderme weekhuur ZN :1 location hebdomadari/septimanal/de septimana weekijzer ZN :1 ferro dulce/blande weekkaart ZN :1 carta/abonamento hebdomadari/septimanal weekkalender ZN :1 calendario septimanal/per septimana weekketel ZN :1 macerator weeklacht ZN :1 lamento, lamentation, plancto, jeremiade weeklagen WW :1 lamentar se, planger se :-- over het verlies van iets = lamentar se del perdita de un cosa weeklijst ZN :1 lista del septimana weekloner ZN :1 empleato con salario septimanal weekloon ZN :1 salario/paga hebdomadari/septimanal/pagate per septimana weekmaken WW :1 mollificar, emollir, amollir, ablandar weekmaker ZN :1 agente mollificante/emolliente/amolliente, (IND) plastificante, plastificator weekmaking ZN :1 mollification, emollimento, amollimento weekmarkt ZN :1 mercato hebdomadari/septimanal weekomzet ZN :1 volumine de venditas septimanal/hebdomadari weekoverzicht ZN :1 (mbt het nieuws) film (E)/revista/chronica (del eventos) del septimana, film (E)/revista/chronica septimanal/hebdomadari :2 (mbt transacties) bulletin/reporto hebdomadari/septimanal/del septimana weekrapport ZN :1 Zie: weekbericht weeksalaris ZN :1 salario septimanal/hebdomadari weeksluiting ZN :1 reunion de clausura del septimana weeksoldeer ZN :1 soldatura blande/de stanno weekstaat ZN :1 Zie: weekbericht weelde ZN :1 (luxe, overvloed) luxo, ricchessa, opulentia, exuberantia, fasto, fastuositate, orgia, sumptuositate, abundantia, (mbt plantengroei) luxuriantia, prodigalitate :-- van de natuur = prodigalitate del natura :oosterse -- = fasto oriental :grote -- = luxo opulente :-- aan kleuren = orgia/ricchessa de colores :-- van bloemen = abundantia de flores :de -- van een warm bad = le luxo de un banio cal(i)de :in -- leven = viver in le opulentia :zich de -- kunnen veroorloven = conceder se le luxo :zich in -- baden = natar in le opulentia/in le abundantia/in le auro :zich deze -- niet kunnen veroorloven = non poter permitter se iste luxo :2 (geluk) felicitate, ecstase (-asis), extase (-asis) :in de -- van het ogenblik = in le extase del momento weeldeartikel ZN :1 articulo/objecto de luxo weeldebelasting ZN :1 taxa/imposto (super le articulos) de luxo weeldeleven ZN :1 vita de luxo weelderig BN :1 (overvloedig) luxuriante, exuberante, abundante, opulente :--e plantengroei = vegetation exuberante/luxuriante, abundantia de plantas :--e oogst = recolta copiose :--e haardos = capillatura exuberante :--e vormen = formas exuberante :--e boezem = pectore opulente :2 (met/in luxe) luxuose, sumptuose, fastuose, opulente :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita luxuose/de luxo/de luxuria :een huis -- inrichten = mobilar un casa luxuosemente weelderigheid ZN :1 luxo, abundantia, exuberantia, luxuria, luxuriantia, sumptuositate, opulentia weemoed ZN :1 melancholia, tristessa, spleen (E), (naar het verleden) nostalgia :de -- van de herfst = le melancholia del autumno :met -- aan iets (terug)denken = pensar a/recordar un cosa nostalgicamente/con melancholia/con nostalgia weemoedig BN :1 melancholic, triste, nostalgic :--e blikken = reguardos melancholic/plen de melancholia weemoedigheid ZN :1 melancholia, tristessa Weens BN :1 de Vienna, viennese :--e wals = valse viennese/de Vienna weer ZN :1 (gesteldheid van de atmosfeer) tempore :wisselvallig/veranderlijk/onbestendig -- = tempore cambiante/capriciose/instabile/inconstante/variabile :wisselvalligheid/veranderlijkheid/onbestendigheid van het -- = instabilitate del tempore :rot -- = tempore abominabile :heerlijk/prachtig/prima -- = tempore exquisite/magnific/splendide :stralend -- = tempore radiose :regenachtig -- = tempore pluviose/de pluvia :ruig -- = tempore inclemente :het is mooi/goed -- = il face belle/bon tempore :er is ander -- op komst = le tempore cambiara :slecht -- = intemperie :in -- en wind = al intemperie :blootgesteld aan -- en wind = exponite al intemperie :2 (aantasting) maculas de mucor :het -- zit in het tentdoek = il ha maculas de mucor in le tela del tenta :3 (weerstand) defensa, resistentia, opposition :zich tegen iets te -- stellen = defender se contra un cosa, resister a un cosa, opponer se a un cosa :hij is altijd in de -- = ille es semper/sempre occupate :vroeg in de -- zijn = esser matinal :4 (gesneden ram) ariete castrate :5 (gesneden bok) capro castrate :6 (eelt) callo, callositate weer BW :1 (opnieuw) de novo, itero, altere vice :over en -- = vice versa (L), reciprocamente :het regent -- = il pluve de novo :morgen komt er -- een dag = deman il ha un altere die/jorno :nu ik -- = nunc es mi torno :hij is er -- = ille ha retornate :2 (terug) de retorno :heen en -- gaan = ir e venir :heen en -- reizen = facer le viage ir e retorno :heen en -- bewegen = mover de un latere a altere, balanciar weeramateur ZN :1 meteorologo/meteorologista amateur (F) weerbaar BN :1 capace/capabile de defender se, valide :--e mannen = homines valide :--e vesting = fortalessa defensibile weerbaarheid ZN :1 capacitate/capabilitate de defender se :2 resistentia moral, validitate mental weerballon ZN :1 ballon de sonda, sonda atmospheric, globo meteorologic weerbarstig BN :1 (stijfkoppig, weerspannig) recalcitrante, indocile, rebelle, obstinate, ingovernabile :-- karakter = character recalcitrante :-- volk = populo indocile :zich -- gedragen = esser recalcitrante :2 (stug) rigide :-- karton = carton rigide :-- haar = capillos rebelle weerbarstigheid ZN :1 manco de docilitate, indocilitate, obstination, (stijfheid) rigiditate weerbericht ZN :1 bulletin meteorologic weerbestendig BN :1 resistente al intemperie weerbestendigheid ZN :1 resistentia al intemperie weerbureau ZN :1 officio meteorologic weerdienst ZN :1 servicio meteorologic weerdruk ZN :1 (tegendruk) contraprova weerga ZN :1 (gelijke) equal :zonder -- = inimitabile, sin equal, sin par, sin precedente, unic :zijn -- niet hebben = non haber su equal :2 (krachtterm) diabolo :loop naar de --! = va al diabolo! weergalm ZN :1 resonantia, echo weergalmen WW :1 resonar, echoar :het -- = resonantia, echoation weergalmend ZN :1 resonante, echoante weergalming ZN :1 resonation weergaloos BN :1 inequalabile, incomparabile, sin equal, sin par :--e schoonheid = beltate incomparabile/sin equal weergaloosheid ZN :1 inimitabilitate, incomparabilitate weergave ZN :1 (het weergeven) reproduction :deze geluidsinstallatie geeft een zeer zuivere -- van orkestmuziek = iste equipamento audio reproduce con grande fidelitate le musica orchestral :2 version, (kopie) reproduction, (vertolking) interpretation, (vertaling) traduction :een getrouwe/juiste -- van de originele tekst = un traduction fidel/accurate del texto original weergeven WW :1 (gestalte geven) render, exprimer, (vertolken) interpretar, traducer :de auteur geeft exact zijn gevoelens weer = le autor exprime su sentimentos con exactitude :de gevoelens van alle aanwezigen -- = facer se le interprete del sentimentos de/interpretar le sentimentos de tote le personas presente :de voorzitter gaf de gevoelens van de vergadering weer toen hij zei = le presidente rendeva/traduceva le sentimentos del assemblea, dicente :een idee -- door woorden = formular un idea :iets in Interlingua -- = render/traducer un cosa in Interlingua :2 (reproduceren) reproducer :deze schets geeft de situatie weer = is schizzo (I) reproduce le situation :de moderne hi-fi-installaties geven orkesten goed weer = le apparatos hi-fi (E) moderne reproduce fidelmente le musica orchestral :zijn woorden letterlijk -- = repeter su parolas litteralmente/textualmente :de inhoud van een boek kort -- = resumer le contento de un libro :3 (weerspiegelen) reflecter :de koersen geven de stemming nauwkeurig weer = le cursos reflecte/traduce exactemente le tendentia weerglans ZN :1 reflection, reflecto :de -- in haar ogen = le reflection in su oculos :de overwinning had haar weerglans op heel het volk = le victoria reflecteva super tote le nation weergod ZN :1 :de --en waren tegen ons = le elementos esseva contra nos, le elementos nos esseva adverse :de --en zijn ons niet gunstig gezind = le deos del tempore non es clemente pro nos weerhaak ZN :1 uncino :(FIG) er zitten --jes aan = isto es un question spinose weerhaan ZN :1 monstravento :een politieke -- = un monstravento politic weerhouden WW :1 retener, impedir :iemand van iets -- = retener/impedir un persona de facer un cosa :zich door niets laten -- = facer se arrestar/stoppar/dissuader per nihil weerhuisje ZN :1 hygrometro, hygroscopio weerkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta meteorologic/del tempore weerkaatsen WW :1 (licht) reflecter, (geluid) repercuter, echoar, (geluid/licht/hitte) reverberar :de spiegels weerkaatsen het licht = le speculos reflecte le luce/lumine :het licht weerkaatst tegen het water = le luce/lumine se reflecte in le aqua :het geluid wordt door de lege zaal weerkaatst = le sono se repercute in le sala vacue weerkaatsing ZN :1 (licht) reflexo, reflexion, (geluid) repercussion, echo, (geluid/licht/hitte) reverberation weerkaatsingsvermogen ZN :1 albedo weerkenner ZN :1 Zie: weerkundige weerkeren WW :1 Zie: wederkomen weerklank ZN :1 (ook FIG) resonantia, echo, (instemming OOK) approbation :-- vinden = haber/trovar echo/resonantia :-- vinden in de harten der jongeren = trovar echo in le cordes del juvenes weerklinken WW :1 (luid klinken) sonar :2 (weergalm geven) resonar, repercuter :het -- = resonantia :mijn stappen weerklonken op de stenen = mi passos resonava super le petras :bij het -- van het volkslied = al sono(s) del hymno national weerkomen WW :1 Zie: wederkomen weerkorps ZN :1 militia private weerkracht ZN :1 capacitate de resistentia, fortia defensive weerkunde ZN :1 meteorologia weerkundig BN :1 meteorologic :-- instituut = instituto/officio meteorologic :--e dienst = servicio meteorologic :--e waarneming = observation meteorologic weerkundige ZN :1 meteorologo, meteorologista weerlegbaar BN :1 confutabile, refutabile :een moeilijk -- argument = un argumento difficilemente confutabile/refutabile :zijn argumentatie is niet -- = su argumentation es irrefutabile weerlegd BN :1 refutate :niet -- = irrefutate weerleggen WW :1 refutar, confutar, confunder, dismentir :een mening -- = refutar/confutar un opinion :een stelling -- = refutar/confutar un these/thesis :een leer -- = confutar un doctrina :de beweringen van een auteur -- = refutar un autor :-- met eigen bewijsgronden = retorquer :te -- = refutabile, confutabile weerlegging ZN :1 refutation, confutation :-- van een stelling = refutation/confutation de un these/thesis :-- van een argument = refutation/confutation de un argumento :-- van een leer = confutation de un doctrina :-- met eigen bewijsgronden = retorsion weerlicht ZN :1 (bliksem) fulgure, fulmine, fulguration :als de -- = multo rapidemente :2 :loop naar de --! = va al diabolo! weerlichten WW :1 fulminar, fulgurar weerloos BN :1 sin defensa, indefense, inerme, impotente :een -- slachtoffer = un victima indefense/sin defensa :het --e lam = le agno sin defensa :-- tegenover/jegens = indefense/impotente ante weerloosheid ZN :1 impossibilitate de defender se, impotentia weermacht ZN :1 fortias armate/militar weerman ZN :1 presentator del bulletin meteorologic, homine del tempore, meteorologo, meteorologista weermiddelen ZN MV :1 medios de defensa weerom BW :1 Zie: weer weeromkomen WW :1 revenir weeromkrijgen WW :1 recovrar, recuperar weeromstuit ZN :1 contracolpo :van de -- = per contracolpo weeroverzicht ZN :1 situation meteorologic/del tempore weerpijn ZN :1 dolor sympathic weerplicht ZN :1 obligation de servicio armate weerpraatje ZN :1 reporto del tempore weerprofeet ZN :1 prognosticator del tempore weerrapport ZN :1 reporto meteorologic/del tempore weerrijmpje ZN :1 Zie: weerspreuk weersatelliet ZN :1 satellite (de observation) meteorologic, meteosat weerschallen ZN MV :1 resonar, echoar weerschijn ZN :1 reflexion, reflecto, (glans) splendor, brillantia, lustro weerschijnen WW :1 reflecter (le luce/lumine) weerschijnkleur ZN :1 color de reflexion weerschijnsel ZN :1 reflexion, reflectos weerschip ZN :1 nave (de observation) meteorologic weersgesteldheid ZN :1 conditiones/situation atmospheric/del tempore, situation meteorologic, stato del tempore, temperie :slechte -- = intemperie weerskanten ZN MV :1 :aan -- = a duo/ambe lateres, a un latere e altere latere, reciprocamente :van -- concessies doen = facer se concessiones reciproc/mutue/mutual, facer se concessiones reciprocamente/mutuemente/mutualmente weerslag ZN :1 contracolpo, reaction, repercussion :de -- van die maatregel = le repercussion de iste mesura :zijn -- hebben op = repercuter/reager super :de crisis heeft zijn -- op de prijzen = le crise/crisis se repercute super le precios weersmaak ZN :1 postgusto disagradabile :2 disgusto, repulsion weersomstandigheden ZN MV :1 Zie: weersgesteldheid weersonde ZN :1 ballon sonda weersontwikkeling ZN :1 evolution del tempore weerspanneling ZN :1 persona recalcitrante/indocile weerspannig BN :1 indocile, rebelle, recalcitrante, insubmise, insubordinate, indisciplinabile, refractari, (JUR) contumace :-- aan de wet = contumace al lege :-- paard = cavallo indocile weerspannigheid ZN :1 recalcitration, rebellion, indocilitate, insubmission, insubordination, (JUR) contumacia weerspiegelen WW :1 reflecter :het huis weerspieglt zich in het meer = le casa se reflecte in le laco :deze roman weerspiegelt de toenmalige opvattingen = le opiniones del epocha se reflecte in iste roman(ce) :zijn gezicht weerspiegelde zijn stemming = su visage reflecteva su humor :iets getrouw -- = dar un imagine fidel de un cosa weerspiegelend BN :1 reflexe, reflexive weerspiegeling ZN :1 reflexo, reflexion, imagine reflectite :een getrouwe -- van iets = un imagine fidel de un cosa weerspreken WW :1 contradicer, dismentir, impugnar :de feiten weerspreken zijn bewering = le factos dismenti su parolas :de blik in zijn ogen weersprak zijn toon = le expression de su oculos contradiceva le tono de su voce/esseva in contradiction con le tono de su voce :een mening -- = contradicer/impugnar un opinion weerspreking ZN :1 contradiction, impugnation, (loochening) dismentito weerspreuk ZN :1 dicto/proverbio meteorologic/super le tempore weerstaan BN :1 resister (a), opponer se (a) :de vijand -- = resister al inimico :de verleiding -- = resister al tentation :de verleiding niet kunnen -- = non resister al tentation, succumber al tentation weerstaanbaar BN :1 resistibile weerstaanbaarheid ZN :1 resistibilitate weerstand ZN :1 (verzet, tegenstand) resistentia, opposition :dappere -- = resistentia coragiose/valente :bittere -- = resistentia amar :keiharde -- = resistentia granitic :op -- stuiten = incontrar resistentia :krachtig -- bieden aan = opponer un resistentia vigorose a :dapper -- bieden tegen de vijand = resister coragiosemente/valentemente al inimico :-- ontmoeten bij zijn plannen = incontrar un resistentia in le realisation de su projectos :de weg van de minste -- volgen = sequer le linea del minor resistentia, sequer le lege del minime resistentia :2 (NAT) resistentia :elektrische -- = resistentia electric/ohmic :magnetische -- = resistentia magnetic, reluctantia :akoestische -- = resistentia acustic :negatieve -- = resistentia negative :soortelijke -- = resistentia specific, resistivitate :inwendige -- = resistentia interne :lineaire -- = resistentia linear :3 (schakelelement) resistentia :regelbare -- = rheostato :4 (aversie) aversion, repugnantia :een sterke innerlijke -- = un profunde repugnantia :zijn -- moeten overwinnen om = deber vincer su repugnantia pro :5 (weerstandsvermogen) resistentia :-- hebben tegen de griep = haber resistentia al grippe weerstandbank ZN :1 rheostato weerstanddraad ZN :1 filo de resistentia weerstandloos BW :1 sin (opponer) resistentia, sin opponer se weerstandmeter ZN :1 ohmmetro weerstandscoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de resistentia weerstandskas ZN :1 cassa de resistentia weerstandskracht ZN :1 fortia de resistentia weerstandsloos BN :1 Zie: weerstandloos weerstandsmoment ZN :1 momento de resistentia weerstandsspoel ZN :1 bobina de resistentia weerstandsvermogen ZN :1 capacitate/fortia defensive/de resistentia, resistentia weerstandsversterker ZN :1 amplificator pro resistentias weerstation ZN :1 station/observatorio meteorologic weerstreven WW :1 contrariar, resister (a), opponer se (a) weerstroom ZN :1 (tegenstroom) contracurrente, currente contrari weerstuit ZN :1 Zie: weeromstuit weersverandering ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento atmospheric/del tempore weersverbetering ZN :1 (a)melioration del tempore weersverschijnselen ZN MV :1 phenomenos atmospheric weersverslechtering ZN :1 degradation del tempore weersverwachting ZN :1 prediction/prevision(es)/bulletin meteorologic, prognostico/prediction del tempore :meerdaagse -- = previsiones meteorologic pro plure dies/jornos weersvoorspelling ZN :1 Zie: weersverwachting weerszijden ZN MV :1 Zie: weerskanten weertype ZN :1 typo de tempore weervinden WW :1 retrovar :de verloren zielerust -- = retrovar/recovrar le pace del anima weervoorspeller ZN :1 prognosticator del tempore weervoorspelling ZN :1 Zie: weersverwachting weervraag ZN :1 Zie: wedervraag weerwerk ZN :1 reaction, responsa, replica :ik heb daar geen -- op gekregen = on non ha reagite weerwil ZN :1 :in -- van = in despecto de, nonobstante, malgrado weerwolf ZN :1 lycanthropo weerwolfziekte ZN :1 lycanthropia :lijder aan -- = lycanthropo weerwoord ZN :1 replica, responsa :een -- geven = replicar, responder weerwraak ZN :1 vengiantia, vindicantia, represalia, (JUR) talion weerzien WW :1 revider, vider de novo weerzien ZN :1 (le) revider :tot --s! = a revider! weerzin ZN :1 repugnantia, disgusto, aversion, repulsion :met -- eten = mangiar con repugnantia :-- voelen om iets te doen = sentir repugnantia a facer un cosa :bij iemand -- opwekken = causar/inspirar repugnantia/disgusto a un persona weerzinwekkend BN :1 repulsive, disgustante, repugnante, atroce, abominabile, abhorribile, abhorrente, nauseabunde, nauseose :--e taferelen = scenas repugnante :--e wreedheden = crueltates repulsive/repugnante :--e stank = odor infecte :zich -- gedragen = haber un comportamento repugnante wees ZN :1 orphano, pupillo :van de -- = pupillar :staat van een -- = pupillage :halve -- = orphano de patre/de matre weesembryo ZN :1 embryon orphano weesgegroet(je) ZN :1 Ave Maria, ave weeshuis ZN :1 casa/asylo de orphanos, orphanato weesjongen ZN :1 orphano, pupillo weeskind ZN :1 Zie: wees weesmeisje ZN :1 orphana, pupilla weet ZN :1 (het weten) (le) saper :iets aan de -- komen = arrivar a saper un cosa, discoperir un cosa :ergens geen -- van hebben = 1. (mbt bewustzijn) non render se conto de, 2. (mbt weten) non esser al currente de un cosa, ignorar un cosa :2 (iets dat men weet) cognoscentia, cognoscimento :het is maar een -- = il es un question de saper lo o non :dat is voor jou een vraag en voor mij een -- = io sape lo que tu non sape weetal ZN :1 pedante weetgierig BN :1 avide de saper/de cognoscentias/de cognoscimentos, curiose weetgierigheid ZN :1 aviditate/appetito de saper/de cognoscentias/de cognoscimentos, curiositate (intellectual) :gebrek aan -- = incuriositate weetgraag BN :1 Zie: weetgierig weetje ZN :1 detalio interessante :allerlei --s = tote sorta de detalios interessante weetlust ZN :1 Zie: weetgierigheid weetniet ZN :1 ignorante weeuw ZN :1 Zie: weduw weeuwtje ZN :1 juvene vidua weg ZN :1 (gebaande strook grond) cammino, via :secundaire -- = cammino secundari :onverharde -- = cammino de terra :holle -- = cammino cave :klimmende -- = cammino montante, montata :openbare -- = cammino/via public :eigen -- = cammino/via private/particular :doodlopende -- = cammino/via cec :rechte -- = cammino/via recte :as van de -- = axe del cammino/via :bocht in de -- = curva del cammino/via :kant van de -- = bordo/margine del cammino/via :kruispunt van --en = cruciata/nodo de camminos :-- met éénrichtingsverkeer = cammino a/de senso unic :-- met gescheiden rijbanen = cammino de sensos separate :een -- aanleggen = construer un cammino :op -- zijn = esser in cammino :op -- gaan, zich op -- begeven, op -- gaan = mitter se/poner se in cammino/in marcha {sj} :de -- buigt naar rechts = le cammino torna a dext(e)ra :de -- maakt een bocht = le cammino face un curva :de kortste -- nemen = prender le cammino le plus curte :op de goede -- brengen = incamminar :iemand de -- wijzen = monstrar/indicar le cammino a un persona :(voorlichten) de -- wijzen = orientar :moeilijkheden in de -- leggen = suscitar difficultates :de -- van de deugd bewandelen = sequer le cammino del virtute :hier scheiden zich onze --en = hic se separa nostre camminos :vele --en hebbend = multivie :naar de bekende -- vragen = poner questiones pro le forma, demandar lo que on sape multo ben :flink aan de -- timmeren = manifestar se ruitosemente al publico :(BIJBEL) de brede -- volgen, de -- des verderfs volgen = sequer le via del perdition :2 (middel, manier) medio, via :(SCHEI) natte -- = via humide :(SCHEI) droge -- = via sic :Gods --en zijn ondoorgrondelijk = le camminos/vias de Deo es incompr(eh)ensibile (pro nos) :--en der Voorzienigheid = vias del Providentia :langs kunstmatige -- = per via artificial :langs gerechtelijke -- = per via judicial :langs wettelijke -- = per via legal :langs diplomatieke -- = per via diplomatic :langs administratieve -- = per via administrative :langs vreedzame -- = per via/medios pacific :de -- van de minste weerstand = le cammino del minime effortio, le solution de facilitate :3 (afstand, traject) cammino, route (F), percurso, trajecto, distantia :de kortste -- nemen = prender le cammino le plus curte :4 (doortocht) cammino, passage :zich een -- banen = aperir se un cammino :iemand de -- afsnijden = barrar/taliar le cammino/passage a un persona :in de -- staan = (tegenwerken) contrariar, (versperren) entravar :hindernissen uit de -- ruimen = supprimer/surmontar obstaculos :moeilijkheden uit de -- ruimen = obviar a/resolver/levar difficultates :iemand uit de -- ruimen = liquidar/occider un persona :iemand iets in de -- leggen = poner trabes/traves a un persona weg BW :1 (afwezig) via, foras, partite :de man is al -- = le homine jam ha partite :wij moeten -- = nos debe partir :even -- zijn = absentar se un momento :-- ermee! = al diabolo con illo! :-- met de verraders! = a basso le traitores! :2 (niet te vinden) disparite :het geld is -- = le moneta ha disparite :3 (verwijderd) longe, lontano :een heel eind -- = multo longe/lontano :4 :iets -- hebben van = resimilar un pauco/poco a, haber alco de :het heeft er veel van -- dat hij het met opzet heeft gedaan = toto pare indicar que ille lo ha facite expresso :voor de vuist -- = sin preparation :haar kind praat al een eind -- = su infante jam parla multo :in dat geval ben je -- = in ille caso tu es perdite wegaanduiding ZN :1 (bewegwijzering) indicatores del camminos, signalisation :2 (wegwijzer) indicator de cammino :3 (routebeschrijving) itinerario wegaansluiting ZN :1 junction/connexion de cammino wegas ZN :1 axe del cammino wegbaggeren WW :1 remover per dragar wegbannen WW :1 bannir, chassar {sj} wegbebakening ZN :1 Zie: wegaanduiding-1 wegbeitelen WW :1 remover con le cisello wegbereider ZN :1 initiator, innovator, pionero, promotor, precursor wegbergen WW :1 rangiar :boeken -- = rangiar libros :2 mitter in securitate wegberm ZN :1 bordo/bordatura del cammino/del via wegbijten WW :1 remover per un remedio caustic :2 corroder wegblazen WW :1 sufflar (via) :de rook van een sigaar -- = sufflar via le fumo de un cigarro :het stof van de tafel -- = sufflar le pulvere del tabula wegblijven WW :1 (niet komen) non venir, (afwezig zijn) absentar se, esser absente, remaner via, (niet terugkomen) non revenir, non retornar, (uitblijven) non presentar se, non producer se :de koorts is weggebleven = il non ha habite febre :de regen is vandaag weggebleven = il non ha pluvite hodie :dat woord kan -- = on pote supprimer/omitter iste parola wegbonjouren WW :1 chassar {sj} wegborstelen WW :1 remover con un brossa wegbranden WW :1 (uitbranden) comburer :2 (uitbijten) remover con un corrosivo, (MED) cauterisar :het -- van wratten met zilvernitraat = le cauterisation de verrucas con nitrato de argento :3 (door verbranding verloren gaan) comburer se totalmente/completemente, esser consumite per le foco wegbreken WW :1 demolir, destruer, abatter :de tussenmuur is weggebroken = on ha demolite le muro divisori wegbrengen WW :1 (vergezellen) accompaniar :een goede vriend -- = accompaniar un amico intime a su ultime demora :2 (wegdragen) portar via :3 (vervoeren) transportar, (per kar) carrear wegbrug ZN :1 viaducto wegcapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate de un cammino wegcijferen WW :1 non tener conto de, ignorar :zichzelf -- = non tener conto de se ipse/mesme, oblidar se, sacrificar se, annullar se :2 (WISK) eliminar wegcircuit ZN :1 circuito de cammino wegcode ZN :1 codice del cammino wegcommissaris ZN :1 commissario del cursa wegcontact ZN :1 adherentia wegdek ZN :1 revestimento del cammino, (superficio del) pavimento :slecht -- = pavimento deformate wegdenken WW :1 facer abstraction de, supprimer per le pensata :denk dat gebouw even weg = imagina te lo sin iste edificio, imagina te que il non ha iste edificio :de computer is niet meer uit onze maatschappij weg te denken = nostre societate es inconcipibile sin le computator/computer (E) wegdistel ZN :1 acantho onopordon wegdoen WW :1 (van de hand doen) non plus guardar, disfacer se (de), disembarassar se (de) :zijn auto moeten -- = deber vender su auto(mobile) :2 (opbergen) rangiar wegdoezelen WW :1 Zie: wegdommelen wegdommelen WW :1 somnoler, sopir se, addormir se wegdooien WW :1 disgelar se :al de sneeuw is weggedooid = tote le nive se ha disgelate wegdraaien WW :1 (in een andere richting wenden) tornar via :2 (geleidelijk laten verdwijnen) facer disparer (lentemente) wegdragen WW :1 portar via :2 :dit draagt mijn goedkeuring weg = isto ha mi plen approbation, io lo approba wegdraven WW :1 trottar via wegdrijven WW :1 (zich drijvend verwijderen) esser portate via per le currente/le aquas/le undas, (mbt vaartuig/vliegtuig/drijvend voorwerp OOK) derivar :het ijs drijft weg = le glacie es portate via per le currente :2 (verdrijven) expeller, expulsar, chassar {sj} :de vijand -- = chassar le inimico wegdringen WW :1 Zie: wegduwen wegdruipen WW :1 guttar, disparere in guttas, disparer gutta a gutta wegdrukken WW :1 Zie: wegduwen wegduiken WW :1 (onder water gaan) submerger se :2 (zich verschuilen) celar se wegduwen WW :1 repeller, repulsar, abstruder wegdwarrelen WW :1 tornear via wegebben WW :1 (zwakker worden) debilitar se, (langzaam verdwijnen) disparer lentemente, dissipar se wegedoorn ZN :1 rhamno, alaterno wegedoornfamilie ZN :1 rhamnaceas wegen WW :1 (het genoemde gewicht hebben) pesar :veel/zwaar -- = esser pesante :zij weegt 70 kilo = illa pesa 70 kilo(gramma)s :zwaar bij iemand -- = haber multe importantia pro un persona :gewogen en te licht bevonden = sin grande valor, (BIJBEL) pesate in le balancia e judicate insufficiente :iets zwaar laten -- = attribuer un grande peso a un cosa :2 (het gewicht bepalen van) pesar :zijn woorden -- = pesar le parolas :na lang wikken en -- iets besluiten = decider un cosa post haber longemente pesate le pro e le contra wegenaanleg ZN :1 Zie: wegenbouw wegenatlas ZN :1 atlas del camminos wegenbelasting ZN :1 taxa/imposto de circulation/super le circulation wegenbouw ZN :1 construction de camminos wegenbouwer ZN :1 constructor de camminos wegenbouwfonds ZN :1 fundo pro le construction de camminos wegenbouwmachine ZN :1 machina pro le construction de camminos wegenkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta de camminos wegennet ZN :1 rete/systema de camminos :een uitgebreid -- = un systema extensive de camminos wegenonderhoud ZN :1 mantenentia/mantenimento de camminos wegenplan ZN :1 plano de construction de camminos wegens VZ :1 a causa de, per, pro :-- onvoorziene omstandigheden = per causas impreviste :-- dit verzuim heb ik mij te verontschuldigen = io debe excusar me pro iste omission :-- de mogelijk negatieve gevolgen werd het voorstel ingetrokken = date le possibile consequentias negative on ha retirate le proposition wegensverkeersreglement ZN :1 Zie: wegenverkeerswet wegenverkeerswet ZN :1 codice del circulation wegenwacht ZN :1 (dienst) servicio de succurso/auxilio stratal :2 (persoon) patruliator del servicio de succurso/auxilio stratal wegenwachter ZN :1 Zie: wegenwacht-2 wegenwachtstation ZN :1 centro (del servicio) de succurso/auxilio stratal wegenwals ZN :1 rolo compressor wegenzout ZN :1 sal pro le camminos weger ZN :1 (persoon) pesator :2 (toestel) pesator wegervaring ZN :1 experientia como conductor :veel -- hebben = haber le habitude de conducer, esser un conductor experte wegfiets ZN :1 bicycletta de cammino wegfietsen WW :1 bicyclar via, partir a bicycletta wegfladderen WW :1 volettar via wegfrezen WW :1 remover con un fresa, fresar wegfrommelen WW :1 celar/dissimular furtivemente weggaan WW :1 (vertrekken) partir, ir via :2 (ontslag nemen) partir, dimitter se :-- bij een onderneming = quitar un interprisa :3 (verdwijnen) disparer :mijn geld gaat weg aan boeken = io dispensa mi moneta in libros :4 (verkocht worden) vender se, esser vendite :tegen een lage prijs -- = vender se/esser vendite a un precio basse weggalopperen WW :1 partir in galopo weggappen WW :1 furar, robar wegge ZN :1 pan weggebruiker ZN :1 usator del cammino (public) weggedeelte ZN :1 section/parte/portion de cammino weggedrag ZN :1 comportamento (del automobilista) al volante weggeefprijs ZN :1 vil precio weggeven WW :1 (schenken) dar, donar, (aan verschillende mensen) distribuer :zijn geld aan de armen -- = distribuer su moneta al povres/pauperes :2 (ten beste geven) exequer, executar :hij gaf een nummertje van zijn kunnen weg = ille demonstrava su capacitate :een interview -- = conceder un interview (E)/intervista, facer se interviewar weggevertje ZN :1 (iets van weinig waarde) cosa de pauc/poc valor :2 (gemakkelijke vraag) question facile weggevoerde ZN :1 persona deportate, deportato weggieten WW :1 effunder, versar :water -- = effunder/versar aqua wegglijden WW :1 glissar wegglippen WW :1 eclipsar se, escappar se weggoochelen WW :1 escamotar weggoocheling ZN :1 escamotage weggooiartikel ZN :1 articulo jectabile/a jectar/de un sol uso weggooien WW :1 (wegwerpen) jectar (via) :dat is weggegooid geld = isto es moneta perdite :2 (afwijzen) rejectar, refusar, repulsar, repeller :een suggestie -- = repulsar un suggestion :een voorstel -- = repulsar un proposition weggraaien ZN :1 Zie: weggrissen weggraven WW :1 excavar weggrijpen WW :1 Zie: weggrissen weggrissen WW :1 prender/sasir furtivemente/celeremente weghakken WW :1 abatter, taliar :de onderste takken -- = taliar le brancas inferior weghalen WW :1 (wegvoeren) portar via, deportar :veel joden zijn door de Duitsers weggehaald = multe judeos ha essite deportate per le germanos :2 (doen verdwijnen) remover, cancellar :met Tipp-Ex -- = cancellar con Tipp-Ex :3 (stelen) robar, furar :4 :een long -- = facer un pneumonectomia weghangen WW :1 appender (in un altere loco) wegharken WW :1 remover con le rastrello weghebben WW :1 :veel -- van = resimilar a weghelft ZN :1 latere del cammino :de auto kwam op de verkeerde -- terecht = le auto(mobile) vadeva al altere latere del cammino weghelpen WW :1 adjutar a partir :de kinderen -- = preparar le infantes pro lor partita al schola weghollen WW :1 currer via weghonen ZN :1 chassar {sj} per risadas de derision weghouden WW :1 (verstoppen) celar, dissimular, occultar :2 (verwijderd houden) tener a distantia weghuppelen WW :1 gambadar via wegijlen WW :1 currer, partir in tote haste weging ZN :1 action de pesar wegjagen WW :1 chassar {sj} via, expeller, expulsar wegkampioen ZN :1 campion de cammino wegkant ZN :1 bordo/bordatura del cammino wegkapel ZN :1 cappella al bordo del cammino wegkapen WW :1 escamotar, robar, furar wegkappen WW :1 abatter, taliar :de heesters -- = abatter le arbustos wegkeilen WW :1 jectar via (con fortia) wegkijken WW :1 (door kijken doen vertrekken) chassar {sj} con le reguardo :2 (de blik afwenden) disviar le reguardo, reguardar in un altere direction wegknagen WW :1 remover rodente wegknippen WW :1 secar, remover per colpos de cisorios wegkomen WW :1 succeder a sortir, escappar se, partir :2 perder se, disparer wegkopen WW :1 comprar (toto) :een voetballer -- bij een club = comprar un footballero {foet} de un altere club (E) wegkrabben WW :1 grattar, raspar, remover grattante wegkrijgen WW :1 remover :ik kan die zware kist niet -- = io non pote displaciar iste cassa pesante wegkruipen WW :1 (zich kruipend verwijderen) reper via, reptar via :2 (zich verbergen) celar se, occultar se :achter een stoel -- = celar se detra un sedia wegkruis ZN :1 cruce al bordo del cammino wegkruising ZN :1 cruciata/cruciamento de camminos/de vias wegkussen WW :1 Zie: afkussen wegkwijnen WW :1 deperir, languer, consumer se :van verdriet -- = consumer se de tristessa :zij kwijnt weg van verdriet = le dolor la consume :in de gevangenis -- = languer in le prision :2 (MED) atrophiar se wegkwijning ZN :1 deperimento, languimento :2 (MED) consumption weglachen WW :1 :de bezwaren -- = non dar importantia al objectiones weglaten WW :1 saltar, omitter, supprimer, preterir, pretermitter :een passage van een brief -- = saltar un passage in un littera :2 (TAAL) elider :de "e" -- = elider le "e" weglating ZN :1 (het weglaten) omission, suppression, pretermission :vergissingen en --en voorbehouden = salvo error e omission :2 (TAAL) (van een klinker) elision weglatingsteken ZN :1 signo de elision, apostropho wegleggen WW :1 (terzijde leggen) poner/mitter al latere, deponer :2 (opbergen) rangiar :het geld -- = poner/mitter le argento in un loco secur :3 (sparen) reservar, economisar, sparniar :4 (voorbeschikken) reservar, predestinar :dat is niet voor ons weggelegd = isto es foras de nostre possibilitates :het lot had voor hem een grote toekomst weggelegd = le sorte le habeva reservate un grande futuro wegleiden WW :1 conducer via, abducer wegleiding ZN :1 abduction weglichaam ZN :1 pavimento wegligging ZN :1 adherentia weglokken WW :1 attraher wegloodsen WW :1 conducer verso le exito/porta weglopen WW :1 (naar elders gaan) partir, ir via :2 (heengaan en niet terugkomen) partir, fugir, discampar, (deserteren) deserer, desertar :onze hond is weggelopen = nostre can ha facite un fuga :ze is van/bij haar man weggelopen = illa ha abandonate su marito :-- met de kas = partir con le cassa :3 (wegvloeien) effluer, escolar se, escappar se :een vloeistof laten -- = lassar escappar se un liquido :4 (SPORT) distachar {sj} se, escappar se :de renner liep 20 km voor de finish weg van de kopgroep = le curritor se ha escappate del gruppo de testa/de capite a 20 kilometros del linea de arrivata :5 (veel ophebben met) enthusiasmar se (con) wegloper ZN :1 (uit huis/inrichting, etc.) fugitor, fugitivo, (MIL) desertor, transfuga wegmaaien WW :1 falcar, (doden OOK) decimar wegmaken WW :1 (kwijtmaken) perder :die jongen maakt alles weg = iste puero perde toto :2 (laten verdwijnen) facer disparer, remover :vlekken -- = remover maculas :3 (onder narcose brengen) anesthesiar, narcotisar, (met chloroform) chloroformar, chloroformisar wegmalen WW :1 vacuar, exhaurir wegmarcheren WW :1 poner se/mitter se in marcha {sj} wegmarkering ZN :1 signalisation stratal wegmasseren WW :1 alleviar (dolor, etc.) per massage wegmeter ZN :1 hodometro, pedometro, podometro, contapassos wegmoffelen WW :1 escamotar wegmoffeling ZN :1 escamotage wegnemen WW :1 (van zijn plaats nemen) levar, remover, (MED) extraher, excisar, extirpar, resecar :een gezwel -- = extirpar un tumor :de baarmoeder -- = excisar le utero :iemand die of iets dat wegneemt = levator :2 (ontvreemden) prender, subtraher, robar, furar :geld -- = subtraher moneta :3 (doen verdwijnen) facer disparer, remover, eliminar :iemands bezwaren -- = facer disparer le objectiones de un persona :problemen -- = eliminar problemas :de oorzaak -- = remover le causa :de laatste twijfels -- = remover le dubitas remanente :4 :dit wandmeubel neemt veel plaats weg = iste mobile mural prende multe placia, iste mobile mural es multo incombrante wegneming ZN :1 (ALGEMEEN) levamento, remotion :2 (MED) ablation, extirpation, excision, resection :-- van een gezwel = ablation/extirpation de un tumor :-- van de amandelen = ablation/extirpation del amygdalas :-- van een nier = ablation de un ren :3 (ontvreemding) subtraction, robamento, furto wegnummer ZN :1 numero de cammino wegomlegging ZN :1 Zie: wegomleiding wegomleiding ZN :1 deviation wegpakken WW :1 prender, (stelen) robar, furar wegparcours ZN :1 percurso/circuito de cammino wegpesten WW :1 chassar {sj}/facer partir per vexationes continue, render le vita impossibile (a un persona) wegpikken WW :1 Zie: wegpakken wegpinken WW :1 essugar furtivemente/fugacemente/per un gesto rapide wegpiraat ZN :1 pirata de cammino, assassino/assassinator al volante wegploeg ZN :1 equipa de cammino wegpoetsen WW :1 (poetsend laten verdwijnen) levar/remover fricante/per fricar :2 (heimelijk wegnemen) escamotar wegpompen WW :1 pumpar (via) wegpraten WW :1 (door redeneren teniet doen) refutar :2 (pratend uitschakelen) clauder le bucca con argumentos :3 (door praten laten heengaan) parlar tanto que on parti wegprofiel ZN :1 profilo del cammino wegpromoveren WW :1 disfacer se (de un persona) per un promotion wegrace ZN :1 cursa de cammino wegraken WW :1 (zoek raken) perder se, disparer :2 (buiten bewustzijn raken) perder le cognoscentia/cognoscimento, evanescer wegredeneren WW :1 refutar, haber un responsa a :dat argument valt niet weg te redeneren = iste argumento es irrefutabile :iemands bezwaren -- = refutar le objectiones de un persona wegreizen WW :1 comenciar le viage, partir wegrennen WW :1 partir hastivemente/currente/in haste, currer via, fugir wegrenner ZN :1 curritor de cammino wegrestaurant ZN :1 restaurante de cammino/al bordo del cammino wegrijden WW :1 (naar elders rijden) partir :2 (vervoeren) transportar wegrit ZN :1 cursa de cammino wegroeien WW :1 remar via wegroepen WW :1 (re)clamar le presentia de :de dokter werd weggeroepen = on ha reclamate le presentia del medico in un altere loco, le medico ha debite partir pro un caso urgente wegroesten WW :1 oxydar se :de auto es helemaal weggeroest = le auto(mobile) se ha oxydate completemente wegrollen WW :1 rolar via wegrotten WW :1 putrer, putrescer, putrefacer se, decomponer se wegruimen WW :1 (opruimen) remover, disincombrar :2 (laten verdwijnen) facer disparer, remover, eliminar :moeilijkheden -- = remover/eliminar difficultates wegrukken WW :1 (met geweld wegnemen) aveller :het gordijn -- = aperir violentemente le cortinas :hij werd plotseling uit ons midden weggerukt = le morte nos le ha avellite inopinatemente :2 (MIL) (naar elders oprukken) partir wegsaneren WW :1 licentiar personal, supprimer un section/departimento/succursal etc. wegschenken WW :1 dar, donar, facer dono/donation de wegscheren WW :1 (door scheren verwijderen) rasar :zijn snorharen -- = rasar se le mustachio :2 :(ophoepelen) zich -- = discampar wegscheuren WW :1 (snel wegrijden) partir subito/subitemente :2 (afscheuren) lacerar, aveller wegschieten WW :1 (met een schiettuig wegslingeren) tirar, lancear :2 (door schieten laten verdwijnen) facer disparer per tiros :3 (zich snel naar elders verplaatsen) partir subito/subitemente wegschoppen WW :1 :iemand -- = chassar {sj} un persona per colpos de pede :iets -- = dar colpos de pede a un cosa wegschouw ZN :1 inspection del cammino(s) wegschrappen WW :1 rader wegschrappingsteken ZN :1 (in drukproef) deleatur (L) wegschrijven WW :1 (schrijven ten nadele van) dar mal critica :zijn boek is volkomen weggeschreven = su libro ha recipite criticas multo dur :2 (COMP) transferer wegschuifbaar BN :1 mobile wegschuilen WW :1 celar se, occultar se :achter iemand -- = celar se detra un persona wegschuiven WW :1 pulsar, remover wegseizoen ZN :1 saison (F) del cursas de cammino wegslaan ZN :1 (door slaan verwijderen) :iemand/muggen -- = chassar {sj} un persona/mosquitos per colpos :iets -- = remover per colpos :2 (van zijn plaats gerukt worden) esser portate via wegslepen WW :1 (slepend wegnemen) trainar via, tirar via, traher via, (voer/vaartuig) remolcar :een auto -- = remolcar un auto(mobile) :2 (roven, wegvoeren) robar, furar, sacchear wegslijpen WW :1 eroder, corroder wegslijping ZN :1 erosion, corrosion wegslikken WW :1 (doorslikken) inglutir, deglutir :2 (emoties verwerken) :ik moest even iets -- = io habeva pena a maestrar mi emotiones wegslingeren WW :1 jectar (via), lancear (via), projectar, jacular, catapultar wegslinken WW :1 diminuer progressivemente, disparer pauco a pauco/poco a poco wegsluipen WW :1 partir multo discretemente, partir super le puncta del pedes wegsluiten WW :1 serrar con clave wegsmelten WW :1 funder (se) :de sneeuw is weggesmolten = le nive ha fundite wegsmijten WW :1 jectar (via), lancear (via) wegsnellen WW :1 partir subito/subitemente, currer via wegsnijden WW :1 taliar via, secar via, excider, (MED) excisar, extirpar, resecar :het -- = excision, extirpation :een tumor -- = excisar/extirpar un tumor :een likdoorn -- = extirpar un callo :de onderste takken -- = taliar le ramos plus basse wegsnijding ZN :1 (MED) resection, extirpation, excision wegsnoeien WW :1 Zie: snoeien wegspelen WW :1 esser multo superior a wegsplitsing ZN :1 bifurcation (de un cammino) wegspoeden WW :1 Zie: wegsnellen wegspoelen WW :1 (op de stroom meevoeren) portar con se :2 (door spoelen verwijderen) nettar con aqua :zijn zorgen -- = necar su problemas in le alcohol :3 (door water meegevoerd worden) esser portate con se (per le aqua/per le currente) wegsport ZN :1 sport (E) de cammino wegspringen WW :1 facer un salto, saltar (via) :2 distachar {sj} se bruscamente :er is een stukje van weggesprongen = un parve morsello/fragmento se ha distachate wegspuiten WW :1 (wegvloeien) escolar se/fluer con fortia :2 (zich snel verwijderen) partir subito/subitemente :3 (spuitend verwijderen) remover per un jecto de aqua/de sablo wegspuwen WW :1 spuer/sputar via wegsteken WW :1 distachar {sj} :2 mitter in su tasca wegstemmen WW :1 votar contra, chassar {sj} per un votation/un voto :een motie -- = rejectar un motion wegsterven WW :1 (onhoorbaar worden) diminuer, debilitar se :2 (wegkwijnen) deperir, languer, morir pauco a pauco/poco a poco wegstoppen WW :1 (verstoppen) celar, occultar :2 (verdringen) celar, occultar, reprimer wegstormen WW :1 partir subito/subitemente wegstoten WW :1 repeller, repulsar wegstrepen WW :1 rader :die mogelijkheid kunnen we -- = nos pote eliminar iste possibilitate wegstrijken WW :1 (vouwen doen verdwijnen) lisiar wegstromen WW :1 escolar se, defluer, effluer, effunder :het -- van een gas/vloeistof = effusion de un gas/liquido wegstuffen WW :1 rader con gumma, gummar wegstuiven WW :1 (zich snel verwijderen) partir subito/subitemente :de vijanden stoven weg, toen wij naderden = a nostre approche {sj} le inimicos se ha dispersate in tote haste :2 (naar elders stuiven) esser portate per le vento wegsturen WW :1 (wegzenden) congedar, expulsar, expeller :een leerling uit de klas -- = expulsar un alumno del classe :2 (verzenden) inviar, expedir :een brief -- = inviar un littera :3 (ontslaan) dimitter, destituer, licentiar, congedar :personeel -- = licentiar personal wegsuffen WW :1 sopir se wegteren WW :1 consumer se, deperir, languer wegtering ZN :1 consumption wegtochten WW :1 esser in un currente de aere wegtorsen WW :1 portar via con effortio wegtoveren WW :1 facer disparer per un colpo de virga magic, escamotar wegtransport ZN :1 transporto per cammino wegtrappen WW :1 Zie: wegschoppen wegtreiteren WW :1 Zie: wegpesten wegtrekken WW :1 (weggaan) partir, retirar se :mijn hoofdpijn trekt weg = mi mal de testa/de capite dispare :het circus is weggetrokken = le circo ha partite :het leger is weggetrokken = le armea se ha retirate :de bewoners trokken weg uit hun buurt = le habitantes ha abandonate lor quartiero :2 (van zijn plaats trekken) tirar (de) :3 (naar zich toehalen) retirar :zijn hand -- = retirar su mano :4 :wit -- = pallidir wegtype ZN :1 typo de cammino wegvagen WW :1 cancellar, annihilar, (ook FIG) facer disparer wegvak ZN :1 parte/portion de cammino wegvallen WW :1 (van zijn plaats raken) cader, (weggelaten worden) esser oblidate, esser supprimite, esser omittite :iedere barrière tussen hen is weggevallen = tote barriera ha cadite inter illes :er is een regel weggevallen = on ha oblidate/omittite un linea :2 (niet meer beschikbaar zijn) non plus esser disponibile, (sterven) morir :3 :tegen elkaar -- = neutralisar se, compensar se, annullar se :4 :het geluid valt telkens weg = il ha lacunas de sono wegvaren WW :1 partir wegvastheid ZN :1 adherentia wegvegen WW :1 (met veger) scopar, (schoonmaken) nettar, (uitwissen) essugar :zijn tranen -- = siccar/essugar su lacrimas wegverbetering ZN :1 (a)melioration del cammino(s) wegverbreding ZN :1 allargamento del cammino wegverharding ZN :1 (het verharden) pavimentation :2 (het materiaal) pavimento wegverkeer ZN :1 traffico/circulation stratal wegversmalling ZN :1 constriction del cammino wegversperring ZN :1 barrage/barriera/barricada de un cammino wegvervoer ZN :1 Zie: wegtransport wegvervoerder ZN :1 transportator per cammino wegvijlen WW :1 limar via, remover con un lima wegvlakken WW :1 applanar :moeilijkheden -- = applanar difficultates wegvlieden WW :1 fugir, salvar se wegvliegen WW :1 (vliegend zich verwijderen) volar via :2 (ijlings heengaan) partir multo rapidemente, volar via :3 (snel uitgegeven worden) volar via :mijn geld vliegt weg = mi moneta vola via :4 (snel van de hand gaan van koopwaar) vender se multo rapidemente wegvloeien WW :1 escolar se, effluer, defluer, effunder :doen -- = escolar wegvluchten WW :1 fugir, salvar se :het -- = fuga, fugita wegvoeren WW :1 conducer via, abducer, evacuar :2 deportar wegvoering ZN :1 abduction, evacuation :2 deportation wegvreten WW :1 mangiar, devorar, roder, (door chemische werking) corroder, (GEOL) eroder :de rupsen hebben de kool weggevreten = le erucas ha mangiate le caules wegvreting ZN :1 (door chemische inwerking) corrosion, (GEOL) erosion wegwaaien WW :1 volar via :de hoed waait weg = le cappello vola via wegwals ZN :1 Zie: wegenwals wegwandelen WW :1 partir a pede wegwassen WW :1 remover per lavar wegwedstrijd ZN :1 cursa de/super cammino wegwentelen WW :1 remover rolante wegwerken WW :1 (doen verdwijnen) facer disparer, remover, eliminar, supprimer :(WISK) een breuk -- = eliminar un fraction :(WISK) een onbekende -- = eliminar un incognita :een tekort -- = eliminar/suppler un deficit :verschillen -- = eliminar differentias :een achterstand -- = reattrapar/recuperar un arretrato :2 (dwingen heen te gaan) disfacer se de, liberar se de, eliminar :een concurrent -- = eliminar un concurrente :een minister -- = facer dimitter un ministro wegwerker ZN :1 obrero stratal wegwerking ZN :1 elimination, remotion, suppression wegwerpaansteker ZN :1 accenditor jectabile/de un sol uso wegwerpartikel ZN :1 articulo/objecto jectabile/a jectar/a uso unic/de un sol uso wegwerpbeker ZN :1 cuppa a uso unic/pro un sol uso wegwerpcultuur ZN :1 Zie: wegwerpmaatschappij wegwerpen WW :1 Zie: weggooien wegwerpfles ZN :1 bottilia non retornabile wegwerping ZN :1 rejection wegwerpkleding ZN :1 vestimento(s) jectabile/a jectar wegwerpluier ZN :1 fascia a uso unic/de un sol uso wegwerpmaatschappij ZN :1 societate de consumo/de consumption wegwerpnaald ZN :1 agulia a uso unic/de un sol uso wegwerpservies ZN :1 servicio de carton wegwerpverpakking ZN :1 imballage a uso unic/de un sol uso, imballage a jectar/a destruer wegwezen WW :1 (snel weggaan) discampar :inpakken en -- = partir rapidemente wegwijs BN :1 :hij is al aardig -- = ille es jam al currente (de toto) :iemand -- maken in iets = mitter/poner un persona al currente de un cosa, familiarisar un persona con un cosa, orientar un persona in un cosa :iemand -- maken in de wijk = indicar le stratas del quartiero a un persona wegwijzer ZN :1 (richtingbord) indicator de cammino(s), poste indicator :2 (handleiding) guida wegwippen WW :1 saltettar via :het vogeltje wipte weg = le parve ave saltettava via wegwissen WW :1 (afvegen) essugar :zijn tranen -- = essugar su lacrimas :2 (wegnemen) rader, expunger, cancellar wegwrijven WW :1 remover per fricar wegwuiven WW :1 non prestar attention a :de bezwaren -- = non facer multe caso del objectiones wegzagen ZN :1 remover per serrar wegzakken WW :1 (zakkend verdwijnen) affundar se :onder het ijs -- = affundar se sub le glacie :2 (mbt geluiden) diminuer, bassar, debilitar se :3 (indutten) sopir se wegzenden WW :1 Zie: wegsturen wegzending ZN :1 Zie: verzending-1 wegzetten WW :1 (ter zijde zetten) mitter/poner al latere :2 (wegbergen) rangiar wegzijde ZN :1 Zie: wegkant wegzinken WW :1 affundar se :onder het ijs -- = affundar se/disparer sub le glacie :-- in een moeras van eenzaamheid = affundar se in un mar de solitude wegzuigen WW :1 aspirar, absorber wegzuiveren WW :1 Zie: zuiveren-2 wegzwemmen WW :1 partir natante, natar via wegzweven WW :1 partir planante, planar via wei ZN :1 Zie: weide-1 :2 (overblijfsel van melk) sero de lacte weiachtig BN :1 serose weiboter ZN :1 butyro de primavera Weichsel ZN EIGN :1 Vistula weide ZN :1 prato, prateria, pastura, prairie (F) :groene --n = pratos verde :grazige --n = pratos herbose :(PLANTK) in de --n groeiend = pratense weidebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de praticultura weidebergvlas ZN :1 thesio pratense weidebloem ZN :1 flor pratense/del pratos weideboer ZN :1 praticultor weidebouw ZN :1 praticultura weidecultuur ZN :1 praticultura weideflora ZN :1 flora del pratos weidegebied ZN :1 region de pratos weidegeelster ZN :1 gagea pratense weidegras ZN :1 herba del pratos :boer die -- kweekt = praticultor weidegrond ZN :1 terreno de prato/de pastura weidekervel ZN :1 silao weideklaver ZN :1 trifolio del pratos weidelandschap ZN :1 paisage de pratos weidelijk BN :1 cynegetic weidemier ZN :1 formica jalne weiden WW :1 (grazen) pascer, pasturar :de koeien grazen in de wei = le vaccas pasce in le prato :2 (laten grazen) (facer) pascer :koeien -- = (facer) pascer le vaccas weiderecht ZN :1 derecto de pasturar/pascer weidesleep ZN :1 hirpice weideveld ZN :1 Zie: grasland weidevogel ZN :1 ave de pastura weidewinkel ZN :1 hypermercato, grande supermercato weidman ZN :1 chassator {sj} weidmes ZN :1 cultello de chassa {sj} weids BN :1 grandiose, superbe, splendide, fastuose, sumptuose, magnific, pompose :-- uitzicht = panorama grandiose/superbe, vista panoramic/magnific :-- gebouw = edificio sumptuose :--e gebaren = gestos pompose/exaggerate weidsheid ZN :1 grandiositate, sumptuositate, splendor, magnificentia, fasto, pompa weidspel ZN :1 delicias venatori, chassa {sj} weifelaar ZN :1 persona irresolute/indecise weifelachtig BN :1 irresolute, indecise, incerte, hesitante weifelachtigheid ZN :1 irresolution, indecision weifelen WW :1 (onzeker zijn) esser indecise, vacillar, (aarzelen) hesitar weifelend WW :1 hesitante, irresolute, indecise, vacillante, vacillatori, incerte, infirme, dubitative weifeling ZN :1 hesitation, hesitantia, vacillation, vacillamento weifelmoedig BN :1 Zie: weifelachtig weifelmoedigheid ZN :1 Zie: weifelachtigheid weigeraar ZN :1 persona qui refusa, (hardnekkig) persona recalcitrante weigerachtig BN :1 negative, recalcitrante weigeren WW :1 (niet functioneren) non functionar, (van de remmen) faller :dit geweer weigert = iste fusil non functiona :het paard weigerde = le cavallo ha refusate :de motor weigert = le motor refusa de partir :2 (niet willen doen) refusar :-- te gehoorzamen = refusar de obedir :-- met iemand mee te gaan = refusar de accompaniar un persona :dienst -- = refusar de facer su servicio militar :iemand de toegang -- = interdicer/refusar le entrata a un persona :een verzoek -- = refusar un requesta :3 (niet willen aannemen) non acceptar, refusar, declinar, rejectar :een aanbod -- = declinar un offerta :hulp van iemand -- = refusar le adjuta/auxilio de un persona :voedsel -- = refusar nutrimento weigerend BN :1 negative, declinatori :-- antwoord = responsa negative :-- zijn om te betalen = refusar de pagar weigering ZN :1 refusa, declination, negativa :bij zijn -- blijven = persister/insister in su negativa/refusa :in/bij geval van van -- = in caso de negativa :-- tot samenwerking = refusa de cooperation, noncooperation weigras ZN :1 herba del pratos weigroen ZN :1 color verde del pratos weikaas ZN :1 caseo de sero Weil ZN EIGN :1 Weil :ziekte van -- = typho hepatic weiland ZN :1 Zie: weide-1 weimes ZN :1 cultello de chassa {sj} weinig ONB VNW BIJV :1 pauc, poc :in -- woorden = in pauc/poc parolas :een man van -- woorden = un homine de pauc/poc parolas, un homine laconic, un homine pauco/poco eloquente :er waren maar -- mensen = il habeva pauc/poc gente :een zaak van -- belang = un question pauco/poco importante :velen zijn geroepen, --en zijn uitverkoren = multes es le appellatos, pauches/poches es le eligitos weinig ONB VNW :1 pauco (de), poco (de) :een -- mosterd = un pauco/poco de mustarda weinig BW :1 pauco, poco :-- interessant = pauco/poco interessante :-- bekende feiten = factos pauco/poco cognoscite :-- thuis zijn = non esser multo in casa weinigbloemig BN :1 (PLANTK) pauciflor weinigzeggend BN :1 insignificante, irrelevante, pauco/poco significative weispel ZN :1 Zie: weidspel weit ZN :1 (tarwe) tritico, frumento :2 (boekweit) grano sarracen :3 :wilde -- = vaccaria parviflor weitas ZN :1 carniera weitebloem ZN :1 flor de farina de tritico/de frumento weitebrood ZN :1 pan de tritico/de frumento weitekorrel ZN :1 grano de tritico/frumento weitemeel ZN :1 farina de tritico/frumento weivlies ZN :1 (vlies in inwendige holten) membrana serose :2 (binnenste vruchtvlies) amnion wekamine ZN :1 amphetamina wekdienst ZN :1 telephono eveliator wekelijk BN :1 molle wekelijkheid ZN :1 mollessa wekelijks BN :1 hebdomadari, septimanal :-- programma = programma hebdomadari :--e loon = salario hebdomadari :-- tijdschrift = revista hebdomadari/septimanal :--e krant = jornal hebdomadari/septimanal :-- nieuws = novas del septimana :hij verdient -- 250 gulden = ille gania 250 florinos per septimana :-- samenkomen = reunir se septimanalmente/un vice per septimana weken WW :1 macerar, mollificar :het -- = maceramento, maceration, mollification :erwten (laten) -- = (facer) macerar pisos :vlas (laten) -- = macerar lino wekenfeest ZN :1 pentecoste wekenlang BN :1 de plure septimanas, que dura plure septimanas wekenlang BW :1 durante plure septimanas, durante septimanas e septimanas weking ZN :1 maceramento, maceration, mollification wekken WW :1 (wakker maken uit slaap) eveliar :iemand om zes uur -- = eveliar un persona a sex horas :2 (opwekken) eveliar, suscitar, excitar, inspirar, causar, suscitar, provocar :iemands nieuwsgierigheid -- = eveliar/excitar le curiositate de un persona :iemands belangstelling -- = eveliar/excitar le interesse de un persona :achterdocht -- = eveliar/inspirar diffidentia :twijfel -- = suscitar dubitas :verwachtingen -- = eveliar sperantias :deernis -- = inspirar commiseration :illusies -- = causar illusiones :ergernis -- = irritar, exasperar, horripilar :de indruk -- dat = causar le impression que wekker ZN :1 (uurwerk) eveliator :de -- gaat af = le eveliator sona :de -- op zes uur zetten = poner/mitter le eveliator a sex horas :door de -- heenslapen = non audir le eveliator :2 (persoon) eveliator wekkerklok ZN :1 eveliator wekkerradio ZN :1 radio eveliator wekroep ZN :1 appello, exhortation wekstem ZN :1 voce que evelia wel BW :1 ben :wat God doet is -- gedaan = lo que Deo face es ben facite :als ik het -- heb = si io non erra :dat mag -- = isto es permittite :dat kan -- = isto es possibile :ik doe het -- = io lo facera :weet je -- wie je voor je hebt? = sape vos a qui vos parla? :je lijkt -- gek = tu non es un pauco/poco folle, nonne? :Jan heeft het -- gezegd, maar = il es ver que Jan lo ha dicite, ma :die minuut leek -- een uur = iste minuta ha durate un hora :ik voel me niet -- = io non me senti ben :-- thuis! = bon retorno! :-- doen = benefacer :-- te rusten! = bon nocte! :dank u --! = (multe) gratias! :alles goed en --, maar = tote isto es belle e bon, ma :2 (tegengestelde van 'niet') si :ik geloof van -- = io crede que/de si :hij -- en zij niet = ille si e illa non :-- of niet = si o no wel ZN :1 (bron) fonte, fontana :2 (welput) puteo artesian :3 (waterstand onder de grond) nivello phreatic/de aqua subterranee :4 :(het goede) het -- en wee = le benes e le males (de iste vita), le vicissitudes del fortuna wel TW :1 ben :--? wat zeg je daarvan? = ben, que dice tu de illo? :-- allemachtig! = sancte celo! :-- nee = ma no welbaar BN :1 soldabile welbaarheid ZN :1 soldabilitate welbebouwd BN :1 ben cultivate :--e grond = terra/solo ben culticate welbedacht BN :1 ben considerate, maturmente reflectite :-- plan = plano ben considerate :-- handelen = ager post reflexion matur welbegrepen BN :1 ben comprendite, ben comprehendite welbehaaglijk BN :1 agradabile, comfortabile welbehagen ZN :1 benesser, placer, agradamento, complacentia :gevoel van -- = sentimento de benesser welbekend BN :1 ben cognite, ben note, notori, (vertrouwd) familiar :-- persoon = celebritate :-- gezicht = facie familiar welbekendheid ZN :1 notorietate welbeklant BN :1 Zie: beklant welbemand BN :1 (SCHEEP) ben equipate :-- schip = nave ben equipate welbemind BN :1 ben amate welbemuurd BN :1 ben murate :--e vesting = fortalessa ben murate welberaamd BN :1 ben preparate :--e plannen = planos ben preparate welberaden BN :1 ben considerate, prudente :-- optreden = ager prudentemente welbereid BN :1 ben preparate :een tafeltje -- = un repasto con plattos ben preparate welbeschouwd BN :1 toto (ben) considerate welbespraakt BN :1 eloquente, facunde, (veel pratend) volubile, loquace :-- zijn = eloquer :hij is -- = ille ha un grande facilitate de parola/de elocution welbespraaktheid ZN :1 eloquentia, facundia, (praatzucht) volubilitate, loquacitate welbesteed BN :1 ben empleate, (van geld) ben investite :een -- leven achter zich hebben = haber un vita ben empleate detra se welbevinden ZN :1 benesser welbewaard BN :1 ben conservate welbewust BN :1 ben consciente, deliberate :--e keuze = election deliberate welbezocht BN :1 multo frequentate :--e vergadering = assemblea multo frequentate weldaad ZN :1 (goede daad) bon action, (goed doel) obra de caritate, (gunst) favor :2 (iets aangenaams) placer, gaudio, joia weldadig BN :1 (heilzaam) benefic, salutar :--e invloed = influentia salutar :-- voor de gezondheid = benefic pro le sanitate :2 (aangenaam) agradabile, delectabile, deliciose :-- gevoel = sensation deliciose/de benesser weldadigheid ZN :1 beneficentia weldadigheidsbazar ZN :1 bazar de beneficentia weldadigheidsconcert ZN :1 concerto de beneficientia weldadigheidsinstelling ZN :1 institution de beneficentia weldadigheidsvoorstelling ZN :1 representation de beneficentia weldenkend BN :1 ben pensante weldoen ZN :1 facer le ben, esser caritabile, facer/practicar le caritate weldoend BN :1 benefic weldoener ZN :1 benefactor weldoenster ZN :1 benefactrice weldoordacht BN :1 ben ponderate, ben considerate, ben studiate weldoortimmerd BN :1 ben construite, ben structurate, solide :-- huis = casa ben construite :-- betoog = discurso solide :-- plan = plano ben structurate weldoorvoed BN :1 ben alimentate, ben nutrite :er -- uitzien = haber un aspecto ben nutrite :--e mensen weten niet wat honger is = le personas ben alimentate non sape lo que es le fame weldra BW :1 tosto, bentosto, in pauc, in poc, proximemente, in un futur proxime weledel BN :1 :--e heer Jansen = estimate senior Jansen weledelgeboren BN :1 :-- heer Pietersen = estimate senior Pietersen weledelgeleerd BN :1 Zie: weledel weleens BW :1 alicun vice, in alicun occasion weleer ZN :1 :de tijden van -- = le tempore passate :de vrienden van -- = le amicos de antea/olim weleer BW :1 antea, olim :dit stadje, -- een bloeiende haven = iste parve urbe, antea un porto florescente/prospere weleerwaard BN :1 reverende Welf ZN :1 (GESCH) guelfo :van de --en = guelfe welfboog ZN :1 arco de volta welfboogrug ZN :1 extradorso welfkarton ZN :1 Zie: golfkarton Welfs BN :1 (GESCH) guelfe welfsel ZN :1 volta welgaan WW :1 ir ben, prosperar welgat ZN :1 (GEOL: mond van een bron) apertura/bucca de un fonte welgeaard BN :1 (echt) ver, veritabile, authentic :2 (van goede inborst) bon, honeste, nobile :een -- man = un homine honeste welgebekt BN :1 Zie: welbespraakt welgebouwd BN :1 ben facite, ben formate, ben construite welgedaan BN :1 ben alimentate, replete, corpulente welgedaanheid ZN :1 carnositate, corpulentia welgegrond BN :1 ben fundate :--e redenen = rationes ben fundate welgekleed BN :1 ben vestite welgekozen BN :1 ben seligite, appropriate :-- bewoordingen = terminos adequate/ben seligite welgelegen BN :1 ben situate :-- huis = casa ben situate welgeliefd BN :1 ben amate welgelijkend BN :1 ben resimilante :-- portret = portrait (F) ben resimilante welgelukkig BN :1 multo felice welgemanierd BN :1 polite, cortese, urban, ben educate, de belle/bon manieras :-- zijn = haber bon manieras welgemanierdheid ZN :1 politessa, cortesia, urbanitate, bon manieras welgemeend BN :1 sincer, cordial, (goed bedoeld) ben intentionate :iemand een --e raad geven = dar un consilio sincer/de amico a un persona welgemeendheid ZN :1 sinceritate welgemoed BN :1 de bon humor, contente welgemutst BN :1 Zie: welgemoed welgeordend BN :1 ben ordinate, ben structurate, ben organisate welgeschapen ZN :1 ben (con)formate, ben constituite, ben facite :een -- zoon = un filio ben conformate welgeslaagd BN :1 ben succedite :-- feest = festa ben succedite welgesteld BN :1 fortunate, ric welgesteldheid ZN :1 ricchessa welgeteld BW :1 exactemente, in total :er waren -- tien leden aanwezig = in total dece membros esseva presente welgetimmerd BN :1 ben construite welgetroffen BN :1 Zie: welgelijkend welgevallen ZN :1 (goeddunken) grado, (goedvinden) approbation :zich iets laten -- = tolerar un cosa :naar -- = a grado :2 (genoegen) placer, agradamento, complacentia :met -- bekijken = reguardar con complacentia/agradamento welgevallig BN :1 grate, agradabile :Gode -- zijn = esser grate a Deo/al oculos de Deo :iemand aanstellen die het bestuur -- is = appunctar un persona qui es acceptabile pro le consilio directive welgevormd BN :1 (TAAL) correcte :een --e zin = un phrase correcte :2 (goed gevormd) ben formate, ben facite, ben proportionate :--e borsten = sinos ben formate welgezind BN :1 ben intentionate, favorabile welgezindheid ZN :1 bon intention welhaast BW :1 (weldra) tosto, bentosto :het is -- gedaan = isto es tosto facite :2 (bijna) quasi, practicamente :zo iets is -- onbestaanbaar = isto es practicamente impossibile :men zou -- geloven dat = on crederea quasi que welig BN :1 (overvloedig) abundante, exuberante, (mbt plantengroei OOK) luxuriante :--e plantengroei = vegetation luxuriante/exuberante :--e akkers = campos fertile :-- tieren = abundar, prosperar :2 (wulps) lascive weligheid ZN :1 abundantia, exuberantia, profusion welijzer ZN :1 ferro soldabile welingelicht BN :1 ben informate :--e kringen = medios ben informate :iets uit --e bron/van --e zijde vernemen = apprender un cosa de fonte ben informate/de bon fonte weliswaar BW :1 il es ver, il es certe, certemente :een -- verzorgde maar toch niet bevredigende opvoering = un representation certemente facite con cura, tamen pauco/poco satisfactori welja BW :1 ma si welk VR VNW BIJV :1 que, qual :-- boek lees je? = qual libro lege tu? :over --e man praat je = de que homine parla tu? welk VR VNW :1 qual, le qual :--e van de twee? = (le) qual del duo? :2 (in uitroepende zinnen) que, qual :-- een dwaasheid! = que/qual follia! welk BETR VNW :1 qui, que, le qual welk(e) dan ook ONB VNW BIJV :1 quecunque, qualcunque welklinkend BN :1 Zie: welluidend-1 welkom BN :1 benvenite :-- geschenk = dono/presente benvenite/agradabile :--e afwisseling = cambiamento benvenite/agradabile :iemand hartelijk -- heten = dar/offerer un benvenita calorose a un persona :niet -- zijn = esser indesirabile welkom ZN :1 benvenita :-- heten = dar le benvenita :iemand een feestelijk -- bereiden = offerer un festa de benvenita a un persona :wees --! = sia le benvenito! welkom! TW :1 benvenite! welkomst ZN :1 benvenita welkomstdronk ZN :1 toast (E) de benvenita welkomstgeschenk ZN :1 dono/presente de benvenita welkomstgroet ZN :1 salute de benvenita welkomstlied ZN :1 canto de benvenita welkomstmaal ZN :1 repasto de benvenita welkomstrede ZN :1 discurso inaugural/de benvenita welkomstwoord ZN :1 parolas de benvenita wellen WW :1 (bijna laten koken) calefacer usque al puncto de ebullition, cocer sin facer bullir :gewelde boter = butyro fundite :2 (lassen, solderen) soldar :3 (opborrelen) surger :het water welt hier uit de grond = hic le aqua surge del solo welles! TW :1 ma si! welletjes BN :1 :het is -- = isto suffice, basta! wellevend BN :1 polite, civil, cortese, urban, civil, attente, attentive, deferente :--e man = homine cortese :zich -- gedragen = comportar se cortesemente wellevendheid ZN :1 politessa, cortesia, urbanitate, civilitate, attention :wetten der -- = leges del politessa :regels der -- = regulas del civilitate wellicht BW :1 forsan, possibilemente welluidend BN :1 sonor, melodiose, harmoniose, euphone, euphonic, musical, suaviloquente :--e klanken = sonos euphonic :--e stem = voce melodiose/sonor/musical, belle voce :-- maken = euphonisar :2 (MUZ, POEZIE) numerose welluidendheid ZN :1 harmonia, melodia, melodiositate, musicalitate, sonoritate, (TAAL) euphonia :2 (MUZ, POEZIE) numero welluidendheidshalve BW :1 pro motivos de euphonia wellust ZN :1 (zinnelijk genot) voluptate, voluptuositate, sensualitate, lascivitate, luxuria, libidine, libidinositate, desiro/desiderio libidinose, concupiscentia, lubricitate, prurientia :schaamteloze -- = voluptate/lascivitate impudic :ziekelijke -- = priapismo :vol ziekelijke -- = priapic :2 (innig welgevallen) voluptate, delicia, placer wellusteling ZN :1 voluptuoso, voluptuario, lascivo, luxurioso wellustgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de voluptate, etc. wellustgewaarwording ZN :1 sensation de voluptate, etc. wellustig BN :1 voluptari, voluptuose, sensual, salace, libidinose, lascive, concupiscente, erotic, luxuriose, pruriente, sybaritic :-- mens = persona sensual :--e dansen = dansas voluptuose/lascive :--e blik = reguardo lascive/concupiscente :-- zijn = luxuriar wellustigheid ZN :1 voluptate, sensualitate, concupiscentia, lascivitate, luxuria, salacitate welmenend BN :1 ben intentionate, (oprecht) sincer :--e vrienden = amicos sincer :iemand -- terechtwijzen = facer reproches {sj} ben intentionate a un persona welmenendheid ZN :1 bon intentiones, (oprechtheid) sinceritate welnaad ZN :1 soldatura welnee TW :1 no welnemen ZN :1 permission, approbation :met uw -- = con vostre permission, si vos lo permitte welnu TW :1 ben welomlijnd BN :1 ben delineate, ben determinate, ben definite, ben delimitate welomschreven BN :1 Zie: welomlijnd welonderlegd BN :1 ben instruite welopgevoed BN :1 ben educate :--e kinderen = infantes ben educate weloverwogen BN :1 deliberate, ben ponderate, premeditate, ben meditate, considerate :-- antwoord = responsa premeditate :-- plan = plano ben meditate :-- moord = assassinato premeditate :-- keuze = election ben meditate welp ZN :1 (dier) juvene animal, pullo, parv(ul)o, (van leeuw) leonino, (van beer) ursino, (van vos) vulpino, (van wolf) lupino :2 (padvinder) boy scout junior (E) welpomp ZN :1 pumpa de aqua de fonte welput ZN :1 puteo artesian welriekend BN :1 odorante, odorate, odorifere, odorose, fragrante, balsamic, olente, redolente :(PLANTK) zeer -- = odoratissime :-- maken = perfumar welriekendheid ZN :1 olentia, redolentia, perfumo, odor, flagrantia, aroma, aromaticitate Wels ZN :1 (taal) gallese Wels BN :1 gallese :--e dialecten = dialectos gallese welslagen ZN :1 successo :drinken op het -- van de onderneming = biber al successo del interprisa welsmakend BN :1 de bon gusto :--e gerechten = plattos de bon gusto welsprekend BN :1 eloquente, facunde, (PEJ) loquace :niet -- = ineloquente :--e woorden = parolas eloquente :--e advokaat = advocato facunde :zich -- uiten = eloquer :2 (overtuigend) eloquente, convincente, persuasive :--e argumenten = argumentos convincente/que convince :-- betoog = discurso eloquente :-- zwijgen = silentio eloquente welsprekendheid ZN :1 (het welsprekend zijn) eloquentia, facundia, (PEJ) loquacitate :de sluizen der -- = le cataractas del eloquentia :2 (kunst) eloquentia, arte oratori/rhetoric, rhetorica :gave der -- = dono del eloquentia :wedstrijd in -- = torneo de eloquentia :3 (leer) rhetorica welstaal ZN :1 aciero soldabile welstand ZN :1 (goede gezondheid) bon sanitate :in blakende -- verkeren = esser in bon sanitate, esser radiante de sanitate :2 (toestand van voorspoed) prosperitate, (welvaren) benesser :in goede -- verkeren = prosperar :in -- leven = viver in ricchessa welstandsbepaling ZN :1 regulationes relative al apparentia externe de casas e edificios welstandsverordening ZN :1 Zie: welstandsbepaling welste ZN :1 :van je -- = multo grande, multo bon, etc. :een uitbrander -- = un multo grande reprimenda weltergewicht ZN :1 peso welter, welter welterusten! TW :1 bon nocte! welteverstaan BN :1 ben intendite weltevreden BN :1 satisfacte Weltschmerz ZN :1 mal del seculo, spleen (E), dolor universal, Weltschmerz (D) welvaart ZN :1 prosperitate, abundantia, benesser :onzekere -- = prosperitate fragile :-- genieten = prosperar :in -- leven = viver in le abundantia :er heerste toen veel -- = iste esseva un periodo de prosperitate welvaartsbron ZN :1 fonte de prosperitate welvaartseconomie ZN :1 economia del benesser (social) welvaartsindex ZN :1 indice/index del prosperitate welvaartsmaatschappij ZN :1 societate de abundantia/del benesser welvaartspeil ZN :1 nivello de vita/de benesser welvaartspolitiek ZN :1 politica del benesser (social) welvaartsstreven ZN :1 aspiration al benesser welvaartstaat ZN :1 stato del benesser welvaartsverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno characteristic/signo typic del societate de abundantia welvaartsziekte ZN :1 maladia ligate al civilisation welvaartvast BN :1 adjustate al augmento del precios e salarios, a proba/prova de inflation welvaren ZN :1 bon sanitate, prosperitate, benesser :er uitzien als Hollands -- = irradiar sanitate welvaren WW :1 ir ben, prosperar :ergens wel bij varen = traher avantage de welvarend BN :1 (voorspoedig, bloeiend) prospere, florescente, (gezond) in bon sanitate :-- land = pais prospere :-- zijn = prosperar :de nijverheid is -- = le industria prospera welvarendheid ZN :1 (voorspoed) prosperitate :2 (goede gezondheid) bon sanitate welven BN :1 munir de un volta, construer un volta super :een kelder -- = munir un cellario de un volta :2 :zich -- = voltar se, arcar se, curvar se :boven ons welft zich de sterrenhemel = super nos il se volta le celo stellate welverdiend BN :1 ben meritate, condigne :--e beloning = recompensa condigne :van een --e rust genieten = profitar de un reposo ben meritate welverschanst BN :1 ben fortificate welversierd BN :1 ben ornate welversneden BN :1 ben taliate :een -- pen = un penna ben taliate welversterkt BN :1 ben fortificate :--e vesting = un fortalessa ben fortificate welverzorgd BN :1 ben curate welving ZN :1 curva, curvatura, incurvatura :de -- van een boog = le curvatura de un arco :de -- van de voet = le concavitate del pede welvoeglijk BN :1 decente, conveniente, decorose, ben educate welvoeglijkheid ZN :1 decentia, convenientia :de grenzen der -- overschrijden = ultrapassar le limites del decentia, bravar le convenientias :de -- verbiedt me te herhalen wat hij heeft gezegd = le decentia me impedi de repeter lo que ille ha dicite welvoeglijkheidshalve BW :1 pro decentia welvoegzaam BN :1 Zie: welvoeglijk welvoorzien BN :1 (van winkel) ben stockate, ben approvisionate, (van maaltijd) copiose :een --e dis = un repasto copiose welwater ZN :1 aqua de fonte welwezen ZN :1 bon sanitate welwijs BN :1 ben sage welwillend BN :1 benevole, benevolente, complacente, clemente, indulgente, affabile :--e luisteraar = ascoltator benevole :--e rechter = judice benevole/clemente :--e kritiek = critica benevolente/indulgente :door --e bemiddeling van = gratias al intervention benevolente de :iemand -- bejegenen = tractar un persona con benevolentia :zich -- tonen = monstrar se benevolente, demonstrar benevolentia :dat is mij -- afgestaan = on me lo ha cedite con complacentia welwillendheid ZN :1 complacentia, benevolentia, clementia, bontate, affabilitate :de -- van de rechter inroepen = invocar le clementia/benevolentia del judice :demonstrar -- = zich welwillend tonen welzand ZN :1 Zie: drijfzand welzijn ZN :1 (welvaren) ben, benesser, prosperitate, (heil) salute :algemeen -- = ben/benesser general/public :geestelijk -- = benesser immaterial, conforto intellectual :maatschappelijk -- = benesser social :2 (goede gezondheid) bon sanitate :bij leven en -- = si le vita e le sanitate me lo permitte welzijnssector ZN :1 sector/terreno del assistentia/adjuta social welzijnswerk ZN :1 assistentia/adjuta social welzijnswerker ZN :1 assistente social welzijnszorg ZN :1 servicios (public) de assistentia/adjuta social wemel ZN :1 Zie: wemeling wemelen WW :1 formicar, pullular, abundar, esser plen de :-- van de fouten = abundar in errores :de vertaling wemelt van de fouten = le errores pullula in le traduction wemeling ZN :1 formicamento, pullulation wen ZN :1 cyste sebacee subcutanee wendbaar BN :1 que torna facilemente, manovrabile, maneabile, (BIOL) versatile wendbaarheid ZN :1 manovrabilitate, maneabilitate, (BIOL) versatilitate wenden WW :1 (draaien, keren) tornar, girar, verter, cambiar de direction :2 (SCHEEP) (van richting veranderen) virar (de bordo) :3 (zich richten) :zich -- tot iemand om raad = adressar se a/diriger se a un persona pro obtener un consilio :zich -- tot iemand om hulp = recurrer a un persona wending ZN :1 (het wenden) action de tornar :2 (in weg) virage, (in rivier) meandro :3 (zwenking) viramento :4 (verandering) cambio, cambiamento, giro :-- ten goede/ten kwade = cambio pro le melior/pro le pejor :een ongunstige -- nemen = tornar mal :plotselinge -- = cambiamento brusc, colpo de theatro wenen WW :1 plorar, lacrimar, versar lacrimas :het -- = lacrimation :-- van ontroering = versar lacrimas/plorar de emotion Wenen ZN EIGN :1 Vienna, Wien (D) wenend BN :1 plorante, lacrimante, lacrimose, in lacrimas Wener ZN :1 viennese, de Vienna, de Wien (D) wener ZN :1 (konijn) conilio de Vienna :2 (persoon) persona lacrimose/qui plora/lacrima, plorator wening ZN :1 Zie: geween wenk ZN :1 (gebaar) gesto, signo :een -- geven aan iemand = facer/dar signo a un persona :iemand op zijn --en bedienen = obedir a tote le desiros/desiderios de un persona, esser a disposition de un persona :2 (bedekte aanwijzing) indication, (suggestie) suggestion, (advies) consilio, (waarschuwing) advertimento :stille -- = indication indirecte :praktische --en voor chemische manipulaties = consilios practic pro manipulationes chimic wenkbrauw ZN :1 supercilio :zware --en = supercilios spisse :met zware/borstelige --en = superciliose :de --en optrekken/fronsen = levar/rugar/arrugar/corrugar/arcar le supercilios :met opgetrokken --en = con le supercilios arcate :van de -- = superciliar :op zijn --en lopen = esser exhauste/extenuate wenkbrauwboog ZN :1 arcada del supercilio wenkbrauwpotlood ZN :1 stilo a/pro supercilios wenkbrauwstift ZN :1 Zie: wenkbrauwpotlood wenken WW :1 facer/dar signo a wenndiagram ZN :1 diagramma de Wenn wennen WW :1 (gewoon maken) accostumar (a), habituar (a), (vertrouwd maken) familiarisar (con) :weer -- aan = reaccostumar a, rehabituar a :iemand aan ontberingen laten -- = facer habituar un persona a privationes :troepen aan tucht -- = disciplinar truppas :2 (gewoon raken) accostumar se (s), habituar se (a), (vertrouwd raken) familiarisar se (con) :de ogen wennen aan de duisternis = le oculos se habitua al obscuritate :het is een kwestie van -- = isto es un question de habitude/de habituar se/de accostumar se :ik ben eraan gewend = io ha le habitude de illo :alles went = on se habitua a toto :3 (aarden) adaptar se :hij kan niet -- in dat land = ille non pote adaptar se a iste pais :ik moest -- aan het klimaat = io debeva adaptar me al climate wens ZN :1 (begeerte) desiro, desiderio, voluntate, appetentia :onvervulbare -- = desiro/desiderio irrealisabile :vrome -- = illusion (van) :op -- van = secundo le desiro/le desiderio de :dit is naar -- = isto es secundo nostre desiros/desiderios :tegen de -- van zijn moeder = contra le voluntate de su matre :een -- uiten = exprimer un desiro/un desiderio :de -- is de vader van de gedachte = le desiro/desiderio conditiona nostre pensatas :iemands -- vervullen = exaudir/realisar le desiro/le desiderio de un persona, facer le voluntate de un persona :iemands -- respecteren = respectar le voluntate de un persona :heb je nog --en voor je verjaardag? = que volerea tu haber pro tu anniversario? :2 (wat men iemand toewenst) desiro, desiderio, voto :onze beste --en voor het nieuwe jaar = nostre melior desiros/desiderios/votos pro le nove anno, nostre optime augurios pro le nove anno wensbeeld ZN :1 ideal, phantasia, sonio wensdroom ZN :1 (droom waarin een wens tot uiting komt) sonio in le qual se manifesta un desiro/desiderio :2 (droombeeld) ideal, (niet te verwezenlijken) chimera, illusion wenselijk BN :1 desirabile, desiderabile :het zou -- zijn dat = il serea desirabile/desiderabile que wenselijkheid ZN :1 desirabilitate, desiderabilitate wensen WW :1 (verlangen) desirar, desiderar, voler :rust -- = desirar/desiderar tranquillitate :-- rijk te zijn = desirar/desiderar esser ric :rust -- = voler haber le pace :dat laat veel te -- over = isto lassa multo a desirar/a desiderar :ik wens gehoorzaamd te worden = io vole que on me obedi :zoals u wenst = como vos desira/desidera/vole :2 (dulden, willen) voler :ik wens me niet door jou te laten bevelen = io non supporta que tu me da ordines/que tu me commanda :3 (verlangen te hebben) desirar, desiderar :wat wenst u? = que desira/desidera vos? :4 (toewensen) desirar, desiderar, facer votos pro :iemand een goede vakantie -- = desirar bon vacantias a un persona wensend BN :1 (TAAL) optative :--e wijs = modo optative, optativo wenskaart ZN :1 carta de salute/de votos wentelen WW :1 facer un movimento de rotation, rotar, girar, tornar, pivotar :--de beweging = movimento giratori :de deuren wentelen om hun as = le portas pivota circum/circa lor axe :de hemellichamen wentelen om hun assen = le corpores celeste gravita circum lor axes :iets door het meel -- = farinar un cosa, rolar un cosa in le farina wenteling ZN :1 movimento giratori, rotation, giration, (keer dat iets wentelt) torno, revolution :drie --en maken = facer tres tornos wentelteefje ZN :1 trencho {sj} de pan frite wenteltrap ZN :1 scala helicoide/in helice/tornante/a caracol/a vite/(in) spiral wenteltrapvormig BN :1 helicoide wentelwiek ZN :1 helicoptere wereld ZN :1 mundo, terra :zintuiglijk waarneembare -- = mundo sensibile :bewoonde -- = mundo habitate :literaire -- = mundo litterari :mohammedaanse -- = mundo musulman :oude -- = vetule mundo :nieuwe -- = nove mundo :derde -- = tertie mundo :ontredderde -- = mundo disfacte :stoffelijke -- = mundo physic :wetenschappelijke -- = mundo scientific/del scientia :omgekeerde -- = mundo al inverso :(hiernamaals) de andere -- = le altere mundo :schepping van de -- = creation del mundo :man van de -- = homine del mundo :vrouw van de -- = femina del mundo :atlas van de gehele -- = atlas del mundo integre :de vrije -- = le mundo libere :toestand in de -- = actualitate mundial :de -- afreizen = (per)currer le mundo :van de (gehele) -- = mundial :van de -- = mundan :ter -- komen = venir al mundo, nascer :ter -- brengen = parer, parturir :er ging een -- voor hem open = il se aperiva un mundo nove pro ille :ieder leeft in zijn eigen -- = cata uno vive in su proprie mundo :voor God en de -- = ante Deo e ante le homines :de -- vaarwel zeggen = renunciar al mundo :hogere sferen van de politieke -- = alte spheras del politica :iemand naar de andere -- helpen = inviar/expedir un persona in le altere mundo, occider un persona :tegen de -- gaan = morder le pulvere :een misverstand uit de -- helpen = dissipar un mal interpretation :het grootste gelijk van de -- hebben = haber completemente ration :een -- aan mogelijkheden = un mundo de possibilitates :degene die dat gerucht de -- in heeft gestuurd = le persona qui ha inventate iste ruito/rumor :wat is de -- toch klein! = que parve es le mundo! :het leek of de -- verging = il pareva le fin del mundo :midden in de -- staan = haber/menar un vita active :daar ligt een -- van verschil tussen = il ha un mundo de differentia inter illos :dat is niet van deze -- = isto non pertine a iste mundo :het --je van de homo's = le mundo del homosexuales, le subcultura gay (E) wereldas ZN :1 axe del mundo/del terra/del sphera terrestre wereldas ZN :1 axe del mundo wereldatlas ZN :1 atlas del mundo wereldbank ZN :1 banca mundial wereldbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa mundial wereldbedwinger ZN :1 Zie: wereldbeheerser wereldbeeld ZN :1 (voorstelling omtrent de werkelijkheid) vision del mundo, conception del mundo :het -- van het christendom = le vision del mundo del christianismo, vision christian del mundo :geocentrisch -- = vision/systema astronomic geocentric, geocentrismo :2 (aspect van de wereld) mundo :Japan beheerst economisch het -- = Japon domina le mundo economicamente, Japon es le maestro del mundo economic, Japon ha le suprematia economic wereldbefaamd BN :1 de fama mundial :-- produkt = producto de fama mundial wereldbeheerser ZN :1 maestro del mundo wereldbekend BN :1 Zie: wereldberoemd wereldbeker ZN :1 Zie: wereldcup wereldberoemd BN :1 mundialmente famose, de fama/renomine mundial/universe/universal :-- worden = ganiar fama universal wereldberoemdheid ZN :1 (ook persoon) celebritate mundial wereldbeschouwing ZN :1 conception/concepto/vision del mundo wereldbestel ZN :1 Zie: wereldorde wereldbetekenis ZN :1 signification mundial wereldbevolking ZN :1 population mundial wereldbewoner ZN :1 habitante del mundo wereldbibliotheek ZN :1 bibliotheca universal wereldbol ZN :1 globo/sphera terrestre wereldbond ZN :1 liga/union mundial :Wereldbond voor Interlingua = Union Mundial pro Interlingua, U.M.I. wereldboom ZN :1 arbore cosmic wereldbrand ZN :1 conflagration mundial wereldburger ZN :1 (mens) esser human, habitante del mundo :de nieuwe -- = le neonato :2 (kosmopoliet) cosmopolita, cive/citatano del mundo wereldburgerlijk BN :1 cosmopolita wereldburgerschap ZN :1 cosmopolitismo wereldcentrum ZN :1 centro mundial wereldconcern ZN :1 interprisa multinational/plurinational wereldconferentia ZN :1 congerentia mundial wereldcongres ZN :1 congresso mundial wereldconjunctuur ZN :1 conjunctura mundial wereldconsumptie ZN :1 consumo/consumption mundial wereldcrisis ZN :1 crise/crisis mundial wereldcup ZN :1 cuppa mundial/del mundo werelddeel ZN :1 parte del mundo, continente :de vijf --en = le cinque partes del mundo :het zwarte -- = le continente nigre/african wereldeconomie ZN :1 economia mundial wereldeinde ZN :1 fin del mundo wereldfaam ZN :1 fama/renomine mundial wereldfederalisme ZN :1 federalismo mundial wereldfederatie ZN :1 federation mundial wereldgebedsdag ZN :1 die/jorno mundial del precaria wereldgebeuren ZN :1 eventos/actualitate mundial wereldgebeurtenis ZN :1 evento (de importantia) mundial wereldgeestelijke ZN :1 sacerdote/prestre secular wereldgemiddelde ZN :1 media mundial wereldgericht ZN :1 judicio/judicamento final, ultime judicio/judicamento wereldgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia universe/universal/mundial/del mundo wereldgeweten ZN :1 conscientia del mundo wereldgezondheidsdag ZN :1 die/jorno mundial del sanitate Wereldgezondheidsorganisatie ZN :1 Organisation Mundial del Sanitate, O.M.S. wereldgodsdienst ZN :1 religion de character mundial, religion del mundo wereldhandel ZN :1 commercio mundial wereldhandelscentrum ZN :1 centro de commercio mundial wereldhaven ZN :1 porto (de importantia) mundial, porto international wereldheer ZN :1 sacerdote/prestre secular wereldheerschappij ZN :1 hegemonia/dominio mundial/universal/del mundo wereldhegemonie ZN :1 Zie: wereldheerschappij wereldhervormer ZN :1 reformator del mundo wereldhervorming ZN :1 reforma del mundo wereldhistorie ZN :1 Zie: wereldgeschiedenis wereldhuishouding ZN :1 economia mundial wereldhulptaal ZN :1 lingua auxiliar mundial wereldje ZN :1 (parve) mundo :het -- van de homocultuur = le subcultura gay (E)/del homosexuales :ze leeft in een klein -- = su universo es restringite, su horizontes es stricte, illa vive in su proprie mundo wereldkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta del globo/mundo, mappamundi (L), planispherio wereldkampioen ZN :1 campion mundial/del mundo wereldkampioenschap ZN :1 (het zijn, titel) titulo de campion mundial/del mundo :strijden om het -- = competer pro le titulo de campion mundial :2 (competitie) campionato mundial/del mundo :de --pen voetbal = le campionatos mundial de football (E) wereldkerk ZN :1 ecclecia universal wereldklasse ZN :1 (SPORT) le melior sportivos/sportistas mundial/del mundo, classe mundial :hij zit in de -- = ille es inter le melior sportivos/sportistas mundial/del mundo :2 (uitmuntende kwaliteit) classe international/mundial :een voetballer van -- = un footballero {foet} de categoria international wereldklok ZN :1 horologio de tempore universal wereldkloot ZN :1 globo wereldkundig BN :1 public :-- maken = render public, publicar, divulgar wereldlijk BN :1 (niet-kerkelijk) secular, laic, profan, temporal :het -- gezag = le poter temporal, le temporalitate, le bracio secular :het --e lied = le canto profan :in -- beheer brengen = secularisar :2 (niet-kloosterlijk) secular :een --e geestelijke = un prestre/sacerdote secular wereldliteratuur ZN :1 litteratura mundial/universal wereldmacht ZN :1 potentia mundial, superpotentia wereldmarkt ZN :1 mercato mundial/international/del mundo wereldmarktprijs ZN :1 precio in le mercato mundial wereldmerk ZN :1 marca mundial wereldmogendheid ZN :1 potentia mundial, superpotentia wereldmonopolie ZN :1 monopolio mundial wereldnaam ZN :1 nomine de fama/reputation/renomine mundial, fama/reputation/renomine mundial :geleerde van -- = scientista/scientifico de reputation/fama mundial Wereldnatuurfonds ZN EIGN :1 Fundo International pro le Defensa del Natura wereldnieuws ZN :1 (uit de hele wereld) actualitate international :2 (van belang voor de hele wereld) nova de importantia mundial wereldomroep ZN :1 radiodiffusion mundial, emissiones international wereldomspannend BN :1 Zie: wereldomvattend wereldomvattend BN :1 mundial, universe, universal, global :--e belangen = interesses mundial/global :van --e betekenis = de significantia/importantia mundial wereldondergang ZN :1 fin del mundo wereldonderneming ZN :1 interprisa mundial wereldontvanger ZN :1 receptor a undas curte wereldoorlog ZN :1 guerra mundial/global/universal :het Europa van voor de tweede -- = le Europa de ante le Secunde Guerra Mundial :de eerste -- = le Prime Guerra Mundial wereldopinie ZN :1 opinion mundial wereldopvatting ZN :1 Zie: wereldbeschouwing wereldorde ZN :1 ordine del mundo wereldorganisatie ZN :1 organisation mundial wereldoriëntatie ZN :1 cognoscentias/cognoscimentos del mundo (contemporanee) wereldpers ZN :1 pressa international/mundial wereldpolitiek ZN :1 politica mundial wereldpopulatie ZN :1 population mundial :de totale -- van een vogelsoort = le population mundial total de un specie de aves Wereldpostvereniging, de -- ZN EIGN :1 le Union postal universal wereldpremière ZN :1 première (F)/prime representation mundial wereldprimeur ZN :1 Zie: wereldpremière wereldprincipe ZN :1 principio mundial wereldprobleem ZN :1 problema mundial/universal/del mundo wereldproduktie ZN :1 production mundial wereldraad ZN :1 consilio mundial :Wereldraad van Kerken = Consilio Mundial/Ecumenic del Ecclesias wereldramp ZN :1 catastrophe mundial/universal wereldranglijst ZN :1 classification mundial wereldrecord ZN :1 record (E) mundial/del mundo :het -- verbeteren = batter le record mundial wereldrecordhouder ZN :1 detentor del record (E) mundial/del mundo wereldregering ZN :1 governamento mundial/del mundo wereldreis ZN :1 viage circum/circa le mundo, viage del mundo wereldreiziger ZN :1 globetrotter (E) wereldreligie ZN :1 religion del mundo wereldreputatie ZN :1 reputation/fama/renomine mundial wereldreserve ZN :1 reserva mundial :--s aan olie = reservas mundial de petroleo wereldrevolutie ZN :1 revolution mundial wereldrijk ZN :1 imperio mundial wereldrond ZN :1 (aardbol) mundo, terra :2 (halfrond) hemispherio :3 (hele oppervlakte der aarde) mundo, terra wereldruim(te) ZN :1 spatio cosmic/interplanetari/del universo werelds BN :1 (aards) temporal :2 (mondain) mundan :--e vrouw = femina mundan/del mundo :3 (wereldlijk) secular, laic, profan :--e goederen = benes secular :--e muziek = musica profan wereldschaal ZN :1 scala mundial wereldscheepvaart ZN :1 navigation mundial wereldschepper ZN :1 creator del mundo, (GR. GESCH) demiurgo wereldschepping ZN :1 creation del mundo wereldschokkend BN :1 de repercussion mundial :--e gebeurtenissen = eventos de repercussion mundial :dat is niet zo -- = isto non ha nihil de particular wereldsgezind BN :1 mundan wereldsgezindheid ZN :1 mundanitate wereldsituatie ZN :1 situation mundial wereldslag ZN :1 battalia mundial wereldspaardag ZN :1 jorno/die universal del sparnio wereldstad ZN :1 metropole wereldstelsel ZN :1 systema del mundo wereldstreek ZN :1 region, zona wereldsucces ZN :1 successo mundial wereldtaal ZN :1 lingua mundial/universal/international wereldtentoonstelling ZN :1 exposition/exhibition mundial/universal wereldtentoonstellingsterrein ZN :1 terreno del exposition/exhibition mundial/universal wereldtheater ZN :1 Zie: wereldtoneel wereldtijd ZN :1 (internationale regeling) zonas international de tempore, regulation del horario mundial :2 (SPORT) tempore mundial wereldtitel ZN :1 titulo (de campion) mundial/del mundo wereldtoneel ZN :1 scena mundial/del mundo, theatro del mundo :een belangrijke rol spelen op het -- = jocar un rolo/parte importante super le scena mundial wereldtonnage ZN :1 (SCHEEP) tonnellage mundial werelduurrecord ZN :1 record (E) mundial/del mundo del hora wereldverbeteraar ZN :1 persona qui vole meliorar le mundo, reformator del mundo wereldverbetering ZN :1 reforma del mundo wereldverbond ZN :1 liga mundial :-- van vakverenigingen = liga mundial de syndicatos obrer wereldverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption mundial wereldverkeer ZN :1 traffico mundial wereldvermaard BN :1 de reputation/fama mundial/universal wereldvermaardheid ZN :1 reputation/fama mundial/universal wereldveroveraar ZN :1 conquisitor del mundo wereldverovering ZN :1 conquesta del mundo wereldvervoer ZN :1 transporto mundial wereldverwoesting ZN :1 devastation del mundo wereldverzakend BN :1 ascetic wereldverzaking ZN :1 renunciamento/renunciation al mundo wereldvisie ZN :1 vision del mundo wereldvloot ZN :1 flotta mundial wereldvoorraad ZN :1 Zie: wereldreserve wereldvrede ZN :1 pace mundial/universal wereldvreemd BN :1 alien/estranie al mundo, foris del mundo, foris del realitate wereldwijd BN :1 mundial, universal :--e verspreiding = universalisation wereldwijs BN :1 qui ha le experientia del mundo/vita, experimentate wereldwinkel ZN :1 magazin ubi on vende productos del tertie mundo wereldwonder ZN :1 meravilia del mundo :de zeven --en = le septe meravilias del mundo wereldzee ZN :1 oceano wereldziekte ZN :1 pandemia weren WW :1 (tegenhouden) repeller, repulsar, non admitter, (buitensluiten) excluder :de vliegen -- = chassar {sj} le mosquitos (S) :de kou -- = proteger se del frigido :wij kunnen hem niet -- = nos non pote prohiber le le entrata :2 :(zich verdedigen) zich -- = defender se (contra), resister :3 :(zijn best doen) zich -- = effortiar se :zich flink -- = facer effortios energic werf ZN :1 (SCHEEP) cantier naval :2 (plaats waar goederen opgestapeld liggen) disbarcatorio, imbarcatorio, deposito :3 (erf) corte werfagent ZN :1 agente de recrutamento werfarbeider ZN :1 obrero de un cantier naval werfbaas ZN :1 chef (F) de un cantier naval werfbureau ZN :1 bureau (F)/officio de recrutamento werfcampagne ZN :1 campania de recrutamento werfkantoor ZN :1 Zie: werfbureau werfkraan ZN :1 grue de un cantier naval werfpersoneel ZN :1 personal de un cantier naval werfpremie ZN :1 premio de recrutamento werfstelsel ZN :1 systema de recutamento wering ZN :1 (het weren, het tegengaan) (van personen) exclusion, (van ziekte, e.d.) prevention, (van onrechtmatigheid) repression, suppression :-- van minderjarigen = exclusion de minores :commissie tot -- van schoolverzuim = commission pro combatter/contra le absentismo scholar :2 (SCHERMEN) parada werk ZN :1 labor, travalio, occupation, (baan OOK) empleo :lichamelijk -- = travalio/labor corporal :geschoold -- = travalio/labor qualificate :winstgevend -- = travalio/labor lucrative :ondankbaar -- = travalio/labor ingrate :intellectueel -- = travalio/labor intellectual/cerebral :openbare --en = obras/labores/travalios public :te veel -- = excesso de travalio/de labor :-- in groepsverband = travalio/labor collective/in equipa :aan het -- zijn = esser al labor/al travalio :aan het -- gaan = mitter se al labor/al travalio :-- zoeken = cercar labor/travalio :-- verschaffen/geven aan, te -- stellen = dar labor/travalio a, emplear :administratief -- = labor/travalio administrative :zwart -- = labor/travalio nigre/clandestin :zittend -- = travalio/labor sedentari :zwaar -- = travalio/labor pesante :-- aan de lopende band = labor/travalio al catena :los -- = travalio/labor occasional :te -- gaan = ager, operar, proceder :behoedzaam/bezonnen te -- gaan = ager con ponderation, proceder cautemente :alles in het -- stellen = facer tote le possibile :afgesproken -- = collusion :2 :(SCHEEP) levend -- = obras vive, carina :dood -- = obras morte :3 (boek, artistiek werk) obra, opera :satirisch -- = obra satiric :volledige --en = obras complete :nagelaten -- = obra posthume :4 (vezels) stoppa :met -- opvullen = stoppar :van het -- = stoppose :5 (mechanisme) mechanismo, (van uurwerk) movimento :6 :--en van barmhartigheid, charitatieve --en = obras/operas de misericordia/de caritate werkanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) del travalio werkbaar BN :1 (bruikbaar) utilisabile, practicabile, facibile, con le qual on pote laborar/travaliar, operational :-- compromis = compromisso facibile/practicabile/acceptabile :deze methode is niet -- = iste methodo non es practicabile/operational :2 (waarin te werken is) :een --e atmosfeer = un ambiente/atmosphera que permitte travaliar/laborar werkbaas ZN :1 conductor de travalio/de labor, (ploegbaas, voorman) prime obrero, chef (F) de equipa werkbank ZN :1 banco de travalio/labor, cavalletto werkbespreking ZN :1 reunion de travalio/de labor, discussion super le progressos (del labor/travalio) werkbezoek ZN :1 visita de labor/de travalio :de minister gaat op -- = le ministro interprende un visita de travalio werkbij ZN :1 ape operari/obrer/neutre werkbijeenkomst ZN :1 Zie: werkbespreking werkblad ZN :1 (tafelblad) tabuliero/plano de travalio/labor :2 (blad papier) folio (de papiro) werkboekje ZN :1 (oefenboekje) quaderno de exercitios :2 (boekje met gegevens over het werk) libretto del travalio/del labor werkbroek ZN :1 pantalon(es) de labor/de travalio werkcapaciteit ZN :1 potentia de travalio/de labor werkcollege ZN :1 travalios/labores practic, seminario werkcomité ZN :1 commission/committee (E) executive werkcoupé ZN :1 compartimento de servicio werkdadig BN :1 efficace werkdadigheid ZN :1 efficacitate, efficacia werkdag ZN :1 die/jorno de labor/de travalio, (duur) jornata de labor/de travalio :een achturige -- = un jornata de octo horas werkdefinitie ZN :1 definition de labor/de travalio werkdiner ZN :1 dinar de labor/de travalio werkdocument ZN :1 documento de labor/de travalio werkdruk ZN :1 (drukte) pression de labor/de travalio :2 (TECHN) pression effective werkduur ZN :1 durata/duration de labor/de travalio werkeiland ZN :1 insula artificial, (booreiland) platteforma de forage werkelijk BN :1 (wezenlijk bestaand) real, ver, veritabile, effective, (feitelijk) actual :-- gevaar = periculo real :--e reden = ration real/ver/veritabile :--e verblijfblaats = domicilio veritabile/actual :--e leven = vita currente :(THEOL) --e aanwezigheid van God = presentia real de Deo :--e verbetering = (a)melioration positive :deze figuur heeft -- bestaan = iste personage ha existite realmente :2 (actief) active, real :--e schulden = debitas real/active :in --e dienst = in servicio active werkelijkheid ZN :1 realitate :de alledaagse -- = le realitate quotidian/de cata die/de tote le jornos :de -- verdoezelen = velar le realitate :-- worden = realisar se, materialisar se :dat is in strijd met de -- = isto non es conforme al realitate :de -- heeft al mijn verwachtingen overtroffen = le realitate ha superate tote mi sperantias :rekening houden met de -- = tener conto del realitate :de -- onder ogen zien = vider le cosas in facie, esser realistic :tot de -- terugkeren = revenir al realitate/al terra :in -- = in realitate :2 (feit) facto :schijn en -- = facto e fiction werkelijkheidsbeschrijving ZN :1 description del realitate werkelijkheidsbesef ZN :1 conscientia del realitate werkelijkheidsgehalte ZN :1 nivello de realitate werkelijkheidszin ZN :1 senso del realitate(s), realismo :gebrek aan -- = irrealismo werkeloos BN :1 (niet bezig) inactive :2 Zie: werkloos werkeloosheid ZN :1 (het niet bezig zijn) inaction :2 Zie: werkloosheid werken WW :1 (werk doen) laborar, travaliar, (TECHN ook) operar :hard -- = laborar/travaliar multo :met de handen -- = laborar/travaliar con le manos :zich in het zweet -- = mitter/poner se in sudor :zich dood -- = occider se per un excesso de labor/travalio :naar een model/voorbeeld -- = laborar/travaliar secundo un modello/un exemplo :op het land -- = laborar/travaliar al campos :aan iets -- = laborar/travaliar a/in un cosa :aan zijn conditie -- = (a)meliorar su condition/forma, poner se/mitter se in forma :met een computer -- = laborar/travaliar con un computator/computer (E) :hij werkt met twintig man personeel = ille labora/travalia con vinti/viginti empleatos :voor niets -- = laborar/travaliar pro nihil :-- voor school = laborar/travaliar pro le schola :voor een examen -- = laborar/travaliar pro un examine, preparar un examine :er wordt aan gewerkt = on se occupa de illo :-- in klei = laborar/travaliar (in) le argilla :(SPORT) -- aan de ringen = travaliar al/in le anellos :2 (uitwerking hebben) ager, haber effecto, operar :dit geneesmiddel werkt niet = iste medicina non ha effecto :dit geneesmiddel werkt snel = iste medicamento age rapidemente :heilzaam -- = haber un effecto salutar :deze maatregelen werken heel goed = iste mesuras opera multo ben/con multe efficacia :3 (functioneren) functionar, operar :dit toestel werkt elektrisch = iste apparato functiona electricamente :dit apparaat werkt niet = iste apparato non functiona :goed -- = functionar ben :zo werkt dat niet = isto non functiona assi :zijn hersens laten -- = usar su cerebro :4 (aan een beweging/vervorming onderhevig zijn) distorquer se :(SCHEEP) de lading werkt = le carga se move :5 (gisten) esser in fermentation, fermentar :6 :op iemands gemoed -- = emover le corde de un persona :7 :een ongewenst iemand eruit -- = disfacer se/disembarassar se de un persona indesirabile :8 :iets in de hand -- = adjutar a un cosa werkend BN :1 (arbeidend) active, laboriose :--e vulkaan = vulcano active/in activitate :-- leven = vita active :--e leden van een vereniging = membros active de un club (E) :--e vrouwen = feminas qui labora/travalia :--e deel van de bevolking = sector active del population :--e klasse = classes laboriose :2 (bewegend) mobile :--e delen van een machine = partes mobile/mechanica de un machina :3 (gevolgen teweegbrengend) active, (FIL) efficiente :--e oorzaak = causa efficiente werker ZN :1 laborator, travaliator, (arbeider OOK) obrero :maatschappelijk -- = travaliator/laborator/assistente social werkervaring ZN :1 experientia de labor/de travalio werkezel ZN :1 (FIG) persona qui labora/travalia multo, cavallo de labor/de travalio werkgarantie ZN :1 garantia de labor/travalio werkgebied ZN :1 area de labor/travalio, terreno, dominio :dat ligt buiten het -- van de organisatie = isto es foras del dominios del organisation werkgeheugen ZN :1 (COMP) memoria operative werkgelegenheid ZN :1 empleo, occupation :volledige -- = plen empleo :-- scheppen = crear empleos :de -- verruimen = augmentar le volumine del empleo werkgelegenheidsbeleid ZN :1 politica del empleo werkgelegenheidsgarantie ZN :1 garantia de empleo werkgelegenheidsplan ZN :1 plano pro le creation de empleos werkgelegenheidspolitiek ZN :1 Zie: werkgelegenheidsbeleid werkgelegenheidsprogramma ZN :1 programma pro le/de creation de empleos werkgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate de labor/de travalio werkgerei ZN :1 utensiles werkgever ZN :1 dator de labor/de travalio, empleator werkgeversbijdrage ZN :1 contribution del empleatores werkgeversorganisatie ZN :1 organisation de empleatores werkgeversverbond ZN :1 liga de empleatores werkgeversverklaring ZN :1 certificato/declaration del empleator werkgroep :1 gruppo/equipa de labor/de travalio, (op de universiteit) seminario :interdisciplinaire -- = equipa interdisciplinari werkhanden ZN MV :1 manos de travaliator, (ruw) manos rugose, (eeltig) manos callose werkhervatting ZN :1 reprisa del labor/travalio werkhoogte ZN :1 (platvorm om op de werken) platteforma :2 (hoogte die geschikt is om aan te werken) altor adequate pro travaliar werkhouding ZN :1 (stand van het lichaam) position de labor/de travalio :2 (houding, motivatie) attitude concernente le labor/le travalio werkhout ZN :1 ligno de construction werkhuis ZN :1 casa ubi on travalia/labora como nettatrice domestic werkhypothese ZN :1 hypothese (-esis) operational/de labor/de travalio werking ZN :1 (het functioneren) functionamento, action, activitate, operation :-- van een machine = functionamento de un machina :-- van het hart = functionamento del corde :-- van de hersenen = functionamento cerebral/del cerebro :optimale -- = functionamento optime :gebrekkige -- = functionamento defectuose :vulkanische -- = activitate vulcanic :in -- = in functionamento, in action, in activitate :in -- stellen = mitter/poner in functionamento/action/operation, actuar, actionar :buiten -- stellen = mitter/poner foras de action/de servicio :in volle -- zijn = esser in plen functionamento/action :de wet treedt op 15 januari in -- = le lege entra in vigor le dece-cinque de januario :2 (uitwerking) action, effecto :magnetische -- = action magnetic :chemische -- = action magnetic :optische -- = effecto optic :stimulerende -- = effecto stimulante :heilzame -- = effecto salutari :geneeskrachtige -- = action curative :pijnstiller met een snelle -- = sedativo de action rapide :cathartische -- van de kunst = action cathartic del arte :nuttige -- van een machine = efficientia de un machina :(JUR) opschortende -- = effecto suspensive :met dubbele -- = a duple effecto :3 (beweging, vervorming) joco :er komt -- in het ijs = le glacie comencia a mover se :4 :-- van een horloge = mechanica de un horologio :5 (FIL) efficientia werkingsduur ZN :1 durata/duration del effecto werkingsintegraal ZN :1 integral de action werkingssfeer ZN :1 sphera/campo/radio de action werkinhoud ZN :1 contento de un empleo werkje ZN :1 (werk) (parve) labor, (parve) travalio :2 (patroon) motivo :er zit een -- in de gordijnen = il ha un motivo in le cortinas :3 (geschriftje) opusculo werkkamer ZN :1 camera/cabinetto de travalio/de labor werkkamp ZN :1 (werkweek) campo de travalio/de labor :2 (strafkamp) campo de labor/travalio fortiate werkkapitaal ZN :1 capital de exploitation {plwa} werkkiel ZN :1 blusa werkkleding ZN :1 vestimentos de labor/de travalio werkkleren ZN MV :1 Zie: werkkleding werkklimaat ZN :1 climate/ambiente/atmosphera de labor/de travalio werkkracht ZN :1 (persoon) travaliator, laborator, empleato, (MV) mano de obra :gebrek aan goede --en = manco de mano de obra competente :2 (kracht om te werken) capacitate/potentia de labor/de travalio, energia werkkring ZN :1 (werk, baan) empleo, travalio, labor, occupation :een passende -- vinden = trovar un empleo adequate :2 (werkomstandigheden) ambiente de labor/travalio werkkuil ZN :1 fossa de reparationes werklamp ZN :1 lampa de scriptorio/de bureau (F) werklast ZN :1 volumine del carga werkliedenvereniging ZN :1 association obrer/de obreros, syndicato obrer werklijn ZN :1 (NAT) linea de action werkloon ZN :1 salario, paga werkloos BN :1 (zonder iets te doen) inactive, otiose :-- toezien = reguardar/mirar sin facer nihil :2 (zonder baan) sin empleo, sin labor, sin travalio, sin occupation, disoccupate :--e jongeren = juvenes sin empleo werkloosheid ZN :1 disoccupation :structurele -- = disoccupation structural :conjuncturele -- = disoccupation conjunctural :technologische -- = disoccupation technologic :langdurige -- = disoccupation prolongate/de longe durata/de longe duration :verborgen -- = disoccupation invisibile/disguisate :bestrijding van de -- = lucta contra le disoccupation :het schrikbeeld der -- = le spectro del disoccupation werkloosheidsbestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le disoccupation werkloosheidscijfer ZN :1 cifra de disoccupation werkloosheidskas ZN :1 fundo de disoccupation werkloosheidspercentage ZN :1 percentage de disoccupation werkloosheidsstatistiek ZN :1 statistica de disoccupation werkloosheidsuitkering ZN :1 indemnitate/paga de disoccupation werkloosheidsverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra le disoccupation werkloosheidsvraagstuk ZN :1 problema del disoccupation werkloze ZN :1 disoccupato werklozenkas ZN :1 cassa pro disoccupatos werklunch ZN :1 lunch (E)/prandio de labor/de travalio werklust ZN :1 ardor/amor al labor/travalio, energia, enthusiasmo pro su labor/travalio werkmaatschappij ZN :1 (onderdeel van een onderneming) filial :2 (maatschappij tot het uitvoeren van werken) societate de construction werkman ZN :1 laborator, travaliator, obrero werkmateriaal ZN :1 material (pro su labor/travalio) werkmeester ZN :1 Zie: werkbaas werkmethode ZN :1 methodo de labor/de travalio werkmier ZN :1 formica obrera werkmilieu ZN :1 Zie: werkklimaat werknemer ZN :1 empleato, obrero salariate, travaliator, laborator werknemersbijdrage ZN :1 contribution del empleatos werknemersorganisatie ZN :1 organisation obrer, (vakbond) syndicato obrer werknemersverklaring ZN :1 declaration del empleato werkobject ZN :1 objecto de labor/de travalio werkonderbreking ZN :1 interruption/suspension/arresto/cessation del travalio/del labor werkontbijt ZN :1 jentaculo/jentar de labor/de travalio werkos ZN :1 bove de labor werkoverleg ZN :1 Zie: werkbespreking werkpaard ZN :1 (paard) cavallo de labor :2 (persoon) cavallo de labor werkpak ZN :1 Zie: werkkleding werkpauze ZN :1 pausa werkplaats ZN :1 loco de labor/de travalio, officina, (van kunstenaar) studio werkplan ZN :1 plano/programma de labor/de travalio/de action/de activitate, (planning) planification werkplek ZN :1 loco de travalio/de labor werkploeg ZN :1 equipa de travalio/labor werkplunje ZN :1 (vetule) vestimentos de labor/de travalio werkprestatie ZN :1 labor/travalio realisate werkprogram(ma) ZN :1 Zie: werkplan werkput ZN :1 puteo (de labor/de travalio) werkrapport ZN :1 reporto del labor/del travalio werkrooster ZN :1 horario de labor/de travalio, empleo del tempore werkruimte ZN :1 Zie: werkplaats werkschema ZN :1 empleo del tempore, schema de travalio/de labor, plano de operation(es), programma del travalios/del labores :een -- maken = organisar le empleo del tempore werkschoenen ZN MV :1 calceos/scarpas de labor/de travalio werkschort ZN :1 blusa werkschuw BN :1 rebelle al labor/al travalio, (lui) pigre werkschuwheid ZN :1 repugnantia/aversion pro le labor/le travalio, (luiheid) pigressa, pigritia werksfeer ZN :1 Zie: werkklimaat werksituatie ZN :1 conditiones/situation de labor/de travalio werkslaaf ZN :1 (iemand die aan zijn werk verslaafd is) sclavo/fanatico/drogato del labor/del travalio :2 (iemand die op zijn werk als een slaaf wordt uitgebuit) sclavo werksoort ZN :1 typo de labor/de travalio werkstaker ZN :1 exoperante werkstaking ZN :1 exopero werkster ZN :1 (zij die werkt) travaliatora, obrera :maatschappelijk -- = assistente social :2 (schoonmaakster) nettatrice domestic :3 (werkmier/bij) obrera werkstercel ZN :1 cellula de obrera werkstudent ZN :1 studente/studiante laborator/travaliator/obrero werkstuk ZN :1 pecia de labor/de travalio, obra werktafel ZN :1 tabula de labor/de travalio, (werkbank) banco werktekening ZN :1 designo technic werktempo ZN :1 rhythmo/tempo (I) del labor/travalio werkterrein ZN :1 (terrein waarop men werkt) terreno/area de labor/de travalio :2 (terrein waarop een werkzaamheid zich beweegt) campo/radio de action, sphera de activitate, dominio, (vakgebied) specialitate werktijd ZN :1 durata/duration del labor/del travalio, horas de travalio/de labor :verkorting van de -- = reduction del horas de travalio :onregelmatige --en = horas de labor/travalio irregular :glijdende --en = horarios mobile/flexibile/variabile werktijdendregeling ZN :1 regulation del horas de labor/travalio werktijdverkorting ZN :1 reduction del horas de labor/de travalio werktitel ZN :1 titulo provisori/provisional werktuig ZN :1 apparato, instrumento, utensile, machina, ingenio :stenen --en = utensiles lithic :tot iemands -- worden = devenir le instrumento de un persona :een -- in Gods hand zijn = esser un instrumento in le manos de Deo werktuigbouwer ZN :1 Zie: werktuigbouwkundige werktuigbouwkunde ZN :1 ingenieria mechanic werktuigbouwkundig BN :1 mechanic :-- ingenieur = ingeniero mechanic, constructor mechanico werktuigbouwkundige ZN :1 constructor mechanico, ingeniero mechanic werktuigkunde ZN :1 mechanica werktuigkundig BN :1 mechanic :-- ingenieur = ingeniero mechanic werktuiglijk BN :1 machinal, mechanic, automatic, (plichtmatig, obligaat) perfunctori :--e beweging = movimento/gesto automatic/machinal/mechanic werkuur ZN :1 hora de labor/de travalio werkveld ZN :1 Zie: werkterrein-2 werkverdeling ZN :1 organisation/division del labor/del travalio werkvergadering ZN :1 reunion de labor/de travalio werkvergunning ZN :1 permisso/certificato/carta de travalio/de labor werkverkeer ZN :1 :woon- -- = traffico del habitation al loco de travalio/al labor werkvermogen ZN :1 capacitate de travalio/de labor, energia werkverruimend BN :1 :--e maatregelen = mesuras pro le creation de nove empleos werkverschaffing ZN :1 labores public pro diminuer le disoccupation, provision de empleos :(FIG) dit is puur -- = isto es un labor/travalio inutile/superflue werkverslaafde ZN :1 Zie: werkslaaf-1 werkvertrek ZN :1 officio, bureau (F) werkvloer ZN :1 posto de labor/travalio :op de -- leeft de gedachte dat = inter le personal existe le idea que werkvolk ZN :1 obreros, mano de obra werkvoorbereider ZN :1 (functionaris die naar efficiënte werkmethoden zoekt) analysta del labor/del travalio :2 (iemand die werkzaamheden voorbereidt) preparator/planificator del labor/travalio werkvoorbereiding ZN :1 preparation/planification del labor/travalio werkvoorziening ZN :1 creation de empleos, (werkverschaffing) provision de empleos werkvorm ZN :1 arte :textiele --en = arte textile werkvrouw ZN :1 nettatrice domestic werkweek ZN :1 (week mbt de uren dat men werkt) septimana de travalio/de labor :40-urige -- = septimana de 40 horas de travalio/de labor :2 (mbt school) septimana de studio :op/met -- zijn = haber un septimana de studio werkweekverkorting ZN :1 reduction del tempore/horas de labor/de travalio werkweigeraar ZN :1 (iemand die opgedragen werk weigert te verrichten) persona qui refusa de executar un travalio/un labor :2 (iemand die aangeboden werk niet aanvaardt) persona qui refusa de acceptar un travalio/un labor werkwijze ZN :1 modo de labor/de travalio, methodo (de labor/de travalio), (procedure) procedimento, procedura :dit is de normale -- = isto es le procedimento normal/habitual/standard (E) :de goede -- hanteren = sequer le procedura correcte/standard (E) werkwillige ZN :1 non-exoperante werkwoord ZN :1 verbo :(on)regelmatig -- = verbo (ir)regular :overgangelijk -- = verbo transitive :onovergankelijk -- = verbo intransitive, intransitivo :onpersoonlijk -- = verbo impersonal/unipersonal :wederkerend -- = verbo reflexive/pronominal :duratief -- = verbo durative :inchoatief -- = verbo inchoative :intensief -- = verbo intensive :defectief -- = verbo defective :sterk -- = verbo irregular :zwak -- = verbo regular :(on)scheidbaar --en = verbos con prefixos (in)separabile :een -- in de tegenwoordige tijd zetten = mitter un verbo al presente :een -- vervoegen = conjugar un verbo werkwoordelijk BN :1 verbal :-- gezegde = predicato verbal :-- deel van het gezegde = parte verbal del predicato (nominal) :--e uitdrukking = locution verbal :het -- gebruik van woorden = le uso verbal de parolas, le uso de parolas como verbos werkwoordsstam ZN :1 radice verbal/de un verbo, radical werkwoordsuitgang ZN :1 desinentia verbal werkwoordsvorm ZN :1 forma verbal werkzaam BN :1 (werkend) :een --e vulkaan = un vulcano active/in activitate :hij is -- op een fabriek = ille labora/travalia in un fabrica :hij is -- in het onderwijs = il es in le inseniamento :2 (effectief/krachtig werkend) active, efficace, effective, efficiente, operante :-- middel = medio efficace :-- bestanddeel/kracht = agente :--e bestanddelen in waspoeder = ingredientes/elementos active de un detergente :(TECHN) de --e druk = le pression active/effective :de --e stroom = le currente active/effective :een niet -- geneesmiddel = un remedio inefficace :(R.K.) --e genade = gratia efficace/operante :3 (arbeidzaam) active, industriose, laboriose, diligente, assidue, dynamic :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita industriose/laboriose/active :--e jongen = puero active/laboriose/assidue werkzaamheden ZN MV :1 activitates, occupationes, labores, travalios :huishoudelijke -- = labores/travalios domestic :journalistische -- = activitates jornalistic :voorbereidende -- = labores/travalios preparatori/preliminar :dagelijkse -- = activitates quotidian/de cata die :de -- van een commissie = le abores/travalios/activitates de un commission werkzaamheid ZN :1 (vlijt) zelo, application, laboriositate, diligentia, assiduitate, activitate :2 (het werkzaam zijn) labor, travalio :3 (uitwerking) efficacia, efficacitate, efficientia werkzoekende ZN :1 persona in cerca de un empleo, disoccupato werpanker ZN :1 ancora a jecto, grappin werpen WW :1 (gooien) jectar, lancear, projectar, (wegslingeren) jacular :weer -- = rejectar, relancear :iemand op de grond -- = jectar un persona a terra :de eerste steen -- = jectar le prime petra :iemand met stenen -- = lancear petras a un persona :met dobbelstenen -- = jectar le datos :het anker -- = jectar le ancora :omhoog/in de lucht -- = jectar in le aere :discus -- = lancear discos :iets in het vuur -- = jectar un cosa al foco :de schuld op iemand -- = jectar le culpa a un persona :bommen op de stad -- = bombardar le urbe, laxar bombas super de le urbe :een schaduw -- op = jectar/projectar/projicer un umbra super :zich op iets -- = lancear se super un cosa :zich aan de voeten van iemand -- = jectar se al pedes de un persona :iemand in de gevangenis -- = (in)carcerar un persona :een smet -- op = macular :2 (baren) filiar :biggen -- = filiar porchettos werper ZN :1 (iemand die werpt) jectator, lanceator :2 (SPORT) lanceator, pitcher (E) werphengel ZN :1 canna a lancear werpheuvel ZN :1 (SPORT) monticulo del lanceator/pitcher (E) werpkracht ZN :1 fortia de projection werplans ZN :1 Zie: werpspies werplijn ZN :1 (SCHEEP) linea de ammarrage, ammarra werplood ZN :1 plumbo de sonda werpnet ZN :1 rete a lancear werpnummer ZN :1 (SPORT) lanceamento werppijl ZN :1 dardo werpplaat ZN :1 Zie: werpheuvel werpschicht ZN :1 dardo werpspeer ZN :1 Zie: werpspies werpspel ZN :1 jocos de datos werpspies ZN :1 javelotto, (lang en dun) javelina, (OUDH) pilum werptechniek ZN :1 technica del lancear, (honkbal) technica del pitcher (E) werptijd ZN :1 tempore/saison (E) del filiation werptol ZN :1 turbine werptuig ZN :1 (projectiel) projectil, missile :2 (slingertuig) arma de jecto, catapulta, (blijde) ballista werst ZN :1 verste ® wervel ZN :1 (ANAT) vertebra, spondylo :sacrale wervels = vertebras sacral/sacrate :specialist op het gebied van de --s = vertebrotherapeuta :2 (werveling) vortice :3 (pen voor het spannen van de snaren) cavilia wervelader ZN :1 vena vertebral wervelbeweging ZN :1 movimento torneante/vorticose wervelboog ZN :1 arco vertebral wervelbreuk ZN :1 fractura vertebral wervelen WW :1 tornear, rotar vorticosemente wervelend BN :1 vorticose, torneante :--e dans = dansa vorticose :--e draaikolk = vortice torneante :--e show = show (E) spectacular, spectaculo brillante wervelgat ZN :1 Zie: wervelholte wervelgewricht ZN :1 articulation/juncto (inter)vertebral wervelholte ZN :1 foramine vertebral werveling ZN :1 vortice wervelkamer ZN :1 camera de turbulentia wervelkanaal ZN :1 canal vertebral/medullar/rachidee/spinal wervelkolom ZN :1 columna/colonna vertebral, spina dorsal, rhachis wervelkolompijn ZN :1 rhachialgia wervellichaam ZN :1 corpore vertebral/del vertebra wervelontsteking ZN :1 spondylitis wervelpijn ZN :1 dolor/algia vertebral wervelslagader ZN :1 arteria vertebral wervelstorm ZN :1 cyclon, huracan, tornado, typhon wervelvormig BN :1 vertebrate wervelwind ZN :1 vortice de vento, vento vorticose/cyclonal, tornado :circulaire -- = vento vorticose circular :als een -- binnenstormen = entrar como un tornado wervelzenuw ZN :1 nervo vertebral werven WW :1 (in het openbaar in dienst nemen) recrutar, inrolar :soldaten -- = recrutar/inrolar soldatos :matrozen -- = recrutar/inrolar marineros :2 (overhalen zich aan te sluiten) recrutar :leden -- = recrutar membros :het -- van leden = le recrutamento de membros :actie om leden te -- = campania de recrutamento werver ZN :1 (iemand die in het openbaar in dienst neemt) recrutator, inrolator :2 (iemand die overhaalt zich aan te sluiten) recrutator werving ZN :1 (het in het openbaar in dienst nemen) recruta, recrutamento, inrolamento :2 (het overhalen zich aan te sluiten) recruta, recrutamento wervingsactie ZN :1 Zie: wervingscampagne wervingscampagne ZN :1 campania de recrutamento wervingskosten ZN MV :1 costos de recrutamento weshalve VW :1 pro qual ration, ration pro le qual wesp ZN :1 vespa wespenangel ZN :1 aculeo de vespa wespendoder ZN :1 occisor de vespas wespenhoning ZN :1 melle de vespa wespennest ZN :1 nido de vespas, vespiario wespenorchis ZN :1 epiopactis wespensteek ZN :1 punctura/piccatura de vespa wespentaille ZN :1 talia/cinctura de vespa west ZN :1 west, occidente :van oost naar -- varen = navigar del est al west west :1 (naar het westen) (BN) al west de, a occidente de, (BW) al west, a occidente :2 (uit het westen) (BN, BW) del west, de occidente :de wind is -- = le vento veni del west West-Afrika ZN EIGN :1 Africa Occidental Westafrikaans BN :1 de Africa Occidental West-Alpen ZN EIGN MV :1 Alpes Occidental West-Australië ZN EIGN :1 Australia Occidental West-Berlijn ZN EIGN :1 Berlin Occidental Westduits BN :1 german del west Westduitser ZN :1 germano del west West-Duitsland ZN EIGN :1 Germania Occidental/del West westeinde ZN :1 latere west westelijk BN :1 occidental, (de) west :-- front = fronte occidental :-- halfrond = hemispherio occidental :de --e Jordaanoever = le ripa west del Jordan :--e Sahara = Sahara occidental :--e winden = ventos de west westen ZN :1 (kompasstreek) west, occidente :het -- van ons land = le west de nostre pais :naar het -- gaan = ir al west :2 (gebied) west :hij woont in het -- = ille habita in le west :Wageningen ligt ten -- van Arnhem = Wageningen es (situate) al west de Arnhem :3 (Europa en de V.S.) occidente :4 (OUDH) Hesperia :5 :buiten -- raken = perder le conscientia/le sensos, cader in syncope :buiten -- zijn = esser private de sensos/de conscientia westenwind ZN :1 vente de(l) west :het is -- = le vento veni del west :2 zephyro westereinder ZN :1 Zie: westerkim westergezind BN :1 prooccidental westerkim ZN :1 horizonte occidental westerlengte ZN :1 longitude west/occidental westerling ZN :1 habitante del occidente, occidental western ZN :1 western (E), film de cowboys (E) westerpier ZN :1 jectata occidental westers BN :1 occidental :--e beschaving = civilisation occidental :de --e democratieën = le democratias occidental :--e invloeden = influentias occidental :--e mogendheden = potentias occidental :--e plataan = platano occidental :-- gekleed gaan = ir vestite al moda occidental :-- maken = occidentalisar Westerschelde ZN EIGN :1 Schelde/Escalda Occidental westerstorm ZN :1 tempesta (veniente) del west westerstrand ZN :1 plagia occidental West-Europa ZN EIGN :1 Europa Occidental/del West Westeuropees BN :1 del Europa Occidental :--e tijd = hora del Europa Occidental Westfaal ZN :1 westfaliano Westfaals BN :1 westfalian, westfalic Westfalen ZN EIGN :1 Westfalia West-Friesland ZN EIGN :1 Frisia Occidental westfront ZN :1 fronte occidental/west Westgoot ZN :1 visigotho Westgotisch BN :1 visigothic :-- schrift = scriptura visigothic westgrens ZN :1 frontiera occidental/west West-Indië ZN EIGN :1 India Occidental, Insulas Caribe Westindisch BN :1 del Indias Occidental :--e Compagnie = Compania del Indias Occidental westkant ZN :1 Zie: westzijde westkust ZN :1 costa occidental/west westmoesson ZN :1 monson del west westnoordwest BN :1 west-nord-west westnoordwestelijk BN :1 Zie: westnoordwest westnoordwesten ZN :1 west-nord-west westpunt ZN :1 (punt aan de horizon) west :2 (westelijke punt) puncto (situate) al west Westvlaams BN :1 del Flandra Occidental West-Vlaanderen ZN EIGN :1 Flandra Occidental westwaarts BW :1 verso le west/occidente westzijde ZN :1 latere occidental/west westzuidwest BN :1 Zie: westzuidwestelijk westzuidwestelijk BN :1 westsudwest westzuidwesten ZN :1 westsudwest wet ZN :1 lege :bestaande -- = lege existente :geldende -- = lege in vigor :discriminerende - = lege discriminatori :draconische --ten = leges draconic/draconian :harde -- = lege dur :fundamentele -- = lege fundamental :organieke -- = lege organic :goddelijke -- = lege divin :menselijke -- = lege human :sociale -- = lege social :Salische -- = lege salic :-- van Meden en Perzen = lege immutabile :-- van Mozes = lege de Moses :Tafelen der Wet = Tabulas del Lege :joodse -- = lege judaic :letter en geest van de -- = littera e spirito del lege :--ten van wellevendheid = leges del politessa :--ten der gastvrijheid = leges del hospitalitate :-- van de jungle = lege del jungla :-- van vraag en aanbod = lege del offerta e del demanda :nood breekt -- = necessitate care de/non ha lege :(NAT) -- van de traagheid = lege del inertia :een -- aannemen = adoptar un lege :een -- afkondigen = promulgar un lege :een -- bekrachtigen = sanctionar un lege :de -- overtreden = disobedir al lege, infringer le lege :een -- uitvoeren = executar/exequer un lege :de -- schenden = violar le lege :onder de -- brengen = submitter al lege :--ten maken = legiferar :--ten makend = legifere :het maken van --ten = legislation :buiten de -- staan = esser foris/foras del lege :een -- naleven = observar un lege :een -- ontduiken = eluder un lege :de --ten in acht nemen = obedir al leges :onder de -- brengen = submitter al lege :buiten de -- stellen = poner exter le lege/foris del/foras del lege :overeenkomstig de -- = conforme(mente) al lege :in strijd met de -- = contrari al lege :tegen de -- = antilegal :volgens de Engelse -- = secundo le lege anglese :kracht van -- = fortia de lege :in naam der -- = in nomine del lege :krachtens de -- = in virtute del lege wetboek ZN :1 codice :-- van strafrecht = codice penal :-- van koophandel = codice commercial/de commercio :-- van strafvordering = codice de procedura civil/penal :burgerlijk -- = codice civil :in een -- bijeenbrengen = codificar wetbreuk ZN :1 infraction al lege weten ZN :1 cognoscentia, cognoscimento, saper :tegen beter -- in = malgrado toto, contra tote logica :bij mijn -- = secundo mi cognoscentia/cognoscimento :buiten mijn -- = sin mi cognoscentia/cognoscimento, sin que io lo sape weten WW :1 saper, cognoscer :zijn naam -- = saper su nomine :de waarheid -- = cognoscer le veritate :door/bij ervaring -- = cognoscer per experientia :weet je waar mijn boek ligt? = sape tu ubi es mi libro? :iets -- te doen = saper facer un cosa :uit ervaring -- = saper per experientia :zich geen raad meer -- = non saper que facer :iemand iets laten -- = facer saper un cosa a un persona :zich -- te gedragen = saper comportar se :zij weten niet beter = illes non sape lo que illes face :wie weet! = qui sape! :weet ik veel! = que sape io! :te -- = a saper :God mag -- hoe lang = solo/solmente Deo sape quante tempore :zij weet het altijd beter = illa vole haber semper/sempre le ultime parola :ergens iets op -- = haber un solution :hij wil het wel -- dat hij rijk is = ille non occulta su ricchessas :laten/doen -- = annunciar, prevenir, informar :niet -- = ignorar :laat de linkerhand niet -- wat de rechter doet = que tu mano leve ignora lo que face tu mano dext(e)re :heel goed -- = non ignorar wetens BW :1 :willens en -- = con plen conscientia, deliberatemente wetenschap ZN :1 (kennis, regels) scientia :zuivere -- = scientia pur :experimentele/empirische -- = scientia experimental/empiric :normatieve -- = scientia normative :abstracte -- = scientia abstracte :exacte -- = scientia exacte :toegepaste -- = scientia applicate :occulte -- = scientia occulte :sociale --pen = scientas social :actuariële -- = scientia actuarial :tak van -- = branca de scientia, disciplina :kunsten en --pen = le scientias e le artes :academie van --pen = academia de scientias :Koninklijke Academie van Wetenschappen = Academia Royal Nederlandese del Scientias :objectiviteit van de -- = impersonalitate del scientia :de -- beoefenen = consecrar se al scientia :2 (kennis, de bekendheid met iets) cognoscentia, cognoscimento :-- van iets hebben = haber cognoscentia/cognoscimento de un cosa :in de -- dat hij afwezig was = sapiente que ille esseva absente, essente al currente de su absentia wetenschappelijk BN :1 scientific :-- onderzoek = recerca scientific :-- onderzoeker = recercator/investigator scientific :--e theorie = theoria scientific :-- rapport = reporto scientific :--e term = termino scientific :--e expeditie = expedition scientific :--e ontdekking = discoperta scientific :-- tijdschrift = revista scientific :-- onderwijs = inseniamento scientific :voorbereidend -- onderwijs = inseniamento scientific preparatori :--e terminologie = terminologia scientific :-- taalgebruik/jargon = phraseologia/linguage scientific :-- karakter/gehalte/niveau = scientificitate wetenschappelijkheid ZN :1 scientificitate, character scientific wetenschapper ZN :1 Zie: wetenschapsbeoefenaar wetenschapsbeleid ZN :1 politica scientific wetenschapsbeoefenaar ZN :1 homine de scientia, scientista, scientifico wetenschapsfilosofie ZN :1 Zie: wetenschapsleer wetenschapsjournalist ZN :1 jornalista scientific wetenschapsleer ZN :1 epistomologia wetenschapsman ZN :1 Zie: wetenschapsbeoefenaar wetenschapstheorie ZN :1 Zie: wetenschapsleer wetenschapswinkel ZN :1 centro de information scientific wetenswaardig BN :1 interessante, curiose :er staat veel --s in dat rapport = iste reporto contine multe cosas interessante, isto es un reporto con multe cosas interessante wetenswaardigheid ZN :1 cosa/facto interessante/de interesse, curiositate wetering ZN :1 curso de aqua, canal de irrigation, (beek) rivo wetgevend BN :1 legislative :--e macht = poter legislative :--e vergadering = assemblea legislative :-- lichaam = corpore legislative, legislatura :zittingstijd/duur van een -- lichaam = legislatura :2 (GESCH) nomothetic wetgever ZN :1 legislator, legifero :2 (GESCH) nomotheto wetgeving ZN :1 legislation :sociale -- = legislation social :liberale -- = legislation liberal :fiscale -- = legislation fiscal :gebrekkige -- = legislation defectuose :-- creëren/maken = legiferar wethouder ZN :1 assessor communal/municipal wethouderschap ZN :1 function/posto de assessor communal/municipal wethoudersfunctie ZN :1 Zie: wethouderschap wetmatig BN :1 conforme al/secundo le leges (scientific/del scientia), systematic, regular wetmatigheid ZN :1 (het wetmatig zijn) conformitate al leges (scientific/del scientia), regularitate :2 (verschijnsel) patrono :historische --en = patronos historic wetplank ZN :1 planca a/de affilar wetsartikel ZN :1 articulo de lege wetsbepaling ZN :1 disposition legislative/legal/del lege wetsbesluit ZN :1 decreto wetschender ZN :1 Zie: wetsovertreder wetschending ZN :1 Zie: wetschennis wetsdelict ZN :1 infraction, crimine wetsherziening ZN :1 revision/reforma del/de un lege wetsinterpretatie ZN :1 interpretation del lege wetskennis ZN :1 cognoscentia del lege(s) wetsloochening ZN :1 anomia wetsontduiking ZN :1 fraude de lege, evasion/transgression del lege wetsontwerp ZN :1 projecto de lege :een -- indienen bij het parlement = introducer un projecto de lege in le parlamento :een -- behandelen = studiar un projecto de lege :behandeling van een -- = discussion de un projecto de lege :een -- aannemen = votar/adoptar/approbar un projecto de lege :een -- verwerpen = repeller/repulsar/rejectar un projecto de lege :een -- intrekken/terugnemen = abandonar un projecto de lege wetsovertreder ZN :1 transgressor/violator/infractor del lege wetsovertreding ZN :1 transgression/violation/infraction del lege, contravention :een -- begaan = infringer le lege wetsrol ZN :1 rolo del lege wetsschennis ZN :1 transgression/violation/infraction del lege :-- plegen = infringer le lege wetstaal ZN :1 (aanzetstaal) affilator, acutiator :2 (terminologie) linguage/terminologia juridic wetsteen ZN :1 Zie: slijpsteen wetstekst ZN :1 Zie: wettekst wetsterm ZN :1 termino del lege wetsuitlegging ZN :1 interpretation del lege wetsverandering ZN :1 Zie: wetswijziging wetsverkrachter ZN :1 Zie: wetsovertreder wetsverkrachting ZN :1 violation del lege, anomia wetsvoordracht ZN :1 Zie: wetsvoorstel wetsvoorstel ZN :1 proposition de lege :een -- aannemen = approbar un proposition de lege wetswijziging ZN :1 modification de lege :voorstel tot -- = proposition de modification de lege wetswinkel ZN :1 boteca de derecto wettekst ZN :1 texto de lege wettelijk BN :1 legal :-- erfgenaam = herede/hereditario legal :--e basis = base legal :--e regeling = regulamento legal :-- voorschrift = prescription legal :--e aansprakelijkheid = responsabilitate legal :--e bepaling = disposition legal :-- monopolie = monopolio legal :--e pariteit = par legal :-- handelen = ager legalmente/conformemente al lege :-- erkend = legalmente recognoscite :-- voorgeschreven = prescribite/prescripte per le lege wettelijkheid ZN :1 legalitate :de -- van een akte betwisten = disputar le legalitate de un acto wetteloos BN :1 sin lege, anarchic, anomic wetteloosheid ZN :1 anarchia :2 anomia wetten WW :1 affilar, acutiar :een mes -- = affilar un cultello wettenkenner ZN :1 legista, jurista, homine de lege wettenkennis ZN :1 nomologia wettensteller ZN :1 (GESCH) nomotheto wettig BN :1 legal, legitime :-- kind = infante legitime :--e echtgenoot = spo(n)so legitime :--e vorst = soverano legitime :-- gezag = autoritate legitime :--e afstamming = filiation legitime :-- huwelijk = matrimonio/maritage legitime :--e eigendom = proprietate legitime :-- bewijs = prova/proba legal :-- betaalmiddel = moneta legal :-- getrouwd zijn = esser maritate legalmente :-- gedeponeerd (handelsmerk) = marca registrate :met alle --e middelen = per tote le medios legal :langs --e weg = per via legal wettigen WW :1 (wettig maken) legalisar, legitimar, authentificar :een kind -- = legitimar un infante :een akte -- = legalisar un acto :2 (rechtvaardigen) legitimar, justificar :dat is door het gebruik gewettigd = le practica lo justifica :dat wettigt het vermoeden dat = isto justifica/confirma le suspicion/presumption que wettigheid ZN :1 legalitate, legitimitate :-- van een huwelijk = legitimitate de un maritage/de un matrimonio :de -- van een handeling = le legitimitate de un action :de -- van een akte betwisten = disputar le legalitate de un acto wettiging ZN :1 legitimation WEU :1 (Afk.: Westeuropese Unie) UEO (Union Europee Occidental) weven WW :1 texer :katoen -- = texer le coton :een legende om iemand heen -- = texer un legenda circa un persona wever ZN :1 texitor weverij ZN :1 (het weven) (le) texer :2 (werkplaats, fabriek) officina/fabrica de texitos weversambacht ZN :1 mestiero de texitor weverskam ZN :1 pectine pro telarios weversknoop ZN :1 nodo de texitor weversspoel ZN :1 navetta wevervogel ZN :1 texitor wezel ZN :1 mustela wezelbont ZN :1 pellicia de mustela wezelvel ZN :1 pelle de mustela wezen ZN :1 (schepsel) esser, creatura, individuo :levend -- = creatura/esser vivente/animate :menselijk -- = esser/creatura human :redeloze --s = esseres irrational :buitenaards -- = esser extraterrestre :2 (essentie) essentia, natura, substantia, (essentieel karakter) essentialitate :het -- der dingen = le essentia/natura/substantia del cosas :dat doet niets af aan het -- van de zaak = isto non altera le essentia/substantia/natura del cosa :in -- = essentialmente, in essentia, in substantia, in le fundo :in -- is hij geen kwade vent = in le fundo ille non es mal :in -- is dat een vorm van belasting = essentialmente isto es un sorta de imposto wezen WW :1 (zijn) esser :2 (gaan) haber ite :ik ben daar wezen kijken = io ha ite ver illac wezenlijk BN :1 (essentieel) essential, intrinsec, integrante, substantial, fundamental :-- deel = parte essential/integrante :-- verschil = differentia essential/fundamental/substantial :-- kenmerk van een boek = character essential de un libro :-- belang van een feit = importantia intrinsec de un facto :twee -- verschillende zaken = duo cosas essentialmente differente :het --e van een gesprek = le parte essential de un conversation :het --e van een probleem = le nodo de un problema :2 (werkelijk bestaand) real, effective wezenlijkheid ZN :1 realitate, (FIL) entitate wezenloos BN :1 (suf van blik/geest) hebetate, inexpressive :-- kijken = haber un reguardo hebetate/inexpressive/vacue :zich -- schrijven = scriber usque al exhaustion :2 (niet werkelijk) irreal :--e dromen = sonios irreal wezenloosheid ZN :1 hebetude wezenrente ZN :1 allocation de orphano wezenseen BN :1 (THEOL) consubstantial wezenseenheid ZN :1 (THEOL) consubstantialitate wezensgelijkheid ZN :1 identitate wezensgepletenheid ZN :1 schizophrenia wezenskenmerk ZN :1 characteristica wezensonderscheid ZN :1 differentia essential wezenstrek ZN :1 tracto characteristic wezensvreemd BN :1 alien :zulke daden zijn mij -- = tal actos me es alien, tal actos es alien a mi character WGO :1 (Afk.: Wereld-Gezondheidsorganisatie) OMS (Organisation Mundial del Sanitate) Wh :1 (Afk.: Wattuur) Wh (watt-hora) Wheatstone ZN EIGN :1 Wheatstone :meetbrug van -- = ponte de Wheatstone Whig ZN :1 (GESCH) whig (E) whisky ZN :1 whisky (E) :Schotse -- = scotch (E) whiskyfles ZN :1 bottilia de whisky (E) whisky-soda ZN :1 whisky (con) soda (E) whist ZN :1 (kaartspel) whist (E) whistavondje ZN :1 verpere/vespera de whist (E) whistclub ZN :1 club (E) de whist (E) whisten WW :1 jocar al whist (E) whister ZN :1 jocator de whist (E) whistkaart ZN :1 carta de whist (E) whistpartij ZN :1 partita de whist (E) whistpartner ZN :1 partner (E) de whist (E) whistspel ZN :1 joco de whist (E) whisttafeltje ZN :1 tabula de whist (E) wichelaar ZN :1 divinator, divino, augure wichelarij ZN :1 (het voorspellen) divination, mantica :2 (wat voorspeld is) divination, prediction wichelen WW :1 divinar, predicer, augurar wichelroede ZN :1 bastonetto/bacchetta augural/del rhabdomante wichelroedelopen ZN :1 rhabdomantia wichelroedeloper ZN :1 rhabdomante, rhabdomantico, radiesthesista wichelstok ZN :1 Zie: wichelroede wicht ZN :1 peso :2 infante, bebe, baby (E) wichteloos BN :1 sin peso wichtig BN :1 pesante :2 importante wichtnota ZN :1 (HAND) certificato/nota de peso wie BETR VNW :1 qui, le qual :van wie = de qui, del qual, cuje :de vrouw --r zoon ik ken = le femina cuje filio io cognosce :de vrouw aan -- ik een vraag heb gesteld = le femina a qui io ha ponite un question wie ONB VNW :1 (welke persoon dan ook) quicunque :-- er ook komt, zeg dat ik niet thuis ben = quicunque veni, dice que io non es in casa wie VR VNW :1 qui :-- heb jij gezien? = qui ha tu vidite? wiebelen WW :1 (onvast staan) vacillar :2 (schommelen, wippen) agitar (se), balanciar (se) :met de voet -- = agitar le pede :ze zat te -- op haar stoel = illa se balanciava super su sedia wiebeltaks ZN :1 adaptation conjunctural del fiscalitate, taxa variabile wieden WW :1 sarcular, disherbar :de tuin -- = disherbar le jardin wieder ZN :1 sarculator, disherbator wiedes BN :1 :dat is nogal -- = isto es evidente/bastante logic wiedeweerga ZN :1 :als de -- = como un fulmine/fulgure, multo rapidemente/velocemente wiedmachine ZN :1 machina a/de sarcular, sarculator, extirpator wiedmes ZN :1 cultello a/de sarcular wiedvorkje ZN :1 sarculetta wieg ZN :1 cuna :Griekenland, de -- van kunst en wetenschap = Grecia, le cuna del arte e del scientia :het kind ligt in de -- = le infante es in le cuna :een kind in de -- leggen = incunar un infante :van de -- tot het graf = desde le cuna usque al sepulcro/tumba :in de -- gelegd zijn voor = esser predestinate a :aan de -- gestaan hebben van = haber contribuite al nascentia de :daar is hij niet voor in de -- gelegd = ille non ha nascite pro isto wiegbrug ZN :1 Zie: rolbasculebrug wiegedeken ZN :1 copertura de cuna wiegedood ZN :1 morte subite del neonato wiegedruk ZN :1 incunabulo :kenner van --ken = incunabulista wiegekussen ZN :1 cossino de cuna wiegelaken ZN :1 drappo de cuna wiegelen WW :1 :heen en weer -- = balanciar :het heen en weer -- = balanciamento wiegelgang ZN :1 deambulatura balanciante/vacillante wiegelied ZN :1 canto de cuna wiegeling ZN :1 balanciamento wiegen WW :1 (in een wieg heen en weer bewegen) cunar :een kind -- = cunar un infante :(FIG) iemand in slaap -- = addormir le vigilantia de un persona :2 (schommelen) balanciar se wiegetouw ZN :1 corda del cuna, corda pro balanciar un cuna wiegezang ZN :1 Zie: wiegelied wiek ZN :1 (molenwiek) ala :2 (vleugel) ala :op eigen --en vliegen = volar per su proprie alas :hij is in zijn -- geschoten = ille se senti offendite :3 (lampepit) micca wiekgeklap ZN :1 battimentos de alas wiekslag ZN :1 colpo de ala wiel ZN :1 (rad) rota :een -- uitbalanceren = centrar un rota :de --en uitlijnen = equilibrar le rotas :aan een -- draaien = facer tornar un rota :een -- verwisselen, een andere -- omleggen = cambiar le rota (de un auto(mobile)) :een band op een -- leggen = poner un pheu(matico) a un rota :het vijfde -- aan de wagen = le quinte rota del carro/carretta/carrossa :een spaak in het -- steken, in de --en rijden = mitter un baston in le rota :het -- weer uitvinden = discoperir le rota, reinventar le cosas jam cognite :voertuig op vier --en = vehiculo a/de quatro rotas :2 (kolk) stagno wielas ZN :1 axe del rota wielbasis ZN :1 distantia inter le axes (de un rota) wieldiameter ZN :1 diametro del rota wieldoorsnede ZN :1 Zie: wieldiameter wieldop ZN :1 capsula de rota wieldruk ZN :1 carga de rota wielerbaan ZN :1 velodromo wielerclub ZN :1 club (E) cyclistic/de cyclismo wielerkampioen ZN :1 campion cyclistic/de cyclismo wielerklassieker ZN :1 classico cyclistic wielerploeg ZN :1 equipa de curritores (cyclistic) wielerseizoen ZN :1 saison (F) del cyclismo wielersport ZN :1 cyclismo wielertoerisme ZN :1 cyclismo recreative, cyclotourismo {oe} wielertoerist ZN :1 Zie: toerfietser wielervedette ZN :1 star (E)/asse cyclistic wielerwedstrijd ZN :1 cursa cyclistic/de bicyclettas/a bicyclettas wielewaal ZN :1 oriolo wieling ZN :1 maelstrom {aa} wielklem ZN :1 (parkeerklem) crampa de rota :2 (om een fiets te parkeren) crampa pro bicyclettas wiellader ZN :1 cargator a/super rotas wielluik ZN :1 (van vliegtuig) trappa del rotas wielmaker ZN :1 facitor de rotas wielnaaf ZN :1 modiolo del rota wielophanging ZN :1 suspension del rotas :onafhankelijke -- = suspension del rotas independente wielreflector ZN :1 reflector de rota wielrem ZN :1 freno super/de rota wielrennen WW :1 practicar le cyclismo, facer cyclismo :het -- = cyclismo, le sport (E) cyclistic wielrenner ZN :1 curritor cyclista wielrijden WW :1 bicyclar, pedalar wielrijder ZN :1 bicyclista, cyclista wielrijdersclub ZN :1 club (E) de (bi)cyclistas wielspaak ZN :1 radio del rota wielspin ZN :1 orbitelo wielstel ZN :1 par de rotas wieltje ZN :1 parve rota wieltrekker ZN :1 tractor wielvering ZN :1 Zie: wielophanging wielvorm ZN :1 forma de rota wielvormig BN :1 rotiforme wielwerk ZN :1 ingranage wiens VNW :1 de qui, cuje wiep ZN :1 fascina wier VNW :1 de qui, del qual(es), cuje wier ZN :1 (algen) alga :2 (zeegras) zostera wierde ZN :1 collinetta/monticulo artificial wiereter ZN :1 phycophago wieroken WW :1 comburer incenso wierook ZN :1 incenso :-- branden = comburer incenso :(FIG) iemand -- toezwaaien = incensar un persona wierookboom ZN :1 arbore del incenso, boswelia wierookbrander ZN :1 incensator wierookdamp ZN :1 fumo de incenso wierookdrager ZN :1 incensator, thuriferario wierookgeur ZN :1 odor del incenso wierookhars ZN :1 olibano wierookkorrel ZN :1 grano de incenso wierooklucht ZN :1 Zie: wierookgeur wierookoffer ZN :1 sacrificio de incenso wierookschaal ZN :1 platto de incenso wierookscheepje ZN :1 navetta de incenso wierookvaas ZN :1 Zie: wierookvat wierookvat ZN :1 incensario, incensorio :met het -- zwaaien = incensar :het zwaaien met het -- = incensamento, incensation wierookwalm ZN :1 Zie: wierookdamp wierookwolk ZN :1 nube de incenso wierzwam ZN :1 phycomyceto wierzwam ZN :1 siphomyceto wiet ZN :1 herba :-- roken = fumar herba wig ZN :1 cuneo, calceolo :een -- betreffend = cuneal :een -- drijven = cunear :(FIG) een -- drijven tussen twee mensen = seminar le discordia inter duo personas, separar duo personas :iemand die --gen plaatst = cuneator wiggebeen ZN :1 osso cuneiforme/pyramidal/sphenoide, sphenoide :van het -- = sphenoidal wiggebeensholte ZN :1 sinus sphenoidal wiggebeensspleet ZN :1 fissura sphenoidal wiggelen WW :1 oscillar wiggeling ZN :1 oscillation wigsluiting ZN :1 serratura cuneiforme wigstaartarend ZN :1 aquila audace wigswijs BW :1 como un cuneo wigvormig BN :1 cuneate, cuneiforme, (ANAT ook) sphenoide :--e bladeren = folios cuneiforme :-- botjes = ossos cuneiforme :-- stuk = cuneo wigwam ZN :1 wigwam (E) wij PERS VNW :1 nos wijbeeldje ZN :1 ex voto wijbisschop ZN :1 (hulpbisschop) episcopo auxiliar/titular/suffraganee, suffragante, (bisschop die priesters wijdt) ordinante wijbrood ZN :1 pan benedicte/consecrate wijd BN :1 (breed) large :--e gang = corridor large :de deur staat -- open = le porta es toto aperte :de ramen -- open zetten = aperir le fenestras largemente :2 (ruim) ample, large, spatiose, vaste :--e kleren = vestimentos ample :in --e plooien neervallen = pender in plicas large/ample :die schoenen zijn mij te -- = iste scarpas/calceos es troppo large :(van kleding) --er worden = extirar se :een kledingstuk --er maken = allargar/ampliar un vestimento :een -- geweten hebben = haber un conscientia elastic :3 (groot van oppervlak) large, vaste :een --e vlakte = un plana vaste :een -- uitzicht hebben = haber un vista panoramic :de --e wereld ingaan = ir a currer le mundo :-- en zijd = ubique, in tote le directiones :4 (SPORT) large wijdbeens BW :1 con le/a gambas aperte/large wijdbefaamd BN :1 multo reputate/celebre/famose, illustre wijdberoemd BN :1 Zie: wijdbefaamd wijdeling ZN :1 ordinando wijden WW :1 (zegenen, inzegenen) sacrar, consecrar, (de priesterwijding geven OOK) ordinar :een bisschop -- = consecrar un episcopo :een priester -- = consecrar/ordinar un sacerdote :een vorst -- = sacrar un soverano :een kerk -- = consecrar un ecclesia :gewijde plaats = loco consecrate/sacrate/benedicte :2 (in dienst stellen van) consecrar, dedicar, devotar :een kerk aan Maria -- = dedicar un ecclesia al Sancte Maria :een gedachte aan iemand -- = dedicar un pensata a un persona :een programma wijden aan = consecrar/dedicar/devotar un programma a :zich -- aan = consecrar/dedicar/devotar/dar se a :zich geheel aan zijn studie -- = consecrar se integremente a su studios :zich met hart en ziel aan iets -- = dar se anima e corpore a un cosa :zijn leven aan de wetenschap -- = devotar/consecrar su vita al scientia wijdgetakt BN :1 con multe ramos :--e rus = junco diffuse wijdheid ZN :1 largor, amplitude wijdhoeklens ZN :1 Zie: groothoeklens wijding ZN :1 (inzegening) consecration, dedication, benediction, (mbt iemand) sacro, (van priester) ordination :2 (geestelijke graad) ordine :de hogere --en = le ordines major :de lagere --en = le ordines minor wijdlopig BN :1 troppo extense, prolixe, circumlocutori, copiose, diffuse, verbose, discursive, devie, circumstantial, redundante :--e brief = littera prolixe :-- verslag = reporto troppo extense :--e stijl = stilo redundante :iets -- behandelen = tractar un cosa longemente wijdlopigheid ZN :1 prolixitate, circumstantialitate, circumlocution, verbositate, longor, extension wijdmazig BN :1 a/de large malias, a/de malias ample :--e netten = retes (de pisca) a/de large malias/a/de malias ample wijdmondsfles ZN :1 bottilia/flacon (F) a large apertura wijds BN :1 (ruim) ample, large :--e gebaren = gestos ample wijdte ZN :1 spatio, largessa, largor, latitude, amplitude :de -- tussen de banken = le spatio inter le bancos :-- van de doorgang = largor del passage :2 (van trillingen) amplitude wijduit BN :1 toto aperte wijdverbreid BN :1 multo diffundite, generalisate :een --e mening = un opinion generalisate wijdvermaard BN :1 Zie: wijdbefaamd wijdvertakt BN :1 con multe ramificationes, ramificate, extendite :een --e organisatie = un organisation ramificate/multo extendite :een -- spionagenet = un rete de spionage con numerose ramificationes wijdzichtcamera ZN :1 Zie: panoramacamera wijf ZN :1 femina wijfachtig BN :1 effeminate wijfje ZN :1 (vrouwelijk dier) femina wijfjesbeer ZN :1 ursa wijfjesdier ZN :1 femina wijfjeshert ZN :1 cerva wijfjesmuildier ZN :1 mula wijfjesree ZN :1 capreola wijfjesvaren ZN :1 athyrio wijgeschenk ZN :1 ex voto wijk ZN :1 (deel van een stad) quartiero, (mbt melk/krantenbezorging OOK) sector, section, area :renovatie van een -- = renovation de un quartiero :2 (vlucht) fuga, fugita :de -- nemen naar = fugir a, refugiar se a :3 (zijvaart) canal wijkagent ZN :1 agente de quartiero wijkarts ZN :1 Zie: wijkdokter wijkbewoner ZN :1 habitante del quartiero wijkbezorger ZN :1 :-- van kranten = distributor/livrator/portator de jornales del quartiero wijkbibliotheek ZN :1 bibliotheca de quartiero wijkblad ZN :1 jornal de quartiero wijkcentrum ZN :1 centro (socio)cultural de quartiero wijkdiploma ZN :1 diploma/certificato de infirmera a domicilio wijkdokter ZN :1 medico de quartiero wijkdominee ZN :1 pastor del quartiero wijken WW :1 (uit de weg gaan) ceder, retroceder, recular, plicar :voor geweld -- = ceder al violentia :de vijand moest -- = le inimico debeva ceder/retirar se :niet van iemands zijde -- = non separar se del latere de un persona :niet voor geweld -- = non ceder ante le violentia :voor vriendelijke aandrang -- = ceder al pressiones amical :hij weet van geen -- = il es impossibile de facer le ceder :2 (vluchten) fugir :3 (niet verticaal/verticaal lopen) inclinar se :de muren -- = le muros es inclinante :--d voorhoofd = fronte inclinate :--e lijnen = lineas divergente :4 (verdwijnen) disparer :het gevaar is geweken = le periculo ha disparite/passate :de levensgeesten zijn geweken = ille es morte wijkerk ZN :1 ecclesia suffraganee wijkgebouw ZN :1 Zie: wijkcentrum wijkgemeente ZN :1 parochia local/del quartiero wijkgeneesheer ZN :1 Zie: wijkdokter wijkgids ZN :1 guida del quartiero wijkhoofd ZN :1 chef (F) de quartiero wijking ZN :1 deviation wijkkraamverpleging ZN :1 curas obstetric de quartiero wijkkrant ZN :1 jornal de quartiero wijkniveau ZN :1 :op -- iets aanpakken = interprender/tractar un cosa al nivello de quartiero wijkorgaan ZN :1 Zie: wijkkrant wijkplaats ZN :1 asylo, sanctuario, refugio wijkpredikant ZN :1 pastor del quartiero wijkpunt ZN :1 Zie: verdwijnpunt wijkraad ZN :1 consilio (consultative) de quartiero wijkraadslid ZN :1 membro del consilio (consultative) de quartiero wijkvereniging ZN :1 association (del habitantes) del quartiero wijkverpleegkundige ZN :1 infirmero del quartiero wijkverpleegster ZN :1 infirmera del quartiero wijkverpleging ZN :1 curas medical a domicilio wijkverwarming ZN :1 calefaction urban wijkwast ZN :1 Zie: wijwaterkwast wijkwinkel ZN :1 magazin de quartiero wijkwinkelcentrum ZN :1 centro de magazines del quartiero wijkzuster ZN :1 Zie: wijkverpleegster wijl ZN :1 tempore, momento :een -- geleden = ante un breve tempore :bij tijd en --e = de tempore a tempore :bij --en = a vices wijl VW :1 (omdat) proque :2 (terwijl) durante que, dum wijlen BN :1 defuncte :-- mijn vader = mi defuncte patre wijn ZN :1 vino :van -- = vinari, vinic :-- voortbrengend = vinifere :witte -- = vino blanc :zoete -- = vino dulce/sucrate :lichtrode -- = claretto, vino clarette :drabbige -- = vino feculente :uitstekende -- = vino de marca :droge -- = vino sic :drinkbare -- = vino potabile :glas -- = vitro de vino :in -- omzetten = vinificar :-- zuur maken = acidificar vino :-- klaren = clarificar/decantar vino :(een fust) met -- doordrenken = avinar :water bij de -- doen = transiger :de kleur/smaak/geur van -- bezittend = vinose :goede -- behoeft geen krans = le qualitate vince wijnaccijns ZN :1 derectos super le vino wijnachtig BN :1 vinose :-- karakter = vinositate wijnappel ZN :1 malo/pomo vinose wijnazijn ZN :1 vinagre/aceto de vino wijnbeker ZN :1 cuppa a/de vino wijnbelasting ZN :1 imposto super le vino wijnbereider ZN :1 vinificator wijnbereiding ZN :1 vinification wijnberg ZN :1 vinia wijnbergslak ZN :1 Zie: wijngaardslak wijnbezinksel ZN :1 deposito de vino wijnboer ZN :1 Zie: wijnbouwer wijnbouw ZN :1 viticultura, vinicultura :de -- betreffend = vinicole :land dat voor de -- wordt gebruikt = terreno vinifere wijnbouwend BN :1 vinicole wijnbouwer ZN :1 viticultor, vinicultor, viticola wijnconsumptie ZN :1 consumo/consumption de vino wijncultuur ZN :1 cultura del uva wijndistrict ZN :1 Zie: wijnstreek wijndrab ZN :1 fece de vino wijndrinker ZN :1 bibitor de vino wijndroesem ZN :1 Zie: wijndrab wijndruif ZN :1 uva (de vino) wijnexport ZN :1 exportation de vinos wijnexporteur ZN :1 exportator de vinos wijnfeest ZN :1 (feest na de oogst) festa del vindemia wijnfles ZN :1 bottilia a/de vino wijngaard ZN :1 vinia :arbeiden in de -- des Heren = laborar/travaliar in le vinia del Senior wijngaardenier ZN :1 Zie: wijnbouwer wijngaardluis ZN :1 phylloxera wijngaardrank ZN :1 sarmento (de vite) wijngaardslak ZN :1 coc(h)lea del vinias wijngebied ZN :1 Zie: wijnstreek wijngeest ZN :1 spirito de vino, alcohol wijngeur ZN :1 aroma de vino wijnglas ZN :1 vitro/cuppa a/de vino wijngod ZN :1 deo del vino wijngrog ZN :1 vino cal(i)de wijnhandel ZN :1 (handel in wijn) commercio/negotio de vinos :2 (winkel) magazin/boteca de vinos wijnhandelaar ZN :1 mercante/negotiante de/in vinos wijnhef(fe) ZN :1 Zie: wijndrab wijnhevel ZN :1 siphon (pro vino) wijnhuis ZN :1 (tapperij) taverna de vino :2 (firma) casa de vinos wijnjaar ZN :1 :goed/slecht -- = bon/mal anno de vino wijnkaart ZN :1 carta/lista de vinos wijnkan ZN :1 jarra a/de vino wijnkaraf ZN :1 carrafa a/de vino wijnkelder ZN :1 cellario (viticole/a vinos/de vinos/pro vinos) wijnkelk ZN :1 calice a/de vino wijnkenner ZN :1 experto/cognoscitor de vinos wijnkleur ZN :1 color de vino wijnkleurig BN :1 de color de vino wijnknoeier ZN :1 adulterator de vino wijnkoeler ZN :1 situla a/de glacie wijnkoper ZN :1 Zie: wijnhandelaar wijnkristal ZN :1 tartaro wijnkroes ZN :1 Zie: wijnbeker wijnkruik ZN :1 Zie: wijnkan wijnkuip ZN :1 Zie: wijnvat wijnland ZN :1 pais vinicole, pais productor de vino wijnlucht ZN :1 odor de vino wijnmaand ZN :1 mense de octobre, (GESCH) vindemiario wijnmarkt ZN :1 mercato de vinos wijnmerk ZN :1 marca de vino wijnmeter ZN :1 vinometro wijnmoer ZN :1 Zie: wijndrab wijnmost ZN :1 musto (de uva) wijnnapje ZN :1 cuppa pro degustar (le vino) wijnoffer ZN :1 (OUDH) libation wijnoogst ZN :1 vindemia, recolta del vino :de -- binnenhalen = vindemiar wijnoogster ZN :1 vindemiator wijnpakhuis ZN :1 deposito/magazin de vinos wijnpeer ZN :1 pira vinose wijnpers ZN :1 pressa de vino wijnperzik ZN :1 persica vinose wijnpijp ZN :1 pipa de vino wijnpluk ZN :1 Zie: wijnoogst wijnpomp ZN :1 siphon de vino wijnprijs ZN :1 precio del vino wijnproduktie ZN :1 production vinicole/de vino :de -- industrialiseren = industrialisar le production de vino wijnproef ZN :1 degustation de vino wijnproever ZN :1 degustator de vino wijnproeverij ZN :1 Zie: wijnproef wijnproeversnapje ZN :1 Zie: wijnnapje wijnpruim ZN :1 pruna vinose wijnrank ZN :1 sarmento wijnrek ZN :1 portabottilias wijnrestaurant ZN :1 restaurante/restaurant (F) de vinos wijnreuk ZN :1 Zie: wijnlucht wijnroemer ZN :1 cuppa a/de vino wijnrood BN :1 vinacee wijnrotting ZN :1 alteration del vino wijnruit ZN :1 ruta wijnruitachtig BN :1 rutacee wijnruitfamilie ZN :1 rutaceas wijnsaus ZN :1 sauce (F) al vino wijnsmaak ZN :1 sapor/gusto de vino wijnsoep ZN :1 suppa al vino wijnsoort ZN :1 specie/typo/sorta de vino wijnsteen ZN :1 tartaro :uit -- gevormd = tart(a)ric wijnsteenzuur ZN :1 acido tart(a)ric wijnstok ZN :1 vite :-- planten = vitar :studie van de -- = ampelopraphia wijnstokfamilie ZN :1 vitaceas wijnstreek ZN :1 region vinifere/viticole/vinicole/de vinias wijntapper ZN :1 tavernero wijntapperij ZN :1 taverna wijnteelt ZN :1 Zie: wijnbouw wijntijd ZN :1 tempore del vindemia wijntje ZN :1 (soort wijn) vino :een lekker -- = un bon parve vino :2 (glas) vitro de vino :van Wijntje en Trijntje houden = amar le vino e le feminas wijnton ZN :1 Zie: wijnvat wijnuitvoer ZN :1 exportationn de vinos wijnvat ZN :1 tonnello/barril/cupa de vino :een -- aanslaan = aperir un barril de vino wijnverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de(l) vino wijnverkoper ZN :1 Zie: wijnhandelaar wijnvervalser ZN :1 adulterator de vino wijnvervalsing ZN :1 adulteration de vino wijnverzuring ZN :1 acescentia de vinos wijnvlek ZN :1 macula vinose/de vino, (MED) angioma wijnvoorraad ZN :1 provision/stock de vino wijnwinkel ZN :1 magazin/boteca de vinos wijnzaak ZN :1 Zie: wijnwinkel wijnzak ZN :1 utre wijnzuiper ZN :1 grande bibitor de vino wijnzuur ZN :1 Zie: wijnsteenzuur wijolie ZN :1 chrisma wijs ZN :1 (manier) maniera, modo, guisa {gi} :--e van betaling = modo de pagamento :bijwoord van --e = adverbio de maniera :op tastbare --e = in modo concrete :op dezelfde --e = del mesme maniera/modo, item :op geen enkele --e = de nulle maniera/modo :op de een of andere --e = de un maniera/modo o de un altere :op onverklaarbare --e = de un maniera inexplicabile :op deze --e = de iste maniera/modo :op welke --e = como, qualmente :op welke --e dan ook = comocunque :op zijn eigen --e te werk gaan = ager/facer a su guisa :bij --e van = a modo/a guisa de, a titulo de :bij --e van uitzondering = exceptionalmente, como exception :bij --e van proef = como proba/prova :--e van spreken = modo de parlar/de dicer :bij --e van spreken = pro dicer lo assi :2 (MUZ) aere, melodia :een lied zingen op de -- van de Internationale = cantar un canto con le melodia del International :(FIG) van de -- brengen = disconcertar/disorientar/imbroliar/confunder un persona :3 (TAAL) modo :aanvoegende -- = conjunctivo, modo conjunctive/subjunctive :gebiedende -- = imperativo, modo imperative :voorwaardelijke -- = conditional, modo conditional :onbepaalde -- = infinitivo, modo infinitive :aantonende -- = indicativo, modo indicative :tegenwoordige tijd van de aantonende -- = presente del indicativo :wensende -- = optativo, modo optative wijs BN :1 (verstandig) sage, prudente, intelligente, sensate :--e man = sagio :-- besluit = decision sage :(BIJBEL) de --e en de dwaze maagden = le virgines folle e le virgines sage :dat is een -- woord = isto es un parola sensate :ben je niet goed --? = tu non es folle, nonne? :zo -- zijn om = haber le sagessa de :de --te zijn = facer concessiones :2 (wetende) sapiente :uit iets -- kunnen worden = comprender un cosa :3 (blij) contente :het kind is -- met zijn nieuwe schaatsen = le infante es contente de su nove patines wijsbegeerte ZN :1 philosophia :deterministische -- = philosophia determinista :empirische -- = philosophia empiric :existentialistische -- = philosophia existential/existentialista :hermetische -- = philosophia hermetic :bespiegelende -- = philosophia speculative :positieve -- = philosophia positive :transcendentale -- = philosophia transcendental wijselijk BW :1 sagemente {zj}, prudentemente :hij hield -- zijn mond = ille taceva prudentemente wijsgeer ZN :1 philosopho, (wijze man) sagio {zj} wijsgerig BN :1 philosophic :--e beschouwing = meditation philosophic :-- systeem = systema philosophic :--e redenering = rationamento philosophic wijsgerigheid ZN :1 spirito philosophic wijsheid ZN :1 sagessa {zj}, sapientia, prudentia, sagacitate, sophia :-- achteraf = sagessa retrospective :(BIJBEL) Boek der Wijsheid = Libro del Sapientia :veel -- bezitten = esser plen de sagessa :die uitspraak getuigt van veel -- = iste judicamento monstra multe sagessa wijsje ZN :1 aere, canto wijsmaken WW :1 (laten geloven) facer creder :iemand iets -- = facer creder un cosa a un persona :je kunt hem alles -- = tu pote le facer creder lo que tu vole :maak dat anderen wijs! = dice lo a alteres! :hij laat zich niets -- = ille non se lassa dupar :2 (duidelijk maken) facer comprender/comprehender, explicar, explanar wijsneus ZN :1 (iemand die meent alles te weten) pedante, persona presumptuose :2 (vroegrijp kind) infante precoce wijsneuzig BN :1 pedante, pedantesc, presumptuose wijsneuzigheid ZN :1 pedantismo, presumptuositate, presumption wijsvinger ZN :1 (digito) indice/index wijten WW :1 attribuer, imputar :een ongeluk aan iemand -- = attribuer/imputar un accidente a un persona :te -- = imputabile, debite :dat heb je helemaal aan jezelf te -- = tu pote accusar solo te ipse wijting ZN :1 merlan wijwater ZN :1 aqua sancte/benedicte :met -- besprenkelen = asperger con aqua sancte wijwaterbak ZN :1 bassino de aqua sancte/benedicte wijwaterkwast ZN :1 aspersorio wijwatervat ZN :1 Zie: wijwaterbak wijze ZN :1 Zie: wijs-1 :2 (wijze man) sagio, (BIJBEL) (-- uit het Oosten) mago :steen der --n = petra philosophal wijzen WW :1 (hand uitstrekken) indicar, monstrar :naar een punt -- = indicar un puncto :in een richting -- = indicar/monstrar un direction per le digito :met het hoofd -- = indicar un cosa per un movimento de testa/capite :2 (op een punt gevestigd zijn) esser dirigite verso, indicar :de pijl wijst die richting uit = le flecha {sj} indica in iste direction :de pijl wijst naar Bilthoven = le flecha {sj} es dirigite verso Bilthoven :3 (aanduiden) indicar, monstrar, revelar :dat wijst op een nieraandoening = isto es le signos/manifestationes de un affection renal :alles wijst erop dat = toto indica que, de toto il resulta que :-- op een fout = revelar un falta :iemand op zijn rechten -- = instruer/informar un persona de su derectos :4 (tonen, duidelijk maken) indicar, monstrar :de thermometer wijst 90° = le thermometro indica 90° :iemand (het gat van) de deur -- = monstrar le porta a un persona :iemand de weg -- = indicar/monstrar le cammino a un persona :5 (vellen) pronunciar :een vonnis -- = pronunciar un judicamento/sententia :6 :(blijken) zich -- = monstrar se, devenir obvie/evidente :dat wijst zich vanzelf = il es impossibile de facer un error :7 :van de hand -- = declinar wijzer ZN :1 agulia, (TECHN) indice, index :-- van de balans = agulia del balancia :--s van de klok = agulias del horologio :kleine -- = agulia grande/del secundas :grote -- = agulia parve/del horas :met de --s van de klok = in senso horologic, dextrorse :tegen de --s van de klok = in senso antihorologic wijzerbarometer ZN :1 barometro a quadrante wijzerbascule ZN :1 bascula a quadrante wijzerbord ZN :1 quadrante wijzerinstrument ZN :1 instrumento a quadrante wijzerplaat ZN :1 quadrante :lichtgevende -- = quadrante luminose wijzerplaatverlichting ZN :1 exclaramento del quadrante wijzerthermometer ZN :1 thermometro a quadrante wijzeruitslag ZN :1 deviation/amplitude del agulia wijzigen WW :1 cambiar, modificar, alterar, remanear :een wetsontwerp -- = modificar un projecto de lege :zijn plannen -- = modificar su planos :het kabinet/de regering -- = remanear le cabinetto/governamento :de grondwet -- = remanear le constitution :bij amendement -- = emendar :in gewijzigde omstandigheden = in altere circumstantias :zich -- in = cambiar se in, transformar se in :--de factor = modificator wijziging ZN :1 modification, cambiamento, cambio, alteration, remaneamento, reorganisation :-- aanbrengen = facer/introducer/realisar modificationes :-- in het programma = cambiamento de programma :--en voorbehouden = subjecte a modificationes, sub reserva de modificationes :voor -- vatbaar = modificabile, alterabile, cambiabile wijzigingsbesluit ZN :1 decision modificative/de modification wijzigingsclausule ZN :1 clausula modificative/de modification wijzigingsnota ZN :1 nota modificative/de modification wijzigingstekst ZN :1 texto modificative/de modification wijzigingsvoorstel ZN :1 proposition modificative/de modification, modification/cambio proponite, emendation, emendamento wijzing ZN :1 sententia wikerwt ZN :1 ervo wiking ZN :1 Zie: viking wikke ZN :1 vicia wikkel ZN :1 imballage, inveloppe, banda de imballage, banda de jornal :de -- om een reep chocolade = le papiro de un tabletta de chocolate {sj} wikkeldraad ZN :1 filo a/de bobinar wikkelen WW :1 (draaiend winden om) inrolar, inveloppar, involver :zich in de dekens -- = inrolar se/inveloppar se in le coperturas :een krant om iets -- = inveloppar/involver un cosa in un jornal :draad op een klos -- = bobinar :2 (verwikkelen) implicar, involver :in een proces verwikkeld zijn = esser involvite in un processo wikkeling ZN :1 (het wikkelen) (le) inrolar, inveloppamento, (le) involver :2 (slag waarmee men wikkelt) torno :3 (TECHN) (van een elektrische kabel) armatura wikkelrok ZN :1 gonna/gonnella cruciate wikken WW :1 pesar :zijn woorden -- = pesar/mesurar su parolas :iets -- en wegen = pesar/ponderar le pro(s) e le contra(s) de un cosa :na lang -- en wegen = post multe deliberationes :de mens wikt, God beschikt = le homine propone, Deo dispone wikkestro ZN :1 palea de vicia wil ZN :1 voluntate :ijzeren -- = voluntate ferree/inflexibile/de ferro :ontembare -- = voluntate indomabile :onuitgesproken -- = voluntate implicite :laatste --(sbeschikking) = voluntate supreme, ultime voluntate :-- tot verandering = voluntate de cambiamento/cambio :Gods -- doen = complir le voluntate de Deo :kwade -- = mal voluntate :goede -- = bon voluntate :mensen van goede --le = homines de bon voluntate :zijn goede -- tonen = demonstrar su bon voluntate :de -- om te leren = le voluntate de apprender :vrije -- = libere arbitrio :uit eigen vrije -- = voluntari(e)mente :iemand zijn -- opleggen = imponer su voluntate a un persona :zijn -- doordrijven = facer prevaler su voluntate :met een beetje goede -- = con un pauco/poco de bon voluntate :met de beste -- van de wereld = con le melior voluntate del mundo :tegen de -- van iemand ingaan = ir contra/contrariar le voluntate de un persona :uw -- geschiede = que vostre/tu voluntate sia facite :iemand met een eigen -- = un persona con character :zonder eigen -- = sin voluntate :zij heeft haar eigen --letje = illa ha su capricios :tegen -- en dank = nolens volens (L) :voor elk wat -- = pro tote le gustos :iemand ter --le zijn = contentar un persona, complacer a un persona, facer le voluntates de un persona, satisfacer al/obtemperar al desiro(s)/desiderio(s) de un persona wilajet ZN :1 vilayet (Tu) wild BN :1 (mbt planten) salvage, silvestre :--e plant = planta salvage :--e bloem = flor salvage :--e hyacint = hyacintho salvage :--e roos = rosa silvestre :--e biet = beta salvage :--e appel = pomo/malo silvestre :--e vijg = caprifigo :2 (mbt dieren) salvage, feroce :-- dier = animal/bestia salvage :--e eend = anate salvage :-- zwijn = porco salvage :de leeuw is een -- dier = le leon es un animal feroce :3 (mbt mensen) salvage, primitive :--e stammen = tribos salvage/primitive :4 (onstuimig) focose, impetuose, furiose :-- geschreeuw = critos furiose :-- kind = infante turbulente :-- enthousiast = folle de enthusiasmo :-- met de armen zwaaien = agitar le bracios violentemente :5 (niet na te gaan) incontrolabile, incontrolate :--e geruchten = rumores incontrolabile/incontrolate/sin fundamento :6 :(FIG) --e staking = exopero salvage/non official/spontanee :--e vlucht = fuga disordinate :--e blik = reguardo hagarde :--e verhalen = historias exaggerate :--e boot = tramp (E) :--e vaart = navigation non regulate/de tramp (E) :(MED) -- vlees = fungo, fungositate, excrescentia :in het --e weg beschuldigingen uiten = facer accusationes al hasardo :-- op iets zijn = esser folle de un cosa wild ZN :1 (dieren) animales salvage, chassa {sj} :groot -- = chassa major :klein -- = chassa minor :-- eten = mangiar chassa :2 (wilde staat) stato salvage :planten in het -- = plantas salvage, plantas que cresce in le natura :in het -- leven = viver/exister al/in le stato salvage :in het -- levende dieren = animales salvage wildachtig BN :1 que ha le sapor de chassa {sj} wildbaan ZN :1 reserva de chassa {sj} wildbeest ZN :1 Zie: wildebeest wildbraad ZN :1 rostito de chassa {sj} wilddief ZN :1 chassator {sj} furtive/illicite/fraudulente wilddieverij ZN :1 chassa {sj} furtive/illicite/fraudulente wilde ZN :1 (lid van een primitief volk) salvage :2 (wildebras) infante turbulente wildebeest ZN :1 gnu wildebras ZN :1 infante/puero/puera turbulente wildeman ZN :1 salvage :hij gaat als een -- tekeer = ille crita/se comporta como un salvage wildemanskruid ZN :1 pulsatilla wildernis ZN :1 jungla, deserto :in de -- van Zuid-Amerika leven nog vele Indianenstammen = multe tribos indian vive ancora in le jungla de America del Sud wildgras ZN :1 panico wildgroei ZN :1 (woekering) proliferation, crescentia salvage/incontrolate :2 (FIG) proliferation, crescentia salvage/incontrolate, explosion wildheid ZN :1 (mbt dieren) feritate, ferocitate :2 (mbt mensen) salvageria :3 (onstuimigheid) impetuositate, turbulentia wildklem ZN :1 trappa, pedica wildleer ZN :1 camoce wildpark ZN :1 parco zoologic/natural, (voor de jacht) reserva/parco de chassa {sj} wildpastei ZN :1 pastata de chassa {sj} wildreservaat ZN :1 reserva zoologic, (voor de jacht) reserva de chassa {sj} wildrijk BN :1 abundante in chassa {sj} wildrooster ZN :1 grillia de bestias wildschotel ZN :1 platto de chassa {sj} wildschut ZN :1 Zie: jachtopziener wildsmaak ZN :1 gusto/sapor de chassa {sj} wildstand ZN :1 population de animales salvage, ricchessa/abundantia/importantia de chassa {sj} wildstroper ZN :1 Zie: stroper wildstroperij ZN :1 Zie: stroperij wildtas ZN :1 carniera wildtuin ZN :1 reserva, parco wildviaduct ZN :1 viaducto pro animales salvage wildvlees ZN :1 (MED) granulation (cicatricial), fungo, fungositate wildvreemd BN :1 toto/totalmente/completemente/perfectemente incognite/estranier/estranie :die man is mij -- = iste homine me es toto incognite wildvreemde ZN :1 persona toto/totalmente/completemente incognite, estraniero wildwal ZN :1 talud coperte de vegetation wildwaterkanoën WW :1 facer canoage in aquas vive/in torrentes wildwatervaren WW :1 navigar in aquas vive/in torrentes wildwestfilm ZN :1 western (E), film (E) de cowboys (E) wildzang ZN :1 (zang der vogels) canto del aves :2 (onbesuisd kind) infante turbulente wilg ZN :1 salice wilgachtig BN :1 salicinee wilgachtigen ZN MV :1 salicaceas wilgen BN :1 de ligno de salice wilgenbast ZN :1 cortice de salice wilgenblad ZN :1 folio de salice wilgenbladzuring ZN :1 rumex salicifolie wilgenbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de salice wilgenboom ZN :1 Zie: wilg wilgenbos(je) ZN :1 saliceto wilgenfamilie ZN :1 salicaceas wilgenhout ZN :1 (ligno de) salice wilgenhoutvlinder ZN :1 cosso wilgenkatje ZN :1 amento de salice wilgenrijs ZN :1 rametto de salice wilgenroosje ZN :1 (PLANTK) epilobio angustifolie :harig -- = epilobio hirsute :2 (uitwas op wilgen) galla, cecidio wilgensijsje ZN :1 acrocephalo palustre wilgenstof ZN :1 (SCHEI) salicina wilgenstruik ZN :1 arbusto de salice wilgentak ZN :1 branca de salice wilgenteen ZN :1 Zie: wilgetwijg wilgentwijg ZN :1 ramo de salice Wilhelm ZN EIGN :1 Zie: Willem willekeur ZN :1 (vrije verkiezing) arbitrarietate :door willekeur bepaald = arbitrari(e) :naar -- = arbitrarimente, a voluntate :2 (onrechtvaardige/grillige handelwijze) arbitrarietate :een daad van -- = un acto arbitrari :overgeleverd aan de -- van = esser al mercede de willekeurig BN :1 (niet uitgekozen) arbitrari, qualcunque :een -- getal = un numero qualcunque :het --e karakter van een taalteken = le arbitrarietate de un signo linguistic :neem een --e steen = prende un petra qualcunque/al hasardo :--e selectie = selection aleatori :2 (eigenmachtig) arbitrari, capriciose :--e maatregel = mesura arbitrari :--e keuze = election arbitrari :-- te werk gaan = operar/ager/proceder arbitrarimente willekeurigheid ZN :1 (het willekeurig zijn) arbitrarietate :2 (willekeurige handeling) capricio Willem ZN EIGN :1 Guilhelmo :-- de Zwijger = Guilhelmo le Taciturno Willemsorde ZN :1 :Militaire -- = Ordine Militar de Guilhelmo willen WW :1 voler, desirar, desiderar :wat wil je? = que vole tu? :wilt u koffie? = vole vos caffe? :iets van iemand -- = voler un cosa de un persona :iets -- doen = voler facer un cosa :toneelspeler -- worden = voler devenir actor :niets van iemand -- weten = non voler saper nihil de un persona :iemand niet willen ontvangen = refusar de/non voler reciper un persona :geen kritiek -- aannemen = non admitter/supportar le critica :dat ding wil niet = iste machina/apparato non vole functionar/non functiona :iets dolgraag -- hebben = desirar/desiderar ardentemente un cosa :de wet wil het zo = le lege lo vole assi :zo de Here wil = si tal es le voluntate del Senior :het verhaal wil dat = le historia vole que :het gerucht wil dat = on dice que :liever -- = preferer willens BW :1 (met opzet) voluntari(e)mente, expresso, deliberatemente :-- en wetens = con plen conscientia :2 (van plan) :ik ben -- daarheen te gaan = io intende ir illac :-- en wetens = con intention, intentionalmente :3 (bereidwillig) :-- nillens = nolens volens (L) willetje ZN :1 :zij heeft een eigen -- = illa es obstinate willig BN :1 (gehoorzaam) obediente, (meegaand) docile, (onderdanig) submissive :-- karakter = character docile :--e kinderen = infantes obediente/docile :-- paard = cavallo docile :2 (bereidwillig) ben disposite :3 (BEURS) firme, altista :de fondsen zijn -- = le fundos es firme willigheid ZN :1 (meegaandheid) docilitate :2 (bereidheid) bon voluntate willoos BN :1 sin voluntate, apathic, inerte, (PSYCH) abulic :-- gedrag = comportamento abulic willoosheid ZN :1 manco de voluntate, apathia, inertia, (PSYCH) abulia Wilna ZN EIGN :1 Vilna, Vilnius wilsbeschikking ZN :1 voluntate, testamento :le laatste -- = ultime voluntate, le ultime dispositiones testamentari wilsbesluit ZN :1 Zie: wilsbeschikking wilsgebrek ZN :1 manco/absentia de voluntate wilskracht ZN :1 voluntate, fortia volitive/de voluntate, volitivitate, energia :onverzettelijke -- = voluntate de ferro :gebrek aan -- = manco de voluntate, mollessa :veel -- tonen = demonstrar multe (fortia de) voluntate wilskrachtig BN :1 de forte voluntate, energic wilsovereenstemming ZN :1 consenso wilsuiting ZN :1 manifestation/acto de voluntate, expression de su voluntate, (PSYCH) volition wilsverklaring ZN :1 manifestation de voluntate wilsvrijheid ZN :1 libertate del volition wilszwak BN :1 debile de voluntate, abulic wilszwakheid ZN :1 debilitate de voluntate, abulia wilszwakke ZN :1 abulico wimber ZN :1 brema de mar wimpel ZN :1 bandierola, pennon, oriflamma wimper ZN :1 (ooghaartje) cilio :valse --s = cilios posticie :2 (PLANTK) cilio (vibratile) wimperbeweging ZN :1 movimento ciliar/de cilia wimperharen ZN MV :1 cilias wimperkruller ZN :1 parve buclator pro le cilias wimperparelgras ZN :1 melica ciliate winbaar BN :1 exploitabile {plwa}, obtenibile :--e hoeveelheden = quantitates exploitabile winch ZN :1 cabestan wind ZN :1 vento :matige -- = vento moderate :veranderlijke -- = vento variabile/mutabile :overheersende/meest voorkomende -- = vento dominante/regnante :ijzige -- = vento glacial :opstijgende -- = vento anabatic :koel --je = brisa :gure -- = vento aspere :guurheid van de -- = asperitate del vento :oostelijke/westelijke -- = vento del est/del west :gunstige -- = vento favorabile :harde -- = vento forte :sterkte van de -- = fortia del vento :de -- waait = le vento suffla :de -- is oost = le vento suffla del est :de -- draait = le vento cambia/torna :de -- is gedraaid = le vento ha cambiate/tornate :op de -- gelegen/liggend = exponite al vento :een raad in de -- slaan = rejectar un consilio :de -- tegen hebben = ir contra le vento :de -- steekt op = le vento se leva :de -- gaat liggen = le vento se ha calmate :de -- ruimt = le vento gira/torna con le sol :de -- krimpt = le vento gira/torna contra le sol :het spel van -- en golven = le joco del vento e del undas :(ook FIG) de -- in de zeilen hebben = haber le vento in poppa/in puppa :met alle --en meewaaien = tornar (se) a tote le ventos :het lied van de -- = le canto del vento :de -- als energiebron gebruiken = exploitar {plwa} le vento como fonte de energia :de -- eronder hebben = imponer/infunder le respecto :(FIG) de -- van voren krijgen = esser reprehendite, reciper un sermon :2 (lucht) aere :van de -- leven = viver del aere :een zuchtje -- = un sufflo de aere :3 (ontsnappend darmgas) vento, flato, pedito :--en veroorzakend = flatulente :--en laten = laxar ventos, facer peditos, peder windabrasie ZN :1 abrasion per le vento windakker ZN :1 parco de molinos de vento, zona de energia eolic windas ZN :1 cabestan windbemaling ZN :1 drainage {e}/escolamento/disaquamento per molinos de vento windbestuiving ZN :1 anemophilia windbloemigheid ZN :1 anemophilia windboom ZN :1 levator, barra windbreker ZN :1 rumpeventos windbuil ZN :1 fanfaron windbuks ZN :1 carabina a/de vento/a/de aere comprimite winddicht BN :1 a prova/proba de vento winddroog BN :1 siccate al/per le vento winddruk ZN :1 pression eolie/eolic/del vento winddynamo ZN :1 dynamo eolie/eolic winde ZN :1 (plant) convolvulo :2 (vis) ido windefamilie ZN :1 convolvulaceas windei ZN :1 ovo sin scalia de calce :dat zal hem geen --eren leggen = ille va profitar multo (de iste negotio) winden WW :1 (wikkelen) inrolar, involver, inveloppar :-- om = circumvolver :draad op een klos -- = inrolar filo super un bobina :2 (ophijsen) levar, hissar, (met een lier) guindar :het anker = levar le ancora windenergie ZN :1 energia eolie/eolic/del vento winderig BN :1 ventose :--e dag = die/jorno ventose :ons balkon is nogal -- = in nostre balcon il ha multe vento :het is hier te -- om te zitten = il es troppo ventose/il ha troppo de vento pro seder hic :2 (winden latend) ventose, flatulente, flatuose winderigheid ZN :1 (METEO) situation ventose, ventositate :2 (FYSIOL) ventositate, flatulentia, flatuositate, meteorismo winderosie ZN :1 erosion eolie/eolic/per le vento windgat ZN :1 (wak) foramine in le glacie :2 (tochtgat) loco plen de currentes de aere windgenerateur ZN :1 generator eolie/eolic, aerogenerator windgevoelig BN :1 sensibile al vento (lateral) windglijder ZN :1 deltaplano windgod ZN :1 deo del ventos windhaan ZN :1 monstravento, gallo windhalm ZN :1 aspera windhalm ZN :1 apera windhandel ZN :1 speculation windhandelaar ZN :1 speculator windharp ZN :1 harpa eolie/eolic windhaver ZN :1 avena fatue/sterile windhoek ZN :1 (hoek vanwaar de wind komt) latere del vento :2 (plaats waar het altijd waait) loco ventose windhond ZN :1 leporario windhondenfokker ZN :1 elevator de leporarios windhondenrennen ZN MV :1 cursas de leporarios windhoos ZN :1 vento cyclonal, tornado, tromba windig BN :1 Zie: winderig winding ZN :1 spira, circumvolution :--en van de hersenen = circumvolutiones del cerebro :--en van een schelp = circumvolutiones/spiras de un concha :--en van een spiraal = spiras de un spiral :kringvormige -- = spira circular :het aantal --en van een veer = le numero de spiras de un resorto :2 (krul, kringel) voluta windjack ZN :1 anorak windje ZN :1 (lichte wind) vento suave, brisa :2 (ontsnappend darmgas) vento, flato, pedito windjekker ZN :1 anorak windkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta del ventos windkanaal ZN :1 portavento windkant ZN :1 latere del vento windkap ZN :1 bonetto windketel ZN :1 camera de aere windklep ZN :1 valvula (de admission) de aere windkracht ZN :1 (windsterkte) intensitate/fortia eolie/eolic/del vento :-- 7 = fortia 7 (in le scala de Beaufort) :2 (windenergie) energia eolie/eolic :deze koelinstallatie loopt/draait op -- = iste installation de refrigeration functiona per energia eolie windkussen ZN :1 cossino pneumatic windmaand ZN :1 ventose windmachine ZN :1 machina eolie/eolic windmaker ZN :1 sufflator windmeter ZN :1 anemometro windmolen ZN :1 (door de wind gedreven molen) molino de vento :tegen --s vechten = luctar contra/combatter molinos de vento :2 (windturbine) turbina eolie/eolic windmolenaar ZN :1 exploitator {plwa} de un molino de vento windmolenpark ZN :1 parco de molinos de vento windmotor ZN :1 motor eolie/eolic/de vento, aeromotor windmulder ZN :1 Zie: windmolenaar windorgel ZN :1 Zie: windharp windpijp ZN :1 portavento windplant ZN :1 planta anemophile windpokken ZN :1 varicella, varioloide windrad ZN :1 rota de vento windrichting ZN :1 direction del vento windroos ZN :1 (kompasroos) rosa del ventos :2 (plant) anemone del boscos windschade ZN :1 damno(s) causate per le vento/tempesta windscheef BN :1 torquite per le vento windscherm ZN :1 guardavento, paravento, (op voertuig) parabrisa windschut ZN :1 Zie: windscherm windsel ZN :1 bandage windsingel ZN :1 rumpevento (de arbores) windsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate del vento windsnelheidsmeter ZN :1 anemometro windspaak ZN :1 levator, barra (de cabestan) windspaakspil ZN :1 cabestan windsterkte ZN :1 fortia/intensitate del vento windstil BN :1 sin vento, calme :een --le avond = un vespera/vespere sin vento windstilte ZN :1 calma windstoot ZN :1 colpo de vento, borrasca, raffica windstreek ZN :1 rhumbo (de vento) :de vier --en = le quatro punctos cardinal, le quatro directiones del vento windsurf ZN :1 windsurf (E) windsurfen ZN :1 facer windsurf (E), practicar le windsurf (E) :het -- = le windsurf (E) windsurfer ZN :1 windsurfista windsurfing ZN :1 windsurfing (E) windsurfplank ZN :1 windsurf (E), planca a vela windtunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E)/galeria aerodynamic windturbine ZN :1 turbina eolie/eolic :horizontale/verticale -- = turbina eolic a axe horizontal/vertical windvaan ZN :1 (windwijzer) monstravento, anemoscopio :2 (vlaggetje op een masttop) pennon windvang ZN :1 :een zeil als -- stellen = exponer un vela al vento windvast BN :1 resistente al vento, a prova/proba de vento/de tempesta windvastheid ZN :1 resistentia al vento windveer ZN :1 (plank) planca :2 (METEO) cirro windverdrijvend BN :1 (MED) carminative :-- middel = carminativo windvlaag ZN :1 colpo de vento, borrasca, raffica windvoordeel ZN :1 (SPORT) avantage del vento windvrij BN :1 protegite contra le vento windwaarts BW :1 del latere del vento, (SCHEEP) al lof windwatermolen ZN :1 molino hydraulic/a/de aqua propulsate per le vento windwering ZN :1 Zie: lijzijde :2 Zie: windscherm windwerking ZN :1 effecto del vento, eolisation windwijzer ZN :1 monstravento, amenoscopio windwolkje ZN :1 cirro windzak ZN :1 (VERK) manica a aere/de vento windzijde ZN :1 latere del vento, (SCHEEP) lof windzucht ZN :1 Zie: winderigheid-2 wingebied ZN :1 zona de extraction :-- van de waterleiding = area del collection del aqua wingerd ZN :1 (PLANTK) (COLL) vite :wilde -- = parthenocisso, ampelopsis, vite virgine wingerdblad ZN :1 folio de vite wingewest ZN :1 territorio/pais conquirite, (ROM GESCH) provincia winkel ZN :1 magazin, boteca :-- van modeartikelen = magazin de articulos de moda :rijdende -- = boteca rolante :een -- bevoorraden = approvisionar un magazin :bevoorrading van een -- = approvisionamento de un magazin :in een -- staan = laborar/travaliar in un magazin :een -- beginnen = aperir un magazin/boteca :de -- sluiten = clauder le magazin/boteca :--tje spelen = jocar al mercante winkelbediende ZN :1 empleato de magazin, venditor winkelbedrijf ZN :1 catena de magazines winkelbel ZN :1 campana de magazin winkelcentrum ZN :1 centro de magazines winkelchef ZN :1 chef (F) de magazin winkeldame ZN :1 Zie: winkeljuffrouw winkeldeur ZN :1 porta del magazin winkeldief ZN :1 fur/robator de magazin(es) winkeldiefstal ZN :1 furto/robamento de magazin(es) winkeldochter ZN :1 articulo/merce invendibile/obsolete winkelen WW :1 facer (le) compras :het -- = le comprar in magazines/botecas, shopping (E) :proletarisch -- = robar in le magazines winkelgalerij ZN :1 galeria de magazines winkelhaak ZN :1 (gereedschap) esquadra :2 (scheur in kleding) laceration angular winkelhouder ZN :1 Zie: winkelier :2 (bedrijfsleider) gerente (de magazin) winkelier ZN :1 botechero, commerciante, mercante, negotiante winkeliersvereniging ZN :1 association de botecheros winkelingang ZN :1 entrata de magazin winkelinventaris ZN :1 inventario de magazin winkeljuffrouw ZN :1 empleata de magazin, venditrice, venditora winkelkast ZN :1 vitrina winkelketen ZN :1 catena de magazines winkellade ZN :1 tiratorio winkelmeisje ZN :1 Zie: winkeljuffrouw winkelmerk ZN :1 marca del magazin winkelmeubel ZN :1 mobile de magazin winkelpand ZN :1 magazin winkelpersoneel ZN :1 empleatos de magazin winkelprijs ZN :1 precio de vendita (in magazin) winkelpromenade ZN :1 Zie: winkelgalerij winkelpui ZN :1 faciada de magazin winkelraam ZN :1 monstra, vitrina winkelruit ZN :1 Zie: winkelraam winkelsluiting ZN :1 clausura del magazines :gedwongen -- = clausura obligatori del magazines :vervroegde -- = clausura del magazines ante le hora habitual winkelsluitingswet ZN :1 lege (super le horas de apertura e) de clausura del magazines winkelstraat ZN :1 strata de magazines winkelverdieping ZN :1 etage (F) de magazines winkelverkoop ZN :1 vendita in magazin(es) winkelvoorraad ZN :1 stock (E) in magazin winkelwaar ZN :1 mercantias in magazin winkelwaarde ZN :1 precio normal/in magazin winkelwagen ZN :1 (rijdende winkel) magazin rolante :2 (boodschappenwagentje) caddie (E), carretta winkelwijk ZN :1 quartiero de magazines winnaar ZN :1 ganiante, ganiator, (overwinnaar) vincitor, victor, triumphator :de gelukkige -- = le vincitor fortunate winnen WW :1 (winnaar worden) ganiar :het --de doelpunt = le goal (E) ganiante/de triumpho/de victoria :een prijs -- = ganiar un precio/premio :een proces -- = ganiar un processo :een wedstrijd -- = ganiar un match (E) :een weddenschap -- = ganiar un sponsion :iemands vertrouwen -- = ganiar le confidentia de un persona :wie heeft (er/het) gewonnen? = qui ha ganiate? :2 (sterker/beter zijn) vincer :op punten -- = vincer al punctos :3 (vorderen, voorkomen) ganiar :aan invloed -- = ganiar in importantia :aan duidelijkheid -- = ganiar in claritate :4 (winst maken) ganiar :-- op een transactie = ganiar in un transaction :5 (tot voordeel verkrijgen) ganiar :invloed -- = ganiar influentia :stemmen -- = ganiar votos :ruimte -- = ganiar spatio :terrein -- = ganiar terreno :iemand -- voor een plan = ganiar un persona a un projecto :drie zetels -- op de V.V.D. = ganiar tres sedes del V.V.D. :6 (door inspanning verkrijgen) ganiar, (ertsen) extraher :tijd -- = ganiar tempore :erts -- = extraher minerales :olie -- = extraher oleo :steenkool -- = extraher carbon winner ZN :1 ganiante, ganiator, (mbt prijs) laureato, (mbt sport/oorlog, etc.) vincitor, victor winning ZN :1 extraction, exploitation {plwa} :-- van steenkool/van ertsen/van olie/van aardgas = extraction de carbon/de minerales/de oleo/de gas natural winplaats ZN :1 loco/zona/area de extraction winst ZN :1 (opbrengst boven de bestede kosten) profito, beneficio, ganio, lucro :zuivere/netto -- = profito/beneficio nette :bruto -- = profito/beneficio brute :mogelijke --en = beneficios/profitos eventual :buitensporige --en = beneficios/profitos excessive :fictieve -- = profito/beneficio fictive :--en maken/behalen = realisar beneficios/profitos :-- slaan uit iets = obtener beneficios/profitos de un cosa :in de -- delen = participar al beneficios/profitos :aandeel in de -- = participation al beneficios/profitos :mijn deel van de -- = mi parte del beneficio/profito :verlies en -- = profitos/beneficios e perditas :met -- verkopen = vender con ganio/a profito :op -- uit = mercantil :2 (voordeel) ganio, avantage, beneficio :een -- van drie zetels in de Kamer behalen = ganiar tres sedes in le parlamento :dit is een zuivere -- voor onze partij = isto es un pur ganio pro nostre partito :3 (overwinning) ganio, triumpho, victoria :op -- spelen = jocar pro ganiar/pro le ganio :op -- staan = esser ganiante winstaandeel ZN :1 parte de beneficio/profito, dividendo winstaanspraak ZN :1 derecto a un parte de beneficio/profito, derecto a un dividendo winstbejag ZN :1 aviditate/sete de ganio/lucro/profito :zonder -- = sin scopo lucrative winstbelasting ZN :1 imposto super le beneficios/profitos winstbepaling ZN :1 Zie: winstcalculatie winstberekening ZN :1 Zie: winstcalculatie winstbewijs ZN :1 coupon (F) de dividendo winstbron ZN :1 fonte de profitos/beneficios winstcalculatie ZN :1 calculo/calculation/determination del beneficios/profitos winstcijfer ZN :1 amonta/cifra del beneficios/profitos winstdaling ZN :1 bassa del profitos/beneficios winstdelend BN :1 participante al/in le beneficios/profitos :--e obligaties = obligationes participante al/in le beneficios winstdeling ZN :1 (mbt werknemer) participation al/in le beneficios/profitos :2 (mbt werkgever) repartition del profitos/del beneficios winstderving ZN :1 privation/perdita de profito/de beneficio winstdoel ZN :1 fines/scopo lucrative :zonder -- = sin fines/scopo lucrative winst- en verliesrekening ZN :1 conto de profitos e perditas/de perditas e profitos winstgevend BN :1 rentabile, profitabile, lucrative, lucrose, beneficiari, remunerative, remuneratori, productive, (FIG) fructifere, fructuose :--e transactie = operation beneficiari :-- werk/arbeid = labor/travalio profitabile/lucrative :--e betrekking = empleo remunerative/remuneratori/ben remunerate winstgierig BN :1 cupide winstgierigheid ZN :1 cupiditate winstkans ZN :1 (kans om winst te maken) possibilitate de beneficio/de profito :2 (kans om te winnen) possibilitate de ganiar winstmarge ZN :1 margine beneficiari/de beneficio/de profito winstmatrix ZN :1 matrice de ganio winstneming ZN :1 realisation de beneficios/de profitos winstobject ZN :1 objecto de ganio winstoogmerk ZN :1 scopo/fines lucrative/de lucro :instelling zonder -- = institution sin scopo lucrative/de lucro winstparticipatie ZN :1 Zie: winstaandeel winstpercentage ZN :1 percentage de beneficios/de profitos winstpost ZN :1 item (E) de profito/de beneficio winstpunt ZN :1 puncto ganiate winstrekening ZN :1 conto del beneficios/del profitos winstreserve ZN :1 reserva del beneficios/profitos non distribuite winstsaldo ZN :1 saldo beneficiari/del beneficio/del profito winstuitdeling ZN :1 Zie: winstuitkering winstuitkering ZN :1 distribution del beneficios/del profitos, pagamento del dividendo, dividendo winstverdeling ZN :1 repartition del beneficio/profito winstvermogen ZN :1 rentabilitate winter ZN :1 hiberno :vroege -- = hiberno precoce :strenge -- = hiverno aspere/rigorose/dur/inclemente :strengheid van de -- = asperitate/rigor/inclementia del hiberno :in het hartje van de -- = in le corde del hiberno, in plen hiberno :bij het begin van de -- = al entrata del hiberno :de -- van het leven = le hiberno el vita :de -- doorbrengen = hibernar :in de -- = in (le) hiberno, durante le hiberno :van de -- = iste hiberno :pik in, 't is --! = profita del occasion! winteraardappel ZN :1 patata hibernal/de hiberno winterachtig BN :1 hibernal, brumal winterakoniet ZN :1 aconito hibernal, eranthis hyemal winterappel ZN :1 pomo/malo hibernal/de hiberno winteravond ZN :1 vespere/vespera hibernal/de hiberno winterbed ZN :1 (van rivier) lecto hibernal/de hiberno winterbedding ZN :1 Zie: winterbed winterbloem ZN :1 flor hibernal wintercampagne ZN :1 campania hibernal/de hiberno wintercollectie ZN :1 collection hibernal/de hiberno winterconcert ZN :1 concerto hibernal/de hiberno wintercursus ZN :1 curso hibernal/de hiberno winterdag ZN :1 die/jorno hibernal/de hiberno :bij -- = in hiberno winterdeken ZN :1 copertura hibernal/de hiberno winterdienst ZN :1 servicio hibernal/de hiberno winterdienstregeling ZN :1 horario hibernal/de hiberno winterdijk ZN :1 dica hibernal/de hiberno winteren WW :1 facer frigido :het begint al te -- = le hiberno approcha {sj}, le hiberno jam comencia, le hiberno veni winterfeest ZN :1 festa hibernal/de hiberno winterfruit ZN :1 fructos hibernal/de hiberno wintergast ZN :1 ave hibernal/de hiberno, hibernante wintergerst ZN :1 hordeo hibernal/de hiberno wintergewas ZN :1 Zie: winterplant wintergezicht ZN :1 Zie: winterlandschap wintergoed ZN :1 Zie: winterkleding wintergraan ZN :1 cereales hibernal/de hiberno wintergroen BN :1 semperverde wintergroente ZN :1 verdura/legumine hibernal/de hiberno winterhalfjaar ZN :1 semestre hibernal/de hiberno winterhanden ZN MV :1 gelatura al manos winterhandschoen ZN :1 guanto hibernal/de hiberno winterhard BN :1 resistente al gelo/frigido winterhardheid ZN :1 resistentia al gelo winterhaven ZN :1 porto de hiberno winterhielen ZN MV :1 gelaturas al talones winterhoed ZN :1 cappello hibernal/de hiberno winterjas ZN :1 mantello hibernal/de hiberno winterjasmijn ZN :1 jasmin nudiflor/hibernal/de hiberno winterkers ZN :1 barbarea vulgar winterkleding ZN :1 vestimentos/habito hibernal/de hiberno winterkleed ZN :1 (BIOL) tonsion hibernal/de hiberno, (veren) plumas/plumage hibernal/de hiberno winterkleren ZN MV :1 Zie: winterkleding winterkleur ZN :1 color hibernal/de hiberno winterknop ZN :1 (PLANTK) gemma hibernante, hibernaculo :2 (PLANTK) turion :--pen van de asperge = turiones del asparago winterkoninkje ZN :1 troglodyta, rege del sepa winterkoren ZN :1 tritico/frumento/cereales hibernal/de hiberno winterkost ZN :1 nutrimento/alimento hibernal/de hiberno winterkou(de) ZN :1 frigido hibernal/de hiberno winterkwartaal ZN :1 trimestre hibernal/de hiberno winterkwartieren ZN MV :1 (MIL) quartieros hibernal/de hiberno winterlandschap ZN :1 paisage hibernal/de hiberno winterleger ZN :1 campamento hibernal/de hiberno winterlelie ZN :1 Zie: kerstroos winterling ZN :1 cicuta winterloon ZN :1 salario de hiberno winterlucht ZN :1 aere hibernal/de hiberno wintermaand ZN :1 mense hibernal/de hiberno wintermantel ZN :1 mantello hibernal/de hiberno wintermerk ZN :1 (SCHEEP) marca de linea de carga de hiberno wintermode ZN :1 moda hibernal/de hiberno wintermorgen ZN :1 matino hibernal/de hiberno wintermuts ZN :1 bonetto de hiberno winternacht ZN :1 nocte hibernal/de hiberno winterochtend ZN :1 Zie: wintermorgen winteroffensief ZN :1 offensiva hibernal/de hiberno winterondergoed ZN :1 subvestimentos de hiberno winteropruiming ZN :1 liquidation/saldos de hiberno winterpak ZN :1 costume de hiberno winterpaleis ZN :1 palatio hibernal/de hiberno winterpeen ZN :1 carota hibernal/de hiberno winterpeil ZN :1 nivello hibernal/de hiberno (del polders (N)) winterperiode ZN :1 periodo hibernal/de hiberno winterplant ZN :1 planta hibernal/hyemal/de hiberno winterpostelein ZN :1 claytonia winterprogramma ZN :1 programma hibernal/de hiberno winterprovisie ZN :1 provision de hiberno winterregen ZN :1 pluvia hibernal/de hiberno winterreis ZN :1 viage hibernal/de hiberno winterresidentie ZN :1 residentia hibernal/de hiberno winterrogge ZN :1 secale hibernal/de hiberno winterrust ZN :1 (winterslaap) hibernation winters BN :1 de hiberno, hibernal, hyemal, brumal :--e dag = die/jorno hibernal :zich -- aankleden = vestir se como in hiberno winterschilder ZN :1 pictor decorator (qui offere un disconto de hiberno/a precio reducite in hiberno) winterschoen ZN :1 calceatura/calceo/scarpa de hiberno winterseizoen ZN :1 saison (F) hibernal/de hiberno wintersemester ZN :1 semestre hibernal/de hiberno winterslaap ZN :1 somno hibernal/hyemal, hibernation :een -- houden = hibernar :de vleermuis houdt een -- = le vespertilion es un hibernante winterslag ZN :1 battalia hibernal/de hiberno winterslaper ZN :1 (animal) hibernante wintersneeuw ZN :1 nive hibernal/de hiberno wintersolstitium ZN :1 solstitio hibernal/de hiberno winterspelen ZN MV :1 jocos hibernal/de hiberno :olympische -- = jocos olympic de hiberno wintersport ZN :1 (sport die 's winters beoefend wordt) sport (E) hibernal/de hiberno :2 (plaats) centro/station de sports (E) de hiberno/de ski wintersportcentrum ZN :1 Zie: wintersportplaats wintersportplaats ZN :1 centro/station de sports (E) hibernal/de hiberno/de ski wintersportvakantie ZN :1 vacantias de sports (E) hibernal/de hiberno, vacantias de nive winterstalling ZN :1 remissa pro le hiberno winterstop ZN :1 (SPORT) tregua hibernal winterstorm ZN :1 tempesta hibernal/de hiberno wintertafereel ZN :1 scena hibernal/de hiberno wintertarief ZN :1 tarifa de hiberno wintertarwe ZN :1 frumento/tritico hibernal/de hiberno wintertemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura hibernal/de hiberno wintertenen ZN MV :1 gelatura al digitos del pede wintertenue ZN :1 vestimentos de hiberno wintertijd ZN :1 (periode) saison (F) hibernal/de hiberno :2 (tijdrekening) hora hibernal/de hiberno wintertoerisme ZN :1 tourismo {oe} hibernal/de hiberno wintertraining ZN :1 excercitation/training (E) de hiberno wintertrek ZN :1 migration del aves in le hiberno wintertuin ZN :1 jardin hibernal/de hiberno winteruitrusting ZN :1 equipamento de hiberno winteruitverkoop ZN :1 Zie: winteropruiming winteruniform ZN :1 uniforme de hiberno wintervacht ZN :1 pelle de hiberno wintervast BN :1 Zie: winterhard wintervastheid ZN :1 Zie: winterhardheid winterveldtocht ZN :1 campania hibernal/de hiberno winterverblijf(plaats) ZN :1 residentia hibernal/de hiberno wintervermaak ZN :1 amusamento/divertimento hibernal/de hiberno wintervinger ZN :1 gelatura al digito wintervlaag ZN :1 borrasca hibernal/de hiberno wintervoer ZN :1 forrage hibernal/de hiberno wintervoeten ZN MV :1 gelatura al pedes wintervogel ZN :1 Zie: wintergast wintervoorraad ZN :1 provision de hiberno winterweer ZN :1 tempore hibernal/de hiberno winterwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio de hiberno winterwortel ZN :1 Zie: winterpeen winterzon ZN :1 sol hibernal/de hiberno winterzonnestilstand ZN :1 Zie: wintersolstitium winziek BN :1 Zie: winzuchtig winzucht ZN :1 cupiditate, appetito/appetentia/sete/aviditate de lucro/ganio, rapacitate winzuchtig BN :1 cupide, avide, rapace wip ZN :1 (keer dat men wipt) salto :met een -- was hij bij de deur = ille esseva al porta in un salto :2 (ogenblik) instante, momento :in een -- = in un instante/un secunda :3 (wipplank) balanciatoria, bascula :4 (TECHN) (hefboom) bascula wipbalk ZN :1 Zie: wip-3 wipbrug ZN :1 ponte a/de bascula/balancia wipgalg ZN :1 strappado wipkar ZN :1 carro/carretta basculante wipklep ZN :1 valvula basculante wipneus ZN :1 naso ascendente wippen WW :1 (zich met een sprong/met sprongetjes verplaatsen) saltar, saltettar :de kanarie wipt op en neer in het kooitje = le canario face parve saltos de un latere al altere del cavia :uit zijn bed -- = saltar del lecto :in de auto -- = saltar in le auto(mobile) :2 (zich snel verplaatsen) mover se rapidemente :uit zijn bed -- = saltar de su lecto :er even tussenuit -- = sortir un momento :3 (op een wip spelen) jocar super le balanciatoria :4 (wankel staan) balanciar se :die plank wipt = iste planca non es stabile :5 (met een hefboom op/uit iets lichten) facer saltar, sublevar, remover :die spijkertjes wip je er zo uit = on remove iste parve clavos facilemente :6 (ontslaan) licentiar, destituer :de regering -- = destituer le governamento wipperig BN :1 vacillante, instabile wipplank ZN :1 planca basculante/de bascula, balanciatoria wippositie ZN :1 position de bascula wipschakelaar ZN :1 commutator basculante wipstoel ZN :1 sedia a bascula :op de -- zitten = 1. riscar de perder su empleo, 2. esser in un situation instabile wipwap ZN :1 Zie: wipplank wirwar ZN :1 interlaciamento, imbroliamento, (doolhof) dedalo, labyrintho :-- van lijnen = interlaciamento de lineas :-- van wegen = dedalo/labyrintho de vias/camminos :-- van indrukken = vortice de impressiones wis ZN :1 Zie: wisdoek :2 (twijg) ramo, rametto wis BN :1 certe, secur :iemand van een --se dood redden = salvar un persona de un morte certe/secur :-- en waarachtig = certemente, securmente wisdoek ZN :1 pannello a essugar wisecrack ZN :1 remarca amusante wisent ZN :1 bison europee wisheid ZN :1 certitude, securitate wishful thinking ZN :1 illusiones Wisigoot ZN :1 visigotho Wisigotisch BN :1 visigothic wiskop ZN :1 testa/capite de rader wiskunde ZN :1 mathematica :inleiding in de --, grondbegrippen/grondslagen van de -- = notiones (general)/elementos del mathematica :toegepaste -- = mathematica applicate :hogere -- = alte mathematica, mathematica superior :zuivere -- = mathematica pur/abstracte :aanleg voor -- = capacitate de mathematica :hij heeft aanleg voor -- = ille es dotate pro le mathematica wiskundeboek ZN :1 manual de mathematica wiskundedocent ZN :1 professor de mathematica wiskundeknobbel ZN :1 talento natural pro le mathematica wiskundeleraar ZN :1 professor de mathematica wiskundeles ZN :1 lection de mathematica wiskundevraagstuk ZN :1 problema mathematic/de mathematica wiskundig BN :1 mathematic :--e stelling = theorema mathematic :--e vergelijking = equation mathematic :-- adviseur = consiliator/consiliero mathematic :--e reserve = reserva mathematic :dat is -- zeker = isto es mathematicamente certe, isto es un certitude mathematic :een probleem -- oplossen = solver un problema mathematicamente :-- formuleren/inkleden = mathematisar :het -- formuleren/inkleden = mathematisation wiskundige ZN :1 mathematico wiskunstenaar ZN :1 mathematico wispelturig BN :1 capriciose, inconstante, cambiante, versatile, volubile :--e aard = character inconstante/volatile/capriciose :-- humeur = humor inconstante :-- temperament = temperamento inconstante wispelturigheid ZN :1 inconstantia, versatilitate, capriciositate, volubilitate :-- van het publiek = inconstantia del publico wissel ZN :1 (GELDW) littera de cambio, effecto, tratta :documentaire -- = effecto/tratta documentari/documental :-- betaalbaar aan toonder = effecto pagabile al portator :de -- vervalt morgen = le tratta expira deman :op iemands energie een zware -- trekken = exiger multo de un persona :de -- vervalt morgen = le tratta expira deman :2 (verandering) cambio, cambiamento, variation :3 (JACHT) pista :een haas volgt zijn -- = un lepore seque su pista :4 (wisselspeler) reimplaciante, substituto :een -- toepassen = reimplaciar un jocator :5 (SPOORW) agulia, cambio :een -- verzetten = mover/cambiar/manovrar un agulia wisselaar ZN :1 (persoon) cambiator de moneta :2 (toestel om geld te wisselen) cambiator de moneta :3 (toestel om platen te wisselen) cambiator de discos automatic wisselagent ZN :1 agente de cambio wisselagentschap ZN :1 agentia de cambio wisselarbitrage ZN :1 arbitrage de cambio wisselautomaat ZN :1 cambiator de moneta wisselbaar BN :1 cambiabile, excambiabile wisselbaden ZN MV :1 banios alterne/alternante wisselbak ZN :1 Zie: versnellingsbak wisselbank ZN :1 banca de cambio, (discontobank) banca de disconto wisselbedrag ZN :1 summa del littera de cambio wisselbeker ZN :1 cuppa rotative/de defia wisselbloedtransfusie ZN :1 transfusion de sanguine total/complete wisselborg ZN :1 dator del aval wisselborgstelling ZN :1 aval wisselborgtocht ZN :1 Zie: wisselborgstelling wisselbouw ZN :1 culturas/cultivationes alternate/alternante, rotation de culturas/cultivationes, systema agrari rotative :-- toepassen = alternar (le culturas/cultivationes) wisselbrief ZN :1 Zie: wissel-1 wisselcabine ZN :1 cabina/cubiculo de banio/de cambio wisselclausule ZN :1 clausula de un littera de cambio wisseldiertje ZN :1 ameba wisseldisconto ZN :1 disconto de un littera de cambio acceptate wisselen WW :1 (onderling (doen) veranderen) cambiar, excambiar :de plaatsen -- = excambiar le placias :van plaats -- = cambiar de placia :de prijzen wisselen nogal = le precios presenta grande differentias :2 (geld) cambiar :geld -- = cambiar moneta :honderd gulden -- in Franse franken = cambiar cento florinos in francos francese :3 (afwisselen) cambiar, variar, fluctuar :het accent wisselt = le accento cambia/se displacia :zijn stemming wisselt nogal = ille cambia bastante de humor, su humor es cambiante/capriciose :--d bewolkt = nubositate variabile :4 (uitwisselen) excambiar, intercambiar :een blik van verstandhouding -- met = excambiar/intercambiar un reguardo de comprension (mutual) con :van gedachten -- = intercambiar/excambiar pensatas/pensamentos/vistas/ideas/opiniones/ideas/punctos de vista :5 (van treinen) cambiar de via :6 (JACHT) (wissels volgen) sequer un pista wisselend BN :1 cambiante, variabile, inequal, alternante :--e omstandigheden = circumstantias cambiante/alternante :--e kleuren = colores cambiante/alternante :leerling met --e prestaties = alumno/scholar irregular :(WISK) --e binnenhoeken = angulos alterne interne :(WISK) --e buitenhoeken = angulos alterne externe :snel --e opeenvolging van gevoelens = kaleidoscopio de sensationes :--e pols = pulso alternante :--e stemming = humor cambiante/capriciose :met -- succes = con successo cambiante, con un successo inequal :-- bewolkt = nebulositate variabile wisselgeld ZN :1 (geld dat men terug ontvangt) cambio :2 (klein geld) moneta minute, cambio wisselhandel ZN :1 commercio de cambio/de devisas wisselhandelaar ZN :1 agente de cambio/de devisas, cambista wisselhouder ZN :1 portator de un littera de cambio wisseling ZN :1 (ruil) cambio, cambiamento, excambio :-- in het bestuur = cambio/cambiamento in le direction :de -- van de wacht = le relevamento del guarda :2 (verandering) cambio, cambiamento, alternantia, variation :in de -- der tijden = in le alternantia/succession del tempores wisselkantoor ZN :1 officio/agentia/bureau (F) de cambio wisselkoers ZN :1 curso de cambio, cambio wisselkoorts ZN :1 febre intermittente wissellijst ZN :1 quadro (inter)cambiabile wisselloon ZN :1 commission wisselloper ZN :1 incassator wisselmakelaar ZN :1 agente de cambio, cambista wisselmarkt ZN :1 mercato del cambios wisselnemer ZN :1 prenditor de un littera de cambio wisselnotering ZN :1 curso de cambio, cambio wisselpaard ZN :1 cavallo de relevamento wisselpari(teit) ZN :1 par/paritate de cambio wisselplaats ZN :1 (voor postpaarden) posta wisselprijs ZN :1 premio de defia/rotative wisselprotest ZN :1 protesto wisselpunt ZN :1 loco de relevamento wisselrecht ZN :1 derecto de cambio wisselrijm ZN :1 rimas cruciate wisselslag ZN :1 quatro stilos wisselspanning ZN :1 voltage/tension alternative wisselspeler ZN :1 reimplaciante, substituto, jocator de reserva :de trainer zette beide --s in = le trainer (E)/trainator faceva entrar in joco le duo jocatores de reserva wisselspoor ZN :1 via de cambio/cambiamento/de agulia wisselstand ZN :1 position del agulia(s) wisselstroom ZN :1 currente alternate/alternative/alterne wisselstroomdynamo ZN :1 dynamo a/de currente alternative/alternate/alterne, alternator wisselstroomgenerator ZN :1 Zie: wisselstroomdynamo wisselstroommotor ZN :1 motor a/de currente alternate/alternative/alterne wisselstroomturbine ZN :1 turboalternator wisselstroomweerstand ZN :1 inductantia wisseltand ZN :1 dente permanente wisseltrofee ZN :1 trophea de defia wisseltruc ZN :1 truco de cambio wisselvallig BN :1 cambiante, variabile, instabile, aleatori :-- weer = tempore cambiante/variabile/instabile :--e resultaten = resultatos variabile wisselvalligheid ZN :1 instabilitate, variabilitate, inconstantia :-- van het weer = instabilitate/variabilitate del tempore :-- van stemming = instabilitate de humor :de -- van de fortuin = le vicissitudes/le capricio del fortuna/del sorte/del destino wisselvervalser ZN :1 falsificator de un littera de cambio wisselwaarde ZN :1 amonta de un effecto wisselwachter ZN :1 guardaagulias wisselwachtershuisje ZN :1 cabina/posto de un guardaagulias wisselwerking ZN :1 interaction, correlation, action reciproc, reciprocitate :collectieve -- = interaction collective :elektromagnetische -- = interaction electromagnetic :interatomaire -- = interaction interatomic :intermoleculaire -- = interaction intermolecular :akoestische -- = interaction acustic :sterke -- = interaction forte :zwakke -- = interaction debile :in -- staan = interager, esser correlatate (con) :in -- staand = correlative :er bestaat een -- tussen = il ha un interaction/reciprocitate inter wisselwerkingsenergie ZN :1 energia de interaction wisselwind ZN :1 monson wisselwoning ZN :1 allogiamento provisori/provisional/temporari wisselzang ZN :1 canto alternative/alternate/alterne, antiphona wissen WW :1 (vegend verwijderen) essugar :zich het zweet van het voorhoofd -- = essugar se le sudor del fronte :de tranen uit de ogen -- = essugar su lacrimas :2 (COMP, AUDIO) cancellar, rader wisser ZN :1 brossa, (ruitewisser) essugavitros, (flessewisser) brossa de bottilia wissewasje ZN :1 cosa insignificante, trica, bagatella, futilitate :met zulke --s houd ik mij niet op = io non me occupa de tal tricas :het is maar een -- = isto es un mer trica wit BN :1 blanc :-- papier = papiro blanc :--te druif = uva blanc :--te wijn = vino blanc :-- bloedlichaampje = globulo blanc :--te kool = caule blanc :--te muis = mus/mure blanc/albino :--te olifant = elephante blanc/albino :--te walvis = balena blanc/albino :--te steenkool = carbon blanc :(MED) --te vloed = leucorrhea :(FIG) --te boorden = personal administrative :--e sigaretten = cigarrettas a precio reducite :Witte Huis = Casa Blanc :Witte Zee = Mar Blanc :Witte Donderdag = Jovedi Sancte :vuil -- = blancastre :-- maken/worden = blanchir :zwart geld -- maken/wassen = blanchir moneta (nigre) :het -- maken = blanchimento :-- wegtrekken = pallidir :hij ziet -- = ille es pallide :iets zwart op -- hebben = haber un cosa per scripto wit ZN :1 blanco :het -- van de ogen = le blanco del oculos :het -- van een ei = le blanco de un ovo :het -- van zijn hemd = le blanco/le blancor de su camisa :zuiver -- = blanco pur :doorschijnend -- = blanco diaphane :iets -- laten = lassar un cosa in blanco :zij trouwde in het -- = illa se ha maritate in blanco :(SCHAKEN) met -- spelen = jocar con le pecias blanc :(brood) een half -- = un medie pan blanc witachtig BN :1 blancastre :--e substantie = substantia blancastre :2 (BIOL) albuginee witbaard ZN :1 homine a/de barba blanc witbestoven BN :1 coperite/coperte de pulvere blanc, (met meel) infarinate witbevroren BN :1 blanc per le gelo :-- bomen = arbores blanc per le gelo witbier ZN :1 bira blanc/legier witbladerig BN :1 de folios blanc witbloedig BN :1 :de --e lagere dieren = le animales a/de sanguine blanc witbloemig BN :1 a/de flores blanc, albiflor witblond BN :1 blonde platinate witboek ZN :1 libro blanc witbol ZN :1 holco :zachte -- = holco molle witbont BN :1 blanc con maculas nigre :een --e koe = un vacca nigre e blanc witborstel ZN :1 brossa a/de/pro blanchir witbrood ZN :1 pan blanc witgedast BN :1 con cravata blanc witgeel BN :1 jalne blancastre witgehalst BN :1 con collo blanc witgehandschoend BN :1 con guantos blanc witgekalkt BN :1 blanchite al calce witgekuifd BN :1 (persoon) de/con capillos blanc, (golven, vogels) de/con crista/cresta blanc witgepleisterd BN :1 blanchite al calce :--e muren = muros blanchite al calce witglas ZN :1 opalina witgloeiend BN :1 incandescente :-- maken = incandescer witgloeihitte ZN :1 incandescentia witgoed ZN :1 (wit weefsel) tela blanc :2 (keukenapparatuur) articulos/apparatos de cocina witgoud ZN :1 (platina) platino :2 (legering van nikkel en goud) auro blanc witharig BN :1 a/de/con pilos blanc, (op het hoofd) a/de/con capillos blanc witharigheid ZN :1 albinismo witheer ZN :1 premonstratense witheet BN :1 (zeer heet) incandescente :2 (zeer verontwaardigd) furiose, furibunde witheid ZN :1 blancor, albor without ZN :1 ligno blanc withouten BN :1 de ligno blanc witje ZN :1 (vlinder) pieride witjes BN :1 un pauco/un poco pallide witkalk ZN :1 blanco/lacte de calce, calce pro blanchir witkalker ZN :1 persona qui blanchi le muros :2 persona qui coperi le muros de graffiti, artista de graffiti witkatoenen BN :1 de coton blanc :-- hemd = camisa de coton blanc witkiel ZN :1 portator witkop ZN :1 persona de/con capillos blanc witkoper ZN :1 cupro blanc, argentano witkoppig BN :1 a testa/capite blanc witkwast ZN :1 brossa a/de/pro blanchir witlof ZN :1 cichorea, endivia de Bruxelles (F) witmaker ZN :1 (stof die wit maakt) producto blanchiente :2 (neutraliseringsmiddel) producto neutralisante witmarmeren BN :1 de marmore blanc witmetaal ZN :1 metallo blanc Witrus ZN :1 russo blanc, bielorusso Wit-Rusland ZN EIGN :1 Russia Blanc, Bielorussia Witrussisch BN :1 blanc-russe, bielorusse witsel ZN :1 Zie: witkalk witsellaag ZN :1 strato de lacte de calce witstaart ZN :1 (vogel) culo blanc :2 (paard) cavallo a/de cauda blanc witstaart ZN :1 (vogel) culo blanc wittebonensoep ZN :1 suppa de fabas blanc witteboordencriminaliteit ZN :1 delinquentia "de collar blanc" witteboordencultuur ZN :1 cultura del "collar blanc" wittebrood ZN :1 pan blanc wittebroodsdagen ZN MV :1 Zie: wittebroodsweken wittebroodsdeeg ZN :1 pasta de pan blanc wittebroodspap ZN :1 pappa de pan blac wittebroodsweken ZN MV :1 luna de melle :zij zijn nog in hun -- = illes es ancora in plen luna de melle wittekool ZN :1 caule blanc witten WW :1 (mbt muren, e.d.) blanchir (con (lacte de) calce) :een muur -- = blanchir un muro :2 (mbt kapitaal) blanchir :zwart geld -- = blanchir moneta nigre witter ZN :1 blanchitor witvis ZN :1 pisce blanc witvlezig BN :1 de/con carne blanc witvoet ZN :1 cavallo de pedes blanc witwerk ZN :1 (voorwerpen, meubelen) objectos/mobiles de ligno blanc :2 (legaal werk) labor/travalio legal witz ZN :1 burla, facetia witzand ZN :1 sablo/arena blanc witziekte ZN :1 mildew (E) witzijden BN :1 de seta blanc W.K. ZN :1 (Afk.: Wereldkampioenschappen) Campionatos Mundial W.L. :1 (Afk.: westerlengte) longitude west/occidental w.o. :1 (Afk.: waaronder) inter le quales, inter illes/illas/illos W.O. :1 (Afk.: wereldoorlog) guerra mundial :2 (Afk.: wetenschappelijk onderwijs) inseniamento universitari wodka ZN :1 vodka ® :Russische -- = vodka russe :Poolse -- = vodka polonese woede ZN :1 rabie, ira, furor, furia, rage, cholera, bile :blinde -- = rabie/ira/furor/rage/cholera cec :razende -- = cholera furibunde :machteloze -- = ira/cholera/furor impotente :uitzinnige -- = furia descatenate :-- der elementen = furor del elementos :-- der golven = furor del undas :-- der hartstochten = furor del passiones :in een vlaag van -- = in un accesso de ira/cholera/rabie :uitbarsting/aanval van -- = accesso de rabie/ira/furor/rage/cholera :in -- uitbarsten = erumper in furor/ira/cholera :zijn -- onderdrukken/verbijten = continer/reprimer su rabie/su ira/su furor/su rage/su cholera :zijn -- koelen op = discargar su ira/cholera contra :stikken van -- = suffocar de rabie/de ira/de furor/de rage/de cholera :ergens in blijven van -- = morir de rabie :trillend van -- = fremente de rabie :lijkbleek van -- = livide de ira woede-aanval ZN :1 accesso/attacco de ira/de furor/de rabie/de rage/de cholera/de bile :een -- krijgen = incholerisar se woeden WW :1 (mbt personen) esser furiose, ragiar, tempestar, fulminar, (van de storm OOK) discatenar se :tegen iemand -- = fulminar contra un persona :2 (mbt zaken) ragiar :de brand woedt in het scheepsruim = le incendio ragia in le cala :toen de oorlog woedde = quando le guerra ragiava :de zee woedt = le mar es discatenate woedend ZN :1 furiose, furibunde, rabide, rabiose, ragiose, irate, infuriate, indiabolate :--e blikken = reguardos furiose :--e zee = mar discatenate :-- zijn = esser in ira/rabie/rage/furor/cholera, furer, rabiar, ragiar :-- maken = exasperar, furiar, infuriar, incholerisar :-- worden = intrar in cholera/in furor, irascer, indiabolar :-- tegen iemand schreeuwen = critar furiosemente/vociferar a/contra un persona woede-uitbarsting ZN :1 attacco de/accesso de/explosion de furia/furor/rage/rabie/ira/cholera, paroxismo de rage woef! TW :1 wuf! woeker ZN :1 usura, usuria :met -- geven, -- drijven = usurar :iets met -- vergelden = pagar un cosa con usura woekeraar ZN :1 usurero, vampir woekerachtig BN :1 usurari woekerdiertje ZN :1 parasito woekeren BN :1 (woeker drijven) usurar, viver de usura, prestar a usura :zich rijk -- = inricchir se per le usura :iemand arm -- = ruinar un persona per le usura :2 (het uiterste voordeel trekken van) exploitar {plwa}, profitar :met elke minuut -- = exploitar cata minuta :met zijn tijd -- = exploitar su tempore :-- met de ruimte = utilisar al maximo le spatio :3 (voortdurend groeien ten koste van iets anders) pullular, proliferar, multiplicar se rapidemente :--d gezwel = tumor que prolifera woekerend BN :1 (MED) exuberante :-- abces = abscesso exuberante woekergeld ZN :1 moneta/beneficios/profitos usurari/de usura woekerhandel ZN :1 commercio usurari, usura, usuria woekerhuur ZN :1 location excessive woekering ZN :1 proliferation, pullulation woekerplant ZN :1 planta parasite woekerprijs ZN :1 precio usurari/excessive woekerrente ZN :1 interesse usurari, usura, usuria :tegen -- lenen = prestar usurarimente woekervlees ZN :1 (MED) proliferation de texitos, neoplasma woekerwet ZN :1 lege contra le usura woekerwinst ZN :1 profito/beneficio usurari/excessive woekerzucht ZN :1 spirito usurari woelen WW :1 (zich onrustig bewegen) agitar se/mover se/tornar se continuemente :2 (zich druk door elkaar bewegen) formicar, pullular :allerlei gedachten woelden door zijn hoofd = tote sorta de pensatas/pensamentos pullulava in su testa/capite :3 (wroeten) cavar, excavar :de rivier woelde gaten in de dijk = le riviera ha excavate aperturas in le dica woelgeest ZN :1 agitator woelig BN :1 agitate, turbulente, (wanordelijk) tumultuari :--e zee = mar agitate/turbulente :-- leven = vita agitate/turbulente :--e nacht = nocte agitate :--e tijden = tempores/epocha turbulente/agitate :-- kind = infante agitate/turbulente :de zieke heeft een --e nacht doorgebracht = le malado ha passate un nocte agitate woeligheid ZN :1 agitation, turbulentia woeling ZN :1 (het woelen) agitation, turbulentia :de --en van het water = le agitation del aqua :2 (MV) (onlusten) disturbantias :--en van een revolutie = convulsiones de un revolution woelrat ZN :1 ratto de aqua woelwater ZN :1 infante agitate/turbulente woelziek BN :1 (onrustig) agitate, turbulente :2 (oproerig) seditiose, turbulente woelzucht ZN :1 spirito seditiose woensdag ZN :1 mercuridi woensdageditie ZN :1 edition del mercuridi woensdags BN :1 del mercuridi :--e markt = mercato del mercuridi woerd ZN :1 anate mascule woerhaan ZN :1 urogallo, tetrice woest BN :1 (wild) salvage, (van volk) barbare, barbaric, (mbt aard) feroce :--e blik = reguardo feroce/hagarde :--e hond = can feroce :-- volk = populo salvage/barbare :--e baard = barba salvage/inculte :een -- voorkomen hebben = haber un aere salvage :2 (ruw) rude, barbare, barbaric, primitive :--e lui = gente rude :--e stammen = tribos primitive :3 (zeer kwaad) furiose, furibunde, rabiose :-- maken = render furiose/furibunde :4 (mbt land) salvage, inculte, incultivate, deserte, desolate :--e grond = terras inculte :--e landstreek = region salvage/desolate :--e kusten = costas salvage/desolate :5 :-- stromend water = aquas torrential woestaard ZN :1 Zie: woesteling woesteling ZN :1 barbaro, bruto, energumeno, salvage woestenij ZN :1 loco desolate, deserto :de oorlog heeft van deze vruchtbare landstreek een -- gemaakt = le guerra ha transformate in deserto iste region antea fertile woestheid ZN :1 (wildheid) feritate, ferocitate, salvageria :-- van de tijger = ferocitate del tigre :2 (ruwheid) character rude, salvageria, barbaria :3 (woede) cholera, furor, furia :4 (mbt gronden: onbebouwd karakter) stato salvage/inculte, incultura, (verlatenheid) desolation woestijn ZN :1 deserto :van de -- = desertic :de tocht door de -- = le transversata del deserto :in de -- prediken = predicar in le deserto :eindeloze/onafzienbare -- = deserto infinite :schip der -- = nave del deserto :Arabische -- = deserto arabic :rand van de -- = confinios del deserto :het tot een -- maken = desertification woestijnachtig BN :1 desertic woestijnbewoner ZN :1 habitante del deserto woestijndier ZN :1 animal del deserto woestijnfauna ZN :1 fauna del deserto woestijnflora ZN :1 flora del deserto woestijngebied ZN :1 zona desertic woestijngordel ZN :1 Zie: woestijngebied woestijnklimaat ZN :1 climate desertic woestijnlynx ZN :1 caracal woestijnoorlog ZN :1 guerra del deserto woestijnplant ZN :1 planta desertic/del deserto woestijnreis ZN :1 viage in le deserto woestijnreiziger ZN :1 viagiante in le deserto woestijnroos ZN :1 rosa del sablo(s) woestijnstaat ZN :1 stato del deserto woestijntocht ZN :1 Zie: woestijnreis woestijntype ZN :1 typo de deserto woestijnvegetatie ZN :1 vegetation del deserto woestijnvorming ZN :1 desertification woestijnvos ZN :1 fennec woestijnwind ZN :1 vento del deserto woestijnzand ZN :1 sablo/arena del deserto woestijnzout ZN :1 sal del deserto woiwode ZN :1 (GESCH) voivoda :ambt van -- = voivodato :2 palatino wok ZN :1 patella chinese, wok wol ZN :1 lana :fijne -- = lana fin :knot -- = pelota/bolla de lana :plukje -- = flocco de lana :ongeverfde -- = lana natural/non tingite :van -- = lanose :-- wassen = lavar lana :-- kaarden = cardar lana :-- spinnen = filar lana :onder de -- gaan/kruipen = mitter se sub le coperturas, ir al lecto :door de -- geverfd = sin scrupulos wolaap ZN :1 simia lanose/lagotrice wolachtig BN :1 lanate, lanose wolafval ZN :1 restos de lana wolbaal ZN :1 balla de lana wolbeest ZN :1 bestia lanifere/a lana wolbereiding ZN :1 Zie: wolfabricage wolbewerking ZN :1 tractamento de lana wolbij ZN :1 anthidio wolblekerij ZN :1 stabilimento de blanchimento de lana wolbol ZN :1 (PLANTK) bulbocodio woldragend BN :1 lanifere, (van planten OOK) lanuginose :-- vee = bestias lanifere/a lana wolf ZN :1 (dier) lupo :van een -- = lupin :eenzame -- = lupo solitari :huilen met de --en in het bos = ulular con le lupos :eten als een -- = mangiar como un lupo :Roodkapje en de boze -- = Cappucietto Rubie e le lupo feroce :2 (ziekte) (van de huid) lupus (L), (van de tanden) carie (dentari) wolfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de lanas, laneria wolfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de lanas wolfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de lanas, lanero wolfkers ZN :1 atropa wolfraam ZN :1 wolfram (D), tungsten (Zw) wolfraamcarbide ZN :1 carburo de tungsten (Zw)/de wolfram (D) wolfraamdraad ZN :1 filamento de tungsten (Zw)/de wolfram (D) wolfraamerts ZN :1 mineral de tungsten (Zw)/de wolfram (D) wolfraamsilicaat ZN :1 silicato de tungsten (Zw)/de wolfram (D), tungstosilicato wolfraamstaal ZN :1 aciero al/de wolfram (D)/tungsten (Zw) wolfraamverbinding ZN :1 composito de tungsten (Zw)/de wolfram (D) wolframaat ZN :1 tungstato wolframiet ZN :1 (wolfraamerts) wolfram (D), wolframite :2 (SCHEI) wolfram (D), tungsten (Zw) wolframium ZN :1 Zie: wolfraam wolfsangel ZN :1 pedica/trappa pro lupos wolfsgebit ZN :1 dentes de lupo wolfshond ZN :1 can lupo, can lupin wolfshonger ZN :1 appetito vorace, (MED) bulimia wolfsijzer ZN :1 Zie: wolfsangel wolfskers ZN :1 belladonna wolfsklauw ZN :1 (PLANTK) lycopodio :grote -- = lycopodio clavate wolfsklauwen ZN MV :1 (PLANTK) lycopodiaceas wolfsklem ZN :1 Zie: wolfsangel wolfsleger ZN :1 cubil de lupo wolfsmelk ZN :1 euphorbia :brede -- = euphorbia platyphylle wolfsmelkfamilie ZN :1 euphorbiaceas wolfspels ZN :1 pelle de lupo wolfspin ZN :1 lycosa wolfspoot ZN :1 lycopo wolfspoot ZN :1 Zie: wolfsklauw wolfstand ZN :1 dente de lupo wolfsveest ZN :1 (PLANTK) lycoperdon wolfsvel ZN :1 pelle de lupo Wolga ZN EIGN :1 Volga wolgehalte ZN :1 percentage de lana wolgoed ZN :1 Zie: wollengoed wolgras ZN :1 Zie: wollegras wolhaas ZN :1 :Chileense -- = chinchilla {sj...sj} wolhandel ZN :1 commercio de lanas, laneria wolhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de lanas, lanero wolhandkrab ZN :1 crabba chinese wolharig BN :1 lanifere, lanose, (van planten OOK) lanuginose :--e neushoorn = rhinocerote lanose wolindustrie ZN :1 industria de lanas wolk ZN :1 nube :hoge --en = nubes superior :middelbare --en = nubes medie :lage --en = nubes inferior :donkere --en = nubes nigre :kosmische --en = nubes cosmic :-- sprinkhanen = nube de saltatores :-- van stof = nube de pulvere :-- rook = nube de fumo :de --en trekken naar het oosten = le nubes se displacia verso le est :de lucht is met --en bedekt = le celo es coperte de nubes :in de --en zijn = esser in le nubes, esser transportate de joia/de gaudio :(FIG) donkere --en pakken zich samen = le periculo es imminente, un grande periculo menacia :--en dragend/brengend = nubifere :een -- van een baby = un belle bebe/baby (E) wolkaarde ZN :1 cardo, pectine de cardar/de cardinator wolkaarder ZN :1 cardator, pectinator wolkachtig BN :1 nubilose, coperte de nubes wolkam ZN :1 Zie: wolkaarde wolkammer ZN :1 cardator/pectinator de lana wolkammerij ZN :1 cardatura de lana wolkbreuk ZN :1 pluvia forte/torrential, diluvio wolkenbank ZN :1 Zie: wolkengordijn wolkenclassificatie ZN :1 classification de nubes wolkencombinatie ZN :1 combination de nubes wolkendek ZN :1 strato de nubes wolkenformatie ZN :1 formation de nubes wolkengordijn ZN :1 cortina de nubes :het -- scheurde = le cortina de nubes se ha fissurate wolkenhemel ZN :1 celo nubilose wolkenkrabber ZN :1 grattacelo wolkenkunde ZN :1 nephologia wolkenlaag ZN :1 strato de nubes wolkenloos BN :1 sin nube(s), seren :--e hemel = celo seren/sin nubes :-- geluk = felicitate sin nubes wolkenlucht ZN :1 Zie: wolkenhemel wolkenmassa ZN :1 massa de nubes wolkenring ZN :1 circulo de nubes wolkensliert ZN :1 fragmento de nube wolkenveld ZN :1 forte nebulositate, fronte nubilose wolkenvorming ZN :1 formation de nubes wolkig BN :1 (vol wolken) nubilose :--e hemel = celo nubilose :2 (troebel) turbide :--e urine = urina turbide wolkoper ZN :1 mercante de lana(s), lanero wolkruid ZN :1 basilisco wolkschaduw ZN :1 umbra de nube wollegras ZN :1 eriophoro :eenarig -- = eriophoro vaginate :breed -- = eriophoro latifolie :slank -- = eriophoro gracile wollen BN :1 de lana, lanose :-- kousen = calceas de lana :-- sokken = calcettas de lana :-- deken = copertura de lana :-- draad = filo de lana :-- kleren = vestimentos de lana, laneria :-- stoffen = stoffas/texitos de lana, lanas :-- stoffenfabricage = laneria wollengoed ZN :1 lanas, laneria wollenstoffenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de lanas wolletje ZN :1 (lap) pecia de tela de lana :2 (deken) copertura de lana :3 (hemd) camisetta de lana, tricot (F) wollig BN :1 lanate, lanose, lanuginose, lanifere :--e zachtheid = lanositate :--lige haren = capillos lanose :--e bladeren = folios lanifere :2 (van wol voorzien) coperte de lana, lanifere :--e schapen = oves lanifere/coperte de lana :3 (verhullend) vage, obscur :-- taalgebruik = linguage vage/obscur wolligheid ZN :1 (wolachtigheid) lanositate :2 (onduidelijkheid) character vage, manco de nettitate, indecision, imprecision wolluis ZN :1 aphide del lana, phenococco wolmaniseren WW :1 impregnar de un producto fungicida e insectifuge wolmarkt ZN :1 mercato de lanas wolmerk ZN :1 marca (de garantia) del lana wolnijverheid ZN :1 Zie: wolindustrie wolprijs ZN :1 precio de lana wolproduktie ZN :1 production de lana wolspinner ZN :1 filator/filandero de lana wolspinnerij ZN :1 (handeling) filatura de lana :2 (werkplaats) filanda/filatura/filanderia de lana woluitvoer ZN :1 exportation de lana wolvacht ZN :1 tonsion wolvee ZN :1 bestias lanifere/a/de lana wolveiling ZN :1 vendita public de lana wolvenbeet ZN :1 morsura de lupo wolvenbek ZN :1 bucca de lupo wolvenhuid ZN :1 pelle de lupo wolvenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de lupos wolvenjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de lupos wolvenklem ZN :1 Zie: wolfsangel wolvenkop ZN :1 capita/testa de lupo wolvenmuil ZN :1 Zie: wolvenbek wolvenprent ZN :1 marca de lupo wolvenspoor ZN :1 tracia de lupo wolvenstaart ZN :1 cauda de lupo wolverlei ZN :1 arnica (montan) wolverver ZN :1 tincturero de lana wolververij ZN :1 tinctureria de lana wolvet ZN :1 (substantie in wol) grassia de lana :2 (gezuiverd schapesmeer) lanolina wolvezel ZN :1 fibra de lana wolvilt ZN :1 feltro de lana wolvin ZN :1 lupa wolvlieg ZN :1 bombylio major, grande bombylio wolvlok ZN :1 flocco de lana wolwassen WW :1 lavar le lana :het -- = le lavage del lana wolwerker ZN :1 obrero lanero wolwever ZN :1 texitor de lana wolweverij ZN :1 officina/fabrica de texitos de lana wolzak ZN :1 Zie: wolbaal wombat ZN :1 wombat won ZN :1 (Koreaanse munt) won wond ZN :1 vulnere, ferita, lesion, (open, diep) plaga :onbetekenende -- = vulnere anodin :oppervlakkige -- = vulnere superficial :pijnlijke -- = vulnere dolorose :verse -- = vulnere/ferita recente :dodelijke -- = ferita mortal :gapende -- = ferita/plaga aperte :diepe -- = plaga profunde :gangreneuze -- = plaga gangrenose :rand van een -- = labio de un plaga :de vinger op de wond(e plek) leggen = mitter/poner le digito super le plaga :iemand een -- toebrengen = vulnerar un persona :een -- infecteren = infectar un plaga :een -- verbinden = bandar un plaga :een -- hechten = suturar un vulnere :--en helend = vulnerari :van zijn --en genezen = curar se de su feritas :oude --en openrijten = renovar le plagas/feritas wondbaar BN :1 vulnerabile wondbaarheid ZN :1 vulnerabilitate wondbalsem ZN :1 balsamo vulnerari wondbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento de vulneres wonden WW :1 vulnerar, leder, plagar :zich -- aan een mes = vulnerar se con un cultello :zich -- aan zijn vingers = vulnerar se le digitos :die opmerking heeft mijn hart gewond = iste remarca me ha vulnerate profundemente wonder ZN :1 (iets buitengewoons) miraculo, meravilia :de liefde doet --en = le amor face miraculos :geen --en verwachten van iets = non attender necun miraculo de un cosa :2 (mirakel) miraculo :de --en van de bijbel = le miraculos del biblia :--en verrichten = facer/operar miraculos :in --en geloven = creder in le miraculos :als door een -- gered = salvate per miraculo :3 (wonderbaarlijke zaak/persoon) miraculo, meravilia, prodigio :-- van de natuur = meravilias/prodigios del natura :-- van de techniek = meravilias/prodigios del technica :-- van schoonheid = miraculo/prodigio de beltate :-- van geleerdheid = puteo/portento de sapientia :dit apparaat doet --en = iste apparato face meravilias :4 (wereldwonder) meravilia :de zeven --en van de wereld = le septe meravilias del mundo :5 :de --en zijn de wereld niet uit = toto pote occurrer :6 :-- boven -- = miraculosemente wonder BW :1 (in hoge mate) particularmente, extraordinarimente :-- wat = multo wonderbaar BN :1 miraculose, prodigiose, extraordinari :(BIJBEL) -- visvangst = pisca miraculose/prodigiose :dat was een -- mooi gezicht = isto esseva un vista prodigiosemente belle wonderbaarlijk BN :1 miraculose, prodigiose, mirific, portentose :--e genezing = curation miraculose/portentose :--e redding = salvamento/salvation inexplicabile :hij vertelt altijd van die --e verhalen = ille conta sempre/semper historias prodigiose :hij werd -- gered = ille esseva miraculosemente salvate wonderbalsem ZN :1 balsamo meraviliose wonderbeeld ZN :1 imagine/statua miraculose wonderbloem ZN :1 mirabilis wonderboom ZN :1 (prachtige boom) arbore meraviliose :2 (PLANTK) ricino wonderbron ZN :1 fonte incantate wonderdaad ZN :1 action miraculose, miraculo wonderdadig BN :1 miraculose, supernatural, thaumaturge, thaumaturgic, theurgic :-- vermogen = thaumaturgia wonderdier ZN :1 animal prodigiose wonderdoend WW :1 miraculose, thaumaturge, thaumaturgic :-- vermogen = thaumaturgia wonderdoener ZN :1 facitor de miraculos, thaumaturgo, theurgista, theurgo wonderdokter ZN :1 charlatan (F), (lovend bedoeld) genio medic/medical wondergeloof ZN :1 credentia in (le) miraculos wondergoed BN :1 excellente wondergroot BN :1 enorme, colossal wonderinkt ZN :1 tinta invisibile/sympathic/secrete wonderkind ZN :1 infante prodigio :Mozart was een -- = Mozart esseva un infante prodigio wonderklein BN :1 multo parve wonderkracht ZN :1 (kracht om mirakelen te doen) poter(es)/virtute miraculose, theurgia :2 (buitengewone kracht) grande fortia, fortia singular/prodigiose/miraculose/extraordinari wonderkuur ZN :1 cura miraculose wonderlamp ZN :1 lampa magic/meravilose :Aladin en de Wonderlamp = Aladin e le Lampa Meraviliose wonderland ZN :1 (sprookjesland) pais del meravilias :Alice in Wonderland = Alice in le pais del Meravilias :2 (mooi land) pais meraviliose wonderlijk BN :1 Zie: wonderbaar :2 (zonderling) curiose, estranie, bizarre, grottesc, peculiar, singular :--e man = homine bizarre/peculiar :--e zaken = cosas curiose/peculiar/estranie :ik vind het nogal -- = io trova isto assatis bizarre :het --e is dat = le aspecto estranie del caso es que :-- genoeg/om te zeggen = mirabile dictu (L) wonderlijkheid ZN :1 (het wonderbaar zijn) miraculo :2 (zonderlingheid) bizarria, estranietate, singularitate wondermacht ZN :1 poter miraculose/de facer miraculos wondermens ZN :1 homine meraviliose wondermiddel ZN :1 remedio miraculose/universal, potion magic, panacea wondermooi BN :1 Zie: wonderschoon wonderolie ZN :1 oleo de ricino wonderring ZN :1 anello magic wonderschoon BN :1 multo belle, bellissime, superbe, splendide, magnific :een -- kind = un infante magnific wonderspreuk ZN :1 formula magic, paradoxo wondersterk BN :1 meraviliosemente forte, extraordinarimente forte wonderteam ZN :1 equipa magnific wonderteken ZN :1 portento, signo miraculose wondertuin ZN :1 jardin miraculose wonderveel BN :1 multissime, un immensitate (de), un profusion (de) wonderverhaal ZN :1 historia miraculose, historia de un miraculo wonderverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno miraculose wonderwel BW :1 meraviliosemente ben, excellentemente wonderwereld ZN :1 mondo meraviliose/del miraculos wonderwerk ZN :1 meravilia wonderzalf ZN :1 unguento meraviliose wonderzout ZN :1 Zie: glauberzout wondgaas ZN :1 Zie: verbandgaas wondhaak ZN :1 agrafe wondhechting ZN :1 sutura wondheelkunde ZN :1 chirurgia traumatologic wondheler ZN :1 chirurgo wondinfectie ZN :1 infection de un vulnere wondklaver ZN :1 Zie: wondkruid wondkoorts ZN :1 febre traumatic/traumatologic/de trauma wondkramp ZN :1 tetano wondkruid ZN :1 anthyllis vulnerari, vulneraria wondnaad ZN :1 sutura de un vulnere/ferita/plaga wondpleister ZN :1 sparadrapo wondpoeder ZN :1 pulvere vulnerari/cicatrisante wondrand ZN :1 labio de un vulnere/plaga/ferita wondroos ZN :1 erysipela, rosa wondteken ZN :1 (litteken) cicatrice :2 (MV) (stigmata) stigmas wondzalf ZN :1 unguento vulnerari wonen WW :1 habitar, demorar, haber su domicilio, resider, viver :in een stad wonen = habitar un urbe/citate, viver in un urbe/citate :in een huis -- = viver in un casa :op het platteland -- = habitar al campania :hij woont in Bilthoven = ille vive a/in Bilthoven, ille ha su domicilio a/in Bilthoven :hij woont onder de hanebalken = ille habita sub le tecto woning ZN :1 casa, domo, habitation, domicilio, (onderdak) allogio :particuliere -- = casa/domo particular :vrijstaande -- = habitation independente :een -- opzeggen = disdicer un habitation :de echtelijke -- verlaten = abandonar le domicilio conjugal :het verlaten van de echtelijke -- = le abandono del domicilio conjugal :onschendbaarheid van de -- = inviolabilitate del domicilio :tijdelijke -- = casa/residentia/allogio provisori/temporal woningaanbod ZN :1 offerta de casas woningbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: woningbureau woningbehoefte ZN :1 besonio de casas woningbestand ZN :1 stock (E) de casas woningblok ZN :1 gruppo/bloco de casas woningbouw ZN :1 (het bouwen van woningen) construction de casas :2 (woningen) numero de casas :de -- bereikte een peil van 80 000 per jaar = le numero de casas attingeva un nivello de 80 000 per anno woningbouwer ZN :1 constructor de casas woningbouwplan ZN :1 plano/projecto de construction de casas woningbouwprogramma ZN :1 programma de construction de casas woningbouwproject ZN :1 Zie: woningbouwplan woningbouwvereniging ZN :1 cooperativa pro le construction de casas woningbrand ZN :1 incendio de casa woningbureau ZN :1 agentia de casas woningbureau ZN :1 agentia de location de casas woningcomplex ZN :1 complexo de casas woningdecoratie ZN :1 decoration del casa woningdeur ZN :1 porta del casa woningdiefstal ZN :1 furto/robamento in un casa woningdistributie ZN :1 distribution de casas woninggids ZN :1 indicator/lista de casas woninghuur ZN :1 location del casa woninginbraak ZN :1 effraction in un casa woninginrichting ZN :1 (benodigdheden) mobiles, etc. :2 (het inrichten) installation del casa woningmarkt ZN :1 mercato del casas woningnood ZN :1 scarsitate/penuria de habitationes woningoverschot ZN :1 excedente/surplus (F) de casas woningpeil ZN :1 qualitate del casas woningprobleem ZN :1 problema del habitationes/allogios woningproduktie ZN :1 production de casas woningruil ZN :1 excambio de casas/de allogios woningschaarste ZN :1 Zie: woningnood woningtekort ZN :1 Zie: woningnood woningtelling ZN :1 censo del casas woningtextiel ZN :1 texitos del mobiles woningtoestanden ZN MV :1 conditiones del casas woningtoezicht ZN :1 inspection del casas woningverbetering ZN :1 (a)melioration del casa(s) woningverhuur ZN :1 location de casas woningverhuurbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de location de casas woningvoorraad ZN :1 stock (E) de casas woningvraagstuk ZN :1 Zie: woningprobleem woningwet ZN :1 lege super le habitationes/casas a/de location moderate woningwetbouw ZN :1 construction de habitationes/casas a/de location moderate woningwetwoning ZN :1 habitation/casa a/de location moderate woningzoekende ZN :1 demandante de habitation/casa/allogio woodsmetaal ZN :1 metallo de Wood woonachtig BN :1 domiciliate, residente, establite :Frits is -- in Beekbergen = Frits es domiciliate in/a Beekbergen woonark ZN :1 Zie: woonboot woonblok ZN :1 bloco de habitationes woonboerderij ZN :1 ferma convertite in casa woonboot ZN :1 casa flottante woonbuurt ZN :1 Zie: woonwijk wooncomfort ZN :1 conforto de allogio wooneenheid ZN :1 unitate de habitationes woonerf ZN :1 (grond bij een woning) terreno :2 (woonbuurt) area residential woongebied ZN :1 (mbt mensen) zona/area residential/de residentia :2 (mbt dieren) habitat (L), biotopo woongedeelte ZN :1 parte residential del casa, parte non professional woongelegenheid ZN :1 habitation woongemeenschap ZN :1 communitate de habitation woongemeente ZN :1 communa/urbe ubi habita un persona woongroep ZN :1 Zie: woongemeenschap woonhuis ZN :1 casa (de habitation) woonkamer ZN :1 camera de esser/de sojorno/de viver, salon woonkazerne ZN :1 bloco de habitationes woonkern ZN :1 (woonhuizen) nucleo/zona residential :2 (woonwijk) quartiero residential woonkeuken ZN :1 cocina habitabile, camera-cocina, cocina aperte woonklimaat ZN :1 habitat (L) woonlaag ZN :1 etage (F) woonlasten ZN MV :1 costos/expensas fixe ligate al habitation, costos/expensas de habitation woonomgeving ZN :1 medio ambiente, habitat (L) woonomstandigheden ZN MV :1 conditiones de habitation, habitat (L) woonoord ZN :1 loco de residentia woonplaats ZN :1 domicilio, residentia :zonder vaste -- = sin domicilio fixe, ambulante :van -- veranderen = cambiar de domicilio woonruimte ZN :1 allogio :-- zoeken = cercar allogio :-- vinden = trovar allogio woonschip ZN :1 Zie: woonboot woonsector ZN :1 sector residential woonsilo ZN :1 (PEJ) bloco de beton woonstad ZN :1 citate/urbe residential, (PEJ) citate/urbe dormitorio woonstede ZN :1 domicilio, residentia woontoren ZN :1 turre residential/de appartamentos woonvergunning ZN :1 permisso de residentia woonvertrek ZN :1 Zie: woonkamer woonvorm ZN :1 typo de habitation woonwagen ZN :1 casa rolante, caravana woonwagenbewoner ZN :1 habitante de un casa rolante/de un caravana woonwagenkamp ZN :1 campo/campamento de casas rolante/de caravanas woonwagenpaard ZN :1 cavallo de casas rolante woonwagenterrein ZN :1 terreno de casas rolante/de caravanas woonwarenhuis ZN :1 grande magazin de mobiles woon-werkverkeer ZN :1 traffico del habitation al loco de travalio/de labor woonwijk ZN :1 quartiero residential/de habitation, (PEJ) quartiero dormitorio :van een -- = residential woord ZN :1 parola, vocabulo, termino, (FIL) logos (G) :gewoon/courant/gangbaar -- = parola currente :samengesteld -- = parola composite :afgeleid -- = parola derivate :Gods Woord, het Woord Gods = le Parola de Deo :nieuw -- = nove parola, neologismo :onvriendelijk -- = parola disobligante :onvertogen -- = parola indecente :holle --en = parolas van :het verlossende -- = le parola de salvation :man van zijn -- = homine de parola :-- vooraf = prefacio, introduction, prologo :-- voor -- = parola pro parola, textual, litteral :een kort -- spreken = pronunciar un breve discurso :het laatste -- van de wetenschap = le ultime parola del scientia :met andere --en = in/con altere parolas/terminos :in de ruimste zin van het -- = in le plus large senso del parola :het -- nemen = prender le parola :het -- voeren = facer uso del parola :een -- afbreken = divider un parola :zijn --en wikken = pesar su parolas :zijn -- breken = violar le parola :de daad bij het -- voegen = unir le action al parola :zijn -- houden = mantener/guardar/complir su parola/su promissa :zijn -- niet houden = mancar a su parola :het -- geven aan = dar le parola a :het -- richten tot = diriger le parola a :het -- vragen = demandar le parola :het -- hebben = haber le parola :het -- ontnemen aan = retirar le parola a :het -- nemen = prender le parola :het -- verlenen aan = conceder le parola a :in een paar --en samenvatten = condensar in un par de parolas :iets met een enkel -- aanduiden = signalar un cosa in pauc/poc parolas :zij hebben --en = illes se disputa :zij kan goed haar -- doen = illa parla ben :zonder omhaal van --en = sin ambages :zijn gedachten duidelijk onder -- brengen = exprimer clarmente su pensata/pensamento :onder --en brengen = verbalisar :het onder --en brengen = verbalisation :niet onder --en te brengen gedachten = pensatas/pensamentos inexprimibile :een goed --je doen voor iemand = dicer bon parolas in favor de un persona, parlar in favor de un persona, interceder pro un persona, recommendar un persona :ergens geen goed -- voor over hebben = disapprobar totalmente un cosa :aan een half -- genoeg hebben = pauc/poc parolas basta :altijd het laatste -- moeten hebben = voler dicer sempre/semper le ultime parola :hoe spel je dat -- ? = como scribe on iste parola? :de gave van het -- hebben = haber le dono del parola :het -- ligt mij op de tong = io ha le parola super le puncta del lingua :met geen -- over iets spreken = non mentionar un cosa :--en krijgen = venir al parolas, (comenciar a) querelar se, (comenciar a) disputar se :liefkozend -- = parola/termino de affection :holle --en = phrases :2 verbo :de magie van het -- = le magia del verbo :(REL) het Woord = le Verbo woordaccent ZN :1 accento tonic woordafbreking ZN :1 division de parolas woordafleider ZN :1 etymologo, etymologista woordafleiding ZN :1 (oorsprong) etymologia :2 (derivatie) derivation woordafleidkunde ZN :1 etymologia woordassociatie ZN :1 association de parolas woordbeeld ZN :1 graphia woordbeschrijving ZN :1 lexicographia woordbetekenis ZN :1 senso/signification de un parola woordblind BN :1 dyslexic, alexic woordblindheid ZN :1 cecitate verbal, dyslexia, alexia woordbouw ZN :1 construction del parola woordbreker ZN :1 perjuro, perjurator woordbreuk ZN :1 ruptura/violation del parola (date)/del promissa, perjurio :-- plegen = rumper le promissa, perjurar se woordbuiging ZN :1 flexion, declination woordcombinatie ZN :1 combination de parolas woorddoof BN :1 verbalmente surde woorddoofheid ZN :1 surditate verbal woordeinde ZN :1 termination de un parola woordelijk BW :1 parola pro parola, litteral, textual, (onverkort) in extenso (L) :--e vertaling = traduction litteral/textual :-- vertalen = traducer litteralmente/textualmente :iemand -- verstaan = comprender un persona parola pro parola :dat moet je niet -- nemen = tu non debe prender isto al senso litteral woordeloos BN :1 Zie: woordloos woordenboek ZN :1 dictionario, (beknopt) lexico :een -- Interlingua-Nederlands = un dictionario Interlingua-Nederlandese :ééntalig -- = dictionario unilingue :tweetalig -- = dictionario bilingue :veeltalig -- = dictionario polyglotte :verklarend -- = dictionario explicative :encyclopedisch -- = dictionario encyclopedic :geografisch -- = dictionario geographic :bibliografisch -- = dictionario bibliographic :biografisch -- = dictionario biographic :etymologisch -- = dictionario etymologic :-- met gezegden en uitdrukkingen = dictionario phraseologic :lopend -- = dictionario vivente :het -- raadplegen/gebruiken = cercar in/consultar le dictionario :iets in het -- naslaan = compulsar le dictionario :in een -- opnemen = registrar in un dictionario :samensteller van een -- = dictionarista :dat staat niet in zijn -- = isto non forma parte de su dictionario woordenboekmaker ZN :1 Zie: woordenboekschrijver woordenboekschrijver ZN :1 autor de un dictionario, dictionarista, lexicographo woordenboekvorm ZN :1 forma de dictionario woordenherhaling ZN :1 (MED) palilalia woordenkenner ZN :1 verbalista woordenkennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento de vocabulos/del vocabulario woordenkeus ZN :1 Zie: woordkeuze woordenkraam ZN :1 logomachia, verbalismo, verbositate woordenkramer ZN :1 persona verbose woordenkramerij ZN :1 Zie: woordenkraam woordenlijst ZN :1 vocabulario, lexico, glossario :elektrotechnische -- = glossario electrotechnic woordenraadsel ZN :1 Zie: woordraadsel woordenreeks ZN :1 Zie: woordreeks woordenrijk BN :1 (rijk aan woorden) ric in/de parolas :2 (welbespraakt) eloquente, (PEJ) verbose woordenrijkdom ZN :1 Zie: woordenrijkheid woordenrijkheid ZN :1 (rijkdom van woorden) ricchessa lexic/in/de parolas/de vocabulario, abundantia de parolas :2 (het gebruiken van veel woorden) verbositate woordenschat ZN :1 vocabulario, lexico :zijn -- uitbreiden = inricchir su vocabulario woordensmeder ZN :1 neologista woordenspel ZN :1 joco de parolas, (woordspeling OOK) calembour (F), paronomasia woordenstrijd ZN :1 (ruzie) disputa, disputation, discussion, duello oratori, debatto, polemica :2 (twist over woorden) logomachia :-- betreffend = logomachic woordenstroom ZN :1 Zie: woordenvloed woordentolk ZN :1 dictionario (de parolas estranier) woordentwist ZN :1 Zie: woordenstrijd woordenvloed ZN :1 fluxo/fluvio/torrente/abundantia/mar/diluvio/profusion de parolas, exuberantia oratori, logorrhea, verbositate woordenwisseling ZN :1 (discussie) excambio de parolas, discussion (vive), debatto (vive) :2 (twistgesprek) disputa, altercation woordenziften BN :1 Zie: muggeziften woordenzifter ZN :1 Zie: muggezifter woordenzifterij ZN :1 Zie: muggezifterij woordfamilie ZN :1 familia de parolas/de vocabulos woordformatie ZN :1 Zie: woordvorming woordfrequentie ZN :1 frequentia de parola woordgebruik ZN :1 empleo del parolas, uso verbal woordgeheugen ZN :1 memoria verbal woordgeografie ZN :1 (leer) geographia linguistic :2 (in kaart gebrachte voorstelling) mappa/carta linguistic woordgeslacht ZN :1 genere woordgetrouw BN :1 litteral, textual, parola pro parola woordgroep ZN :1 gruppo de parolas, lucution, syntagma woordkern ZN :1 radice woordkeuze ZN :1 selection de parolas, formulation :ongelukkige -- = formulation infelice/infortunate woordklank ZN :1 sono del parola woordkoppeling ZN :1 Zie: woordverbinding woordkunst ZN :1 arte de scriber, litteratura woordkunstenaar ZN :1 artista/virtuoso del parola, litterator woordlid ZN :1 particula woordloos BN :1 sin parolas, in silentio :zij staarden elkaar -- aan = ille re reguardava fixemente sin dicer un parola woordmelodie ZN :1 melodia del parola woordomzetting ZN :1 inversion, anastrophe, hyperbaton woordontleding ZN :1 (het ontleden van woorden) analyse (-ysis) morphologic, (fonologisch) analyse (-ysis) phonologic :2 (zinsontleding) analyse (-ysis) grammatical/phrastic woordorde ZN :1 ordine/ordinantia/ordination del parolas woordraadsel ZN :1 logogripho, charade (F) woordreeks ZN :1 serie de parolas woordregister ZN :1 indice/index alphabetic (del parolas) woordrij ZN :1 Zie: woordreeks woordschepping ZN :1 creation de parolas woordschikking ZN :1 (syntaxis) syntaxe (-axis) :2 (orde waarin de woorden geschikt zijn) ordine/ordinantia/ordination del parolas, construction syntactic, structura del phrase woordsoort ZN :1 specie/categoria/classe de parola :benoeming van de --en = analyse (-ysis) grammatical, classification del parolas woordspelig BN :1 paronomastic woordspeling ZN :1 joco de parolas, calembour (F), paronomasia :onvertaalbare -- = joco de parolas intraducibile :gewaagde -- = joco de parolas equivoc/scabrose woordstrijd ZN :1 polemica woordtarief ZN :1 (bijv. bij het telegraferen) tarifa per parola woordtoon ZN :1 accento tonic woorduitgang ZN :1 desinentia, termination woordveld ZN :1 campo lexical/semantic woordverbinding ZN :1 accopulamento de parolas, (samengesteld woord) parola composite woordverdraaiing ZN :1 interpretation false woordverklaarder ZN :1 interpretator de parolas woordverklaring ZN :1 interpretation/definition de un parola woordverplaatsing ZN :1 Zie: woordomzetting woordverwantschap ZN :1 affinitate/analogia de parolas woordverwisseling ZN :1 (MED) paraphasia verbal woordvoeging ZN :1 Zie: woordschikking woordvoerder ZN :1 (iemand die het woord voert) orator :2 (iemand die namens anderen spreekt) portavoce woordvolgorde ZN :1 ordine/ordinantia/ordination del parolas woordvoorraad ZN :1 stock (E) de parolas, vocabulario woordvorm ZN :1 forma (de un parola) woordvorming ZN :1 formation de parolas, morphologia woordvorser ZN :1 etymologista, etymologo woordvorsing ZN :1 etymologia worden WW :1 (K WW) devenir, facer se :weer -- = redevenir :dokter -- = devenir medico :minister -- = esser appunctate ministro :het wordt laat = il se face tarde :dat wordt niets = isto non dara nihil/resultato :ziek -- = cader malade :weer kalm -- = retrovar su calma :kaal -- = perder su capillos :anders -- = cambiar :kankerachtig -- = cancerar se, cancerisar se :2 (HULPWW v.d. LIJD VORM) esser :hij wordt beloond door zijn moeder = ille es recompensate per su matre :3 (ONOVERG WW) (gaan kosten) :dat wordt 10 gulden per kilo = isto va esser dece florinos per kilo wording ZN :1 (le) devenir, genese (-esis), nascentia, gestation, formation :-- van een kunstwerk = genese de un obra de arte :in -- = nascente, in gestation, in embryon, in stato embryonari, in preparation, in formation :in staat van -- verkeren = esser in gestation/in stato nascente wordingsgeschiedenis ZN :1 genese (-esis), historia del disveloppamento de wordingsleer ZN :1 ontologia wordingsproces ZN :1 processo de gestation, evolution wordingsstadium ZN :1 stadio de gestation :2 (SCHEI) statu nascendi (L) wordingsuur ZN :1 hora de gestation wordprocessing ZN :1 tractamento de texto(s) wordprocessor ZN :1 computator/computer (E) de tractamento de textos, wordprocessor (E) worgdoek ZN :1 tela de strangulation :de -- is het attribuut van St. Cunera = le tela de strangulation es le attributo de Sancte Cunera worgen WW :1 strangular :het -- = strangulation :met een zijden koord -- = strangular con un lacio de seta worgengel ZN :1 angelo exterminator/del morte worger ZN :1 strangulator worggreep ZN :1 prisa strangulante worgijzer ZN :1 garrote (S) :executeren met het -- = garrotar worging ZN :1 Zie: wurging worgkoord ZN :1 corda de strangulation worgpaal ZN :1 Zie: worgijzer workaholic ZN :1 travaliator obsessive, sclavo del labor workmate ZN :1 workmate (E) workshop ZN :1 workshop (E) worm ZN :1 (pier) verme, lumbrico :2 (larve) verme, larva :3 (dauwworm) impetigo :4 (schroef zonder einde) vite perpetual/sin fin wormachtig BN :1 (als van een worm) vermiforme, vermicular :2 (vol wormen) plen de vermes wormdodend BN :1 vermicida, anthelminthic :-- middel = vermicida, anthelminthico wormdrijvend BN :1 Zie: wormverdrijvend wormetend BN :1 (DIERK) vermivore wormhaak ZN :1 hamo (a verme) wormig WW :1 rodite per le verminas wormkoekje ZN :1 biscuit/pastilla vermifuge/vermicida wormkoliek ZN :1 colica vermicular wormkruid ZN :1 (wormdrijvend middel) herba vermifuge, santonina :2 (PLANTK) santonina wormmiddel ZN :1 vermifuge, helminthico wormmos ZN :1 helminthochoro officinal wormoverbrenging ZN :1 ingranage a vite sin fin wormpje ZN :1 vermiculo wormpoeder ZN :1 pulvere vermifuge wormschroef ZN :1 vite perpetual/sin fin wormsgewijs BN :1 vermicular, (FYSIOL) peristaltic wormslak ZN :1 oxyuro vermicular wormspier ZN :1 musculo lumbrical wormsteek ZN :1 piccatura de verme wormstekig BN :1 rodite per le vermes wormstrepig BN :1 vermiculate wormtongig BN :1 vermilingue wormtransporteur ZN :1 transportator helicoidal wormverdrijvend BN :1 vermifuge, vermicida, helminthic :-- middel = vermifuge, helminthico wormvormig BN :1 vermicular, vermiforme, lumbrical :-- aanhangsel (van de blindedarm) = appendice vermicular/vermiforme :--e spier = musculo lumbrical :(FYSIOL) --e beweging = peristole, contraction vermicular wormwiel ZN :1 rota helicoidal/spiral wormwielaandrijving ZN :1 propulsion per rota helicoidal/spiral wormwieloverbrenging ZN :1 transmission per rota helicoidal/spiral wormziekte ZN :1 (door ingewandswormen veroorzaakte ziekte) helminthiasis :2 (door spoelwormen veroorzaakte ziekte) ascaridiose (-osis) :3 (mijnwormziekte) ankylostomiasis worp ZN :1 jecto, lanceamento, colpo :vrije -- = lanceamento/colpo franc/libere :hij doet een -- met de discus = ille lancea le disco :2 (nest jongen) portata, ventrata :een -- jonge honden = un portata de juvene canes :3 (keer dat een dier werpt) parturition worphoek ZN :1 angulo de lanceamento worpsgewijze BW :1 per jectos worst ZN :1 salsicia :verse -- = salsicia fresc :gekookte -- = salsicia cocite :gerookte -- = salsicia fumate :gebraden -- = salsicia rostite/frite :stuk -- = morsello de salsicia :plakje -- = rondo/rondella de salsicia :velletje om de -- = pelle del salsicia worstelaar ZN :1 luctator :2 (GR GESCH) agonista worstelen WW :1 (SPORT) luctar :2 (zwaar strijden) luctar (contra) :met de dood -- = luctar con/contra le morte :tegen de golven -- = luctar con/contra le undas :met zichzelf -- = esser in conflicto con/luctar con se ipse/mesme :het vrij -- = le lucta libere :het Grieks -- = le lucta grec :het Grieks-Romeins -- = le lucta grecoroman :het Japans -- = le lucta japonese worstel- en vuistkamp ZN :1 (GESCH) pancratio :deelnemer aan -- = pancratiasta worsteling ZN :1 lucta worstelkamp ZN :1 lucta worsteloefening ZN :1 exercitio de lucta worstelschool ZN :1 schola de lucta, (GESCH) palestra worstelstrijd ZN :1 lucta worstelwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de lucta worstenboom ZN :1 kigelia pinnate worstenbroodje ZN :1 panetto/sandwich (E) al/con salsicia worstenmaker ZN :1 salsiciero worstenstopper ZN :1 Zie: worstenmaker worstenverkoper ZN :1 salsiciero worstepen ZN :1 brochetta worstfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de salsicias worstkruiden ZN MV :1 species pro salsicias worstmaker ZN :1 salsiciero worstvergiftiging ZN :1 botulismo worstvlees ZN :1 carne a/pro salsicias worstwinkel ZN :1 salsicieria wort ZN :1 musto de malt wortel ZN :1 (deel van een plant) radice, (wortelstok) rhizoma :tot de -- behorend = radical :iets met -- en tak uitroeien = extirpar un cosa usque al radice :de --s blootleggen = discoperir le radices :-- schieten, --s vormen = radicar :(DIERK) zich met --s voedend = rhizophage :2 (peen) carota :--en schrapen = grattar/raspar carotas :geraspte --en = radices raspate :3 (deel waarmee iets is ingeplant) radice :-- van een tand = radice de un dente :-- van haar = radice del capillos :4 (oorsprong) radice, origine :de --s van onze beschaving = le radices/origines de nostre civilisation :-- van het kwaad = radice del mal :het kwaad in de -- aantasten = attaccar le mal a su radices :5 (TAAL) (stamvorm) radice :6 (WISK) radice :de -- uit een getal trekken = extraher le radice quadrate de un numero :3 is de -- van 9 = 3 es le radice quadrate de 9 wortelakker ZN :1 campo (plantate) de carotas wortelbehandeling ZN :1 (bij de tandarts) tractamento de radice wortelblad ZN :1 folio radical wortelboer ZN :1 culto/cultivator de carotas wortelboom ZN :1 rhizophoro :2 mangrove wortelbrand ZN :1 mycose (-osis) wortelbrandzwam ZN :1 phoma de betas wortelbundel ZN :1 (PLANTK) radice fasciculate worteldraad ZN :1 Zie: wortelhaar worteldruk ZN :1 pression/impulso radical wortelen WW :1 ((al) met wortels vastzitten) esser radicate :de haat wortelt diep in zijn hart = le odio es profundemente radicate in su corde :diep geworteld zijn = esser profundemente radicate :2 (wortelschieten) radicar worteletend BN :1 radicivore wortelexponent ZN :1 indice, index wortelgetal ZN :1 radice de un numero wortelgewas ZN :1 planta a radice comestibile wortelgrootheid ZN :1 quantitate radical, radicando wortelhaar ZN :1 radicella wortelhout ZN :1 ligno de radice wortelkanaal ZN :1 (van tand/kies) canal dentari wortelkiem ZN :1 germine de radice, radicula wortelknol ZN :1 radice tubercular, tuberculo :met --len = tuberose wortelknolvorming ZN :1 tuberisation wortelkwal ZN :1 rhizostoma wortelland ZN :1 Zie: wortelakker wortelloof ZN :1 folios de carota wortelloos BN :1 sin radices wortelmuts ZN :1 cofia de un radice wortelpotig BN :1 rhizopode wortelpotige ZN :1 rhizopodo wortelpunt ZN :1 puncta/extremitate/apice radicular wortelpuree ZN :1 puree (F) de carotas wortelrozet ZN :1 rosetta wortelsap ZN :1 succo de carotas wortelscheut ZN :1 stolon de radice wortelschietend BN :1 radicante wortelschieting ZN :1 radication wortelschimmel ZN :1 mycorrhiza wortelsnijder ZN :1 apparato trenchante {sj} pro carotas wortelspruit ZN :1 Zie: wortelscheut wortelstandig BN :1 radical wortelstelsel ZN :1 (systema/insimul de) radices wortelstok ZN :1 rhizoma :met -- = rhizomatose worteltafel ZN :1 (WISK) tabula del radices wortelteken ZN :1 (WISK) signo radical, radical worteltrekken WW :1 (WISK) extraher le radice :het -- = extraction del radice worteltrekking ZN :1 (WISK) extraction del radice worteluitloper ZN :1 Zie: wortelscheut wortelvaren ZN :1 pteris tremule wortelveld ZN :1 Zie: wortelakker wortelvezel ZN :1 radicella, fibrilla wortelvorm ZN :1 radical wortelvormig BN :1 radiciforme wortelvorming ZN :1 (PLANTK) rhizogenese (-esis) :2 (PLANTK) radication wortelwoord ZN :1 radical, (oerwoord) etymo woud ZN :1 foreste, bosco, silva :ondoordringbaar/ontoegankelijk -- = foreste impenetrabile/inaccessibile/inexplorabile :onbetreden -- = foreste inviolate :Zwarte Woud = Foreste Nigre :een -- van zuilen = un bosco de columnas/colonnas :door een -- van benen = a transverso un foreste de gambas :van het -- = silvatic, silvestre woudanemoon ZN :1 Zie: bosanemoon woudbeek ZN :1 rivo de bosco woudbewoner ZN :1 habitante de un foreste/bosco woudbloem ZN :1 flor silvestre/del bosco woudboom ZN :1 arbore forestal woudduif ZN :1 columba silvatic/silvestre woudduivel ZN :1 mandril woudeik ZN :1 querco robur woudes ZN :1 fraxino excelsior woudezel ZN :1 asino silvestre, onagro woudfauna ZN :1 fauna del foreste woudgebied ZN :1 zona de forestes woudgod ZN :1 Zie: bosgod woudgodin ZN :1 Zie: woudnimf woudhoen ZN :1 tetras woudlandschap ZN :1 paisage silvestre/de boscos woudloper ZN :1 trappator, chassator {sj} woudmier ZN :1 Zie: bosmier woudmos ZN :1 hylocomio woudnimf ZN :1 dryade woudrat ZN :1 ratto del boscos woudreus ZN :1 arbore gigantesc/gigante, gigante del bosco woudsalie ZN :1 salvia salvage woudslang ZN :1 Zie: boomslang wouduil ZN :1 aluco woudvogel ZN :1 ave del boscos would-be BN :1 pretendite woulfefles ZN :1 retorta tubulate, bottilia de Woulfe wouw ZN :1 (vogel) milano :zwarte -- = milano nigre :rode -- = milano rubie/royal :2 (plant) reseda wouwaapje ZN :1 (vogel) ixobrycho minute wraak ZN :1 (wraakneming) vengiantia, vindicantia, revanche (F), represalia, retaliation :om -- roepen = critar vengiantia :-- nemen = prender vengiantia/vindicantia, vengiar se, revanchar {sj} se :Gods -- inroepen = invocar le vengiantia/vindicantia de Deo :op -- zinnen = preparar (planos de) vengiantia/vindicantia, tramar un vengiantia/vindicantia :dorst naar -- = sete de vengiantia :dorstend naar -- = assetate de vengiantia :2 (afdrijving uit de koers) deriva wraakactie ZN :1 represalia(s), retaliation :een -- ondernemen = facer un represalia wraakbaar BN :1 (verwerpelijk) blasmabile, censurabile :2 (niet toe te laten) recusabile :--e getuigen = testes recusabile wraakengel ZN :1 angelo vindicator/exterminator wraakgedachte ZN :1 pensata/pensamento vengiative/de vengiantia wraakgevoel ZN :1 sentimento vengiative/de vengiantia wraakgierig BN :1 Zie: wraakzuchtig wraakgierigheid ZN :1 Zie: wraakzucht wraakgodin ZN :1 dea del vengiantia, furia wraakhandeling ZN :1 Zie: wraakactie wraaklust ZN :1 sete de vengiantia/de revanche (F) wraakneming ZN :1 vengiantia wraakoefening ZN :1 vengiantia wraakplan ZN :1 plano/projecto de vengiantia wraakroepend BN :1 qui crita vengiantia wraakuur ZN :1 momento/hora del vengiantia wraakzucht ZN :1 desiro/desiderio/sete de vengiantia, spirito vindicative, vindicativitate wraakzuchtig BN :1 vindicative, vengiative, assetate de vengiantia, rancorose :--e rivaal = rival vindicative wraakzuchtigheid ZN :1 Zie: wraakzucht wrak ZN :1 (schip) nave naufragate :2 (persoon) ruina wrak BN :1 in mal stato, ruinose wraken WW :1 (afkeuren) rejectar, condemnar :een uitdrukking -- = condemnar un expression :een vonnis -- = rejectar un sententia :2 (JUR) (niet toelaten) recusar :een getuige -- = recusar un teste :3 (SCHEEP) derivar, ir al deriva wrakgoed ZN :1 restos de un nave naufragate wrakheid ZN :1 mal stato wrakhout ZN :1 restos de un naufragio wraking ZN :1 (JUR) recusation :-- van een getuige = recusation de un teste :2 (SCHEEP) deriva wrakingsgrond ZN :1 (JUR) motivo de recusation wrakkig BN :1 in mal stato, deteriorate wrakstukken ZN MV :1 restos de un naufragio, cumulo de ruinas wrang BN :1 acerbe, acre, acide :--e vrucht = fructo acerbe :--e appels = pomos/malos acide :--e spot = cynismo :de --e vruchten plukken van = suffrer le consequentias de wrang ZN :1 (zwering van de tepels) mastitis (contagiose) wrangheid ZN :1 acerbitate, acritate, aciditate wrangkruid ZN :1 helleboro viride wrat ZN :1 (uitwas op de huid/plant) verruca :sessiele -- = verruca sessile :met --ten = verrucose :hand met veel --ten = mano verrucose wratachtig BN :1 verrucose, verruciforme :--e huidwoekering = verrucositate wratdistel ZN :1 mamillaria wratmeloen ZN :1 cantalupo wrattenbijter ZN :1 dectico verrucivore :2 libellula wrattenkruid ZN :1 verrucaria :2 chelidonia wrattig BN :1 verrucose, coperte/plen de verrucas wratvormend BN :1 (mbt tuberculose) verrucose wratvormig BN :1 verruciforme wratzweer ZN :1 verruca ulcerose wredelijk BW :1 de maniera/modo cruel wreed BN :1 (hardvochtig) cruel, feroce, barbare, barbaric, brutal :--e tiran = tyranno cruel :2 (wat getuigt van hardvochtigheid) cruel, feroce, atroce, barbare, barbaric, brutal :--e dood = morte cruel :--e straffen = punitiones barbare :--e daad = acto inhuman :-- behandelen = brutalisar :3 (doordringend) cruel, atroce :--e pijn = dolor cruel/atroce :4 (stug) rude, dur :--e erwten = pisos dur wreedaard ZN :1 homine/persona cruel/feroce/barbare/barbaric, barbaro, bruto, monstro wreedaardig BN :1 cruel, feroce, barbare, barbaric, brutal, inhuman wreedaardigheid ZN :1 Zie: wreedheid wreedheid ZN :1 crueltate, ferocitate, atrocitate, inhumanitate :kannibaalse -- = crueltate cannibalesc :een misdrijf van ongekende -- = un delicto de un ferocitate inaudite :--en van de oorlog = bestialitates del guerra :--en begaan = committer crueltates/atrocitates wreef ZN :1 collo del pede wreken WW :1 vengiar, vindicar :zich -- op iemand = vengiar se/vindicar se de un persona :een belediging -- = vengiar un injuria :een moord -- = vengiar un homicidio :een vriend -- = vengiar un amico :wat kan of verdiend gewroken te worden = vindicabile wrekend BN :1 vengiative, vindicative :--e gerechtigheid = nemesis wreker ZN :1 vengiator, vindice, vindicator wreking ZN :1 vengiantia, vindicantia wrevel ZN :1 rancor, resentimento, (irritatie) irritation :-- wekken = suscitar/provocar rancor/resentimento wrevelen WW :1 monstrar su rancor/resentimento wrevelig BN :1 (ontstemd) rancorose :-- van aard = de character rancorose :2 (prikkelbaar) irritate :dat maakt hem -- = isto le irrita wreveligheid ZN :1 Zie: wrevel wrevelmoedig BN :1 Zie: wrevelig wrevelmoedigheid ZN :1 Zie: wrevel wriemelbeweging ZN :1 movimento serpentin wriemelen WW :1 (krioelen) formicar, serper :2 (jeuken) prurir, formicar wriemeling ZN :1 (het krioelen) formicamento, movimento serpentin :2 (jeuking) prurigine, prurigo, formicamento wriggelen WW :1 agitar constantemente/continuemente wrijfborstel ZN :1 brossa a/de fricar wrijfdoek ZN :1 panno/pannello a/de fricar, toalia pilose wrijfhout ZN :1 (glanshout) politor :2 (SCHEEP) (stootkussen) guardacolpos wrijfmiddel ZN :1 unguento, uncto, linimento, embroca, embrocamento :insmeren met -- = embrocar wrijfpaal ZN :1 (paal waaraan beesten zich wrijven) palo/poste pro fricar se :2 (zondebok) capro expiatori wrijfpommade ZN :1 Zie: wrijfmiddel wrijfpunt ZN :1 Zie: wrijvingspunt wrijfsteen ZN :1 moletta wrijfvlak ZN :1 superficie de friction/fricamento wrijfwas ZN :1 cera a/de lustrar, encaustico wrijven WW :1 (strijken) fricar :de slaap uit zijn ogen -- = fricar se le somno del oculos :(zich) in zijn handen -- = fricar se le manos :zich warm -- = fricar se pro calefacer se :2 (poetsen) fricar, polir :3 (smeren) fricar, frictionar, (met was) cerar, incerar :de meubels -- = fricar le mobiles :4 (fijnwrijven) pulverisar, triturar :kruid tot poeder -- = pulverisar un specie wrijving ZN :1 (het strijken) fricamento, friction :2 (NAT) fricamento, friction :inwendige -- = friction interne :rollende -- = friction rolante/de rolamento :slepende -- = friction glissante :intermitterende -- = friction intermittente :kinetische -- = friction cinetic :3 (onenigheid) friction :-- veroorzaken = causar/provocar frictiones wrijvingscirkel ZN :1 circulo de friction/de fricamento wrijvingscoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de friction/de fricamento wrijvingsdruk ZN :1 pression de friction/de fricamento wrijvingselektriciteit ZN :1 electricitate de friction/de fricamento, triboelectricitate :meting van de -- = tribometria wrijvingsgeluid ZN :1 ruito de friction/de fricamento wrijvingshoek ZN :1 angulo de friction/de fricamento wrijvingskegel ZN :1 cono de friction/de fricamento wrijvingskoppeling ZN :1 accopulamento/embracage de friction/de fricamento :tapse -- = accopulamento conic wrijvingskracht ZN :1 fortia de friction/de fricamento wrijvingslassen ZN :1 soldatura per friction/fricamento wrijvingsleer ZN :1 tribologia wrijvingsmechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo de friction/de fricamento wrijvingsmeter ZN :1 tribometro wrijvingsoppervlak ZN :1 superficie/superfacie de friction/de fricamento wrijvingsplaat ZN :1 placa de friction/de fricamento wrijvingspunt ZN :1 puncto de friction/de fricamento wrijvingsrem ZN :1 freno a friction/a fricamento wrijvingsverliezen ZN MV :1 perditas de friction/fricamento wrijvingsvlak ZN :1 (vlak dat de wrijving veroorzaakt) superficie de friction/de fricamento :2 (oorzaak van onenigheid) puncto de friction/de fricamento/de litigio wrijvingswarmte ZN :1 calor de friction/de fricamento wrijvingsweerstand ZN :1 resistentia de friction/de fricamento wrikbaar BN :1 instabile wrikken WW :1 facer mover wringbalans ZN :1 Zie: torsiebalans wringdeformatie ZN :1 deformation de torsion wringen WW :1 torquer, contorquer :het -- = torsion, torquimento :weer -- = retorquer :het weer -- = retorsion :de handen -- = torquer se le manos :wasgoed -- = torquer pannos lavate :zich in allerlei bochten -- = facer le possibile e le impossibile :2 (knellen) serrar/stringer :die schoenen wringen = iste scarpas/calceos serra/stringe :3 :(FIG) het wringt = il ha frictiones wringend BN :1 de torsion :(NAT) -- moment = momento de torsion wringer ZN :1 exprimitor de aqua, calandrator :door de -- halen = passar per le exprimitor (de aqua), calandrar wringing ZN :1 torsion :vervorming door -- = deformation torsional wringingsbalans ZN :1 Zie: torsiebalans wringingsdynamometer ZN :1 dynamometro de torsion wringingshoek ZN :1 angulo torsional/de torsion wringingsmoment ZN :1 momento torsional/de torsion wringmachine ZN :1 Zie: wringer wringsterkte ZN :1 Zie: wringweerstand wringveer ZN :1 resorto torsional/de torsion wringweerstand ZN :1 resistentia torsional/al torsion wrochten WW :1 crear, elucubrar, conciper wroeging ZN :1 remorso, compunction, contrition :-- hebben = sentir remorso :-- doen gevoelen = remorder :-- tonen = remorder se :door -- verteerd = rodite per remorso wroeten WW :1 cavar, excavar wroeter ZN :1 cavator, excavator wrok ZN :1 resentimento, rancor :een -- koesteren jegens iemand = haber/guardar/nutrir rancor/resentimento a/contra un persona wrokgevoelens ZN MV :1 resentimentos wrokken WW :1 haber/guardar/nutrir rancor/resentimento (a/contra un persona) wrokkig BN :1 vengiative, vindicative, rancorose wrong ZN :1 (knoet) chignon (F) :2 (tulband) turban wrongel ZN :1 lacte cualiate/coagulate wuft BN :1 frivole, legier :--e kleding = vestimento frivole wuftheid ZN :1 frivolitate, legieressa wuif ZN :1 volta wuiven WW :1 agitar :met de hand -- = agitar le mano, salutar con le mano :het --de koren = le tritico undulante wulfsel ZN :1 volta wulk ZN :1 buccino wulp ZN :1 curlo wulpenei ZN :1 ovo de curlo wulpennest ZN :1 nido de curlo wulps BN :1 salace, lubric, sensual, voluptuose, libidinose, lascive, concupiscente, erotic, luxuriose :--e blikken = reguardos voluptuose/lascive/concupiscente wulpsheid ZN :1 salacitate, libidine, libidinositate, sensualitate, concupiscentia, lascivitate, lubricitate, desiro/desiderio libidinose wurgen WW :1 strangular :het -- = strangulation wurger ZN :1 strangulator wurggreep ZN :1 prisa strangulante wurging ZN :1 strangulation :verstikking door -- = asphyxia per strangulation wurgkoord ZN :1 Zie: worgkoord wurgpaal ZN :1 Zie: worgijzer wurm ZN :1 Zie: worm 1-2-3 wurmen WW :1 (met moeite verplaatsen) mitter/introducer con difficultate :ergens een draad tussen -- = mitter/introducer un filo con difficultate